时光之烬
by blurryyou
Summary: Dius Corvus的'Ashes of Time'的中文翻译。'Tread Softly' 期冀轻柔 的续篇。内有授权。
1. Chapter 0

**ASHES OF TIME**

**Dius Corvus**

**

* * *

**

战争之后，四年已逝。Jonathan Frost不知所踪已逾二十七年。早已离开Hogwarts的Snape已经饱尝孤独。但是从冰封的过去从北方追寻而来，并不予他安宁。承接Tread Softly。

作者按：这是Tread Softly的续篇，但是可以脱离Tread Softly单独阅读。前情提要一下（前篇剧透警告！），最后一战的时候，Harry打败了伏地魔，却被丢回了Severus Snape和Marauders[劫盗者]所在的时代。他化名Jonathan Frost伪装成一个学生。随着他和Snape的关系愈发亲密，Harry也得知了最后一战中，自己的灵魂被迫与Voldermort的灵魂融合，既带给他巨大的力量，也给他带来了黑暗的影响。命运的安排让他痛苦，双重的人性所犯下的罪孽也折磨着他，终于Harry离开Hogwarts，寻找一片极寒麻木之地。

再一次由衷感谢Procyon Black，谢谢她细心的校对，还有她关于极地附近生活的知识。我们两个人都不是很懂拉丁语语法，所以真诚欢迎任何帮助。

"…but now I know

That twenty centuries of stony sleep

Were vexed to nightmare by a rocking cradle,

And what rough beast, its hour come round at last,

Slouches towards Bethlehem to be born?"

'The Second Coming,' William Butler Yeats.

"…不过现在我知道

过去两千年沉睡如顽石

都被摇篮摇成了噩梦般的烦恼，

何等粗野的畜牲，终于等来它的时辰，

慵懒地朝伯利恒走去投生。"

《基督再临》William Butler Yeats [原文请见.org/wiki/The_Second_Coming]

"[He had already understood that he would never leave that room, for it was foreseen that the city of mirrors (or mirages) would be wiped out by the wind and exiled from the memory of men at the precise moment when Aureliano Babilonia would finish deciphering the parchments, and that everything written on them was unrepeatable since time immemorial and forever more, because races condemned to one hundred years of solitude did not have a second opportunity on earth."

- One Hundred Years of Solitude, Gabriel Garcia Marquez.

"他就明白自己已经不能跨出房间一步了，因为按照羊皮纸手稿的预言，就在奥雷连诺.布恩蒂亚译完羊皮纸手稿的最后瞬刻间，马孔多这个镜子似的（或者蜃景似的）城镇，将被飓风从地面上一扫而光，将从人们的记忆中彻底抹掉，羊皮纸手稿所记载的一切将永远不会重现，遭受百年孤独的家族，往定不会在大地上第二次出现了。"

《百年孤独》Gabriel Garcia Marquez

"There are more things in heaven and earth, Horatio,

Than are dreamt of in your philosophy."

- Hamlet, William Shakespeare.

"霍拉旭，天地之间有许多事情，

是你们的哲学里所没有梦想到的呢。"

《哈姆雷特》William Shakespeare，朱生豪译


	2. Chapter 1

第一章：北上任务

* * *

金妮坐在酒吧间里，不耐烦地摩挲着左手腕上的手环。几英尺外闹哄哄的魁地奇球员正对着扭动的钢管舞女郎大流口水，她竭力不去理会他们，但是实在是太吵人了，那个脱衣舞女郎的身体就在她面前若隐若现，这让情况更难以忍受。她长得都算不上好看，金妮想道。金妮可以肯定，周围的那群男人都被施了狐媚咒，但是她不知道这种咒语怎么能让这种体格巨大的多毛鼹鼠也变得性感撩人。

这不是她第一次来这种夜店[den]，不过这一家—Hell's Chateau[地狱酒庄]—还是头一次。外边装修得倒还算不错，金妮评论道。闪烁的红色灯光，还有诱惑人进入的咒语。内部，所有的墙壁上都装饰了镜子，镜子都在咒语的作用下变成了哈哈镜，天花板上闪烁着令人眼花缭乱的光束。当然，还有必不可少的鼓鼓囊囊的坐垫和沙发，上面懒洋洋地躺着瘾君子们，嘴边都还叼着看起来像是用羊皮纸卷成的烟卷。金妮看到，有些人已经进入紧张症[catatonic]的状态。而还有一些人，尤其是交缠在沙发后的地板上的那些，则似乎在进行某些令人脸红心跳的运动。金妮希望他们之前至少先知道彼此的名字。

[译注：den和bar酒吧的不同之处在于，den相对酒吧更私密更隐蔽也更淫靡。]

她扫了一眼自己的手表，又摸了摸自己的手环，叹了口气。她的傲罗搭档迟到是常态，但是也不至于迟到这么长时间。也许是有什么要紧的事情，不过更可能的是他流连在酒吧里，对着魁地奇比赛的公告用力把啤酒杯砸在吧台上。

"金妮！原来你在这儿，隔着这么多人我差点没找到你。"

金妮侧身让她的搭档坐下来。"你迟到了，"她责备地说着看了一眼手表。"迟了20分钟。"

"抱歉啦，"科马克·麦克拉根说。"嘿，来杯啤酒[Lager]？"酒保点点头。"哈，真是及时雨。"

[译注：Lager，是一种采用桶底发酵的酵母菌发酵而成的啤酒。说起来玄乎，其实中国主流品牌的普通啤酒，如青岛啤酒等，多半是拉格啤酒或者拉格啤酒的变体。于是通译啤酒。]

"刚才干嘛去了？"

"陪Francine买东西。"

"哇，"金妮笑着说，"甜蜜蜜呀。"

科马克露出不满的表情。"她说，反正是要买给我穿的。但我觉得她只是想折磨我。你知道的，她乐在其中。谢了，伙计，"他说着喝了一口。

金妮又检查了一遍手环。"我肯定这就是她同意结婚的原因。"

"啊，我是这么觉得，"科马克说，响亮地叹了一口气，接着打了一个嗝。"抱歉，"他说，听起来却一点歉意都没有。他终于想起来看看周围，眼神在那个脱衣舞女郎身上逗留了一会儿。

金妮用魔杖戳了戳他。"Sobrius，"她说道。

[译注：Sobrius，拉丁文。意为清醒节制。疑为作者杜撰的咒语。]

科马克微微地打颤，然后露出绵羊一般温顺的微笑。"谢谢。"

金妮转了转眼睛。"我以前都不知道你喜欢这种大个子的多毛鼹鼠。"

"嘿，她身上可是有狐媚咒的，还是非常强的一种，"科马克辩解地说。他往身后扫了一眼，转回头的时候脸上一副令人作呕的表情。"上帝，真不敢相信那玩意的尺寸。"

"你带着手环么？"金妮语气轻快地问道。

"当然。"他伸手进长袍里摸。

"你应该戴着的，"金妮说，看向他光秃秃的手腕。

"我可没法戴，"科马克抱怨道，摸出一小块金子。"别人会以为我是个同志的。"

"你还打算让D.O.M做成什么样的？遮阴布[codpiece]？"

[译注：D.O.M.，下文有提示，为Department of Mysteries神秘事务司。

Codpiece，15/16世纪男子短马裤前面的遮袋或遮盖。它…挺囧的。.org/wiki/Codpiece]

科马克可能脸红了，不过一片红光之中金妮也看不出来。他靠过来一点，她看见他嘴唇微动，念了一个反窃听咒语[anti-eavesdropping spell]。"有行动？"他小声问。

金妮摇摇头。她随意地往周围看看，确保没人在看他们。"我的手环一点动静都没有。"

"但是你确定这玩意有用，"科马克说。

"当然有用了，Hermione可是D.O.M.的头儿，不是么？"

科马克又灌了一大口啤酒。金妮有点儿生气。Hermione之前有告诉过她，女人来担任神秘事务司的司长是很不寻常的事情—过去的两百五十年间除了她只有过两位女性司长，而且其中一位还只是临时负责人—但是金妮很惊讶竟然会这样遭遇这种偏见。她怀疑是不是科马克对Hermione有私仇。金妮知道在霍格沃茨的时候科马克比自己高两届，比Hermione高一届，但是除了这些她就一无所知了。

他们沉默了一会儿。每每金妮想起过去时就会袭来一阵悲伤，她环顾房间，希望这种情绪能够离开。敲击的节奏和混乱的闪光只让她感觉不舒服；她只是希望，能够回到自己的公寓，伴着塞莱斯蒂娜·沃贝克的低吟浅唱把自己泡在浴缸里。这真是漫长的一天。

"他看起来有点眼熟，"科马克说，推了推金妮的手肘。金妮转身看向他的魔杖指的方向。 "不知道在哪见过他。"

他们谈论的那个人驼着背坐在一张圆椅上，除了边缘露出遮住面庞的长发帘，全身都罩在黑斗篷里，很难辨别他的性别。金妮有点惊讶；她本能地想到了斯内普教授，但是他会来夜店做什么？

她又颤了一下。手腕上的手镯变得凉了。"来了，"她低声说，紧紧握住自己的魔杖，向房间四周看去。

科马克把手镯滑进左手手心里，一副很放松的样子靠在椅背上。"再来一品脱，"他叫道。

金妮感觉到她的嘴唇扯出一个微笑。科马克非常擅长这个。她扫过房间快速思考，太阳穴旁的血管都砰砰直跳。手镯的冰冷让金妮明确了，那个携带Crackle的家伙离她不超过一个手臂的距离。她看了看自己周围。房间里三三两两有人进进出出。那个家伙一定是才进来，她想，眼睛盯着一个刚刚走进来的人。他穿着条纹的聚会的衣服，像夜店里的大部分常客一样漂白了头发，正在打量房间。然后他走向后面的沙发，金妮感觉到寒冷褪去了。

[译注：Crackle在英语中有时候也会代指毒品。不过在AoT中Crackle代指的是一种特定的巫师吸食的毒品，这种毒品将贯穿后文。]

"掩护我，"她轻声说道，不动声色地从凳子上滑了下去。

她从人群中挤出一条路，手里握着魔杖。不过离开吧台几步，烟的味道就越来越重。金妮看到几个人正随着震动的音乐无意识地旋转自己的身体，面无表情。她克制住一个冷颤；他们让她想起了战争中那些被钻心剜骨折磨疯的人。

那个人走过那个驼背的家伙，停了下来。他好像在找什么人。金妮笑了笑；地板上到处都是嗑药或者嘿咻的人，在这一片混乱中想找个人大概可不容易。她向前走去，寒冷加剧了。

金妮感觉到有人抓住她的胳膊，她差点儿就要赏给他一个诅咒。"嘿，红发美人儿，"一个声音含糊地说。"一个人？我们跳个舞，嗯？"

"谢了，我和他一起的，"她说，向科马克偏了偏头，那个家伙正在啜饮他的啤酒。

"来嘛，就一支—"

那个人从斗篷里掏出来什么东西，弯下腰，悄悄放进一个打赤膊瘫在地板上的人的后袋里。金妮猛然挣脱开胳膊上那只手，用魔杖指着那个东西。"飞来[Accio]！"

[译注：Accio，飞来咒，JKR出品。在JKR很模糊地提及中，飞来咒要求，1.施咒的物品上没有反飞来咒或者其他保护咒，2.需要确切地知道那个物品是什么。但是Dius这里并没有这么写。]

那包东西飞进她手里，手镯更冷了。不虚此行，金妮冷冷地想道。只是拿在手里，和实际的东西之间隔了一层薄纱，但是已经足够让她了解这东西的作用了。

"除你武器[Expelliarmus]！"她叫道，一支魔杖从那个受惊的人的口袋里跳出来飞到她手里。

"以魔法部之名，你被捕了，罪名是非法持有—"

那个人想冲进人群里，但是金妮早已料到。"统统石化[Petrificus Totalus]！"那个人啪地胳膊和腿并起，但因为惯性依然向前冲，最终倒在地上。

放倒了一个还有一个，金妮一边想一边转向地上的那个人。但是她失望地发现，除了一个躺在地板上无力地挥舞着空酒杯的女人，一个人也没有。金妮咒骂了一句。她快速地扫过房间；有几个人注意到了这边的混乱，但是没有人离开，就好像他们就指望着这里活着。她和科马克交换了几个眼神，但是他只是皱着眉头。一点忙都帮不上，金妮想道，回到房间后面。

她盯着那个裹在斗篷里的人好一会儿。她犹豫着。突然传来一声咆哮，一个光着上身的人从那个驼背的人脚边跳起来，粗鲁地抓着他的后背。金妮瞄准她的魔杖。

"昏昏倒地[Stupefy]！"她喊道。

科马克从人群中挤到她身边。"都抓到了？"

"恩，两个。"她说，指着在地上狠狠瞪着她的男人。"还有这个。"她把包裹丢进科马克拿着的包里。有一种飕飕声，金妮这道那玩意的最终结局是落到禁止滥用魔法物品司手里。

科马克用魔杖指着两个人。"Funis! Loquor!"他清了清嗓子。地上的那个人现在被五花大绑，但是他的嘴现在是自由的。"以魔法部之名，你被捕了，罪名是非法持有毒品可卡因，这种可卡因经过魔法改进，又称Crakle。你有权保持沉默，你所说的一切都将成为—"

[译注：Funis为拉丁文，意为绳索。Loquor为拉丁文，意为说话。疑为作者杜撰的咒语。]

那个男人向他们吐了一口吐沫。"白骑士[The White Knight]会给你们好看的，"他咆哮道。"他会给你点颜色看看！他会的！白骑士会保护我！"

他们并不像金妮猜想那样不引人注意，金妮感觉到那些投向他们的悄悄的目光，想道。那个名字引起的反应其实更大，她想道，由于伏地魔的名字的影响，胃里有沉重的感觉。

"你所说的一切都将作为呈堂证供。"

"白骑士会给你们好看的，他会—"

"无声无息[Silencio]。金妮，把另一个交给我，恩？"

金妮把那个软绵绵的躯体漂浮起来越过几个凳子放到科马克脚边。她不由自主地瞥了那家伙的后背一眼；她看见上面有烧焦的痕迹，就好象有人在那里点燃了喷灯。

"我们走吧，"科马克说。"我不觉得他们解除了守卫[wards]。我们得到街对面用飞路。"

"好，你先走，"金妮说。科马克奇怪地看了她一眼。"我有种预感，想要确认一下。没关系，我能行。"

"韦斯莱，"他恼怒地说，金妮觉得听起来挺像他们的一位上司，"我们不应该在执勤的时候单独行动…"

"你让我在这里等了足足20分钟，"金妮打断他。"如果再多5分钟，我就不得不自己对付他们。还有在德文郡那一次，是你告诉我先走因为你要留下来检查。哼哼，结果你只是和科林·克里维[Colin Creevey]喝酒…"

科马克脸上发白。"我只是…我只是喝了一点麦芽酒[ale]。"

[译注：ale麦芽酒，也是一种啤酒。Ale相对而言高发酵、酒性更烈。]

"是，我知道，"金妮说，"但是你没资格对我说那些废话。"

"随便你，"科马克喃喃地说。他将那两个人浮在他面前，然后停住了。"听我说，别再提科林了好吗？我只是，呃，碰巧遇到他…"

"别担心，我不会的，"金妮笑着说。"我还不知道你是个伪善的一脚踏两船的家伙。"

科马克脸红了，不是平常那种局促的令人愉悦的红，而是一种非常不舒服的方式，让他看起来就像是有斑点的蘑菇。"好，"他生硬地说。"我现在就走。"他没再说什么，挤进人群里，走的时候那两个人的身体随随便便地撞在了地板上的阶梯上。

有意思，金妮想。有时候科马克相当古怪，但是那可能跟他的大头[big head]有关。他的傲慢自大有时候非常考验她的神经。

[译注：big head，指骄傲自大的人，也指那些脑袋特别大的人。]

那个有点驼背的家伙站起身，吸引了她的注意，这时那个人正从人群中挤出去。金妮跳回汗津津的人群里；她想叫住那个人，但是她不知道应该喊他什么—如果那是一个他。音乐的声音太大了，让她的胸腔都震动起来，仿佛被爆炸的咒语反复击中。

她终于挤到门口。已经是晚上了，凉爽的空气吹过她布满汗水的皮肤。那个裹着斗篷的身影已经到了幻影移行障碍的边缘。

"等一下！"金妮喊道，向前跑去。"教授？"她有点犹豫地补充道。那个人起初好像没有听见，但是第二声时，他停顿了一下，这一下足够让金妮跑到他身边。他慢慢地把兜帽拉下来。

"斯内普教授！"金妮感到一阵难以置信，还有一股喜悦之情，这让她自己也惊讶了。

斯内普看向他，抱起手臂，过去他这么做总能让全班都安静袭来。他嘴边的线条慢慢形成一个模糊的熟悉的褶皱。"韦斯莱小姐，"他冷冷地说，"真是意外之喜。"

"我开始不知道是您，"金妮迟疑地微笑着说，"只是一个幸运的预感。"

"啊，"他说，看起来想说什么讥讽的话，但是他似乎克制住了自己。"您这样大吼大叫我的名字有什么原因么？"

"呃，谢谢您刚才在那里的帮忙。那是您吧，教授？"

"是我，"斯内普说，看起来好像他希望那不是他。"您不用再叫我教授，韦斯莱小姐。我已经没有义务忍受教室里的折磨。"

"老话说，一日是老师，终身是老师。"

斯内普露出一个凉薄的微笑。"别。我不需要您提醒隆巴顿之流。"

"纳威在巴西做得很棒，"金妮有点抗议地说。"我听说他正在写一本有关草药学的书，弗雷德说，等出版以后他们想用来作为高年级草药学的课本。"

"啊，"斯内普说，眼睛闪闪发光。"霍格沃茨最近没什么希望了。"金妮没来得及说什么，他就微微地收回口气。"但我相信那将是本好教材。不难相信隆巴顿表现出了比他在魔药课上更高的天赋。"

休战的信号，金妮认识到，同时她也发现自己并没有被他惹怒。"不过我很好奇，"她说。接着她就犹豫了。她已经很多年没有见过斯内普了，甚至久过她上他的课的时间，但是他眉目中那种质询的味道和以前一样令人生畏。但是她是一个傲罗，金妮提醒自己。一开始，她觉得自从上次在凤凰社总部见面以来他没有什么变化，但是那不是真的；从近出看，他更瘦了，脸上的阴影也更深。他老了，她意识到。

"什么？"斯内普断然地催促道。

"我只是很好奇，您为什么在地狱酒庄这样的地方。"

"韦斯莱小姐，那是我的事，"他冷冷地说。"但是请放心。我没有在从事什么让那个可恶的麻瓜种的魔法部担心的事情。"

"我没这么想，不过问清楚更放心。"金妮微笑着说。

斯内普把自己的斗篷裹得更紧。"您打算盘问我么，韦斯莱小姐？行使您傲罗的权力？"

"教授，我们曾经是同一阵营的，"金妮说。"我仍要为蒙顿格斯开脱，尽管我和赫敏时常会想如果让他进去蹲几个月会不会更好。"

"嗯，"斯内普说。从他口中说出来，让人很欣慰，金妮想，虽然他脸上一点都没有表现出来。"我已经听说了凤凰社里一些有趣的现状，似乎与您的兄长脱不开关系。"

"哦，那个，"金妮阴郁地说。"弗雷德的凤凰社。"她摇了摇头。"他应该集中精力在霍格沃茨。我告诉他那个主意不怎么样，但是他根本不听。他把它办成了某种俱乐部。有不同的水平，有初学者，你在进入下一阶段之前必须证明自己。我觉得这太愚蠢了。"她停下来，看到斯内普冷笑的表情。旧习惯很难改掉，她想道，尤其是教师。 "抱歉教授，我刚刚炸了自己的坩埚[I was banging my cauldron there.]。"

[译注：I was banging my cauldron there.这里是金妮在用以前的习惯对斯内普道歉。我不知道怎么才能翻出原文那种心照不宣的幽默，所以附上原文。]

"您的母亲是什么态度？"

"她不鼓励他，但是也没有反对他，"她不再管我们任何人了，金妮想道，但是没有说出来。一幅画面闪过她眼前，她的母亲坐在安乐椅里，看着罗恩、乔治、查理，还有丈夫的照片。金妮把这个念头从脑海里推开。四年太短暂了。"无论如何，我得回部里了。祝您愉快，教授。我希望很快能再见到您。"

斯内普露出一个他可不这么希望的表情，但是还是很礼貌地说，"您也一样，韦斯莱小姐。愿上天庇佑您[Aura patrocinor tu]。"

[译注：Aura patrocinor tu为拉丁文，逐词翻译为"天保护你"。考虑到作者有关自己并不会拉丁语的声明，结合上下文语境，翻译为"愿上天庇佑您"。有关这是傲罗传统的告别礼仪这一细节，疑似为作者杜撰。]

金妮有点惊讶但是微笑起来。毫无疑问斯内普了解传统的傲罗的道别礼。"Aura patrocinor tu," 她回礼。斯内普转身，拉上兜帽，消失在街道上。

"格兰杰想见你，韦斯莱。"

金妮从她的羊皮纸上抬起头。法律执行司司长杰克•戴米—或着老板，唐克斯说服金妮这么叫他—站在她的桌子前，扫视乱成一团的羊皮纸，脸上有些微不赞成的表情。

"哦，赫敏？"金妮很高兴地说。她把羽毛笔插进墨水瓶里，站起来。眼下不用处理文书工作了。也许科马克可以解决它们，她想，但是又意识到这是明显不可能的事。"她说是什么事了么？"

"你觉得格兰杰告诉我了么？"杰克说，看起来有点生气。金妮笑了。"你可以考虑收拾一下，韦斯莱。"

"我的桌子很干净，老板。而且，我们阻止了一起Crackle毒品交易。"

"好像有多了不起似的。"

"难道不是么？"

"哼哼，确实如此，"杰克干巴巴地说。"别忘填国际药物管制的那张表。唐克斯忘了，把一切弄得一团糟。格兰杰的手镯有效么？"

"非常有效，"金妮说，有点惊讶。"难道科马克没有告诉你么？"

"麦克拉根还没回来。"

"哦，我想他可能先去地牢了。"

"很有可能。快去找格兰杰吧。"

金妮路上停下来拿了一点加了胡椒提神剂的咖啡。她没有丝毫的负罪感地想，在部里滥用药物可真讽刺。当然，这种混合胡椒提神剂和麻瓜咖啡的东西是合法的，但是混合了特殊的愉悦魔法[Euphoria Charm]和可卡因的Crackle可不一样。她在休息室里喝完咖啡，休息室里除了她就只有一个带着眼镜看起来有点紧张的年轻人，他坐在角落里，膝盖上摊着一本杂志。金妮想了一会儿他是谁，最后决定不去问他是否迷路了（他自己应该知道，她想），然后去到赫敏的办公室。

金妮敲了敲门。等门开的时候她能听到里面有声音—两个人，也许三个。"进来，"赫敏叫道。

金妮把门推开，顿住了。"弗雷德！你在这儿干什么？"

"金妮，"弗雷德说，嘴角露出了笑容，双臂张开仿佛期待一个拥抱，"这就是你欢迎你最喜欢的哥哥的方式么？"他穿着一件明亮的蓝色长袍，和赫敏办公室安静的格调形成了强烈的对比。他不应该再模仿邓布利多，金妮冷冷地想。

"抱歉。我也很喜欢你和珀西，但是我更喜欢比尔。"

赫敏坐在桌子后面。她的身材走形了，金妮想，她发现赫敏的腹部变大了，尽管桌子已经柔和地凹进一个弧度，她的肚子还是抵到了桌子的边缘。 "嗨，金妮。"

"嗨，赫敏。"弗雷德站在一张椅子前，金妮坐到旁边的椅子上，殷切地前倾。"小哈利怎么样？"

"他不停地踢我，"赫敏微笑着说。

"我能摸摸看么？"

"当然，"赫敏说。她微微往后退了一点，给金妮更多空间。

"哦！！我摸到了！哦，哇，他那一脚像游走球。"金妮微笑起来。Penelope生小罗恩的时候她也这样做过，但是那已经是她当傲罗之前的事了。很奇怪，出外勤久了让她越来越羡慕赫敏怀孕。有时候一天会过得特别艰难，收工之后她会来赫敏这里呆一会，仅仅是和赫敏还有她的宝宝呆在一起就可以觉得很舒服。这就像是坐在瀑布前，感觉安慰的水花扑在脸上。她想知道其他人是否也一样。金妮抬头看到弗雷德脸上带着浅浅的微笑看着她。

她坐回去。"所以，就两个星期了么？"

"是，"赫敏说。"实话说，我都迫不及待了，只是希望罗杰不要再吵着让我呆在家里。"

"你应该对他施魔法，"金妮顽皮地说。

"金妮，他没有还手之力。"

"那就是原因。"在金妮看来，赫敏的麻瓜丈夫忧心忡忡的程度不是一星半点。她很惊讶，他能适应随着魔法而来的一切。但是也许麻瓜们都是这样，她的观念只是被哈利的亲戚们扭曲了而已。

"我留你们两只小母鸡单独说悄悄话吧，"弗雷德说。他走向壁炉。"再见了，金妮，我最最亲爱的小妹妹。"

"别担心，你依然排前三名，"弗雷德从火焰里消失的时候金妮叫道。

"他在努力，"赫敏说，无意识地抚摸着自己的肚子。

"是，但是我依然不能相信他对凤凰社做的改变。他把它变成了某种…马戏团。或者教团，由他担任大师。他想干嘛？"

赫敏停顿了一下。"事实上，正是他的凤凰社想要染指我准备告诉你的那个任务。"

"他怎么知道的?"金妮急冲冲地问。竟然比我和Jack知道得还早，她想。

"可能是部长告诉他的，"赫敏说。"我必须从鲁弗斯[Rufus]那里得到许可。那是两天前的事，这就意味着或者弗雷德和部长定期会面，或者鲁弗斯向弗雷德报告。"

[译注，Rufus Scrimgeour鲁弗斯·斯克林杰，福吉的继任者，不久就被伏地魔干掉的那位强硬派魔法部长，显然作者设定中他没死。]

"都不是什么好兆头，"金妮自言自语。无数次她都想问自己为什么对弗雷德的凤凰社那么不满。她和赫敏已经讨论过很多次了。但是这并不是因为凤凰社对傲罗进行了干涉—实际上他们没有，即使有时候他们的主张让金妮很好奇弗雷德究竟是怎么看待傲罗的。也不是因为弗雷德辱没了那个名字—事实上他没有。哪怕方方面面，从入会的方式到具体的运作，他都保持了邓布利多创建它时的传统，并且扩展它的规模增加它的威望。他就差一个伏地魔而已。

"他没给你惹麻烦吧？"

"你的意思是，给我们傲罗？不，我不知道。我只知道弗雷德并不会去做什么可怕的事情，比如…做第二个伏地魔。但是我有点烦躁。"金妮摇摇头。"乔治还活着的时候他和现在完全不一样。也许，也许这就是原因。"她感觉到有点想哭，但是从眼角看到赫敏关切的表情。她用力吸了吸鼻子。"算了。你想跟我谈什么任务？"

"其实是别人告诉你。"她停顿了一下，然后看起来有点不好意思。"弗雷德来的时候我把他踢出去了，他想和我私下里说些东西。真傻，真的，因为艾伦—那个家伙—这个秘密他知道得比我还多。"

金妮坐直身子。"他是不是瘦瘦的，戴眼镜，看起来有点紧张？穿着绿色的带纽扣的衬衫？"

赫敏眨眨眼。"是，你来的路上看到他了么？"

"是啊，他呆在休息室里。"

"原来他去那里了。我还担心他会走掉然后迷路。你永远都不知道怎么对付魔法专家们[magicists]。你能把他喊进来么？

那个人还在金妮离开休息室时他呆的地方。她观察了他一会儿。很年轻，也许只比她大一点。衬衫很时尚，但是让他看起来很在意自己的衣着。他目光飘忽了一会儿又回到杂志上。

金妮清了清嗓子。那个人猛地一惊。金妮笑了。她喜欢吓唬男人。"艾伦？"

他迅速地点点头。

"格兰杰博士想要见你。"

他跳起来。"那么她和霍格沃茨的那个人的会面结束了？我不知道他们什么时候才能结束。你知道，"在金妮回答之前他继续若有所思地说，"你看起来很像他…"

"我们都是红头发？"金妮说。对于这样一个安静的家伙，他说话算是真快，她想。"他是我哥哥。"

艾伦脸色变白了，但是金妮不能确定。她带他回到赫敏的办公室，回到自己的位子上坐下。

"艾伦？很抱歉刚才把你那样丢在一边。事实证明，你会是最适合和韦斯莱教授聊天的人。金妮，这是艾伦•斯康瑟。艾伦，这是金妮•韦斯莱。"

艾伦在眼镜后面对金妮眨了眨眼。"所以你们是兄妹？"

"是，我刚刚不是说过了么？"金妮说，觉得有点生气。

"艾伦，"赫敏说话的方式让金妮想起了麦格，"可以给金妮介绍一下北极探险队的背景么？她将是和你合作的傲罗之一。"

"哦！酷[neato]，"说着，他露齿一笑。这次让金妮有点回想起过去。艾伦的笑容非常像洛哈特的，但是一点也没有洛哈特的自我吹捧。谁会说'酷'呢？她想。

[译注：neato根据美国俚语和口语辞典的解释，是近似于"酷毙了"的意思。这是一个非常美国佬非常口语化的词，所以身为英国人的金妮有点难以接受。]

"我应该从哪里开说，格兰杰博士？"

"从魔力仪[trolleriometer]开始怎么样？"

[译注：trolleriometer，这个词的前半部分troleri源自瑞典语，意为魔力，魔法；后半部分的meter在英语中作为词根的意思为测量，仪器。因此翻译为魔力仪。疑似作者杜撰的魔法器物。]

什么东西？金妮想。

"这就是魔力仪，"他宣布。

"哦，"金妮说。就好象这些能说明一起似的，她想，看着他拿出一个水壶和一个小小的圆形物体。他把水壶里的水都倒进盆里，把那个东西放到架子上，然后开始调整三脚架，金妮开始意识到这是一个水准仪。

艾伦在房间的后面翻找一个大纸袋。金妮看到纸袋上写着'伊萨卡的恩典[Ithaca's Grace]''高质量的书籍。'"在这儿，"艾伦说，一只手拿出了一个三脚架，另一只手拿出了一只大铜盆。他把三脚架支起来，把铜盆轻轻地放在上面。

"这就是魔力仪，"他宣布道。

"哦，"金妮说。就好象这句话能说明一切似的，她想，看着他拿出一个水壶和一个小小的圆形物体。他把水壶里的水都倒进盆里，把那个东西放到架子上，然后开始调整三脚架，金妮开始意识到这是一个水准仪。

"那么…这个东西能干吗，这个魔力仪？"

赫敏动了动，但是艾伦抢了先。"我会进一步说明，但是基本上它就像麻瓜的指南针，只是它指示魔力线，而不是磁力线。现在，还差一样东西。"他又把手伸进袋子里拿出一个小玻璃盒子。打开它，他拿出一根头发粗细的针。小心翼翼地，他让它浮在盆里。"好了，"他说。他转过身，看起来有点紧张。"也许你愿意靠近一点看看？"

金妮走近铜盆凝视着它。针正漂浮在一种看起来有点琥珀色的液体上。看起来很漂亮，她心不在焉地想。"恩，然后呢？"

艾伦有点踌躇。"考虑到您在法律执行司工作，我想您应该对魔法探测工具很熟悉，像是黑魔法探测器[skotadiometer]，或者诅咒探测器？"

[译注：skotadiometer，前半部分skotadi源自于希腊语σκοταδι，意为黑暗; 后半部分的meter在英语中作为词根的意思为测量，仪器。因此翻译为黑魔法探测器。疑似为作者杜撰的魔法器物。]

"是的，尖声吵吵器[Screamer]。"

艾伦又灿烂地笑了。"哦，原来你们是这么叫的么？"

"带着它去翻倒巷吧，再看看你能不能想出一个更好的名字。"

"哦，但是你们不能调整一下灵敏度么？"艾伦皱着眉头说。"它能检测的范围应该挺广的…"

"巡逻的时候我们不用它，事后也差不多。"金妮打断他。

"哦，这大概就说得通了。"他把注意力转向了那个铜盆—或者说魔力仪，金妮想—继续说。"在我们研究黑魔法探测器的时候，也同时研究了另一种设备，它不是探测黑魔法的存在，而是将你指引到它的方向。"

"哦，"金妮思考着说。"那应该会很有用，可以说非常实用。"

"是的，"艾伦说，但起来有点尴尬，"但是我们没办法让它工作起来。每次我们把它降低到一个可以接受的灵敏度，那该死的东西总是指向北方。"

"指北—就像麻瓜的指南针？"

"是，格兰杰博士也是这么说的，"艾伦说，扫了一眼赫敏。她刚取出一包葡萄干，配着布利乳酪[Brie cheese]一起吃。金妮做了个鬼脸，但是赫敏只是笑笑拍拍自己的肚子。

[译注：Brie Cheese，布利乳酪或译布里乳酪，是一种柔软的乳酪，以牛奶或者羊奶发酵制成。这种奶酪奶油味浓厚温和，没有什么特殊的刺激性气味。[删除] 这种东西译注或者不译注都无所谓啦，但是翻得我饿了，于是为了让别人看到也饿…[删除]]

"但是那说不通，一点也说不通！"艾伦继续说，看起来越来越兴奋。 "会不会是因为在北极有一大坨黑魔法？那么，好吧，无论如何，某天我觉得看到一个类似的装置能够对黑魔法以外的魔法产生反应应该非常有趣。"

"因此，艾伦非常巧妙地给你在琥珀里看到的那根针施法，让它对所有的魔法产生反应，而不仅仅是黑魔法，"赫敏说。"他花了一两年的时间，但是非常成功。"

艾伦脸红了。"我只是…只是发现了一种蓝色甲壳的甲虫。它们对任何一种魔法都非常敏感。不是很难。无论如何，我做好以后，结果还是那样—魔力仪指向北方。于是我们认为，那么，也许是地球本身的魔力在捣乱。"

"故事本来可能到此为止，"赫敏说，她现在开始吃松子和花生黄油。"幸运的是，艾伦有非常敏锐的观察力和进行逻辑调查的头脑。"

"喂，只要你仔细想想，你就能得到这个结论，"艾伦抗议说。"地球有某种天生的魔法区域是一个非常合理的假设。你要证明它的话只需要看看那个魔力倾角[dip]。"

"那是什么？"金妮打断说。

"哦，那是从麻瓜科学里借来的说法，"艾伦说。"简单来说，一个磁力指南针的指向与经线有一定的夹角，那是因为地球的磁极并不与地球的表面平行。"

"什么？"金妮看向赫敏寻求帮助。

"巫师们不怎么用到磁力，不是么？"赫敏说。她把花生黄油推到一边。"你见过这样的图么？"她在羊皮纸的一角画了一个圈，拿出她的魔杖。"栩栩如生[Vividus]。"蓝色和绿色从圆圈中冒出，构成了一幅易于识别的图片。

[译注：Vividus为拉丁文，意为生动的，疑似为作者杜撰的咒语。]

"那是地球，"金妮说。

"是的。指南针能指示北方是因为地球本身有磁场。"赫敏再次轻敲那幅图，金妮认出线条从两极的地方抽伸出来。它们弯曲地通过空间，大致在赤道的地方会合。"这些线是磁场。你最好把地球本身当成一个巨大的磁铁。"

金妮摇摇头。"对我来说看起来就像是魁地奇。"

艾伦发出一声难以置信的声音，几乎有点被冒犯了的意味。金妮狠狠瞪了他一眼。他又缩回去了。这样反应很让人愉悦，金妮带着微微的惊讶和愉快想道。她怀疑这究竟是因为她是一个傲罗还是因为弗雷德是她的哥哥。她希望是前者。

"在一个小容器里，指南针—因为它本身也是一块磁铁—沿着这些磁力线。如果你把两块磁铁放在一起，它们将以一种特别的方式排列。这也是同样的原理，除了一点，那就是其中一块磁铁是地球。"

"还有，"当赫敏停下来让金妮消化一下刚才的信息时，艾伦补充说，"其原因是，地球的外合是由融化的铁和由于科里奥利效应而形成一种模式的电流…"

[译注：Coriolis effect，中国学生可能更熟悉地转偏向力这种说法。指的是由于地球沿着其倾斜的主轴自西向东旋转而产生的偏向力，使得在北半球所有移动的物体包括气团等向右偏斜，而南半球的所有移动物体向左偏斜的现象。当然，这么介绍就大大狭隘了这种概念…有兴趣可以转去维基百科.org/zh-cn/%E7%A7%91%E9%87%8C%E5%A5%A5%E5%88%A9%E5%8A%9B]

"一言以蔽之，"赫敏插嘴说，"地球是个大磁铁。"

"是的，"在艾伦开口之前金妮说。

"但是，这个大磁铁的两端，可以说不在地球的表面。"赫敏再次敲了敲那幅图，绿色和蓝色的线条逐渐褪色，像是彩色玻璃。这些线连接了两极—磁场，金妮提醒自己—向内延伸直到金妮觉得它们都已经达到地心了为止。

"正如艾伦所说，地球实际产生这些磁场的部分在地球的中心，而不是地球的表面。这就是为什么这些线变成这样。"

"是的，"艾伦说，看起来他很想再补充点什么，但是他保持沉默，这使得金妮不情愿地给他加了印象分。

"目前能听懂么，金妮？"

"我想是的，"金妮说。

"好。那么，就如我刚才可能提到过的，磁铁会沿着附近最强的磁场。这就是为什么指南针总是指向北方。不过，如果在磁极放一个指南针，它就会试图指向地心。"

"因为磁力线指向地心，"金妮说，兴奋地感觉到有点明白了。

"是的，"赫敏微笑着说。"没错。所以如果可以，指南针的针会以某种角度指向地心。这就是所谓的磁倾角。"

"啊，我明白了，"金妮说。她等赫敏继续说下去，但是艾伦接过话头。

"因此基本上，如果地球也有一个类似磁场的天然魔力场，魔力仪也会有一个类似的磁倾角。当然，肯定会有点不同—魔力本身没有什么南北极。但是我们依然希望魔力仪能有些微的下沉。可是它没有。它指向地表。"

"特别的是，"赫敏说着，在小麦饼上涂上花生黄油，撒上坚果，"它指向斯瓦尔巴群岛[Svalbard]的地表。"

金妮不解地问，"斯瓦尔巴？"

"北冰洋上的群岛，"赫敏解释说。"现在归挪威政府管辖。"

[译注：Svalbard，挪威属斯瓦尔巴群岛，北极圈以北北冰洋群岛。由9个主要岛屿组成，。这些岛屿都多山，几近60％的地区为冰川与雪原覆盖。是许多极地科学探险的所在地。朗伊尔城为行政中心。]

"等等，"金妮说，"所以你们在告诉我，这个本该指向最强的魔法群的魔力仪，实际上指向了北海[North Sea]的某个岛？"

"确切来说，不是北海，"艾伦说，"是北冰洋，在格陵兰岛，巴伦支海和挪威海域之间，但不是那个—哦，不过也能算错！"他疯狂地笑着。当他带点可爱的书呆子气的时候不难看，金妮讨厌了一会之后注意到。

"但是为什么？还有是哪种魔法？"

"我们只能确认魔法和黑魔法。"艾伦回答说。

"呃。所以这个斯瓦尔巴群岛上有大量的黑魔法，让魔力仪忽略一切只指出它？"

艾伦停顿了一下。"是啊，基本上来说是这样。"

"不仅仅是黑魔法，"赫敏说。"艾伦给魔力仪施了魔法，让它对各种魔法都产生反应。魔法包括三大类：黑魔法，白魔法，还有自然魔法。自然魔法一般来说都明显强于黑魔法和白魔法，因此有理由认为魔力仪指示的是自然魔法。"

金妮再次凝视铜盆。那根针在一片黄金的湖泊里独自闪烁。一端，她注意到，似乎微微下沉，但是她不能肯定。液体非常清澈，表面看不到有东西，连一粒灰尘都没有。连她自己也觉得有点惊讶，不过她想那些未出生的婴儿，围绕它们的羊水泡一定也是这样。

"好吧。那么任务是什么？"

"我会派遣我的三个魔法专家去斯瓦尔巴做研究，"赫敏说。"其中包括艾伦。"艾伦对着赫敏点点头，紧张的表情回来了。"他们需要魔法部的护卫。"

金妮点点头，明白了。"我，"赫敏点头。金妮笑了。"还有谁，除了科马克？"

"就你们两个。老实说，我不觉得你们这次会有什么麻烦，斯瓦尔巴听起来很吓人而已。那地方很有可能只是一个巨大的魔力蓄电池，就像是极光，不过我很惊讶到现在对此还没有记录。"

"特提斯海沟[Tethyan Trench]直到十九世纪后期才被发现，"艾伦插进来说，"即使它是地电流[telluric currents]的主要出口。"

[译注：Tethyan Trench特提亚海沟，位于Tethys Ocean特提斯洋。Tethys忒提斯是希腊神话中的海神。作者在这里借用的是古代地理中的概念，在当代的地图中找不到这个洋—它是个中生代时期的海洋。.org/wiki/Tethyan_Trench

Telluric currents地电，是地球内部不稳定的自然电流。其在地下空间中的分布和随时间变化的特征，可用于解决矿产、地质构造和地震研究问题。常通过视电阻率、自然电位和地电流的观测来研究。]

"那是因为千百年来没人能找到源头，"赫敏回答的声音里多少带了一点饱受折磨的意味。她和金妮交换了一个眼神，金妮微笑着转了转眼睛。"我想就这么多了，"赫敏说。她把自己从椅子里拔起来。"我会和鲁弗斯把细节敲定下来，然后我会问杰克•戴米要求借用你和科马克。"

他们离开了办公室，赫敏跟着他们到了休息室，她给自己倒了杯水。在金妮的记忆中，自从她怀孕以来，她就再没在里面掺过什么东西。她把自己安顿在一把舒适的扶手椅上，这把椅子让她模糊地想起了格兰芬多，只是它们是绿色的而不是格兰芬多红。夜晚的光线透过窗户射进来，洒满了茶几。金妮在想什么时候部里能添置窗帘；没有窗帘，整个地方总有一种未完成的感觉，尽管大部分工作在两年前就已经做完了。伏地魔炸毁了原来的傲罗总部后，他们不得不进行了搬迁。

"哦—赫敏，你不会相信我今天见到了谁，"她说。

赫敏把手伸进长跑口袋里，掏出一块包装得亮晶晶的麻瓜糖果，"谁？"

"斯内普教授！"

赫敏顿住了，巧克力还从嘴边露出来一截。"西弗勒斯？真的！在哪？"

"恩，在…一家夜店外面。"

"酒吧？你的意思是—那种人们滥交吸毒的地方？"

"是的，但是他告诉我他没有碰Crackle。"

赫敏摇摇头。"不管怎么说，他怎么在那种地方。"她脸上有种担忧的表情。"他看起来像是曾经吸过大麻的么？"

"他看起来显老了，"金妮有点迟疑地说。

赫敏现在咬着自己的下嘴唇，目光蒙上了思考的阴影。"离开霍格沃茨之后我再也没有见过他…我去过一次他自己的家—那个叫做蜘蛛巷尾的压抑的地方—但是那是—天哪，那已经是两年前的事情了！"赫敏脸上慢慢露出歉疚的表情。

"我肯定斯内普教授能照顾好自己，"金妮说，真的为赫敏看起来有多担忧而感到惊讶。"我的意思是，他看起来总是愿意一个人呆着…"

赫敏摇摇头，默不作声。"罗杰可能已经到家了，"她说，彻底地转变了话题。"他可能正在壁炉前面等我，以防我会在飞路之后摔倒。说实话，我告诉过他孕妇守护魔咒[Maternity Wards]是不会让那样的事情发生的，但是不，他坚持要守着我。"她咧嘴一笑，金妮只能勉强回应。她对她的老教授的现况万分好奇，但是她没什么能问的。在战争的最后阶段，赫敏进入了由资深的凤凰社成员组成的独立编队，直到现在，她们已经成为可靠的朋友之后，金妮依然能觉察到残余的影响。

"我还有一点关于可卡因逮捕的文书工作要做，"金妮站起来说。"我希望科马克能多做一点。他似乎认为这是秘书的工作，也就是金妮的工作。"

赫敏的嘴角微微抽搐，但是她的目光很坚定。"需要我和杰克说说么？"

"不用，"金妮忙说。"我和弗朗辛谈谈就行了。"

赫敏大笑。"很好。那么我们待会儿见。哦还有，如果你有时间的话，读点关于斯瓦尔巴的东西。令人着迷—很显然，为了驱赶那些在十七世纪被施了魔法看起来像是北极熊的怪物[bugbear]，所有的麻瓜都携带武器。"

"听起来很有趣，"金妮干巴巴地说。赫敏已经从椅子里站起来，正在步态从容地走过去她办公室的走廊。金妮独自坐了一会儿，漫无目的不着边际地神游了一会儿，大部分时间在考虑要不要再来一杯加了胡椒提神剂的咖啡，最后她努力站起来，准备回到可靠的文书工作上去。


	3. Chapter 2

02 In the Company of Strangers 陌生人的陪伴

他看着那两只大手在纸上撒下一小撮绿色的粉末。然后用指甲的边缘把那些干燥的碎屑排成一条线。从长袍的口袋里，那只手拿出了一个白色的小管——烟嘴。以惊人的灵活，那只看来粗笨的手把纸卷成了一个小卷。

"好了（thar估计是代指口音，下文还有多处类似）"那个人喃喃说。

他递过来。修长的手指，边缘染了色，但是带着属于外科医生或者魔药大师的惊人的优雅接过它。

"多少？"

"十五加隆。"

嘴唇嫌恶地卷了起来。

"我已经给你特别的优惠了，"那个人咆哮着说，"看在你和组织的关系上。"

"关系？我恐怕我不明白你在说什么。"

那个人哼了一声，身体向前倾，红色的灯光在他脸上投下深深浅浅的阴影。从他油腻腻的长袍里飘出来陈酒和其他东西的气味，和震荡的音乐混合起来。

"你别跟我不说话。你知道我在说什么。那些粉末的来源（Them wi'thar ）。"

"那么让我给你说清楚：我既没有也没有兴趣有你指认我拥有的关系。"

"不管怎么样，我看到你和他们交易了。"

"那些，我向您保证，是绝对的职业需要（on a professional basis）。不，我个人绝没有兴趣沾染这种没有丝毫智力因素，腐化灵魂的疯狂的事。"

"很好。"

钱换手。

"谢谢，Paresun Vesse先生。过个愉快的晚上。"

西弗勒斯·斯内普勉强地笑了一下，把卷烟夹在拇指和食指之间，用魔杖敲了敲末端。卷起来的纸燃烧起来发出红光。小心地，他把烟嘴放到嘴边，深深地深深地吸了一口。一种嗡嗡的感觉从头顶到脚趾转了一圈。他叹了口气。[翻到刚才我还抱有一丝希望，结果这里——杯具了。教授您在毁坏您自己的健康！哦不哦不，我要撞墙……]

他带着从容的轻蔑打量着周围。这是一家典型的酒吧——混合了麻瓜的夜店和贵族式的鸦片馆的噩梦。他很高兴他不是唯一一个拒绝像发情的野兽一样纠缠在一起，或者更糟糕地在地板上颤抖的人。这里相当多的人，他注意到，比他年纪还大。大部分人坐在厚厚的圆椅上把自己弯折成各异的角度，嘴边缭绕着长长的烟雾。还有一些，注视着地上的裸体，眼睛里闪烁着困扰的光。

在自我的嫌恶控制他之前，斯内普又吸了一口。[自我催眠：这不是教授这不是教授……]他来这为了交易也是为了消遣，独独不是为了回溯记忆的愉快之旅。那些是他能自己一个人在陈腐的蜘蛛巷尾能做的事。

早上他收到的纸条让他在地狱城堡的后堂等。时间定在晚上，这个，斯内普轻蔑地嘲笑，是个相当不确定的时间。九点？12点？三点？会不会甚至拖延到早上五点破晓的时候？倒不是因为他急着要回到自己那个嫌弃的家（教授用的是dump垃圾场……）他的生活，无论是白天还是夜晚，无论是在家还是在外，都是一个充满沉闷和虚假的回忆的污池，一成不变，毫无新意，了无生趣。

他又吸了一口。至少，他想，这个消息本应该提供一点代理人的介绍。任何一个哪怕有一点点智商的人都应该这样做。梅林——正如他不愿意承认的，甚至隆巴顿都能做到。

他逐渐认识到和这样的白痴打交道不比忍受格兰芬多和赫奇帕奇的愚蠢好多少。他倒也没有期望离开霍格沃茨会有多少不同。他已经预料到了毒品麻木了的晚上，充斥着苦涩回忆的白天，自我厌恶的黎明——这些就是他得到的全部。部分的原因，正如他在阳光足够强烈驱散他意识旁萦绕的雾霭时告诉自己的一样，能够给他写一封合体的推荐信的人已经死了。或者疯了。邓布利多。麦格。伏地魔。格兰杰自告奋勇过，在她想以这个作为借口不请自来的时候，但是他很快地让她打消了这个念头。他可能所剩无几了，但他依然保有骄傲。

但是在这种时候，当毒品空虚的刺激腐蚀了他的自我安慰，他意识到，这是因为他不想再生活下去了。至少，不是那种阳光下的生活，那种格兰杰和韦斯莱热切希望的生活。不——他想要的是夜晚。漆黑的夜晚，模糊的夜晚，厚重得让人窒息的帷幕慢慢地碾碎他，一点点一点点地，直到他成为一道影子，满足地（就像阿不思）等待着大限到来。他扭着手指上的戒指。是的。这就是他想要的东西——他最大的恐惧，他最深的渴望……

人群中骚动起来。斯内普暴躁地抬头看过去，恼怒于任何打断他顾影自怜的沉思的东西。一群人聚集在房间中央围着一张桌子，桌子边站着一个人。一个男孩。还算不上青年人，带着半阖的眼和不幸的笑容。

斯内普无声地咒骂了一句。难道这个地方没有年龄限制么？他可以感觉到那些稚嫩的双手的记忆和自满的声音在他的脑海边缘盘旋。一定得有，但是当然，这里可能也执行着邓布利多对待格兰芬多们的那套方法。

那个男孩将一只手抬到光滑的胸前，另一只手里握着一支滑稽的黑色药杵形状的东西举到嘴边。他的目光，半遮半掩仿佛倾诉着秘密，在人群中游移。他们似乎确定了一个特定的人，然后他开始用低沉沙哑的嗓音轻唱。

请给我一张地图  
上面表明确定的方向  
引领我去到你的心房

（斯内普有捂住耳朵的冲动。他身边总是纠缠着那些疯狂的小混蛋[teenagers但是教授一定会觉得是小混蛋吧^^]无法享受平和的生活难道还不够？现在他还得应付足以烧穿一只坩埚的多愁善感。）

我会为此铺平道路  
用空气纺成的布  
用梦想织成的布……

（他明白那个药杵形状的东西是干嘛的了。那个男孩向它低吟的方式，用手指爱抚它的方式，是完完全全彻彻底底的猥亵的方式。）[教授您真的不觉得是您想多了？貌似那只是话筒而已……]

我所要的一切

也是我拥有的一切  
是你温柔的期冀……

[tread softly在这里沿用了前辈上部的翻译。话说这里如果真的翻译的话有可能很猥亵来着毕竟有XXOO的意思……]

斯内普的双手握紧，微微颤抖，烟卷从烟嘴上折断，掉到地板上。感觉有无数的眼睛盯着他看，他飞快地把它捡起来，然后尽力颤抖着吸了一口。他重重地吞咽下。像——太像了。

那个男孩还在唱。斯内普能从眼角看到，那个男孩的手指现在停留在廉价的裤子的裤腰上。

小心翼翼地[tread softly这里不能再沿用温柔地期冀了，造成上下文不一致我很遗憾但也无能为力]，他轻轻吟唱，因为你脚踩我的梦。小心翼翼……

斯内普把烟卷弹进壁炉里。他已经抽得够多了。再来一点他就要忍不住给某人施魔法——一个恶咒。他站起来从人群上方望过去。有那么一会儿，他在考虑要不要一走了之。但是安神药水的小瓶抵着他的肋骨。他猛地转身，感觉到他的斗篷在身后飞扬像是蝙蝠的翅膀，然后阔步走到酒吧更深的地方。那里有扇门；他对着门边聚集的年轻人咆哮，然后猛地冲进了黑夜中。

冷风吹上他的鼻子和额头。他身处一条小巷，独自一人，除了主干道边发出微光的路灯。再往下去，他可以看见几个行人的影子；往另一边能辨认出一个笨重的形状的轮廓；在上方，是一扇没有点灯的窗。

他叹气。现在他开始后悔浪费了那支烟。那个也很贵。当然，如果能与神秘的内昂先生失踪的接头人顺利交易安神药水的话，他将得到充分的补偿。这里毋庸置疑是地狱城堡的后门，也许他应该等在这里。但是他想要再来一支。

他摇摇头。该死的自我保护的意识。他太了解每一口的美妙对于他的大脑和魔力所造成的损害。当劲头过去了之后，留下的影响却是很难忽略的。该死的白痴男孩——该死的地狱城堡，该死的一切。他让自己陷入黑暗中，就在刚才看到的那团模糊的形状旁边（那实际上是一堆麻瓜的家具）。在这里，他几乎辨认不出隆隆作响的音乐，在他听起来就像是在莫特拉鼠汁里撒下黑藜芦。空气在他潮湿的皮肤旁盘旋。

一个人呆着感觉真好。他今晚第二次扭着手指上的戒指，凝视着天空。看不到星星。要么今晚有云，要么是麻瓜刺眼的路灯掩盖了一切。言语，诗句，玫瑰，浮现在他脑海里：

湛蓝，微暗，深黑，  
夜，昼，黎明变化万千……（He Wishes For the Cloths of Heaven 叶芝）

他叹了口气。他真的不应该浪费那支烟的。

门开了，身影显现出来，有几个人；斯内普本能地退入了更深的阴影中。他看不见他们的脸，但是一个偏瘦，四肢苍白，是个男孩，另一个身形要大一些，肚子上有一圈赘肉：是个老家伙。

"啊，所以你想到一个私人的地方做，是吗？"

"我已经告诉过你了，别烦我。"

斯内普直起身。他可以看见男孩试图脱身，但是那个大家伙似乎牢牢地抓住了他的手腕。

"来吧，你一晚上都在挑逗我，"老男人含混不清地说。他的声音里混合了醉酒的语无伦次和毒品的含混不清——Mort（号角），大概是这个，混合了记忆魔法的印度大麻。

"你是个好人，但是我警告你……"

"但是你一晚上都在看我！乖孩子，别犯傻了。"那个男人咆哮着说。"我知道你想要。别——挣扎——"

男孩的声音本来是稳稳地升高的，现在却是又尖锐又紧张。"我说真的！"

那个老男人粗暴地向前一拉。男孩就像是牵线木偶一样不由自主地向前倾，但是马上他就用腿和拳头剧烈地反抗。老男人嚎叫着缩回去。斯内普走出来，举起魔杖。

"昏昏倒地！"

那个喝醉了的人向前踉跄了几步，低低地呻吟着瘫倒在地上，像一头受伤的野兽。男孩向后惊跳，抬头盯住阴影。街灯渲染了他的脸庞的线条，勾勒出他的光着的胳膊和肩膀的轮廓。

"谁在那里？"男孩诘问道。"我看见你了！"

斯内普感觉忍不住想笑。男孩正在颤抖。他交叉着手臂，走向前。

男孩磕磕绊绊地又退后了一步。"你是……你是吸血鬼？"[囧，教授有那么苍白么……答：有。]

"吸血鬼不能用魔杖施魔法，"斯内普教训说，切换到了教室里的嗓音而自己都没有注意到。他本来想加上一句即使是格兰芬多的一年级生也应该知道这个，但是他克制住了。

"哦，"男孩说。他的声音很奇怪地熟悉，斯内普想道。"那么你为什么帮我？"

"说成帮助实在是太夸大了。我只是不想一场并非你情我愿的性暴力发生在我眼前而已。"

那个男孩犹豫了一会儿，觉得斯内普刚才说的是对他的侮辱，开始怒视他。"我才不需要你的帮助，"他厉声叫道，抽出了口袋里的东西。斯内普猛地一颤，盯着男孩的脸。在阴影里的时候他没有认出他，但是他现在看到了，显然，那是刚刚酒吧里的歌手。

"我有这个，"男孩说。"我不用你帮忙。我有这个。"

斯内普拉回自己的注意力，看到男孩手里那把银光闪闪的弹簧刀。他从鼻子里发出一声嘲笑。"把那收起来，孩子，别伤到你自己。告诉我，你多大了？"

"你管我干嘛？"

"回答我！"

男孩瞪回去，盘算着。"十八岁。"

"撒谎。"

"那么……十七了。"

他甚至都不需要吐真剂。"还在撒谎，男孩。"

"别叫我男孩！"

斯内普有反击的冲动——但是能做什么呢？扣分？？给他一个恶咒？这是个街头小混混，一个藏毒酒吧的舞男，也许还是个应召男孩，不是他可以用留堂威胁他们保持沉默的不听话的小混蛋。那是那种怨恨的眼神——大概更狡猾一点，更不服管束一点——惹起了原来那种根深蒂固的本能反应。该死的，斯内普想。刚才干嘛浪费那支烟？他现在是什么？——一个堕落的苏格拉底，一个在异教徒的老巢里的毕达哥拉斯？他没权利认为自己高于那些在地狱城堡这样的鬼地方任由烟雾和汗水泛滥大脑的家伙；他也一样。

他大步向前，对着男孩怒目而视。男孩瞪回去。

"你十五岁，"斯内普说，带着满意的假笑。

男孩支吾着说。"你怎么知道？"

"在这个大千世界上，霍雷肖，有比你梦中更神奇的事情。"

男孩像是狗甩干身上的水一样摇头。"什么？"他看起来有点沮丧。"你说的我一个字都听不懂。"

"你刚才在酒吧里唱的歌，是从哪里学的？"

"歌？你说的是'我的梦和星辰，哦我的爱，我躺在你的怀——'"

"是！那个——不管它叫什么，"斯内普咆哮着说。他万分惊讶，这个所谓的歌手有多么的令人厌恶的甜蜜。

"它现在很流行，"男孩说，看起来有点好奇。"你喜欢？"

"不，"斯内普几乎是吼的了。"我——不，一点都不喜欢。"

一阵尴尬的沉默。他们转而去看一群少年蹒跚着走过，他们很显然喝醉了，其中一个向着黑漆漆的巷子走去，但是其他人把他拉走了，斯内普听见他们的声音就像是投进井里的石子儿的回声一样渐渐远去。

"那么你在这儿干嘛？"男孩问。

"等。"

"等什么？"

斯内普卷起嘴唇。这个男孩正在展示他身上所有典型的青春期不尊重长辈的迹象，不过他提醒自己，这不是在霍格沃茨。"等生意做完。"

"生意？什么生意？"

"这和你无关，"斯内普冷冷地说。

男孩抱起双手。"我也在这做生意。"

那么他是个应召男孩，斯内普想。"的确。"

"我等一个带药水的家伙。如果他不快点出现我就回去说没人来。"

斯内普震惊了一下。"你——你是内昂先生的代理人？"

男孩眨了眨眼睛，斯内普看到他明白过来了。"你就是Paresun Vas？"

"Vesse，"斯内普嘶嘶地纠正他。"就是我。"

"哦，"男孩说，挠着头。"该死……"斯内普抽搐了一下。"我猜你有药水要给我？"

"没错，"斯内普干巴巴地说。他走向前，捕捉住男孩的目光。一连串快速的图象，红色的酒吧，白色和绿色的公寓，火苗的咆哮；斯内普没认出最后两个，但是他察觉到的情绪是一种克制的怀疑和好奇。一个典型的男孩，他想。没有陷阱。

男孩用手捂住眼睛。"你干嘛了？"

斯内普皱眉。"没什么。"他没想到他的摄神取念会被发现，但是也许他看得太深太久了。"药水，"他说着，从长袍里掏出小瓶。

"拜托，你到底干嘛了？"

"你向我展示你的思想，我只是读取而已。"

男孩紧紧皱眉。他伸手抢走斯内普手里的药瓶。

"报酬？"

"马上拿给你，"男孩生气地喃喃说。他摸到裤子边缘，解开的同时开始扭动。

斯内普几乎生气了。"你到底在做什么？"

男孩惊讶地抬起头，但是马上会心一笑，他在人群前唱歌时的那副表情慢慢回到脸上。"在给你报酬的，"他轻轻说，扭动得更厉害了，同时把他的屁股向前挺。

"如果你是癫痫发作，"斯内普冷冰冰地说，"我更乐意打发你去圣芒戈。"

那个男孩疑惑地看着斯内普的脸。"那是什么？我是不会再带任何东西去那个地狱了。"

"圣芒戈？"斯内普重复道，有点讶然。还有——再？但是还是可以预料到的，他想。谁知道这种小混混能给自己惹来什么样的麻烦，或者他们出卖自己的身体能得到什么样的结局？沉重的记忆和念头滑进他的脑海里。他自己不就是这样的么？向同院的斯莱特林出卖自己自己，得到该死的安慰，然后向伏地魔出卖自己，留下爱恨交织的回忆，向邓布利多出卖自己，成为了一个间谍。都无关紧要。他们所操纵的说到底只是行尸走肉。

"给，"男孩说，递给他一卷羊皮纸。"古灵阁的支票。"

斯内普用指尖接过，然后用魔杖指着说，"清理一新。"

"你干嘛？"男孩怀疑地问。

"清理干净。"

男孩脸上又露出不满的表情。"那么，这是药水。"

"那是药水。"

男孩旋开瓶盖嗅了嗅。斯内普正要警告他当心被让药水溅出来的时候，男孩把药瓶贴上嘴唇，仰起头。

斯内普愣住了。"喂——"

男孩抬起一边的眼皮看看他。"只是检查它是否有毒。"

"你这个傻瓜！你这个白痴！你这个没思想没脑子的……格兰芬多！"[fool, idiot, numb-skulled, dung-brained,没错，教授每每让人惊叹的词汇量最后贡献给的是Gryffindor]男儿呆呆地看着他，但是，随着一阵下沉的感觉，他意识到也许是药水的作用。"我把魔药提纯了五百倍，也就是说你喝下去的安神药水的剂量可以迷昏全伦敦人！"

男孩微微地晃了晃。"我只——只是要看看它是不是有毒……"他向前迈了一步，然后倒了下去。斯内普扑上前，刚刚好接住他，免得他的头磕在地上。

"白痴，白痴！"他喃喃道。他看看了巷子。这里黑漆漆一片，没有人来，除了那个刚刚要勾引男孩的男人还躺着不省人事。"白痴，"斯内普从牙缝里挤出声音。"比隆巴顿还没脑子。"

他可以幻影移行去圣芒戈，但是他还记得男孩提起圣芒戈的不情愿。他可以理解。白色的消毒过的内部环境，令人恼怒地愉悦的儿童福利女巫，同时拥有格兰芬多的没头脑和赫奇帕奇的愚笨。他自己就很讨厌，并且如果他把男孩留在那里——该死。他不能就那样把这个男孩丢在那里。他得再回去，去确认他还好，冒着被认出来的危险，收获欢迎或者辱骂，还有机会重逢他想要忘记的老熟人。

男孩的头向后仰，露出像天鹅雕塑一般苍白优美的颈子。他的裤子，斯内普有点恼怒地补充发现，没有完全拉好。玻璃瓶从他手里滑落，但是幸运的是没有打碎，斯内普丢了一个保护它不被打破的咒语在上面。

"是你逼迫我，男孩，再次承担起照顾你们这些愚蠢的小混蛋的责任，"斯内普喃喃地说。他的药橱里有解药，不过可能得花一两个小时调整得更适合安神药水。他本来渴望一个晚上堕落腐化他的头脑。在蜘蛛巷尾没有多余的床，只有一个他用来准备魔药原料的工作台。

"我都不知道这次交易里我们哪个更倒霉，"斯内普说。他把古灵阁的支票和安神药水丢进袍子里，把男孩扶着坐起来，然后，幻影移行了。

qp qp qp

金妮不想承认，但是她的确很紧张。她把背包拎起放在一个会移动的带子一样的东西上，看着它消失在一个神秘的箱子里。灰色的方形拱门旁边（为什么麻瓜总是把所有的东西都做成直角？）的麻瓜警察张开嘴说了什么；一秒钟以后，翻译咒语起作用了。[怨念，如果我们有这个就不用那么麻烦了。]

"现在到这里来。"

她照做，小心翼翼地穿过拱门，等着灯光变成红色发出刺耳的尖叫，就像科马克通过的时候一样。但是拱门没有任何反应，她松了口气。

她拿起自己的行李，拖着它们走到亚伦边上。

"他们怎么花了那么久？"她低声说，向科马克的方向点了点头。

"先是他漏在口袋里的几个纳特，"艾伦低声回答。"然后他们又发现了他夹克里的加隆。我想他们大概正在怀疑他为什么随身带着那么多黄金，如果他们能发觉那是金子的话，不过他们应该发现不了，所有的加隆都被施了魔法，只有原来的一半重。"

金妮点点头。

"然后——？"

"然后我们就登机，"艾伦说，为了即将到来的事露齿而笑。

金妮回应了一个不太确定的微笑。她的注意力转向了那个拱门（安检点，艾伦说过很多次了），李苏[Su Li按照某个名字不能提的女人的习惯名在前姓在后翻译]，赫敏派来的魔法专家之一，正在那里拿自己的行李。在她后面，最后一个魔法专家，罗伯托·米塔维利正在等待警察让他通过。他们的眼神相遇了，金妮挤出笑容。米塔维利嘴唇微微动了动作为回应，然后他通过了拱门。拱门没有反应。

"真高兴我最后还是把真理仪[alethirometer，出自黑暗物质三部曲，可以告知真相和预测未来的精密仪器，随时解答持有者心中的疑惑]放进行李箱里了，"李苏释然地对艾伦说，看着远处的科马克。

艾伦笑出声，"我没法想像怎么解释给他们听。"

李苏向金妮倾过身子。"上次，去阿根廷的时候，艾伦在包里放了一组魔法环。"她说得非常慢，尽力每个音节都发音清晰。金妮想起赫敏说过李苏学习英语才三年；非常的令人印象深刻，金妮想。"安检点叮叮叫起来了，非常响！"

艾伦露出羞怯的微笑。"更糟糕的是我把它们放在用魔法密封的盒子里了，而我不能就在他们面前拿出魔杖消除魔法。"他犹豫地看了金妮一眼。

"那么你最后怎么办？"她催问道。

"我们整整等了一个小时！"李苏插嘴说。"最后在所有人都没注意这里的时候，格兰杰博士把用自己的魔杖把盒子打开了。"

"感谢赫敏，"金妮说。李苏咯咯笑着，但是皱着眉头探询地看着艾伦。

"她是说格兰杰博士，"艾伦说。

"啊！"李苏小声叫道，用手捂住嘴。"我以为……你告诉我是赫米妮。"

艾伦脸红了，偷偷看向金妮，嘴里嘟哝着什么东西。

魔法专家的工作还不错，金妮想。她有点希望能分享艾伦和李苏的乐趣。事实上，自从赫敏告诉她以后她就蛮希望的。在无休无止的毒品报告的间隙，她通读了斯瓦尔巴群岛的资料；显然，因为大概25年前开始的奇怪的魔力干扰它已经基本被巫师遗弃了，这是为什么他们飞路到奥斯陆，经过特罗姆瑟，最后搭乘麻瓜的飞机去斯瓦尔巴的原因。她兴奋地和赫敏分享了她的发现，她们推测也许魔力仪就是和它有关。她妈妈不停大惊小怪唠唠叨叨，不过这倒是个好征兆，她用罗恩和乔治的厚衣服的料子给她准备了一身非常非常厚的外套。

一切都还算顺利，直到赫敏早上一点飞路她的时候。赫敏说的事情困扰她，他本想一大早就联系科马克，但是这是周六，科马克的自动回复飞路用愉快的声音宣告他整天都不在，他要去购物。

"看起来他好了，"李苏低声说，指着科马克，他拖着一个超大的包匆匆向他们走来。

"都准备好了？"他说，好像刚才是他在一直等他们。

艾伦跳起来。"18号登机门，在……"他抬头看看指示牌。"这边。"

李苏和科马克开始拖着他们的行李向艾伦指示的方向走过去；金妮听见科马克小声抱怨麻瓜们没有减轻重量的魔咒是怎么到处旅行的。艾伦有点犹豫，但还是跟在他们两个后面。

只有米塔维利没有动。"你先，"金妮说，声音里带着专业的亲切。他回应一个微笑。"谢谢，傲罗韦斯莱。"

他们待机的地方几乎没有人。科马克有点坐立不安；金妮做在窗边，同时留意着窗外巨大的银色机器，和三个魔法专家。李苏和艾伦对着一卷卷轴热切地讨论着；米塔维利坐在一边，两手空空四处张望。

金妮向科马克那边挪近了一点。"购物怎么样？"

"哈？"科马克皱起眉头。"购物？"

"你昨天不是一整天都在买东西么？"

过了一会儿他才松开眉头。"哦，不，我没有……或者，是，某方面来说。"他不安地动了动。"弗朗辛带我去买冬天用的东西，但是哪儿都买不到。然后她回去了，我就去酒吧呆了一会儿。可能是我最后一次能尝到一点好的英国麦芽酒了。"他想笑一笑。

"你走运了，"金妮说。"我听说挪威人喝酒就跟朗斯基骑扫帚一样。"[朗斯基，有印象么？魁地奇世界杯上克鲁姆用的朗斯基假动作的创造者。]

"哦，"科马克说，明显开心了很多。"太好了，不过我觉得我已经看到太多了。这里所有的小子都有点小。我总是觉得怒为人应该是那种……大块头，金发碧眼，戴着有角的金属头盔。"

"还有大艇？"

"长艇？哦，你是说他们到处屠杀麻瓜僧侣的时候乘坐的东西？是的，那个也算是一部分。"他咧开嘴笑着举起拳头。"屠杀万岁！杀戮万岁！[vee vill？翻译无能]"

金妮笑了。如果科马克愿意的话，他总是能让金妮大笑仿佛回到了乔治还活着的双胞胎时代，在伏地魔似乎倾尽全力灭绝韦斯莱家族之前。

半个小时以后他们都在飞机上了，金妮非常后悔拒绝了艾伦买的镇定滴液。她和科马克都没有使用；他们是傲罗；他们已经习惯了在任何恐慌和境地中保持镇静。米塔维利也拒绝了。李苏喝了一点，告诉他们她喝她只是因为喜欢它的味道，而不是因为有可怕的事情要发生。

没什么可怕的！金妮现在非常怀疑。地板在震动，她的头盖骨里隆隆作响，他们乘坐的这个大家伙正在加速向前冲。科马克的脸色全白了。金妮绝望地回头看艾伦和李苏坐的地方。李苏正看向窗外，但是艾伦发现了她，给了她一个微笑。金妮尽力回应了一个笑容；不知怎么地，她觉得安心了一点。

飞机最后震动了一下，金妮听见科马克在旁边喘着粗气。"真该死，"他嘶嘶地说。

几乎有点害怕地，金妮向窗外看去。地面正在快速地下沉，就好像她坐在飞毯或者扫帚上一样，但是他们在不停地升高升高升高，远比扫帚高多了。她着了迷，目不转睛地凝视着，整个机场显现在眼前，然后又淹没在一片相似的建筑物中间。慢慢地，地面建筑物消失不见，海洋宽阔的图景展现在眼前。

"没错，真XX的棒极了，"金妮兴奋地小声说，"科马克，这些麻瓜聪明极了！"她看向那个傲罗；他好像都要吐了。

"艾伦，"金妮在自己的位子上转身说。"还有镇定滴液么？"

科马克动了动。"我很好，"他尽可能地用自己能发出的最好的声音大声说。"不过我倒觉得他需要来一点。"他说，向着米塔维利轻轻点点头。那个意大利人看起来像个活死人。

"不，我很好，"他挤出来一句话，有点超乎寻常地冷漠，金妮想。"谢谢。"

艾伦看起来有点气馁。他封好镇定滴液的包装，准备收起来，但是金妮伸出手拍了拍他的肩膀。"给我一支吧？"

他的脸色亮了起来。金妮克制住一个微笑。真的，当他这样笑的时候相当可爱。

镇定滴液尝起来有橘子和桃子混合的味道。甚至味道本身就能让人放松。海洋在下方缓缓展开，像是一副巨大的闪光的画布。用飞路粉旅行总是无法真实地感觉到实际跨越的距离。但是在这里，在麻瓜的飞机上，证据就在他们下方，他们每一秒都在离斯瓦尔巴越来越近。几个小时以后他们就会到达，然后——？

她回想起和赫敏的谈话。

"是有关此行的，"就在金妮困惑地蹲在壁炉前的阶梯上的时候赫敏就说道。"有其他人在么？"

金妮正要点头，但是她愣住了，她看到赫敏把手放到脸前，好像要把头发往后拨似的，同时交叉自己的中指和食指做了一个手势。这是凤凰社曾经使用的一个暗号，就和刚才赫敏所说的话的意思一样。但是金妮已经将近5年没有见过有人使用这个暗号了，这让她的心脏里一阵发冷。

"没有，妈妈睡了，"金妮回答，同样是用手势，两只手的小指抵住大拇指。

"好。艾伦和李苏都去，我已经通知了部长和半个魔法部。"

"好，"金妮说。赫敏已经给了她两个魔法专家的档案，金妮得知两个人都和麻瓜有很深的渊源。艾伦的母亲是麻瓜，父亲是麻瓜种的巫师；李苏是麻瓜种，直到青春期才得知自己有魔法。两个人都接受了一定程度的麻瓜教育。

"我刚刚得知第三个人选，"赫敏继续说。

"谁？"

"某个来自弗洛伦萨的访问学者。名字叫罗伯托·米塔维利。"赫敏停顿了一下。"记得我告诉过你本来想派杰姆森给你么？"

金妮点点头。赫敏也给了她他的个人档案；毕业于霍格沃茨，比金妮低三届，拉文克劳，麻瓜父亲，巫师母亲。

"结果上周他诅咒了他的父亲。有点可疑，你觉得呢？"赫敏的鼻翼扇动着。"我已经同意只让李苏和艾伦去了，但是部长坚持要加上那个罗伯托·米塔维利。什么原因？因为他和内昂先生见了一面，一个威森加摩成员。内昂Néant，法语的意思是不存在。"

"听起来像是第二个马尔福，"金妮说。

"接近了，但不是斯莱特林。我把这个内昂的政治档案和触角同所有已知的斯莱特林家族做了比较。内昂和古灵阁监督委员会以及国际魔法联合会有着密切的联系——就像马尔福家和布莱克家——但是内昂和埃塞俄比亚魔法部以及南非钻石开采业有着很紧密的关系。在所有我能找到的纯血斯莱特林家族中，只有扎比尼家族符合这些条件。"

"那么是扎比尼家在幕后捣鬼？"金妮说。她回想起霍格沃茨时代有关扎比尼的所有记忆。比她高一级，黑皮肤，高高的，很会冷笑，总是穿着最好的长袍，但是从来没有和伏地魔真正扯上关系。

"我也调查了米塔维利，"赫敏继续说。"但是这个更困难一点，尽管我不是法律执行司的，我还是得说服意大利魔法部调查他的记录。他的档案非常干净，除了一条——他在1996年曾牵扯进一桩可卡因交易链。没有逮捕也没有审问，但是意大利的傲罗还是把他列进了黑名单。"

金妮感觉到大相径庭的线索串起来了。"噼啪可卡因！这个米塔维利——可卡因——一定和可卡因销售链有关系，扎比尼就是那个赞助人，或者是主犯，管他是什么。还有那个白骑士。"

"是的，"赫敏说，用掌心揉着眉毛和太阳穴。"现在他们想要来自北方的力量。"

金妮皱起眉头。"他们需要这种力量干嘛？除了，呃……"他们很邪恶，妄图统治世界，金妮想。

"制造噼啪可卡因需要大量的能量。"

金妮马上点点头。这也是傲罗们致力于揪出噼啪可卡因制销链的原因之一。制造这种可卡因需要一种简单的叫做咧嘴呼啦啦的大笑咒语和一种标准稳定咒语的组合。尽管将普通可卡因转变成为噼啪可卡因需要大量的魔力，但是两个咒语都不难。经过适当的训练，一个一年级生也可以制造它们。显然，施加一定的恐吓和惩罚，甚至一个八九岁的小孩都能做到。

金妮想起他们曾经突袭的一个噼啪可卡因工场，那个工场位于翻倒巷和麻瓜伦敦之间烟幕弥漫的无人区。只是一个废弃的小窝棚，像是蜘蛛蛋一样楔进巷子里。在里面，他们找到了七个孩子，年龄在9到14岁不等，被迫从早到晚地施魔法把可卡因转化成噼啪可卡因。他们都严重地魔力枯竭，两个人已经到了昏迷的边缘。当然，他们都可卡因成瘾。

"那么他们是想用那个不知道是什么的东西来代替孩子，"金妮说。从某方面来看，这似乎是个好办法。

"金妮，不管那个东西是什么，理论上来说它都是有史以来最强大的魔法物件，"赫敏说。她看起来严峻而疲惫，有那么一刻，让金妮想起了阿不思·邓布利多。"它至少比霍格沃茨强大五百倍。甚至你把巨石阵，金字塔，布达拉宫，马丘比丘[注1]都放在一起，可能都抵不上它的十分之一。"

"是啊，"金妮说。赫敏陷入沉默。比霍格沃茨强大五百倍，金妮在脑袋里回想。不可能真的理解这一点。这东西怎么可能这么强大？在地球上的一个通往核心的洞？一个意外之喜？

现在，他们正在飞向它，一英里一英里地越来越接近那片波澜的海。

科马克戳了戳她的肩膀。他已经看完了椅背后面的杂志，也拆下了晕机袋。"一个纳特，告诉我你在想什么？"他小声说。

她摇摇头。"没什么。只是……"她低下头看着自己的膝盖，几乎有点不情愿地做了一个所有傲罗都知道的手势，代表小心周围不应该听到的人。"在想还要多久才能到，就这些。"

科马克点点头。他回应了一个手势，表示他知道了。然后他伸懒腰打哈欠，就好像这是一个很平常的工作日下午他们呆在傲罗办公室的休息室里。"可恶的麻瓜椅子，"他嘟囔着说。"没地方放腿。想想看，我们将是那个岛上唯一的巫师。就只有我们。多奇怪，是不是？"

"是，"金妮冷冷地说。"只有我们。"

* * *

[注1]马丘比丘：马丘比丘在奇楚亚语Quechua"古老的山"之义，也被称作"失落的印加城市"，是保存完好的前哥伦布时期的印加遗迹。马丘比丘是南美洲最重要的考古发掘中心，也因此是秘鲁最受欢迎的旅游景点。


	4. Chapter 3

Seeking

斯内普走进药剂室停了下来。他尽情呼吸着寒冷舒适的空气，熟悉的黑暗包裹着他就像是一床睡了多年的被子。除了来自他身后的门透进的光，房间里没有光线。阴影投掷在整齐地堆放着的坩埚，看似凌乱但排放得无可挑剔的橱柜，和老旧的石头地板上。他关上门，挥舞魔杖；一支火把噼啪地开始燃烧。

颠茄和水仙……然后，也许要加一小撮月长石的粉末。基调已经做好了，他要做的就是调整它。加一些莫特拉鼠汁？不，这和二耳草有冲突……

那个男孩在另外一个房间里，躺在他用椅子变形出来的床上，斯内普常常坐在那张椅子上盯着炉火放任自己沉浸在过去不愉快的回忆中。麦格要是知道斯内普完成这么简单的一个变形有多么困难一定会非常不高兴。枕头拒绝变得比折叠起来的毛巾更柔软，床单也是一种褪色的灰色，就和斯内普在人生的头16年睡过的那张床一样的颜色。他怀疑这是不是他母亲试图从地狱里对他的某种报复。

他觉得脑后有什么古怪。他的手的动作放缓了，皱起眉头。这是他的守卫开启放进访客的信号。现在他允许进入他的房间的人非常少了，一半都死了，或者在圣芒戈发疯，或者完全消失。

"西弗勒斯？你在么？"

他应该想到的。那唯一一个会来拜访他的人。

他把正在研磨的月长石放在一边，给他的原料施了一个保持的咒语，飞快地走到客厅。现在那里的椅子已经被变成了床，壁炉半明半暗，但是他依然能看见格兰杰乱蓬蓬的头发。

"格兰杰博士，"他冷冷地说。"是为了什么我收获了您这样一个意外之喜？"

格兰杰微笑了。很显然，她没忘记他说话的方式。"我也很高兴见到您，教授。"

"我不再是教授。"

"您知道他们都说……"

"请您不要再重复那个可恶的陈词滥调，"斯内普打断她说。"而且也不会是'他们都'说。我相信这是校长的发明。"

"对于大部分魔法世界来说，这足够了。"

"魔法世界的其他白痴不在我关注的范围内。"他交叉手臂，感受到课堂上他的披风围绕在他的肩膀上。有时候他会很令人惊讶地陷入他自以为厌恶的旧的方式和习惯中。他觉得他应该厌恶自己对格兰杰的来访感到高兴。"有何贵干？"

"我能在您的飞路上施一个产妇咒语么，教授？"

斯内普皱起眉头，然后他的眼皮微微地抬起。"什么时候……你的预产期？"

"一两个星期吧。"格兰杰笑了。原本被闪烁的火焰掩盖了和模糊了的差异现在明显地显现出来：更丰满的脸颊，更圆润的肩膀。

"你确定么，格兰杰？在孕期使用飞路会非常得危险。"

"事实上只在四到六个月的时候比较危险，"格兰杰纠正说。斯内普正要发火，但是格兰杰把头发拢到耳后皱起眉后，他的怒气消了。这个动作他看着她做了10年，但是它现在已经成熟了，不再是他熟悉的那个万事通女孩的一部分了。他想知道在这个世界兜兜转转地重复过去的这些年里，他还在何处错过了些什么。

"很好，"斯内普说。"可以。"

片刻之后，格兰杰挺着肚子走向壁炉。她经过睡在灰色小床上的男孩的时候短暂地停了一下。

"我在伦敦遇到他纯粹是个巧合，"斯内普说，为了没有想到把男孩挪到其他房间而恼怒。"他受到袭击而我救了他。之后他过量服用了安神魔药。"这不是全部的事实，但同样也不是个谎言。"我已经给他服用了基本的解毒剂让他维持在一个稳定的状态；你来的时候我正要酿造剩余的魔药。"

"我明白了。"

"很好，"斯内普说，他的声音里突然多了些许的敌意。当然。一个来路不明的半裸的男孩，失去意识地躺在身为前食死徒，前不合格的教师的斯内普的小床上。当然，现在依然不合格。他是个傻瓜才没有一开始就料到这种反应。

格兰杰皱起眉头。"西弗勒斯……"她移向前，盯着男孩的脸。"他叫什么？"

"不知道。"

格兰杰抬起头，很惊讶。

"你不知道？"

"很显然，做母亲已经影响了你的听力。"他反唇相讥。他有大步走开的冲动。"茶？"

格兰杰点点头，表情有点不知所措。

当他用魔杖戳了戳茶壶的时候，茶壶猛地一颤，当他打开柜子的时候，茶叶盒缩了回去。他停顿了一下，整理好自己。该死的一切，他到底怎么了？不过他知道——这是同一种恐惧，就是这一种无谓的恐惧使他在霍格沃茨度过了悲惨的七年，使他轻易就被马尔福和波特的小团体折磨。他几乎没有得到过主动的善意的表示，他自己也用伪装自己的恐惧的冷淡吓跑了大多数的人。波特是对的——他的确是个懦夫。一个鬼鬼祟祟的斯莱特林懦夫。

不，他边想边握紧拳头。现在在这里的人是格兰杰，他不得不承认的是，她天性中就拥有邓布利多的宽容和麦格的直率。并且（记住这个很有帮助）她曾经是一个头发乱蓬蓬的龅牙的女孩，活像一只乏味的海狸。

他站着不动，整理自己的思绪。怒气消散了，取而代之的是不断愈演愈烈的空虚。如此地突如其来，让他猛然闭上眼睛。即使这么多年过去了，这该死的感觉总是像天空中的闪电一样击中他。

松开拳头，他检查了水壶，水正在烧开，然后他走出厨房。

格兰杰依然站着，斯内普迟钝地想到可能是没有椅子的缘故。在餐厅还有一把椅子，他想起来了。他轻弹自己的魔杖召唤来椅子。

"水还在烧，"他说。

格兰杰感激地笑了笑然后坐下。下一刻她的脸上就出现了充满愧疚的表情。"西弗勒斯，我很抱歉，我才意识到我刚才听起来一定像是在指责你。"她紧张地笑了一下。"当然，我不认为你——嗯——打算猥亵儿童。"

斯内普咕哝了一声。白痴格兰芬多。和旧药杵一样迟钝。大部分人都是笨蛋。

"你没有，对吧？"

斯内普猛然转身。格兰杰的目光几乎算得上挑衅，但是他能看见其中固执的关心。"西弗勒斯，我需要确认。"

他颤抖地呼出一口气。"我可以向您保证，格兰杰博士，我却不是您指控的那种恶人。"他停顿了一下。"如果这还不够，我可以发誓，以凤凰社之名发誓。"

"不，我相信你，西弗勒斯，"格兰杰说，她的嗓音变得柔和了。"不过，凤凰社不再是过去的凤凰社了。"她看起来有点冷酷而凄楚。

斯内普皱起眉头。"我恐怕我不明白你在说什么。"

格兰杰犹豫了。"你不知道？"

"是，我不知道。"

"天哪。我是说……"他摆摆手截断了她的道歉。"好吧，我猜测甚至在我们离开霍格沃茨之前就开始了。从教职工开始，我是说。其实，现在我想起来了，就在伏地魔死亡哈利消失之后。"

"然后？"斯内普冷冷地说。

"弗雷德·韦斯莱认为在和平时期依然应该保持凤凰社的活跃。事实上，他认为在和平时期应该把它扩展成为某种……义警组织。我不认为他当上霍格沃茨的校长之后才真正开始，但是那之后很快，他就开始招募朋友与学生进入凤凰社。据金妮说，他自己当上了领导人，对下层发布种种层面的命令。"

"是么。"斯内普冷嘲着，但是内心里他还是感觉到了一种震动。弗雷德·韦斯莱基本上正在发动一场不流血的政变——甚至他都不知道。这个想法比他料到的还要沉重。茶壶开始响了。

"红茶还是绿茶？"他在厨房里问道。"或者铁观音？"

"哦，西弗勒斯，你有这么有趣的茶叶。我要铁观音。"

"一种半发酵的茶的古怪名字，"他说，把茶杯放到她面前。他留意到一个小动作；男孩动了。只是很小的一个动作——胳膊微微垂下了一点——然后就没有别的动作了。

格兰杰吹了吹茶汤的表面。"金妮告诉我她在伦敦的一家酒吧遇见了你。是叫地狱城堡吧。"

"没错。"

"我希望你没有——做什么不应该做的事情。"格兰杰尖锐地说。"金妮告诉我你没有，但是……"

斯内普扬起一侧的眉毛。[译者花痴：我爱死Alan的这个动作了~]

格兰杰放下她的茶杯，斯内普做好准备。"西弗勒斯，你知道那种有害的毒品对你的魔力和身体有什么影响！很显然它会从你的身体里慢慢剥离你的魔力。还有你的头脑——它会变得一团糟！"

"小心，格兰杰。别太激动。你现在还要为另外一个生命负责。"

"我知道，教授。"她反击回去，茶杯在一边的膝盖上危险地晃动。

"又一次，你对我的行为的显而易见的指控令我惊讶，"他语调威胁地说。"我当然知道噼啪可卡因对于男巫或者女巫在身体上和魔力上所能造成的损害，我也从未染指过那种有害的垃圾。"他停顿了。"不过，我确有让自己纵情于某些较为经典的种类。"

"经典？"

"大麻，"斯内普说，故意在声音中注入了一丝渴望。他对着格兰杰脸上的表情假笑。"更确切来说，是mort[号角]。施用了记忆魔法的大麻。我相当惊讶你竟然没有怎么尝试过。不过你的确有其他的娱乐，我猜测。服务黑魔王，追捕食死徒。"他不在意地摇摇手。

"那对你的身体也不好。"格兰杰皱起眉头说。

"是不好，但总胜过另外一种，"斯内普冷冷地说。她会想到噼啪可卡因的，他想。随她去。他回忆起那些岁月，那些漫长的糟糕的时光——梅林，到现在是二十四年还是二十五年了？——当他突如其来地、完完全全地孑然一身的时候。有时候遗忘是必要的。作为一个教授，工作的确可以让人分心。工作——还有那在一切结束之后他会回来的承诺，萦绕不去，几乎是在半日做梦。现在这个承诺已经落空了，他也活了下来，尽管他认为（或者应该说他希望？）他不会活过来，那么他所品尝到的滋味除了时光之烬之外还能有什么。[点题了]

格兰杰转向那个男孩。"你给了他什么解毒剂？"

斯内普被激怒了。

"以黄香李（mirabelle）为基调，"他说。"添加了一些蝰蛇的鳞片和柳树皮。这是对昏睡病人的一般的解毒剂。我相信这是你们六年级准备N.E.W.T.s考试的内容。"

"他到底是怎么过量服用了安神药水的呢？"

斯内普的嘴唇蜷曲起来。"他为一名内昂先生工作，并且试图以试毒来证明自己的忠诚。"他停顿了一下。"那个名字敲响了警钟，格兰杰？"

"内昂，你是说？内昂先生（Monsieur法语里绅士的意思）？"

"是的，内昂，"斯内普重复的口气足以烤干一条河流。

格兰杰不敢相信地摇摇头。"我已经四年没有见过你了，但是你又一次把自己卷入了最棘手的麻烦中……"

"您什么意思？"斯内普严厉地说。

"内昂先生谋划着许多阴谋，可以说，足以向当初的卢修斯·马尔福致敬。"

"我必须说我毫不惊讶。如果这位内昂必须要透过一个15岁的代理人在一间酒吧里进行合法的魔药采购，我很难指望他是一个正直的格兰芬多。"

"西弗勒斯——你在酒吧里遇到他？"

斯内普咬紧牙关不让自己的面部肌肉抽动。"是的，格兰杰，我在一家酒吧里救了他。"

"但是……"皱眉的动作在她的眉间留下了深深的皱纹。"我猜想他们没有真的执行年龄限制。麻瓜世界也没有。"她把手伸进长袍里，掏出来一个小纸包。"只是难以置信……他们还如此年轻如此脆弱。他们正好是噼啪可卡因制造者（crackle farmers）的绝佳目标。"

"的确如此。"斯内普读过那条关于伦敦的噼啪可卡因工场被粉碎的新闻，毕竟事件如此轰动很难不注意到。他想起在预言家日报头版看到的照片，有关孩子们重获自由时候的情景。他们和皮肤松弛头发灰暗的憔悴的老人没有什么区别。他们的眼睛里的神色一片空洞，斯内普只在阿兹卡班的囚犯眼里看到过这种眼神。他试图去把他想像成那些游魂，但是这个失去意识的男孩——肮脏，营养不良，但依然只有15岁惊人地天真，让他（伤感，也许）地联想到一根苍白的幼苗，或者一簇年轻的火焰。

该死，他想。他什么时候又开始关心其他人了？

格兰杰打断他的思绪。"很有可能，西弗勒斯，"她慢慢地说。"内昂先生有两个身份。一个，我想我们都非常熟悉：布雷斯·扎比尼。"

斯内普猛抽一口气。"扎比尼？那个男孩？"他想起了黑色的皮肤，目中无人的眼神，还有完全不染指于任何事后需要掩饰遮盖的麻烦事的洁身自好。

"是的，不过现在可能他的另外一个名字，白骑士，更广为人知一点。"

"什么？不可能，"斯内普嘶嘶地说。"他？我的学生？白骑士？那帮子制造噼啪可卡因的乌合之众的混蛋领袖？"

"这远不是痴人说梦，西弗勒斯。这是彻头彻尾的可怕。几乎所有用过噼啪可卡因的人都体验过魔力储备的明显的下降。不过由于大部分人都不会使用到他们全部的魔力储备，他们并不会注意到。但是他们的魔力受到干扰，魔力内核完全消失只是时间问题，他们会变成哑炮。而这，"在斯内普能插上话之前她就继续说下去，"还没有考虑到制造工场的影响。不仅仅是在街上被绑架的孩子。毒品贩子还袭击孤儿院，魁地奇球场，当孩子去拜访朋友的路上劫走——"

她停住了。斯内普坐得直直地看着她。她几乎快要失去冷静了——但是她稳住了情绪，坐着，一只手也许是无意识地保护性地抚摸着自己的腹部。

"一团糟，"她最后说。她打开纸包，把手伸进去，拿出一点小小的黑色的东西开始吃。"当然不像是伏地魔那么棘手，但依然是一团糟。"

斯内普犹豫了一下。"格兰杰小姐，请问您在吃什么？"

格兰杰的手举到嘴边的时候半途停了下来。"维他麦克斯迷你咀嚼饼。是一种麻瓜的零食。我还没吃午饭。另外，如果可以的话，请叫我格兰杰-皮克林夫人。"

"我觉得这些……东西很难算得上一顿合适的午餐，格兰杰。"

她笑了。"我知道。您关心我，我很感动，教授。"她拿起膝盖上的茶杯，斯内普很快接过来。"我恐怕我现在就得走了。我的桌子总是堆积起一堆工作，尤其是当我不在的时候。"

"我希望应该无须我来提醒您喂养婴儿的基本任务？"

格兰杰的脸几乎高兴得发光了。斯内普皱起眉头，完全不理解孕妇的行为。"小哈利会很高兴斯内普教授担心他的午饭问题。"

"你叫他哈利？"

格兰杰唇上的笑容变得拘谨了。"是的。本来是决定这个或者是阿不思，但是既然阿不思还在世……"她顿住了，斯内普感到房间里的什么东西随时都会粉身碎骨。"哦，不，我没有那个意思！我很抱歉，西弗勒斯，我——"

"你不必道歉，"他冷冷地说，转过身，这样他就不会看到她痛恨她，她也不会看到他脸上的痛苦。"没有充分意识到格兰芬多的愚蠢是我的错。"

"我很抱歉，西弗勒斯，"格兰杰说，听起来非常地可怜。"我来这是想……"她空洞地笑了。"我来这里只是想请你做他的教父。"

什么东西在他的胸腔里狠狠地拧了他一下。"我——他的——教父？荒谬！"他交叉着双臂，怒目而视来掩藏他非常尴尬的语无伦次，他的心脏就像是出错了的胡椒提神剂一样翻腾。"你需要检查你的头脑么，格兰杰？拜托，马上去圣芒戈。"

那个女孩和麦格一样笑得像只猫咪。"我看错了么？我想您脸红了，斯内普教授。"

"格兰杰，马上停止冒傻气，"他尽可能地尖酸刻薄地说。他怒视着格兰杰的脸，发现自己竟然为了她依然保持微笑而松了口气。

"罗杰和我打算找两对教父母，一对麻瓜，一对巫师。他选择麻瓜的教父母，我选择巫师。金妮很显然是教母，同时我也在考虑纳威，但是，实话对您说，我很担心即使只是让他抱着——"她停下来，脸变得更红了。斯内普窃笑。真的假的？他马上要见证一个格兰芬多说另外一个格兰芬多的坏话这样一个难以置信的历史性的时刻——还是在他们的斯莱特林仇人面前。

"我是说……您愿意么，教授？做哈利的教父，我的意思是。"

哈利的教父。他立刻想到了布莱克，其中的反讽意味几乎要让他大笑出声了。小哈利的教父。梅林。他？一个教父？还是哈利的。一个小男孩——一半麻瓜，一半麻瓜种——命名为哈利来纪念大难不死的男孩。突然，他想起的不是让他成为教父这样一个荒谬的想法，也不是詹姆斯·波特那张令人愤怒的脸。他想到的东西冷酷而遥远，在他心中像冰一样燃烧。

"西弗勒斯？"

格兰杰的声音太柔和了。难道他表现得这么明显么？他转过身，脸上挂着刻意冷淡的表情。"可以，格兰杰。"

"可以？"她停顿了，好像不确定他是什么意思。

"是的，我愿意做那个小混蛋……那个孩子的教父。"

格兰杰眉开眼笑，伸手去钵里拿飞路粉。"太好了，我很高兴。"她顿了一下。"如果你不同意，那么我就要从纳威和弗雷德•韦斯莱中间挑一个了……"她摇摇头。"虽然我很喜欢他们两个，但是我非常高兴你同意。"

她给了他一个安心的笑容。斯内普笨拙地哼了一声。"去喂饱你的胎儿。"

格兰杰笑了，摇摇头。"是的，教授。"她投下粉末。"神秘事务司，司长办公室！"她叫道，走进去。

格兰杰消失后，绿色的火焰蜷曲着，很快就恢复了原来的颜色。寂静降临在房间里。斯内普低头看了一眼手里的茶杯，然后魔杖快速地一弹把它送回厨房。

一两个小时后，斯内普回到客厅，手里拿着一小瓶澄清的液体。他掂量掂量了男孩和手里的魔药。他没有理由不丢个咒语让含有有效的月长石粉末的液体流进男孩的嘴唇，而去提交一堆文书工作。他为此丝毫没有感觉到良心不安。事实上，这很难发生什么意外；而让这个男孩歪斜地躺在他的臂弯里，澄清的液体微微从唇缝里留到下巴上的想法一点吸引力都没有。

他哼了一声，坐到床边。

"一饮而尽[ebibere，拉丁语，喝光]，"他吟诵道。

魔药自己升起来滑进男孩的双唇之间。斯内普观察着，比他自己愿意承认的更忧虑。男孩像是风中芦苇一样颤抖着，脸上显出一丝红晕，他慢慢睁开眼睛。

他试图坐起来，但是又跌了回去。"谁……"

斯内普吞回任何评论。

"哦，是你……"男孩揉揉眼睛，疑惑地打量四周。"我……这是哪里？这不是圣芒戈。"

"不，不是。"斯内普以他最干巴巴的声音说。"对于我不把你留给福利女巫照顾的决定，我希望你不会感到不高兴。"

男孩精力过剩似地摇摇头，接着就畏缩了一下。"哎哟。感觉好像我这里被狠狠撞了一下。"他拍着自己的后脑勺。

斯内普用鼻子轻蔑地哼了一声。"你决定喝下浓缩状态的安神药水就应该料到会这样。幸好你只是喝了一小口；不然贤者之石/魔法石都救不了你的小命。"

"安神药——哦，该死！"他猛地跳起来，而斯内普本能地往后缩。"我出来多久了？"

斯内普皱起眉头。"大概十八个小时……"

"皮特会杀了我的！他一定会杀了我的！"

"你以为你要去哪里，男孩？"斯内普猛然打断他。"在药物浓度降低到安全水平能允许你到处乱逛之前你至少要休息12个小时。"

男孩疯狂地扫视着地板，装飞路粉的钵子。"他会杀了我的！那天杀的药水在哪里？你把那天杀的药水放哪里了？他妈的，他会杀了我的。"男孩蹒跚着，在撞上壁炉前最后一刻才折开。

"马上停下来！"斯内普厉声说道。他双臂交叉，摆出他最严厉的瞪视。任何一个学生——事实上应该说任何一个他认识的巫师——都会为了一个眼神浑身发抖，或者只要适可而止，但是这个男孩还在到处乱撞。他搜索每个角落，在床底下摸索。"男孩！我不会容忍你这样在我家里犯傻！"

"他妈的，在哪？你放哪了？"男孩靠着墙，斯内普能看出，因为无助和害怕，他瘦弱的肩膀颤抖得就像是风中的火焰。"在哪，在哪？好上帝，皮特会杀了我的，他就是个疯子！"

斯内普阔步走到壁炉边。"你——以为——你——在——说——什么，男孩？"他咆哮着，吐出的每一个字都充满了他能鼓起的最大的压迫力。"冷静下来，否则我会把你丢*出去*！"他的最后一声怒吼终于让他控制住自己的怒气。

男孩一脸空白地看向他。

"现在，"斯内普说，然后深呼吸，"开始表现得像个有理性的巫师，而不是某些跳蚤脑袋的麻瓜。"他退后了一步，胳膊依然交叉着。"解释。"

男孩的脸不高兴地皱起来。"我不知道怎么施魔法，"他小声说。"我是个麻瓜。"

斯内普瞪着他。"什么？"

"我刚才说，我不知道怎么施魔法，"男孩重复说。他靠着墙，肩膀缩起来，有点驼背。壁炉歪斜的火光投射描绘出他模糊的轮廓，他看起来年纪更大一些，像是个很多天没吃东西的二十多岁的人。"我能拿到魔药么？皮特说他晚上就想要，现在已经是白天了，我还没有送给他。"男孩在颤抖。"我求你可以么？我发誓我不会提到你的，Vesse先生。如果你不想的话，我不会再来烦你，永远。"男孩现在是在乞求了，像只小狗吠叫一般地喋喋不休。"拜托，Vesse先生，求你了？"

斯内普屏息以待，等待着什么理由——任何理由都可以——迫使他送这个男孩回去的想法，指引他把黄香李和日光兰、月长石、二耳草混合的目的。但是什么都没有。

"很好，"斯内普说。他犹豫了一下，但是他很快转身，冲回魔药间，感觉阴影追逐着他的脚后跟就像是翻飞的蝙蝠。

他停顿了一下扫了一眼他乱糟糟的工作间。一整天，全浪费了。

他拿着药瓶，当他停住脚步的时候他也已经人在客厅里了。他会把它给那个男孩。然后那个男孩会离开，在麻瓜才知道的麻瓜的曲曲折折的小路里踉踉跄跄跌跌撞撞，而斯内普可能永远不会再看到他——可能除了在酒吧里，在烟雾缭绕中短暂一瞥。格兰杰下次看到他的时候会问起那个男孩怎么样了，而他会干巴巴地简单地说，他离开了。不，他还不知道那个男孩叫什么，但是他在噼啪可卡因工场没有任何危险。一点危险都没有，不，格兰杰，分娩会削弱她的心理承受能力么？

他走向前。男孩的眼睛亮起来了。这个男孩还晕晕乎乎坚持不了多久。不出一个小时，他就得瘫倒在人行道上不省人事。

"是它么，先生？"男孩说。"谢谢，Vesse先生，如果有什么事——"

斯内普退后几步，让药水离开男孩触手可及的范围。"我恐怕我们不能这么匆忙，"他冷笑道。"以你现在的状况，出了我的门你走不出五十米[作者用的是36步]。我希望你不要撞碎了自己的小脑袋，弄砸了我的生意。"

"我很好，请把药水给我，"男孩作势就要抢。

"两天之内，如果你表现得够好。"

男孩猛然扑过来。

"昏昏倒地！"

斯内普猛冲向前扶住他，才避免了他脑浆涂地的命运。药瓶从男孩的手里落下，滚到小床底下。

有那么一会儿，他除了瞪着那个男孩什么也没做。壁炉噼啪作响，火焰渐渐熄灭。他应该添煤了。

嘟囔着，斯内普把男孩软绵绵的身体拖上小床。枕头掉到地板上。他捡起来，快速地施了一个清理一新，然后把男孩的头舒适地安放在上面。

斯内普退后了几步，把椅子拉到床对面的角落。魔杖轻弹，他从别的房间召唤来一本魔药杂志。它像是一只不情愿的鸟儿拍打着翅膀飞来，几乎擦到男孩的脸，之后才落到斯内普手里。他坐好，摊开它，开始读起来。

qp qp qp

冰川似乎是从天空中流泄下来，一直延伸到岩石嶙峋的山坡上。金妮收回目光，看到科马克正在和麻瓜说话，两个人都穿着笨重的亮色外套。

"我们已经接受过轻武器训练，"科马克坚决地说。

"你们已经……"麻瓜困惑地眨着眼睛。"但是中心，我们——"

"我们都已经接受过轻武器的训练了，"科马克说，更加坚定。

"轻武器……你们已经……"一个满足的笑容浮现在他脸上。"很好。很好。看起来你们知道怎么办。英国政府都已经准备好了。比上个月那群美国人好多了。如果你们要去研究中心就打给我。你知道我的手机号吧？"

科马克有点困惑。"呃……"

"是的，"金妮说。

"很好，非常好。那么你们应该知道怎么联系我。"

"是的，当然，"科马克马上说。"谢谢你。"

那个麻瓜离开了。

"他们真难对付，这些麻瓜，"科马克在去旅店的路上小声说。金妮环顾四周，但是周围没有人，灰色的道路边干枯的草丛里也没有隐藏着什么。这个地方对于她来说显得太过荒凉了。

"赫敏说过这些，"金妮说。"这是趋势。也是冰岛有这么多麻瓜和巫师混居的原因。"

"还有手机，"科马克呻吟道，"我忘记了那是什么了。这不是我们的训练内容。"

"现在他们教这个了。"

"对我们没用，我们已经毕业了。你是在哪听说的？"

"赫敏告诉我的，"金妮强调道。

科马克发出了一声不满的声音。他们走了几步，然后他向她侧过身，低声说，"那么这就是你想告诉我的？"

金妮再次环顾四周。在空旷地谈论秘密远比在施放了反窃听咒语的房间里要好，后者可能被破解。这里有大片的空旷地。

"到那儿去，"她说，指着小镇边缘的小山，它的另一侧临着冰川的深渊。

科马克点点头。

他们沉默着爬上光秃秃的土坡。从这里，整个城市近在眼前：扁平的房屋，僵化的道路，机场的建筑群。看起来令人难以置信地阴沉。金妮简直不能相信麻瓜们可以在这里安家。盒子一样方方正正的房子看起来比老鼠笼子还小，和广阔的自然对比起来，街道小得可怜。他的目光从海岸移到山丘上。这片土地本身有一种冷冰冰的美丽：荒凉，辽阔，无法亲近。

"那么，是什么事？"

金妮把脸转向他。他看起来很严肃，金妮突然觉得把科马克拖进这一团乱麻里对他有点不公平。

"我们离开之前赫敏和我说了一点事情，"她说，然后顿住了。"关于这个任务，杰克和你说了什么？"

他皱起眉头。"就是这是应神秘事务司的要求，"他慢慢地说。"他告诉我，他们认为北方有一种能量，但是没说它到底有多重要。"

"它可能非常地重要。根据赫敏的计算，这个东西的魔力可能是霍格沃茨的五百倍。"

科马克的眼睛瞪大了。"梅林的左——你是认真的么？"

"这是赫敏告诉我的，"金妮冷冷地说。

"这很严重，金妮，"科马克说。他皱着眉头。"为什么神秘事务司不要求魔法部调高警戒？如果这东西比霍格沃茨还要强大五百倍，那么应该是最高警报！"

"他们还不知道那是什么呢，"金妮抗议地说。"可能是和地球本身有关的，像是……"她努力去回忆赫敏和亚伦的解释。"就像是磁场，或者……"

"什么？"

"在麻瓜世界里那是类似的东西。关键是，现在还没有人知道这是什么，这也是我们到这里要寻找的。它可能只是地上的一个洞，某种自然力量的渠道。就像是奔宁山脉[英格兰北部主要山脉，有"英格兰的脊梁"之称。]和卡德尔艾德里斯[北威尔士斯诺多尼亚国家公园的一座山，坐落在国家公元的最南边，高达893米，被称为Penygadair（威尔士的"椅顶"）。此地自古就有各种各样的传说故事]。"她自己也做了一点研究，不过主要是阅读有关于赫敏抛出的那一堆名称的内容。

"所以神秘事务司认为这只是地上的一个洞，"科马克面无表情地说。

金妮感觉有点愤怒。这种感觉以前也出现过，像是他轻视赫敏在神秘事务司的工作的时候，或者他试图（不过他现在不怎么那么做了）想在困难的任务上越俎代庖的时候，又或者是他维护部里那些金妮过去就知道是一帮没种的笨蛋的时候。她还记得她曾经可以在唐克斯和他中间选一个，但是她选了他，因为唐克斯参加了那场战争和凤凰社，而科马克都没有参与，她不想再想起过去。不过，现在她有点后悔了。

"可能——事实上，这很可能是某种自然的东西，"金妮冷冷地回答。"不过没人能确定。这是我们现在身在这里的原因。你知道的，找出答案。"

"没必要这么敏感吧。"

金妮收回了一点火气。他们是搭档，她记起来了，觉得有点惭愧。"抱歉。"

"不用担心。"他简单笑了一下。"反正我的皮已经很厚了。弗朗辛发现的。"

金妮觉得笑一下不会太冒犯，但是当她想起她本来要说的事情的时候，笑容褪色了。她扫了一眼四周；周围依然没有其他人。"这可不是什么妙语连珠。显然，魔法部里有什么人听说了这件事，还把它泄漏给了白骑士。"

"什么！"科马克的眉头先是一挑，然后猛地皱了起来。"谁告诉你的？"

"赫敏，"金妮说。

"神秘事务司怎么会知道？"

"赫敏只是根据事实推断而已（put two-and-two together），"金妮不耐烦地说。处于某种原因，那种恼怒的感觉又回来了。

"呃？"

金妮轻轻地偏了一点头。"为什么你这么紧张赫敏是怎么发现的？还有"——就在她说话的时候她突然明白了——"为什么听起来好像你事先就已经知道了？"

科马克定住了，他目光垂下看向山谷。金妮觉得一股寒气从她的喉咙间溜下滑进胃里。他可能不是真的科马克。他可能是个密探，一个食死徒。是伏地魔的间谍，伪装着，而真正的科马克已经被他们抓走了。死了。不，食死徒已经是过去时了。都结束了。她强迫自己稳定心神。但是当她把自己的思绪从过去拖回来的时候，她发现自己身体的每一个毛孔都散发着万分的不情愿。本能叫嚣着催促她握住自己的魔杖。但是她没有这么做；一旦她这么做了，那么这所有的一切都将不再只是回忆而是现实了。

"你不知道，对不对？"她说。

科马克请了清喉咙。"是的，我不知道。"他说。笑容有气无力得更像是一个鬼脸。"我只是……很奇怪他们神秘事务司竟然知道。你知道我的，典型的傲罗的想法。被别人抢了先总是让我们恼羞成怒。"他恢复了过来，笑容和之前别无二致。

金妮面无表情地点点头。她不再踌躇不前；相反地，她在努力思考，感觉到千头万绪马上就要串连起来了。然后，她意识到了。

"你在——"她突然顿住，爆发出难以置信的愤怒。"你是弗雷德的凤凰社的人！是吧，哈？你——他——我简直不敢相信！"最后她几乎是在尖叫了，但是科马克扫视了一下他们附近的小山，她很快控制住了自己的火气。"只有赫敏和部长本人才知道米塔维利的情况。而部长和弗雷德经常进行恳切的长谈。还有你，也知道。"并且弗雷德从来都不喜欢赫敏，科马克也理所当然会维护部里的那些白痴，只要他们还是弗雷德的囊中之物。"你……参与了——"

"冷静，金妮，"科马克小声说。

"告诉我，我足够了解你，能判断出来你是不是在撒谎，"金妮冷漠地说。"你到底有没有参加那个凤凰社？"

有那么一会儿，科马克选择了沉默。然后他呼出一口气，点了点头。"我参加了。"在金妮爆发之前他接着说下去。"你不明白，金妮。我们不是像你想得那样。校长说你不喜欢，但是……"

科马克的话在她脑袋里嗡嗡作响：不是你想得那样……*校长*……她注意到了，马上压制住一阵歇斯底里的冲动。"你才不了解我是怎么看待弗雷德的凤凰社——我认为他自己也不知道。还有，为什么你要叫他*校长*？除非这是他的——*个人崇拜*的规则之一。"她吐出最后一句话。

科马克看起来在发抖。"金妮，你不知道……"

"科马克，什么都不知道的人是你，"金妮冷酷地说。"凤凰社已经完成了自己的使命。伏地魔已经是过去时了。弗雷德没有权利让它继续这样运作下去。它该结束了。"

"它永远不会结束！"科马克说，声音里第一次出现了愤怒。"总是有人千方百计，总是有人鬼鬼祟祟，总有人试图走神秘人的老路子……"

"那是魔法部该做的！那是你作为一个傲罗该做的！"金妮发现自己又快要大吼大叫了。她紧紧地闭上嘴，试图冷静下来，但是科马克趁机开始说话。

"你不能全都指望魔法部，金妮！难道你不明白么？神秘人当年之所以这么猖狂就是因为魔法部忽略了所有那么显而易见的征兆。如果当初有我们这样的一个凤凰社，如果当初有一群人密切关注着……"

"难道你觉得邓布利多没有保持着警觉？"金妮抢过话来。"如果*他*都做不到，那么弗雷德就更不要白日做梦了。"

"但是那时候和现在不一样，"科马克抗议说，虽然邓布利多的失败让他显得不那么确定了。"当时邓布利多在魔法部受到重重阻碍。他做不了太多。"

"邓布利多——"金妮喊道，但是她马上停下了。她正紧紧地握着自己的魔杖，就像是当年在最后一战的时候一样。而她发现科马克没有，他的手分别放在身体两侧，掌心向上。双手张开，掌心向上，这个姿势说明他没有攻击性[pacifist 和平主义者]，他只是试图在交流[negotiator 磋商者]。金妮感到愤怒悄然溜走，如同岩石风化剥落般消散。"你不了解弗雷德。他不是为了什么远大崇高的目的才这样做的。他做这些只是……为了一些其他的理由。"他只是自以为是地为了乔治，她想道，但是没有宣之于口。她深深吸气，然后改变了自己的态度。"别介意。如果我有什么问题，我会自己和他谈的。"

"我很抱歉没有早点告诉你，"科马克说，看起来很明显依然不高兴。

"是我一直都没有问过。"

"但那不是理由。"

金妮摇摇头。"别再介怀那个了。现在我们身陷这个岛上，身边只有两个魔法专家，一个冒牌货，还有一个比伏地魔强大五百倍的东西。"[插：上文是"比霍格沃茨强大五百倍"，难道说金妮将霍格沃茨的魔力等同于伏地魔？创校四巨头没有那么菜吧……]

"还有彼此，"科马克带着假装的傲慢说。

金妮忍不住笑了，她捶了一下他的胳膊。"笨蛋。"

科马克脸上露出小狗狗般的表情。"伙伴？"

金妮点点头。"Aura nos adligat.[拉丁语：愿我们团结一致。]"她严肃地说。

"Aura nos adligat."科马克以同样的方式回答。

"好了。米塔维利。我们是不是应该执行规范程序监视他？"

几分钟后，他们已经决定好监视那个意大利人的具体方法，开始下山。在山下的街道上有几个移动的人影，但是隔着一段距离看不清楚他们是什么人。

"你已经开始留心他了，是么？"在半路上金妮轻轻地说。"部长告诉弗雷德那位内昂先生想要什么之后，他一定已经告诉你米塔维利十分可疑。"

科马克点了下头。

然后却把她蒙在鼓里，她想道。她怎么有这样的哥哥。她尽力想要摆脱，但是这个想法带着怀疑的不悦如同潮水一般席卷她。这是非常重要的事情，这可能会威胁到人们的生命，其中也包括她的，而弗雷德什么都没告诉她。"如果部长也是弗雷德的凤凰社的一员，我想内昂这个家伙得有相当的份量才能让魔法部按照他的希望行事。"

"很有可能，"科马克皱着眉头说。很显然，他也觉得这一点太奇怪了。

他们走上另一段平坡时，金妮问，"凤凰社是什么时候判断内昂就是白骑士的？"

"不久以前，不过我们不能确定，"科马克说，略带了几分自豪。"开始只是校长的预感，不过我的观察……还有其他几个人的都支持了他的预感。我们一直密切关注着他，但是他到目前都非常谨慎。我们猜测他知道自己正受到监视。"

金妮不得不对他们产生一点敬意。实际上她没有想过弗雷德的凤凰社具体在做什么；这是第一次她真的了解到了他们活动的信息。他们能这么早就发现实在是很了不起。但是她想，如果没有这么多保密和忠诚的阻碍，她的傲罗同事们——当然还有赫敏——也能发现其中的联系，甚至可能更早。它依然是颠覆性质的，依然是有害的，依然是自私的，不过她在被冒犯的感觉浮现之前就尽力平息下来。

越走道路越宽，一个穿着夹克的人向他们走来。他停在一堆干枯的草丛中，两手插在口袋里，金妮发现那是艾伦。她向他挥手，看到他像风车一样大幅度地挥手回复。

"嗨，金妮，"他说，有点紧张地微笑着。"傲罗艾克拉根。"

"魔法专家斯康瑟，"科马克冷淡地说。艾伦看起来因此更紧张了，金妮恼怒地甩了她的傲罗搭档一眼。

"怎么了，艾伦？"

"我们已经把魔力仪设置成便携型，"艾伦说。"基本上施用一个平衡魔咒它就可以在两把扫帚之间保持平衡。当然啦，我们移动的时候平衡魔咒不起作用，但是总好过我们就这么拖着它到处查看。"

"听起来不错，"科马克说。"我们什么时候出发？"

"只要你们两个准备好就可以，"艾伦说，他的目光从一个傲罗移到另一个身上。

金妮看了看手表。现在还是早上；他们还有至少八个小时可以用来定位那股魔力。无论如何，他们还带了便携式的帐篷，再加上这里的极昼[midnight sun]，他们可以不回麻瓜的城镇去。

仿佛顺理成章地，两个人出现在来的路上，一个人裹在粉色的皮大衣里，另一个穿着普普通通的黑夹克。在他们之间向前伸着的是用两把扫帚的载着保持平衡的魔力仪的盆。这让金妮想起了轿子。

"他们来了，"艾伦说。"李苏！米塔维利！"他招呼道。

"我希望他们没有忘记施某种幻身咒，"他们走向前去迎接两位魔法专家的时候，科马克试探性地说。

"嗨，艾伦，傲罗韦斯莱和麦克拉根，"李苏说，看起来穿得有点糟糕。"准备好了么？"

金妮的目光扫过李苏和米塔维利，他们分开站着，而且都有点靠后。"是的，我们准备好了，"她说。

很快他们就骑着扫帚出发了，麻瓜的城镇几分钟内就消失在视野中。远远地，在褐色的山坡延伸出来的山谷中，金妮能瞥见一两个麻瓜的定居点，但是它们要小许多，看起来像是布匹的褶皱中聚集的小小的灰尘的污点。她很怀疑那里有没有人类居住。

午后不久，她听见科马克在后面叫她。她连忙赶回到正载着魔力仪飞行的他和米塔维利的位置。

"我们能现在就吃午饭么？"科马克抱怨道。"我要饿死啦。而且这家伙的胃让我神经紧张，它抱怨得震天响。"

金妮忍住不要笑出来；米塔维利保持面无表情。

他们在一个斜坡边上停了下来，山坡一直延伸到山谷中，流淌着冰川汇成的小溪。金妮和李苏把他们前一天晚上在麻瓜商店买来的食物拿出来；大部分都是熏制的或者腌制的或者干脆是她想都没想过的方法制作的鱼。希望没有人在这种前不着村后不着店的地方出任何肠道问题。

"这是什么？"科马克说，拿起了一个麻瓜密封袋。"这个不是鱼。"

"是的，"金妮说。"这是驯鹿肉。"

"啊呀！这东西能吃么？"

"你可以试试看。我听店员说这个很不错。"

科马克迟疑了一会儿，但还是用魔杖扯开了包装。

李苏丢下鱼肉尖叫，然后马上用手捂住嘴巴。金妮跳起来，俯视山谷。

"是北极熊！"艾伦叫道。

"不，那是怪物，"金妮断然地说。她看了一眼科马克，他在她边上魔杖已经准备好了。那只熊人立着，站在谷底一动不动地看着他们。

"它好像没有什么……危险，"艾伦说，在他们身后犹豫不决地等着。"我是说，它没有袭击我们，也许我们可以就这样，你知道，不要管它——"

"怪物，除非你制服它们，否则会跟踪你长达数个星期，"米塔维利说。金妮尖锐地看着他。这可能是这趟旅行开始以来他第一次主动说话。"最好在它把你的血吸干之前就把它放倒。"

艾伦难看地面如死灰。

"驱逐咒？"金妮说。

科马克点点头，"再加上点苦涩的回味。"

金妮大幅度地点点头。他们一起举起魔杖对准那个怪物。"Repello amaroris[拉丁文，前者为驱逐的意思，后者是苦涩的味道，为作者杜撰的咒语]！"

一股黄色的光喷出，还带着一股湿冷的味道，就像是一个老药剂师灰扑扑的偏僻住所的味道。咒语击中了那个怪物在它的皮毛上迸溅开来。它发出一声介于狗的吠叫和羊的尖叫之间的喊叫，然后转头跑开了。

"可怜的东西，"金妮说，又坐了下来。"大概是闻到了我们的食物。"

"可怜的麻瓜，"科马克说。"它是朝着他们过去的。它可不会做个令人愉快的好怪物，它会去偷他们的鱼的。"他拿起了装驯鹿肉的带子。"呒，"他说着撕下一条肉。

他们很快就再次向着北方出发，这次由金妮和艾伦操纵魔力仪。一股风从北方吹来，他们的脸被吹得刺痛，嘴唇干裂。他们继续走了一个小时左右，中途只是停下来清空他们的膀胱或者肚肠，由于艾伦和李苏带了便携式厕所比较方便方便。[囧为什么要提到这个……]

"这太棒了，"第一次李苏把它从背包里拿出来，魔杖轻轻一点让它膨胀起来的时候，科马克非常兴奋。"在我们的一些野外任务里真的可以用到这个。"

"太棒了（neato），不是么？"艾伦说，笑容满面。"李苏和我是在默克曼宁全球野外运动装备店（Merck and Manning's Global Trot Shop）发现的。在阿根廷这东西绝对是必不可少。更棒的是它还会循环利用排泄物。"

"那是什么？"

"循环利用。我猜应该是个麻瓜的词。就是一种重复使用东西的想法。"

科马克停止围着那个厕所打转。"重复使用？"

"对呀，"艾伦尖着嗓子说。"里面有一个过滤器可以制造应急淡水储备。和麻瓜的宇航员的作法很相似。你知道的，在外太空。"

科马克瞪着艾伦，就好像他刚刚多长出了一条胳膊似的。"对。"

下午他们大多时候在沉默中赶路。风势不允许他们交谈。地面和周围的环境在他们离开午餐地点后迅速变化。光秃秃的山和雪线让位于巨大的冰块，冰河在他们下方若隐若现地闪烁着，像是一片冰封的大海。

几乎是深夜的时候，金妮感觉后背和腿上肌肉在抗议，就在这时艾伦向她侧过身小声说，"我觉得偏角正在趋向平衡。我们快到了。"

金妮点点头。一股恐惧和兴奋的颤栗击中了她。他们快到了。

那地点本身是非常显而易见的，他们看到它就明白了。李苏、科马克和米塔维利先停在一片冰上方，当金妮赶上他们时，她也明白了原因。

"那是什么？"艾伦喊道，他的声音一般都淹没在风里。

"不是自然形成的，"李苏喊回去。"不可能是。"

艾伦凝视着魔力仪。"金妮，"他唤道，对着那个东西点点头。他们飞下去到那堆冰块前，金妮负责方向，而艾伦盯着魔力仪，时不时用魔杖戳一戳里面的液体。

他抬起头来。"我们能不能绕着它转几圈？"

他们盘旋着。金妮盯着那个东西。看上去它像是从地面生长出来的平滑的冰页如同花瓣一般聚集包拢起来。那个东西惊人地高，从地面一直达到了大概陋居的高度。

"金妮！金妮，它在这里面，"艾伦喊道。他在向她微笑，他大大的笑容非常兴奋。他用魔杖自己的喉咙。"声音洪亮。大家！它在这里面！其他的冰块都聚集在旁边。"

"魔力仪指向了这个东西的内部，"艾伦兴奋地解释，即便有魔咒的作用他的声音还是被风声扭曲了。"大概就在这个高度"——他伸出一只胳膊举在头上方——"在这里偏角为0。"

"很具体，"科马克说，紧盯着那个物体。"那么，不管那是什么，它都在这个……冰块的中间？"

"事实上，它的形状并不是一个方块，"科马克解释道，他的话语都兴奋地翻滚着。"我从山上的时候就注意到了这个特别的模式。结构可以简化成同心圆，每一个都由五个部件组成，就像是花冠上的螺旋。"

"什么？"科马克叫道。

艾伦飞快地打着手势，几乎从扫帚上滑下去。"如果你从上面俯瞰，这个东西看起来就像是一朵五瓣花瓣的花。一朵五瓣玫瑰。"

科马克露出怀疑的表情，然后飞向更高的地方。

"那么我们怎么把那东西从冰里移出来？"说话的是米塔维利。金妮看到艾伦耸了耸肩。

"融化？切割？我不知道。不过它就在里面，这是肯定的。"

米塔维利的目光在艾伦身上停留了一会儿。另一个魔法专家再次耸耸肩，看起来有点不舒服。最后意大利人扭过头去，有那么一瞬间和金妮的目光相接。

"我们可以明天再考虑，"李苏说。"我带来了便携式帐篷，即便气温降到零下10度，零下20度，应该也能保持温暖。"

金妮盯着冰墙里面。里面是否真的有东西？她想里面可能是什么黑色的东西，但这只是幻想。冰块不透明，在不落的太阳的照耀下呈现微微的橘色。冰块要等到明天再解决了。


	5. Chapter 4

04 Breaking the Ice 破冰

赫敏一踏进办公室就隐隐约约感觉到有点不对劲。就只是类似内心深处有种瘙痒的感觉，但是她心中警铃大作。她坐下来，准备好应对任何可能发生在她身上的事。

当她的目光落在后面的橱柜上的时候，她就明白过来了。有人试图翻阅她的档案。

冷冷地，她走到了房间的后部，同时一只手保护性地护住肚子。

"Reveloso[注1]"她命令道，用魔杖指着墙上的一块小黑斑。

一束蓝色的光从墙上展开，投影出一片模糊的图像。赫敏皱起眉头，轻敲图像，看着第一幅滑走另一幅取而代之。幻灯片显示一名全身深色长袍的男子试图打破她文件柜上的守卫。她瞟了一眼图像底部的时间：上午4时21分22秒到上午4时21分32秒。那么这是某个不了解她日程安排的人干的了。

在上午4时25分52秒，另一个身影出现了。一个男子。很显然是在监督第一个人，赫敏想道，心跳加速。他们的脸上都蒙着匿名魔咒[Anonymity Charm]的阴霾。但是他行动的方式熟悉得可怕。在返回文件柜之前，第一个男子似乎在和第二个商量什么，遮住他的身影一小会。上午4点26分42秒到上午4时26分52秒。第一个男子让开了，第二个人的身影显露了出来，若无其事地坐在赫敏的椅子上，用两只手的食指持着魔杖。

赫敏喘了口气。现在她知道了。一点也不出人意表——事实上，她早就考虑过了，甚至——但是真的看到还是像在她肚腹上重重地打了一拳。

图像切换地更快了。在上午4时35分02秒，两个男子都离开了。赫敏敲了敲墙壁，蓝色的光消失了。

她静静地站在办公室中。她可以对付他，但是她马上就打消了这个念头。没有足够的证据，而他的触手比她长得多。她低估了他在两边的力所能及的范围，或者是低估了建筑一个防御的必要性，这太不是时候了，也很可能带来危险。现在，几乎就太迟了。几乎，但是并不是完全无法挽回。

她深深地吸了一口气，然后快速地在她的椅子上在地板上在一切东西上投掷出快速诅咒检测魔咒。他怎么能做这样的事？她想道，紧紧地握住自己的魔杖。他们一起战斗，一起失去，一起赢得胜利。但是情绪的爆发很快就衰败，留下一阵挥之不去的悲伤和遗憾。他和她失去的一样多；甚至可能更多。也许他以为她的感受没有他多。他错了，错得如此离谱。她博闻强识的能力让她能集中自己能封闭自己的情绪直到能够安全发泄，还有她的能力带来的她和邓布利多的亲近，加上必要的保密措施，都在她和其他人之间筑起一道高高墙垣。当她需要他们的时候，她能察觉到它坚硬的表面。自从罗恩死后。自从哈利第一次失踪后。自从哈利第二次消失后。现在她后悔了么？在墙只是一道影子，接着加厚变成一道栅栏，最后终于成为一道深深的鸿沟的时候，她记得自己告诉过自己，为时已晚。

她摇摇头，拿出一包葡萄干。不要再徒劳地回想了。现在也无法否认一场严峻的斗争即将到来。

qp qp qp

斯内普在往狼毒药剂里加舟形乌头的时候，感觉到那个男孩在冲撞他的守卫魔法。他得意地假笑。很显然，男孩已经意识到门把手变成了滚烫的烙铁，而他现在正在像头公牛一样冲撞着门板。

不慌不忙地，他完成了狼毒药剂的这一阶段，然后转向房间角落里一口冒着烟的坩埚。现在那个男孩正在攻击窗户。典型的格兰芬多的行为方式，简直让他作呕。

他风一般地冲出门进入客厅。他发现那个小子正举着一把椅子，看起来想要用它砸碎窗户。

"抱歉，"斯内普油滑地说。那个男孩急忙转过身来把椅子放下。"您是在帮我重新安置我客厅的家具么？"

男孩炸了眨眼。他的肩膀还在难以察觉地微微颤抖。斯内普皱起眉头，安神药水到现在应该已经完全代谢干净了。

"放我出去，"男孩抱怨地说。"你没权利把我关在这里。"

斯内普走向前。他留意到了男孩出汗的额头，轻微抽搐的手臂。这个小子很不好，这很明显。但是他还没走到男孩跟前，他就跳开了。

斯内普无奈地叹了口气。"你有点什么毛病，小子。现在，如果你肯不要那么蹦来跳去，我会给你诊断一下……"

"我警告你，"男孩咆哮道。"我可有家伙。"斯内普皱紧眉头。这个小子似乎没办法正常说话。"如果你胆敢碰我，我会"——他停顿了一下——"给你好看。"他的一只手像蜘蛛一样悄悄地溜进后面的口袋。

斯内普走向前挥动魔杖。"除你武器！"刀子从男孩的裤子里跳出来飞到他手中，他顺手丢进长袍里。"小子，你身体哪里有毛病，这也不是你刚刚27小时里喝下去的两服魔药的副作用。"

"我很好！拜托……拜托放我走，给我药水让我走，让我走……"男孩顺着墙滑下去，尽力稳住自己。"我再也受不了了，"他呻吟着说。"我好冷，我好冷，我——"突然男孩蜷缩在地上，开始干呕。斯内普让到一边。

"我认为去圣芒戈是恰当的做法，"他厉声说，伸出手去抓男孩的手臂。

"不，我不要去！"那个男孩叫道，他的苦苦哀求让斯内普犹豫了。"我只是要那个药水，你只需要放我走，然后我就什么事都没有了。我只是要离开这里——"

"你病得很严重，超出了我的能力，我治不好你！"斯内普吼道。

"不，我很……"男孩又开始呕吐。"该死……"他呻吟道。

斯内普正准备好经历幻影移行的不适感，这时他突然想起来那个陌生人。脸色苍白地在酒吧间的角落里颤抖，眼睛因为看不见的疼痛向上翻。呕吐，发抖。在白骑士的一个代理人面前，急切甚至绝望地请求，恳求，渴求噼啪可[]卡[]因。

斯内普松开手，这其中的可能性与不可能让他愣住了。男孩呻吟着。"让我……让我走……"

他抓住那小子的肩膀，盯住他朦胧的眼睛。他进入他的大脑比捅破一层纸还要容易，男孩的记忆全部展现在他眼前。他看见黑暗的小巷，从巫师袍里拿出小纸包的手，一面镜子。画面一转，一种白色的粉末散发着标志性的黄色的光芒，着在深色的表面上留下几道痕迹。一张脸凝视着它——那是那小子的脸，一脸极乐的表情，吸入的时候那种持续的美妙……

斯内普抓住那个男孩，粗鲁地把他整个推倒在床上。"你就该做个麻瓜[注2]，"他咆哮着说，血液冲上太阳穴。"你这个白痴。只有巫师才会这样对噼啪可[]卡[]因有这样的反应。"

男孩的眼睛猛地睁开。"你有么？我感觉起来该死地……"

"很好，"斯内普吼道。"你在感受的是戒[]毒的过程。接下来的几个小时里毫无疑问你会越来越难受。你感觉起来就像是被一群毒角兽[注3]踩过去。"

"去你的，"男孩从牙缝里挤出来一句话，两只手紧紧地抓着床单。

"我听说睡在五角星上面有助于减轻症状，"斯内普继续说。"如果你态度良好地请求我，我会给你变一个出来。。"

"为什么你不放我走，为什么你就不能把药水给我然后让我走掉！"男孩叫道。他整张床上翻滚着，汗水浸透了床单。

斯内普犹豫了。没错，他的交易还没有结束。如果赫敏是对的，那么他在挑战的就是全英国最大的犯罪组织的怒火。

"哦上帝……"男孩呻吟着。"我想……我想死。"

斯内普哼了一声。"我向你保证，无论听起来有多么不可能，但是这个世界上还是有比戒除这种让头脑腐化的粉末更悲惨的命运。"

男孩浑身发抖，尽力对他怒目而视。"你在那里喋喋不休就像个婊子。鼻子他[]妈[]的真大。"斯内普全身僵硬。"哦天哪，"男孩虚弱地跌回床上仰面朝天地躺着，用手盖住自己的眼睛。"你就不能给我一点么？我可以为你做任何事情。如果你想……如果你想我可以让你上我——"

"我对你愚蠢拙劣的卖淫挑逗一点都不感兴趣，"斯内普冷冷地打断他。"我也不觉得你现在的状态有多么吸引人。"这是实话。现在他陷入担忧的自我厌恶中，他竟然如此愚蠢地把这个不明来历的小子带回家。他应该把他丢在圣芒戈门口，那么一切麻烦都解决了。

"他们说我和女人一样棒，"男孩喃喃地说。"我可以做任何事……"

斯内普突然暴怒，他伸手扭着那小子的耳朵，拉着他做起来。男孩痛得尖叫起来，但是他看到斯内普的魔杖指着他两眼之间，他马上就僵住了。

"可能对于你这样智力水平的生物来说不是那么得显而易见，"斯内普压低声音说，"但是你现在是在我的家里，一切由我做主。考虑到你是我的客人，我一直向您展现出我从未向其他人展示过的热情好客——甚至阿不思也没有，甚至黑魔王也没有——而稍稍地突发奇想一下我也可以让你享受到你最黑暗的梦境都不敢臆想的精细的酷刑与折磨。"

男孩开始斗鸡眼了。斯内普稍微往后退了一点，决定切入重点。"让我明明白白地说清楚。我不会容忍你在这间房子里倾泻像刚才一样如此不服管束的不尊敬和亵渎。明白么？"

男孩痉挛着点点头。

"很好，"斯内普说，站起身把魔杖收好。

"倾……倾泻是什么意思？"

"通过倾倒把东西填满。换句话说，随口胡说。"

这个小子咬着嘴唇反叛地盯着斯内普。"如果我冒犯或者亵渎了，你要拿我怎么办？"

"如果我宽宏大量的话，我只会不给你那一剂你被指示来拿的药水，然后把你丢在伦敦市中心随便什么地方。"

"那么我会告发你！"那小子叫道，开始瑟瑟发抖。"我会——我会告诉他们你绑[]架我，adducted——"

"Abducted：我一点都不希望和你拉近距离。我们也不是甲壳类动物的钳子——"

"去你的！Abducted！"男孩一脸惊讶，接着他猛地用手捂住了嘴[注4]。"嘶……我是说，鸡[]奸。"他又一次发抖了。"他妈的我什么都没说[注5]。"他模糊无神的眼睛看向斯内普的脸。

斯内普僵硬着一张脸。他站起身，双臂在胸前交叉，接着他抬起一只胳膊举起魔杖。"羊皮纸飞来。"

"你在做什么？"男孩问道。他的声音很断然很有反抗精神，可惜他的颤抖减弱了这些效果。

斯内普拿出魔杖，在羊皮纸上描绘出一个五角星的轮廓。"多年来我一直在教授你这个年纪的男巫和女巫，花费的时间比你活着的时间要长久得多。我早就了解到，要求你们具备任何形式的自控的难度堪比用月长石炼金。"

男孩沉默了一会儿。他浑身发抖，双手环抱住自己的肩膀。"你说什么我一个字都听不懂。"

"我知道。"斯内普让完成了的图滑到小床下面。"我还听说，如果做点实事分散自己的注意力的话，戒毒的过程更容易忍受一点。不过，我相当怀疑，除非你愿意帮我去除裸鼹鼠的内脏，不然在我的房子里你能找到什么满意的娱乐。"

那小子做了个鬼脸。"为什么你就不能放我走？让我带着药水离开。如果我不带着它回去，他们会杀了我的。上帝。"他紧紧闭上眼睛。"我不想要你的帮助。"

"这全是为了你好，"斯内普站着说。"如果你遇到任何问题请通知我。我向你保证，所有的守卫都加固了，尤其是窗户边的那些。"

"杂/种，"那小子嘟囔道。

斯内普把他一直在读的那本魔药期刊丢到男孩床边。"假如你想读点轻松的，我推荐后面有关龙肝和有角鼻涕虫对治疗胃炎的作用的那篇。当然了，我很担心你到底能不能找到……"

那小子蹦起来。"该死的你为什么就不能放我走！"他叫道。

斯内普端着魔杖指着男孩，他带着深深的满足感说，"无声无息。"他无动于衷地看着男孩翻滚挣扎窒息，最后不得不比划各种粗俗的手势。"以防你自己还没有认识到这个事实，尽管我不觉得这有多大的可能，"斯内普说，"我要告诉你，你是个巫师。如果你是个麻瓜，那么你不会感觉到任何症状。事实上，你会直接死掉。"

没有再说别的话，他大步走出房间，砰地把门甩上。

直到晚上他才从狼毒药剂的最后阶段脱身。药水的制作非常无聊乏味，能赚的钱也非常少，斯内普几乎都不愿意制作。房间非常宁静，这让他走进去的时候非常惊讶。壁炉已经几乎熄灭，只剩下几点火光，房间里只有从窗帘的缝隙里透进来的一束光线。男孩躺在床上睡着了。斯内普留意到了堆在地上皱成一团的被单，他想，这个小子很显然不知道怎么在一张正常的床上睡觉。他犹豫了一会儿，但还是没有做什么多余的事情就离开了。

他走进厨房，顺手挥舞了一下魔杖，蜡烛应声而亮。"蒂比！"

含混地砰的一声响。一只家养小精灵深深地鞠躬。"斯内普教授[注6]现在想用晚餐么，先生？"

"可以，"斯内普说。"准备两人份的。今晚的菜式是什么？"

"咕佬肉，先生，还有泰式素炒河粉。"[sweet and sour chicken, vegetable pad thai]

"保留泰式炒河粉，再加一碗粥。"

"是的，斯内普教授，"蒂比说着又鞠躬，然后消失了。

家养小精灵真是无价之宝。他对不能拥有它们的麻瓜家庭和某些巫师家庭（比如韦斯莱家）深表遗憾。黑魔王毁了他在蜘蛛巷尾的藏身之处之后，在一些凤凰社同僚的不必要的不请自来的帮助下，他在离翻倒巷很近的地方找到了这所房子。由于地段的原因，租金很便宜。房东太太是位很严肃的女性，提供家养小精灵的服务做为租房的一部分。斯内普足够斯莱特林能让他认出一桩好交易。这使得他能保持原有的珍惜时间的习惯，完全不用理会打扫壁炉，洗衣服，以及采购这样的琐事。

他回到客厅，用魔杖敏捷地一戳给壁炉加满炭。"醒醒，小子。"他没有任何预兆地就开始叫他起床。"起来。"作为回应他听到一声呻吟。斯内普停顿了一下，眼睛停在男孩光着的胸膛上。他在哪里一定还有点旧衣服。

"干嘛啊，"男孩抱怨着说。

"我刚刚决定要喂饱你，小子。在这里等着，我去给你找点像样的衣服穿。"

他回到自己的房间打开衣柜，里面有些架子上的东西自从五年前他搬进来之后连看都没看过。长袍、裤子、袜子，按照年份长短降序排列着。看起来也像是按照它们的颜色有多灰暗来排列，就像是在衣柜底部打翻了一瓶墨水。他找到一件衬衫，看起来还相当的白。他感觉到一阵闷痛，他认出这是他在霍格沃茨最后一年穿的东西。No wonder it still looked new; in those last months as a student, he had worn nothing but shadows. [注7]

他回来的时候客厅空无一人。他恼火地来到厨房，发现那小子在翻弄他的橱柜。斯内普清了清喉咙。

男孩跳起来。"抱歉，"他说，关上了一扇柜门。"我只是在找叉子。"他指着小方桌，上面已经摆好了两客晚饭。

"我依稀记得要求您在客厅等候，"斯内普如丝绸般柔滑地说，手里攥着衬衫。

"对不起啦，"男孩嘟囔着说，把衬衫穿上。他扫了一眼斯内普，后者发现竟然读不懂这小子的表情。"你会因此惩罚我么？"

他从来没有这么想过，但是他只是假笑。"我在考虑。"

"只是件小事，"男孩抱怨着倒进椅子里。斯内普牢牢地抓住他的下巴，现在这个小子的姿态更像是一只四肢放松的野兽而不是人类，让他有挑刺的欲望。"我饿了，我闻到了食物的味道……"

"毒/瘾消退的最后阶段是疲劳，"斯内普打断他。"你感觉怎么样？"

男孩眯起眼睛。"那是什么？"

斯内普藏起惊讶。"Fatigue？还是……withdrawal？"

"第一个，"男孩说。他伸手越过整张桌子，戳起一大块鸡肉放进嘴里，像个山怪一样大嚼起来。

"疲倦的状态。"斯内普停顿了一下，专注地盯着那个小子，考虑应该先问他哪个问题。他的名字？还是他为什么替白骑士工作？那小子又一次伸出手越过整张桌子，但是还没碰到鸡肉的时候就猛地缩了回来。

"妈的！"他从牙缝里挤出声音。"你干了什么？"

"我给它下了咒，"斯内普回答说。"大部分人都觉得吃别人盘子里的东西是不得体的行为。泰式炒河粉和粥被放在你面前是因为它们才是你的晚饭。"

"婊……我是说……"男孩说得磕磕绊绊，好像被剥夺了脏话之后他就不得不自己再发明一种语言。"为什么我不能吃鸡肉？"

"那可能太难消化。你才刚刚从毒/瘾中恢复过来。"

"那不公平，你他妈的可以下咒，我什么都做不了。"

"注意你的语言，小子，还有，不，你也可以。"斯内普严厉地说。"噼啪可/卡/因对麻瓜要么没有作用要么就是致命的。哑炮通常没有任何反应。既然你对毒瘾的反应那么大，这就说明你是一个巫师。"

"我不是，"男孩咆哮道，即使满嘴都是面条他的愤怒也清晰可辨。"我可以吸噼啪可/卡/因，但是我拿着魔杖什么也做不了，就跟拿着一根普通的木棍一样。相信我。"他瞪着眼说。"我试过的。"

"你试的方法一定不对，"斯内普冷淡地说，微微吃了一惊。

男孩的脸都气得皱起来了，但是他很快就沉下脸。"听着，Vas先生……"

"Vesse。"

"谢谢你帮助我为我做的一切，我现在可以拿我的药水了么？"

"除非你回答我的一些问题，"斯内普回答说，声音依然像冰面一样柔滑。"我猜测你知道，根据麻瓜和巫师的法律，持有和吸食噼啪可/卡/因都是违法的？"

男孩怒气冲冲地说，"关你什么事？"他的目光开始在房间里乱瞟，双手紧握放在桌面上。"你要把我交出去么？"

"可能。"

男孩愣住了一小会。马上他甩开桌子，一跃跳过椅子，从房间里飞跑出去。斯内普咒骂着甩掉一长袍的咕佬肉。他抓住自己的魔杖，顺着客厅传来的巨大响声追出去。那个小子又在用椅子砸窗户。斯内普用魔杖指着他，就在这时椅子的一条腿突然折断了。

"Vinculum extremis！"[注8]

当绳子从墙里窜出来像蛇一样缠绕在他的手腕和脚踝上，猛地向上拉紧的时候，男孩惊讶地大叫出声。片刻之后，他被吊在半空中，大喊大叫的声音可以把死人都吵醒，他拼命挣扎着，像是一头拴住待宰的猪。

"究竟怎么回事？"

斯内普急转回脸看向壁炉。那个小子也突然闭上嘴。

"格兰杰，"他断然地招呼道。

他的客人指着吊在半空中的那个男孩。"你愿意解释一下么？"

"不，"他简短地回答。这个小子如此不服管束让他生气，格兰杰如此不请自来看到这种丢脸的状况同样让他恼怒。"如果你没有注意到，我愿意提醒你，现在不是拜访的好时机。同时，以后，"他提高嗓音，并且在其中注入了他专业级别的冷漠，"我希望在你入侵我的房子之前，先给我某种预告。"

"夫人？夫人，请你帮帮我。"男孩又开始挣扎，不过现在他没有刚才那么热切，好像是在展示他的情况有多么悲惨。"这个男人一直在骚扰我，夫人。他把我绑起来是为了强奸我，我说真的。你得帮帮我，夫人，我没有别人可以求救了。你一离开他就会从后面强奸我——"

"无声无息！"斯内普吼道。

终于彻底安静了。他瞪着格兰杰，试图去判断他的想法，但是仅仅快速地扫过她思想的表面无济于事。他读到了惊讶，怀疑——和忍俊不禁？

"西弗勒斯，你不需要对我用摄神取念，"格兰杰说，斯内普有一瞬的羞愧。在这种羞愧转化为愤怒之前，格兰杰就转向那个小子，干脆地说，"斯内普教授是他那一代中最强大最值得尊敬的巫师之一。我希望你在继续做出轻率的行为之间先牢记这一点。"

有一会儿没有人说话。斯内普觉得自己脸红了——他强大并且值得尊敬？

"我必须承认我对……呃，他现在所处的状态感到不舒服，"格兰杰继续说，怀疑和义愤第一次在她声音里出现。"我肯定你并不需要像那样把他吊起来……"

"这个小子在毁坏我的家具，"斯内普平滑地说。他指向那把坏了的椅子。"如果我没有给我的窗户加上守卫让它能够抵御强力的物理攻击，那么现在这间房间就都是碎玻璃了。"

"我明白了，"格兰杰说，但是听起来依然有点不确定。"好吧，我相信你的判断。不过你用了什么咒语？"

"Vinculum extremis。"

"一个傲罗的咒语，"她有点惊讶地说道。

"他们施展的方式不一样，效果是相同的。这个只是更……有效。"他随手向男孩的方向挥了挥。斯内普坦然地迎上那道狂怒的目光，让自己保持面无表情。这不是很困难，因为他不知道应该有什么情绪。

"我刚才说过了，我相信你的判断，"格兰杰说。她收回注意力转向他。"我们可以去别的房间么？或者，嗯，也许你可以把他换个地方？"

"去厨房，"斯内普说着举起魔杖，向着厨房的方向轻弹。绳索从墙上飞下来拖着男孩离开房间。那小子的嘴巴惊讶而徒劳地无声张合着，在转弯的时候，他的肩膀狠狠地撞上门框发出一声巨响。

"你可以更温柔一点，"赫敏有点退缩着说。

"他也可以不要那么难对付。修复如初。"

"谢谢，西弗勒斯，"赫敏说，斯内普默默地把刚刚修好的椅子推给她。"总之他叫什么？"

"他推翻桌子开始大肆破坏我的家具之前我正要问他。"这让他想起了他的长袍。他用魔杖指着自己，低声嘟囔了一个清洁咒。酱汁不情不愿地从长袍的布料上剥离开。"白痴小子。"他小声抱怨道。

"你现在才问他的名字？和你一起呆了，多长时间来着，接近24个小时。"

格兰杰的声音里有掩饰不住的责备，斯内普卷起嘴唇。"他睡着了。我必须说他要从噼啪可/卡/因的毒瘾中回复过来。"

格兰杰难以置信地看了他一眼。"他吸食噼啪可/卡/因？"

"是的，而且从他的记忆来看，这绝对不是一次性的小'尝试'。"

"但是他还这么小！"格兰杰脸上出现一种严峻的表情。"他们最近越来越多地针对年轻人下手了。令人痛心的是，这真的一点也不出人意表。"

"尽管那个小子很显然受到噼啪可/卡/因的影响，但是他坚持宣称自己是个麻瓜。"斯内普厌恶地说。"我不知道原因。"

"有意思。"她带着点消遣意味地笑了。"你不应该这么看不起麻瓜世界。"

斯内普交叉双臂，嘲讽地瞪了她一眼。"需要我指出你的偏见么，格兰杰？"

赫敏摇摇头。"西弗勒斯，我来找你是因为发生了一些十分令人担忧的事情。"

"什么？"

"弗雷德·韦斯莱闯入我在神秘事务司的办公室。"她叹息着说。"他试图窃取我的机密文件，但是他失败了。"

"你确定，"斯内普肯定地说。

赫敏点点头。"我确定是他，但是我没有确凿的证据。我设置了一个安保录像，一旦有人没能正确翻阅我的机密文件魔法就会被激活，所以我的确捕捉到了他的单色全息影像。"

"但是看不清他的脸？"

"不，他们——弗雷德·韦斯莱和他的同谋——抹掉了所有魔法签名。我只是认出了侵入者表现的某些特殊习惯和熟悉感，而我可以肯定它们都只属于弗雷德。"

斯内普靠在椅背上。有好一会儿他们都没有说话。"他想要什么？"斯内普平淡地问。

格兰杰叹了口气。"上次我忘记告诉你了，并且我不认为……"她把头发拨到耳朵后面，这个动作由来已久，当年在霍格沃茨的地窖里每当她思考魔药制作中一个困难的步骤，或者是分析一个意想不到的反应的时候总会这样做。但是现在，她的眼睛周围已经有了明显的皱纹，让她看起来更加成熟了，像是一个已经有好几个孩子的母亲。"几年前我的一个魔法专家发明了一种trolleriometer[前文翻译中的魔力仪]。你知道……？"

"一种测量魔力的设备，"斯内普说。"有意思的是你用的语源是瑞典语。"

格兰杰发出一种挫败的声音。"哦梅林，为什么我之前没有想到？现在能说得通了——瑞典语是最北方的魔法语言之一。"

斯内普等着她继续说下去。

"我们使用魔力仪来检测魔力场，就像是麻瓜检测磁场。"她停顿了一下，但是斯内普点了点头。"我们发现魔力仪指向北方，但是我的一位魔法专家注意到魔力仪没有显示出任何偏角。这就是说，大部分的罗盘都会有一定角度的偏差——"

"格兰杰，请不要侮辱我的智力，"斯内普打断她。"这是基本的宇宙学知识。"

"哦，"格兰杰说。"我们只和辛尼斯塔[Sinistra，霍格沃茨的天文学教授]稍稍谈及了这一点。"她继续说下去。"我的计划是派遣一只魔法专家小队，在一些谨言慎行的傲罗的保护下北上去调查这件事。我和鲁弗斯彻谈过这个计划，他也批准了。"

"但是？"

格兰杰一脸严峻。"但是弗雷德·韦斯莱和内昂先生都想要染指这块大馅饼。"她告诉他她对于部长和弗雷德·韦斯莱过分亲近的怀疑，韦斯莱对于那股魔力的强烈的好奇心，和那个内昂的意大利间谍。她带着凤凰社时期那种锐利的敏捷报告着这一切。斯内普也认真聆听，他意识到自己的头脑正在沿着当年的老习惯思考着，仿佛这五年的时光不曾存在。

"你调查到那个怀疑依然逍遥在外的前食死徒的下落了么？"他问。

格兰杰点点头。"谢天谢地，这次似乎和伏地魔没有关系。"

斯内普锐利地点点头，觉得胸口的重负驱散了。除了那个之外什么都好。"你认为谁是更大的危险，韦斯莱还是内昂？"

格兰杰犹豫了。"我不认为弗雷德会做任何他觉得黑暗的事情，白骑士想要魔力应该是为了增加噼啪可/卡/因的产量或者只是为了增强自己的力量。关键是，对于他们两个人我都了解得太少了。我本来以为我很了解弗雷德，但是如果他都能做到闯进我的办公室……"她顿住了。

阿不思所做的也比绝大多数人相信他会做的要多，斯内普想，但是他保持缄默。"最好的情况是？"

"他们两个都得不到。"

"而你得到它。"斯内普指出。

格兰杰的嘴唇扭曲成一个苦笑，但是它很快就消失了，她摇摇头。"神秘事务司名义上独立于魔法部其他的部门，但是我一点也不想去证明那一点。最坏的可能就是部长迫使威森加摩更改章程让我必须直接对他负责。我不擅长政治，"她带着一小股挫败的情绪说。"这不是归我负责的。一直都是阿不思在料理这些。"

"是的，"斯内普冷冷地说。"他总是很擅长让别人按照他想要的做。"

格兰杰噎住了，斯内普能从她的眼睛里看她的不适。他也许不应该说那些，但是邓布利多遗弃的人不是她——遭到放逐的人是他。这个世界上已经没有人了解他参与这场战争的理由，也没有人了解为了打赢这场战争他究竟付出了多少。没有人有能力来帮助他追寻。

"阿不思尽力了，"格兰杰坚定地说。

"是的。"

这句话对她显然足够了，她接着往下说。"我们考虑得太超前了。魔力仪指示的那个东西可能只是地面上的一道裂缝，或者是不寻常的自然现象。那样的话，它就属于挪威政府的管辖范围，事情就可以这么结束了。"

"但是你不这么认为？"

"我确实这么认为，"格兰杰强硬地说。"这种规模的魔力一定和地球本身有关。但是我不觉得他们也会这么认为。或者，即使他们也认同这一点，他们依然会想要利用或者控制这股魔力。这当然是一种非常危险非常愚蠢的做法。"

"的确如此。很少有尝试能够成功。他们大多也都和黑魔王有关。"

"是的，他处理这些事情倒是有独到之处，"格兰杰干巴巴地说。斯内普扬起一边眉毛。"怎么了？"她说，茫然了一小会。

斯内普摇了摇头。"你的幽默感……变好了，格兰杰小姐。"

"我怀孕了。"

斯内普沉默了一会儿，接着他同样随意地说，"我发现你是在利用我的教子，拿他做你的借口。我不确定我是否赞同你的做法。"

格兰杰笑了，而斯内普也出乎己料地高兴起来，感觉就好像他们刚刚通过了某种测试。那一刻他有些伤感地发现自己愿意承认，承认他想念和人交谈的感觉。不再有麦格可以得意洋洋，也没有邓布利多可以蛇鲨，或者是卢平可以侮辱。起先他忽略了这种需求——他如此专注于找寻他过去的阴霾，但是经过年复一年的失败和无数个空虚的夜晚的煎熬，这种热情已然消退了。他想起很久以前格兰杰说过的话，那些话她可能自己都已经忘记了——你能不能尝试原谅他，然后甚至忘记他——就这么一丁点的努力？只是为了能熬过来继续生活下去而已。

"不知道这个东西的实质是什么的话，我就做不了什么，"笑完之后格兰杰说，说着她从掏出一包和上次她来的时候吃的一样的麻瓜零食。

"你可以巩固你自己的力量，"斯内普说。

"怎么做？"

"据我估计，要么你得和韦斯莱结盟，并且得到他的保证——他把你当成一个同等地位的盟友。要么你得找到方法压制住他。"

"嗯，我可以让自己参与他的凤凰社，不过我不知道他会怎么看待这个，"格兰杰说。"关于第二个方案，有什么建议么？"

"你和莫莉谈过了么？"

格兰杰摇摇头。

"了解她的态度会很有帮助。如果她赞同你，那么，你会有几点优势：首先是名义上残存的韦斯莱家族，其次是你并没有任何草率的违法行为——当然我是这么希望的" ——格兰杰听到这里微微点头微笑着——"还有半个老凤凰社的支持。"

格兰杰皱起额头。"唐克斯和金斯莱我不知道，但是我感觉唐克斯会是金妮这一边的，而我也有种感觉疯眼汉会支持弗雷德。毫无疑问纳威是支持弗雷德的。"

"但是韦斯莱小姐和我会站在你这一头，"斯内普说，眼睛闪闪发光。"我得对我的教子的母亲负责。"

"你把做教父这件事看得很重，"格兰杰说。

"没错，"斯内普平滑地说。"所以，有两个——也有可能是四个——支持你，还有两个可能更多支持他。有意思。一个更大的分裂。"

格兰杰停了一会儿。"我想，如果哈利在这儿，他会支持我们的。"

气氛好像变冷了，就好像一股冷风从门缝里钻进来扫到他们的肌肤上。

"抱歉，"过了一会儿，格兰杰担忧地说，但是斯内普不耐烦地挥挥手打断她。

"别，"他断然说。"我没什么不能谈论那个让人难以忍受的波特的。"

"是，"格兰杰说。[注9]

她脸上一副讨人厌的若有所思的表情。斯内普在胸前交叉双臂严肃地说，"这和波特没有任何关系，谈到他也不会让他回来。"

"是，"格兰杰再次说道，她包好麻瓜零食把它放回长袍里。"是的，这没有任何用处。"斯内普静静地等着，就在他开始标志性地咬紧嘴唇皱起眉头，耐心快要耗光的时候，格兰杰说道，"我很高兴……你过得不错，西弗勒斯。"

斯内普扬起一边的眉毛。对于这个"高兴"着重得未免都有点太多。"难道你觉得我做不到？所以你才来这里"——他随手挥过他的客厅——"带着那个还没出生的'小哈利'，给我加上更多的责任，把我束缚在这个活着的世界？"

格兰杰退缩了，很显然她觉得她做得有点过头了。斯内普发现他其实感到很好笑，但是他忍住了。

"教授……"

"你来我这里只是一时兴起么？"斯内普打断她。"因为韦斯莱的这个麻烦和你的拜访配合得太完美了。如果你不是个格兰芬多，我愿意为你的高瞻远瞩赞扬你。"

格兰杰的脸色变白了，一只手扶上自己的肚子。这个下意识地保护性的动作让斯内普感到一阵后悔的刺痛——做了这么多年的同伴之后，她该不会认为他真的是在威胁她吧？的确，他曾经被乔纳森·佛罗斯特的回忆所蒙蔽。"西弗勒斯，不，不一点也不！这个……我向你保证，这完完全全是巧合。"她发出一声恼怒的声音。"你要给我下吐真剂才能满意么？不过我恐怕不行，在第二个和第三个三月期[注10]吐真剂对胎儿有副作用。"

"那么等你的'小哈利'出生之后？"

格兰杰脸上出现下定决心的表情，但是斯内普打断她。"别傻了，我怎么可能忘记你如此明显的格兰芬多倾向，真的去怀疑你可能会做出这样的设计。我只不过真的想知道，是什么促使你来。"

"真的只是因为金妮提到了你，"格兰杰说，看起来相当可怜兮兮。"之前我没有来我真的很抱歉，但是我的确非常忙，罗杰，还有工作……但是我给你寄过圣诞贺卡，我得说，这个你可没给我回信。"

他冷笑着说。"我不写圣诞贺卡。愚蠢的麻瓜传统。"

"也许你应该写，"格兰杰活泼地说。"哈利会想要的。"

那一瞬间斯内普不敢确定她说的是哪个哈利，但是通过她的语气他很快就意识到她说的只能是谁。"嗯，如果是这种情况，可能吧。"他体贴地让步。

格兰杰笑了。"你还是让我惊讶，西弗勒斯！"她咧开嘴笑着，带着突如其来的温暖向他倾过身。"我真的真的非常高兴你能走出来，西弗勒斯。"

他的嘴唇含混地卷曲了一下算作回应。 他想起了没有尽头的孤独，Mort[大/麻制的毒/品]赠与的湮没，在炉火前的静坐。一夜又一夜，喝空了一瓶又一瓶烈酒，那段时光就这样过去，被蹂躏到无法辨认。是因为这是将近三十年前的回忆，还是只是因为他自己百无聊赖，震惊地发现自己没有了一个主人需要服务，没有一堆淹没的回忆需要处理。还有这个，甚至是这个——这个格兰杰的婴儿，他怎么会如此欣然同意做它的教父？除了自我矛盾没有其他更好的注脚。这是为了格兰杰（还有他自己），还是因为乔纳森·弗罗斯特会想要这么做，因为波特如果还在的话，成为教父的人会是他，而斯内普被这种虚幻的渴望的责任的锁链捆绑住？

"我很高兴我来了和你说说话，"格兰杰说。她站起来。"我会看看我能对弗雷德做点什么。如果作为他的对手的弗雷德的凤凰社被瓦解了，那么白骑士就是唯一的危险了。"

"没错，"斯内普说，他站起来送她离开。"自己小心，格兰杰。"

"我会的。那个男孩，"她停顿了一下然后说。"你会处理好他？"

斯内普沉下脸。"我不知道会对他做什么？"他突然想要一吐为快——说说这个男孩太危险了，放他走的话他又容易受到伤害，但是留下他会带来风险——不过某种教授和学生之间的距离依然保有影响，或者是这些话根本不会说出口，总之，他保持沉默。

"你会处理好的，"格兰杰说。"我相信你的判断。回头见。"

"你也一样，"斯内普冷淡地说，格兰杰消失在绿色火焰的漩涡中。

他打量了一会儿空空如也的客厅。那小子现在估计已经抓狂了——不过也有可能被恼怒的魔力给击昏了。斯内普得承认把那个男孩那样五花大绑很长时间有点残酷，他马上就去给他松绑；但是之后怎么办？他想起了格兰杰的话。很显然，她信任他的判断。他尖刻地大笑出声。格兰杰有没有发现她这样宣称的时候听起来有多么像阿不思？如果她知道……如果，也许这根本就是她故意的……

但是，不，格兰杰不是那种人，他很确定。他也不想再怀疑什么了。他同样也不想知道他还有什么好失去的。首先夺走的是他的童年。然后，乔纳森到来教会他如何重新开始生活之后，夺走的是他赖以生活的一切。在那之后，夺走的是哪怕一丝一毫的他的自敬和尊严。最后，是他关于那个男人，乔纳森·佛罗斯特，真实存在的所有的信念。

他握住拳头绷紧身体。记忆奔流过身体就像血管里流淌着玻璃碎片一般疼痛。他毫无笑意地笑出声。那么他走出来了，真的假的？但是，也许从某种意义上说，这也算继续生活。如果他能接受过去的伤痕永远不会抹去，如果他能忍受日日相伴的阴影，那么也许真的可以称之为"走出来"。

他动起来，对着窗帘猛挥魔杖，然后心事重重地走进厨房。

qp qp qp

那个晚上他们抵御了不止两只怪物，就在金妮和艾伦一起值班第一轮守夜的时候。艾伦觉得，考虑到怪物的生命周期，尽管这两只差不多大小，它们可能是一只母怪和她的孩子。金妮几乎一个字都没听进去，但是听到他的声音就能给她带来安慰。

早上到来之后，惟一一个没有守夜的李苏操办早餐。金妮感激地接过了装着面包和稍微腌过的鲱鱼。

"这些腌鲱鱼其实有着非常有趣的历史，"他们开吃的时候艾伦说。"它们是中世纪欧洲人饮食的必要组成，而且，可能因为它们非常重要，所以人们认为他们能够传达上帝的重要信息……"

"红鲱鱼，"李苏说，她喜欢和别人交谈来测试自己的英语水平。"混淆视听的东西，对吧？"

艾伦的眼睛亮了起来。"啊，那实际上指的是熏鲱鱼，源自打猎。如果有人拖着一条熏鲱鱼经过狐狸的踪迹的时候……"[注11]

"太棒了，"科马克打断艾伦，艾伦看着他，有点不安。

"我们什么时候对付那个？"米塔维利说。金妮全身僵硬，但是她尽力掩饰住。

"对付？你是说，想法看看里面是什么？"艾伦说。

米塔维利轻蔑地看了他一眼。"那你还能做什么？"

"我们得斟酌一下这是不是个好主意，"艾伦谨慎地说。

"我全力支持，"科马克说。

金妮眯眼丢出一记冷光。"我认为我们的任务并没有授权做那个，"她不耐烦地说。"我们只是奉命长途跋涉来这里找出这个东西的本质，而不是试图挖掘它。"

"从技术上说，要做到什么程度是由魔法专家决定的，"米塔维利说。

"哦？"金妮冷冷地笑道，忽略科马克正在向她皱眉。这个意大利人表现得相当出色，他甚至能让自己听起来很抱歉。"我恐怕不明白。"

"我们依然不知道这个东西具体是什么。现在它只是一大块冰。如果我们觉得安全的话，我们会继续调查下去。如果不是，我们当然会回去。"

金妮咬着嘴唇。听起来这么有逻辑，真的很难驳回。

"罗伯托是对的，"艾伦说。金妮狠狠地瞪了他一眼。他不需要那么害怕反驳她，她想，又好气又好笑。"决定什么时候回去是我们的权限范围，不过，当然了，你的担忧是非常实际非常成熟的……"

"那么你觉得呢？"金妮轻快地打断他。"李苏？"

"我们做了一点测试，"她说，看起来好像很惊讶自己被点到。艾伦似乎咬着舌头努力不说话。"我们检查过是否有任何保护咒或者恶咒，令人惊讶的是什么都没有。这东西真是非常……非常……"

艾伦张开嘴，但是米塔维利抢先了一步。"沉静。"

"没错！沉静。也许它不会伤害我们，"李苏微笑着建议。

"这个冰块，我们发现它只是冰，"米塔维利继续说道。"如果其中的魔力没有打破它……"

他耸耸肩。"它很可能不是清醒的，或者不是活着的。"

金妮简短地点了下头。比霍格沃茨强大五百倍的魔力。那个意大利人的表情看不懂。她转向科马克。

"我可以看着他们，"他说，听起来很关切。"如果你不想加入，我也可以……"

金妮挑剔地看了他一眼。"傲罗麦克拉根，谢谢你的好意，"她说。"魔法专家斯康瑟，请带路。"

爆破开比金妮预想的要坚固得多的冰之后，两个人支撑一个保护罩，而另外三个人一起投掷粉身碎骨。金妮和科马克教会他们怎么用多支不同的魔杖发射同一个咒语。等到他们终于把外面两层——或者按照艾伦的叫法：螺旋——切开的时候，他们都已经精疲力竭，但是他们还是把这个形成物的直径缩小到两个成人的臂长。

"里面有东西，对吧？"在休息的时候艾伦提出。

其他人点点头没有说话。金妮仔细地看着，它看起来几乎是悬在冰块的正中，大致是一个人的大小。如果她更贴近看，她也许能辨认出一个像是胎儿一样的形状……

"我觉得冰块变小的速度越来越慢，"科马克评价说。

"我同意，"艾伦说着擦掉额头上的汗。"感觉起来就好像……直接接触那东西的冰被施咒变得牢不可破。但是我们都已经做了这么多了。"

"看起来就像个人，"科马克说。

"没错，"米塔维利同意。

他们又沉默了一会儿，金妮站起来。"那么我们打通它来看看。"

又爆破了一个小时，金妮感觉肩膀酸痛不止并且向着背部蔓延。冰块里的东西慢慢变得越来越清晰。毫无疑问那是一个人类的形状，一个赤裸的男性。黑色的头发，她看到，身体像个孩子一样紧紧蜷缩起来，几乎有点可怜兮兮的感觉。就是这个东西，竟然拥有比霍格沃茨强大五百倍的魔力。她的心急速地跳动着。

"我觉得就到这里了，"另一轮爆破毫无效果之后，科马克说。"我们只能做到这么多了，起码用粉身碎骨只能到这里了。"

他们都沉默了一会儿。"看起来他在沉睡，"李苏指着冰块说。

"或者已经死了但是被异常完好地保存了下来，"艾伦说。他走上前轻弹魔杖。

"有情况么？"李苏问。

艾伦摇摇头，把一只手放在冰上。"我觉得它是无害的，"他说。

尽管精疲力竭了，其他人都还是围住那块冰，用手触碰她，就像是某种古老的督伊德教[注 12]仪式，只有金妮留在后面。"真的是一个人？"她听到科马克喃喃说。金妮抹掉额头上的汗水。她发现自己的注意力分散在米塔维利和冰块里的那个男人之间——莫名其妙的是她感觉那个男人让她想起某个故人，但是说真的，这太荒谬了——

"除你武——"科马克的声音突然被噎住了。

金妮猛扑到冰块的另外一边抽出魔杖。"昏昏倒地！"她叫道。但是米塔维利躲开了。他用一只手贴着冰块好像在往上面缠绕绳索。李苏尖叫。

看到卡马克躺在地上的样子，金妮觉得自己浑身都被冻结了——雪地上一片猩红。下一秒，她发现自己冲到科马克身边，她一遍留意着那根冰柱，留意着艾伦飞快说着话，一边疯狂地检查科马克是否还或者——

科马克翻过身，魔杖紧紧握在手里，他的鼻子还在流血。"门鸟匙！"他嘶哑地说。"米哒维利有门鸟匙！"[注 13]

金妮暗暗咒骂了一声，绕过冰块冲过去。艾伦正和李苏纠缠在一起，看起来好像他打算保护她。米塔维利站着，魔杖高举在空中，他的另一只手里握着看起来像是套着冰块的黄色锁链。金妮用魔杖瞄准他，但是那个意大利人的轮廓已经开始变模糊——

"Consecto！"她叫道，就在米塔维利和冰块一起消失在视线里之前的那一瞬间，一束红光从她的杖尖喷射出来。[注 14]

[注1] 拉丁文revelo是显现的意思，JKR的咒语原形立现是Specialis revelio，这里为作者杜撰的咒语，用法……貌似是命令监视器显影。

[注2] muggle indeed，确实是个麻瓜，但是下文可以看出不是如此，因而这样翻

[注3] erumpets，没有资料，疑为erumpents的误拼

[注4]这里男孩使用的是adducted螯合，加合物；从下文可以判断为abducted诱拐的误读。接下来教授有拿这个误读开玩笑。可惜这样的文字游戏中文无法体现。抱歉。 他使用的这个abduct诱拐另外一个意思刚好和前面误读的adduct意思相反，有肢体外展的意思。

[注5] bugger all一种粗俗的"什么都没有"的表达，恰好和前一句的鸡[]奸bugger相似

[注6] Master Snape，按理说家养小精灵应该称呼主人，但是下文提到这里的小精灵并非属于斯内普，因此按照教职翻译。

[注7]由于译者才疏学浅，没有办法很好地领会这句话，正在询问原作者中。在作者给予答复后将进行修改。现在的参考翻译是：毫无疑问，它看起来还相当地新——在他最后几个月的学生时代里，他除了阴影之外无以蔽体。

[注8] 语源不详。Vinculum是英语纽带、带子的意思；extremis为拉丁语，极端的意思。疑类似速速禁锢的用法。

[注9] 原文在这里使用的是No，但是从下文判断这里是一个类似反义疑问句的回答。

[注10] trimester，妊娠过程中的三月期

[注 11] Red herring是一个俚语，转移注意力的东西。红鲱鱼策略来自于动物保护组织。晾晒的红鲱鱼所发出的气味和狐狸的气味非常相像，动物保护组织为了保护狐狸免遭猎杀，就在狐狸出没的地方晾晒红鲱鱼，猎狗受红鲱鱼气味的影响，就嗅不出狐狸的藏身所在了。

[注 12] druidic德鲁伊教的，古代凯尔特人信奉的一种原始宗教，在历史上一度消失，但是近年又兴起了关于此宗教仪式的研究。有人认为现今英格兰、爱尔兰等地的巨石阵（Stonehenge）遗迹便是德鲁伊进行太阳祭祀的场所。据考证， "梅林"一词最初就是泛指那些精通诗之艺、视之艺（占卜）的德鲁伊教巫师们。

[注 13] 科马克鼻子受伤，这里作者有用误拼表示他口齿不清。

[注 14] consecto，作者杜撰的咒语，语源疑为拉丁文的consector，意为追踪、追寻。


	6. Chapter 5

Treachery made a monster out of me...

Please, please get him out of his box.

斯内普走进房间之后愣住了。上千种猜测涌入他的头脑，但是他用他坚强的自控力抵御住了冲击。他查看了厨房的情景。四条身子依然悬挂在空中，像是在质问现在的情况。房间本身，橱柜，案板，地板，似乎都毫发未损。盛着鸡肉的大盘子却被一扫而空，只留下几片菜叶漂浮在盘底的酱汁里。

"彻头彻尾的麻瓜，"他从牙缝里挤出声音。他拿出自己的魔杖举在身前。"Reveloso。[注 1]"除了他的厨房绝对的完美无瑕之外没有东西掠过他的感官。他试了试另外一扇门，门打开了。这边截然不同。低沉的交谈声，远远传来的叫声，嘈杂的脚步声——各种街上的噪声——扭曲了熟悉的安静。

他走进卧室，交叉起双臂。窗户洞开着，窗板被非常粗鲁地抵着墙放在地上。就在窗台上，放着一把牛排刀。

斯内普扫了一眼床边的小桌，那一小瓶药水依然放在上面。他对着窗户挥舞了一下魔杖，窗板从地上弹起来挣扎着回到原处。"白痴，"他嘟囔道，依然盯着窗外那一片午后的天空。

qp qp qp

"唔没事，"科马克低声说。"他只是塔伤了我鼻子。"

"Medicor[注 2]，"金妮说，魔杖对准科马克的鼻子。过了一会儿，另外一个傲罗皱起鼻子打了个喷嚏。

"保佑你，"金妮说。[注 3]

"我们弄丢它了，"科马克沮丧地说。"这个杂种……我就知道他在谋划什么。"艾伦和李苏走过来，看起来受到很大惊吓。金妮考虑要不要给他们一个震惊缓和咒[a shock-buffer spell]，但是转念一想还是作罢了。冲击已经被严峻坚决的表情逼到边缘。这儿没有赫敏的人一切都是徒劳，她想。

"实际上我们还没有失败，"金妮说。

科马克皱起眉头。"你什么意思？"

"我对他施了一个追踪魔咒。"

他瞪着她。"你？"难以置信、得意洋洋和不悦的戒备扭曲了他脸上的表情。"你从哪学会的？"

"凤凰社，"金妮说，在最后一刻努力组织自己再加上一句——真正的凤凰社。她转向两位魔法专家。"你们两个能回朗伊尔城么？[注 4]"

艾伦和李苏交换了一个眼神。"可以，"李苏说。

"很好，"金妮说。"你们回去向赫敏报告都发生了什么。还有告诉他我给米塔维利施了一个Consecto。[注 5]"

李苏看着艾伦。"好，我们会的。"艾伦隔了好一会儿才点点头，金妮能从中感觉到他微微的不情愿。

"我们会的，"他也说道。两个人匆匆骑上扫帚。

科马克交叉起双臂又放开，他不耐烦的时候总是这样坐立不安。"那么它是怎么运作的？"

"它有点耍小聪明，"金妮说，有那么一会儿她被艾伦消失在风雪中之前的最后回望分了神。"它也不是很安全，所以赫敏没有把它引入广泛使用。"她停顿了一下，决定没有必要告诉科马克Consecto会使用非常危险的灵魂魔法。"确保没有……怪物或者其他的东西过来。她说。"

"什么？"科马克说。

"我要追踪他，"她说。"掩护我。"

她把魔杖举在空中。犹豫了一下，她脱掉左手的手套捡起一小块冰块。

"我能问下你在做什么么？"科马克说。

金妮耸耸肩。他可能不了解灵魂魔法所以看不懂这么明显的线索。"准备好我自己，"她说。

她猛然把魔杖抵在头上，让她的一缕灵魂顺着魔杖散开围绕着雪地。这一部分总是让她胃里觉得很不舒服，就好像她真的被解开随时都有可能整个魂飞魄散。那一缕灵魂十分真实，她不得不承认她开始像以前一样感觉到病态地紧张，这是这趟旅行以来第一次，可能也是许多年来第一次。

空虚终于减轻了。就像是穿越过无尽的海洋穿梭在在灰尘粒大小的岛屿间。事物开始从雾气中显现出来。短短的一瞬间，她看见米塔维利的脸，在他身后是那块冰块。她像簸扬一样在水中盘旋。他在哪里？应该不在挪威了，所有的一切看起来都暖和得多。时间在慢慢逝去。她不能再走下去了，她坚持不了太长时间……红色霓虹灯的字出现在她眼前。她屏住呼吸。Donker Lucht[注 6]。它看起来像某种酒吧，她想，或者是夜店。其他的字也显现出来，她疯狂地努力记住它们。Nacht danspartij[注 6]她试图把注意力扭转到其他东西上，但是一种油滑飘忽的感觉控制住她。突如其来的恐惧感把它推开，但是这种感觉冷酷地步步逼近。她呆得太久了。她疯狂地强迫自己把注意力放在自己手上——冰块在哪里，她能感觉到么？她能么？……啊，她感觉到了，它就在那里，在边缘，渐渐消失。她从米塔维利身边挣脱，感觉自己一边划过天空一边在消散……她能感觉到自己越来越微弱的心跳，越来越短浅的呼吸，冰块在手掌里燃烧……她得把注意力集中在冰上……

……她终于回来了，趴在冰上不停地咳嗽干呕。科马克在说话，金妮迟钝地意识到，他在按照他们受训应对受到惊吓的受害者的方式不停地吐露话语。

"金妮！"

科马克的声音听起来非常愤怒。金妮踉踉跄跄地站起来，在腿上拍了拍她麻木的左手。"我很好，"她说着，粗鲁地把手套戴上。"你知道什么语言咒语么？或者，知道有什么语言里有'Donker'这个词？"

科马克炸了眨眼。"你知道他在哪里？"

"我知道他可能在哪，"金妮冷冷地说。"事实上，我知道我们下面该做什么。"

"你可不能再用那个咒语，"科马克断然地说。"你看起来就像是经受了夺魂咒和钻心咒混合的某个咒语。"

"是啊，"金妮说，对那段回忆感到有点不舒服。她吃力地走到他们的扫帚边拿起一把。"我们要回傲罗办公室，查看一下登记在册的交易噼啪可/卡/因的夜店。"

"他在其中某一家？"

"他最好在，"金妮说。科马克是对的，她可不想再施展一次那个咒语。

他们花了一个小时左右回到傲罗办公室。朗伊尔城处在一篇混乱之中——四个麻瓜目睹了女巫们在光天化日之下骑着扫帚横冲直闯，他们正准备报告给当地的报纸。仓促地抹去了他们的记忆之后，金妮和科马克匆匆忙忙地继续旅程，幻影移行穿过相当广阔的海面。从他们在奥斯陆受到的接待来看，艾伦和李苏显然也这样做了。这让金妮不由得有点对他们刮目相看——不过，她想，应该提醒他们飞的时候给自己施一个合适的忽略咒。

他们到达傲罗办公室的时候，那里正值午夜，寥寥无人。"Boss在哪呢？"金妮对着房间里的人说，她在门口让到一边让科马克也能进来。"他还没回家吧？现在才……"她扫了时钟一眼。"11：30了。该死。"

一颗紫色的头从金属隔板上探出来。"嘿，金妮，"唐克斯说。"你走运了。杰克正和赫敏在一起。我想他在等你们两个。"

"好的，"金妮说。她大步走到公告板前，取下一扎钉在墙上的羊皮纸。

"听说你们两个在北方遇到点小麻烦，"唐克斯说，手里转着一根羽毛笔，她的头发慢慢地变成了粉红色。

"你可以这么说，"金妮严肃地说。

唐克斯捕捉到金妮的言外之意。"不是什么方便写进报告里的，是么？"

"倒也不是，"金妮叹了口气。

他们走下走廊，科马克在休息室里停了一下给自己倒杯水。金妮短暂地犹豫之后也走进去泡了一杯咖啡。

她走进赫敏的办公室，感觉稍微打起点精神。杰克·戴米坐在赫敏对面的椅子上，身体倚着桌子，嘴上摇摇欲坠地挂着烟斗。赫敏抬起头，立刻在她的肚子允许的范围内尽快站了起来。

"金妮！你没事吧？还有没有头晕，恶心，随便什么不良反应？"

金妮摇摇头。"我没事。"

"要巧克力么？"赫敏转身去够书桌的抽屉。"我这儿有点蜂蜜公爵的巧克力……"

"不，我喝过咖啡了。嘿，Boss，"金妮说，现在才向杰克·戴米打招呼，他现在脸上一副"我想知道么"的表情。"我能用下名单么？"

"我看不出有何不可，"他干巴巴地说。

"谢谢Boss。赫敏，有羽毛笔么？"

她接过来，在左上方的虚线上小心地写下她记得的：Donker Lucht。羊皮纸自己皱缩折叠起来，翻到第三页。在一个条目上出现了一个弯弯曲曲的黑色框子。

"荷兰，阿姆斯特丹，"金妮喃喃地念道。

"Consecto带你去了那里？"赫敏说。

"是，"金妮说。他可能已经不在那里了，但是每个人都知道，她肯定。不过这依然是个好线索。她耐心地等待着。赫敏和杰克·戴米交换了一个眼神。

"冰块现在在约克郡的某处，"赫敏说。她指向桌角，金妮看到了那个熟悉装着澄清的金色液体的钵。她靠近魔力仪，那根针依然静静地漂浮着，和她记忆中没有什么差别。

"但是你们本应该跟着米塔维利，"戴米说。他从背心里拿出一个小盒子，重新填满他的烟斗。"我们不知道他们在约克郡哪里，这个米塔维利也许能给我们一点线索。他看起来是的难对付的家伙么？"

"他挥拳不错，"科马克有点沮丧地说。"但是除此之外……"

"他很有才，但是没有什么我们不能对付的，"金妮说。

"需要我事先照会荷兰魔法部么？"戴米说。

"好主意，"赫敏说。"不过有可能你想暂时秘而不宣，如果他们问起来，就告诉他们这个……这个东西有多么重要。"她捕捉到金妮的目光。"艾伦和李苏说冰块里看起来有个人。"

金妮点点头，和科马克交换了一个眼神。"没错，"她说。

赫敏靠在椅背上摇摇头。"这……真是难以置信。几乎——不可能。"她眼睛里露出一种超然的神情。她在思考在计算，金妮想，从凤凰社总部的陈旧回忆中认出了那个表情。

"如果就这些，那么我们就回去了，"金妮说。也许该再来一杯咖啡，她想。她能感觉到疲惫在她的意识边缘咬噬。斯瓦尔巴群岛四周一片近乎古怪的荒凉让前一晚她睡得不太好，她浑身的肌肉仿佛被肾上腺素点燃了在缓缓燃烧一般烧灼地疼痛。

"等一下，"赫敏说，从沉思中惊醒。"别再用Consecto了，金妮。我们现在有了魔力仪。没有米塔维利没有什么大不了的。"

金妮点点头。

"Aura patronicor tu[注 7]，"赫敏说着，她的壁炉里窜起一小簇绿色的火焰。

"那是我的台词，格兰杰，"杰克·戴米嘟囔道。"你们两个，小心点。"

"谢谢Boss，"金妮说，科马克附和了一句，说着他们离开了办公室。

qp qp qp

一小撮绿色的粉末从烟卷的另一端漏了出来，他用一根手指给填回去，这么简单的事情都能搞砸让他有点恼火。

"你可以用个咒语，"卖家笑道。

斯内普瞪了他一眼。"你也可以管别的事情去。"

那个男人慢吞吞地走开了，依然烦人地笑个不停。

地狱城堡里疯狂地晃动腰臀的人群又一次包围住了他，一片惹人厌烦的青春期的混乱。好色之徒如狼似虎地凝视着对方。斯内普的嘴唇厌恶地蜷曲起来，他忍不住想要马上点燃烟卷，但是他及时制止了自己，让自己的动作尽量地缓慢、稳定，带着刻意的懒洋洋。他到底在欺骗谁呢？他简短地想起了格兰杰，如果格兰杰看到他在这里，像个狂欢作乐的罗马人一样懒散堕落，她会怎么看待让他做教父这件事？

很显然那个小子已经逃掉了。他疏忽了那把牛排刀，而那个小混蛋魔力突然爆发拿到了那把刀。他猜想那个小子现在大概正忙着说服自己他不是一个巫师，他怀恨在心地祝愿他的心理建设失败。彻头彻尾就是个麻瓜。

斯内普坐直了身体。在人群后面，他看到了内昂先生的代理人的秃头。或者说，白骑士的代理人。叹了口气，斯内普幻形了自己的烟卷，裹紧长袍，滑过整个舞池。

"Vesse先生，"那个秃头说。他的眼睛眯起来，其中一个瞳孔像猫咪的一样是竖的。"或者，我应该说，斯内普先生？"

斯内普全身僵住了。"晚上好，埃特普，"他说。突然他顿住，缓缓地露出一个假笑。"或者，我应该说，彼得？"[注 8]

这个男人嘟囔着扭着自己的指关节。斯内普只是交叉双臂冷冷地等着。那个家伙比他高出足足两三英寸，胳膊和他大腿一样粗。

"你还没做完交易，Vesse，或者斯内普，无论是谁，"彼得咆哮道。"我们的信使回来的时候两手空空，既没带回来古灵阁的支票，也没有你几天前就该交货的安神药水。"

"如果你足够有脑子去核查一下，彼得"——他对着那个非常普通非常麻瓜的名字冷笑了一声——"我想你应该能发现我还没有兑现那张支票。"有人猛地撞上他的胳膊，他怒吼一声甩开。"更何况，"他继续说。"你没有拿到安神药水可不是我的责任。你们的信使已经拿到了药水。不过他继而服用了这服比一般计量高出500倍的药水。我可以放任他丢掉小命，但是我处于好心阻止了……"

他感觉到又有人撞上他的胳膊，他带着他在课堂上最有杀伤力的冷笑转过身，却发现自己看到的是对方的嘴巴，这个秃头男人和彼得一样是个大块头。斯内普紧紧抓住自己的魔杖，诅咒自己这么没有警觉性。他这时才意识到旁边还有恶棍，在另一边把他夹在中间。

"你刚才说什么？"彼得带着微笑说道。

"我是说，"斯内普冷冷地说，脸上带着他最大的轻蔑。"货物延迟是你们前一位信使的愚蠢导致的。"

就在这个时候，人群中发出一阵小小的欢呼和呐喊，斯内普听到那首歌的第一句歌词，轻轻吟唱的声音现在听起来该死地熟悉。

请给我一张地图  
上面表明确定的方向  
引领我去到你的心房

斯内普皱起眉头——彼得脸上闪烁着恶意的表情。斯内普带着自从他最黑暗的教学时光过去以来最黑暗的恨意想到，不知道那个白痴男孩都撒了什么谎。他继续坚定地在胸前交叉着双臂，拒绝像是房间里其他没有头脑的野兽一样引颈以观。

轻点，这个小混蛋用一种情色地音调呢喃着，以一种亵渎的忧愁玷污了这些长存的诗句，轻点，因为你踏着我的梦……

人群迸发出一阵欢呼和贪婪的敲击声，声响淹没了一切。灯光熄灭又再度亮起，绿色红色紫色的光闪烁着让人头晕眼花。斯内普密切注意着他身边的三个恶棍。彼得对着他的一个同伴点点头，那个人马上消失在人群里。

"来吧，斯内普先生，"彼得咆哮道，伸出一只胳膊拖过斯内普的肩膀。魔药大师全身僵硬，随时准备把这两个笨蛋炸到灰飞烟灭。现在应该就是最好的时机，第三个刚刚走开——"我们在后面有些你可能很愿意看到的东西。"

半推半就地，斯内普发现自己径直地穿过已经分开的人群，来到酒吧后面。彼得推开门把他推进后面漆黑一片的巷子里时，他突然有种似曾相识的感觉。[注 9]

迅雷不及掩耳之势，斯内普站稳抽出魔杖，隔着一段安全的距离他的魔杖指着面前朦胧的大块头。

"要我给他点颜色看看么？"其中一个人咕哝了一声。

"你没看到他有魔杖么，你个白痴，"彼得怒气冲冲地说。

"观察敏锐，"斯内普冷冷地说。

门被猛然推开，第三个混蛋重重地走了出来，胸前紧紧地抱着一个不停挣扎的骨瘦如柴的身影。

"放开我！我可警告你，我有刀子，我发誓如果你不让我走我会杀——"

斯内普张开嘴想让他们放了这个小子，但是那个男孩突然不做声了。片刻之后，斯内普发现了——一把寒光闪闪的利刃正抵着他的喉咙。彼得咧开嘴恶意地笑了，露出嘴里金光闪闪的假牙，他嘲弄地吼了一声猛然挥动那把刀。那个男孩紧张起来，双手紧紧抓住束缚住他的那只粗壮的前臂，眼睛惊恐地飞转。

"除你武器！"斯内普咆哮道。一束亮光从他的魔杖喷射出来，但是却在空中生生地打了个弯最后消失在彼得脚边。

斯内普垂下魔杖，感觉到自己的脸血色尽失。

"你是怎么做到的？"一个恶棍敬畏地小声问道。

"闭嘴，"彼得吼道，脸上满是自鸣得意。

"他使用了阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福的werewyrm粉末的存货，"斯内普冷冷地说。[注 10]

彼得的表情扭曲了。"你怎么……哼，你就是知道，你这个老饭桶。那又怎么样，"他哼了一声，再次收紧那把刀，那个男孩惊恐地抽气。

"要知道那种werewyrm粉末对于魔药或者不可饶恕咒没有用，"斯内普说。虽然没有威胁性地将魔杖举向前方，他慢慢地举起拿着魔杖的那只胳膊。"它对夺魂咒的作用极小，对钻心咒的作用微乎其微。而完全不能抵抗"——他猛地抬起手臂，那三个硬汉都忍不住浑身一颤——"阿瓦达索命咒。"他冷静地仿佛此刻是在计量魔药原料的份量，或者是面对食死徒突袭后受害者虚弱的身体一般，他留意到一小股鲜血从那个男孩的脖子上流出来，慢慢滴在他的胸口。

"试试看啊，斯内普，"彼得挑衅说到。"但是你敢动一下，他们会先杀了你的小男孩。"

斯内普眯起眼睛。"我向你保证，我一点都不在乎。我不知道他都对你说了什么，但是我对他绝对没有任何义务或者好感。"他嗤之以鼻。"我甚至都不知道他叫什么。"

那个男孩徒劳地踢动自己的腿。"我叫……奈尔斯……"他从紧闭的牙关中结结巴巴地挤出一句话。

斯内普瞪着他。奈尔斯，这就是他的名字了？他扫去脸上的惊讶，冷冷地一字一顿地说，"这什么都不算。"

"你说，斯内普，"彼得不祥地说。

斯内普皱起眉头。"事实上，这样说来我恐怕我不能理解你为什么用这个小子的性命来威胁我，多么愚蠢的一个恐吓……"

他们都沉默了一会儿。"很好，"彼得生硬地说。他收紧了禁锢，让他怀里的男孩像是屠夫案板上待宰的猪一样尖叫起来。"我想要可以融化任何一种冰块的药水，一个小时内就要，不然的话……"他狞笑着再次收紧他的胳膊。

"停下，"斯内普厉声说。"你再用点劲就可以直接把你的筹码杀了。"

"没错，彼得，"其中一个恶棍突然说道。"这个小子已经在流血了。你再动一点就可能要了他的脑袋，就像原来那个笨蛋一样……"

"你想要这种药水干嘛？"斯内普打断他的话。

"和你无关，"彼得大声说道。

斯内普冷笑着。"那么我的主顾又是谁？我突然觉得整个事情都非常荒谬。当然，我很乐意和内昂先生再度合作，我也绝对可以制作一服简单的融化药水……"白骑士。告诉他有关北行任务的格兰杰。北方。广阔的冰封的土地。在层层冰雪与霜冻下隐藏着拥有难以想象的魔力的物品。他能感觉到血液在身体里澎湃。

"和你没有关系，"彼得威吓地叫道。"那么斯内普，你怎么决定，一条命还是一服药水？"

血液的涓涓细流横陈在苍白的身体上，隐没在男孩黑色的麻瓜长裤边。

"融化药剂倒不是什么寻常的订单，"斯内普用那种讲课般抑扬顿挫的声音说。"为此特别制作的魔药屈指可数。最符合你的雇主的要求的……"他停顿了一下才接着往下说。"极可能是神火晶[注 11]，这是一种中国唐朝发明的以石脑油为主料的物质。"

"你有那玩意么？"彼得说。

"碰巧我倒是有那么一瓶，就在我的实验室里，但是比较麻烦的是我还得回去拿……"

彼得用脚踢了踢他的一个跟班。"你们两个和他一起去。"

"我只需要一个保镖，"斯内普冷冷地说。"其实我个人倒是一个都不需要，不过如果你坚持……"

"两个都去，"彼得吼道。"再把你的魔杖留下。"

"我恐怕没有魔杖我没有办法幻影移行。"

"别找茬。告诉他们大致的位置，他们可以带你一起幻影移行。"

"啊，没错，我可以肯定他们也能打开我房子和实验室上的守卫，特别是那些需要我的魔杖才能打开的守卫……"

彼得冷笑道，"你以为我会相信你的守卫只对你的魔战打开，而不是对你本人的魔力？"他轻蔑地冷哼一声。"留下你的魔杖，不然我杀了这小子。"

"我恐怕那是非常不可能的，"斯内普咬牙切齿地说。

彼得叫过来他的两个跟班。"过来，"他说。"用你的鞋子蹭我的鞋子……"

"昏昏倒地！"斯内普叫道。一束红光从他的魔杖喷射出来，但是彼得猛然向前一冲——奈尔斯小声地尖叫了一声——但是魔咒慢慢消散最后打在地面上。

"过来，他什么都做不了，"彼得叫道。"过来，快！"

那两个混蛋扑过来，斯内普急急退进巷子里。恐慌在他的焦躁的自我控制力下翻滚。"钻心剜骨！"他叫道。"钻心剜骨！"他突然感觉喉咙地卡住一个油腻腻的硬块，他看着那一束起初微弱的黑色熊熊燃烧起来扑向距离他最近的那个家伙。

"魔杖！"彼得尖叫道。"他的魔杖！"

那个被击中的混蛋歪歪倒倒地扑过来抓斯内普的手腕。他被撞倒，尾骨传来的剧痛让他忍不住咬紧牙关。一只手抓住他的手腕。他拼命忍痛不要尖叫出来的骄傲太过强大，那一刻他的头脑尖叫着要吼出一句诅咒，但是他没来及说一个字他的手指里就空空如也。

"我拿到了！他的魔杖，在我这里……"

斯内普气喘吁吁想要从那个摔倒的混身下脱身。他摔倒在一个臭烘烘的烂泥潭里，长袍浸满了难闻的脏水。那个绊住他下肢的彪形大汉呻吟了一声，终于在同伴的帮助下慢慢站起来。

"杂种，"那个恶棍嘶声说，他抬脚向斯内普下身踢过来，斯内普连忙防御地蜷起身体。一个人嗤笑起来。斯内普扶住墙壁努力站起来，他尽力克制住传遍全身的颤栗。公路上的光亮就在几步之外，而他眼前只有重重的阴影和刀刃冰冷的闪光。

"他们都说，"一个混蛋窃笑道。"没有魔杖的巫师就像没穿裤子的蛋蛋。"

"闭嘴，"彼得说，但是在黑暗中能看到他也咧嘴大笑露出的牙齿模糊的白色。"告诉我们你住哪里，斯内普"

他绷直身体，用最轻蔑的表情最不屑的声音说，"翻倒巷。"

"那倒不是很远，"一个人松了口气说。"我还担心我们可能会分体……"

"如果你十分钟内没有回来，"彼得打断他的话说。"你会发现这个小子躺在自己的血泊里，而你的魔杖会再多添几个够劲的诅咒。"他看起来对自己非常满意，他把那个男孩拉得更近。奈尔斯挥动自己的一只脚，就像是一只蟑螂的垂死挣扎。

"我明白了，"斯内普用一种不寻常的无动于衷的声音说。两只大手紧紧抓住他肩膀。

"准备好了么？"一个家伙嘟囔问。

斯内普点点头。最后一瞥，他看到了奈尔斯那双惊恐不定的眼睛，像个垂暮老人或者咿呀孩童一般目不转睛地瞪视着，接着他就感到自己被粗暴地卷入了别人的魔法通道中。

"这是你的地方？"难受的晕头转向过去之后一个家伙小声问道。"看起来有点……"

"是，"斯内普打断他。"要是不想在我的擦脚垫上被活体解剖了就往后站。"

那两个家伙不情不愿地往后站。斯内普大步向前，随着他的接近一盏灯亮了起来。他把一只手放在门上静静地等待，冷冷地观察着那两个粗笨的身影。

"怎么花了那么久？"一个人哼哼着说，粗厚的手臂在胸前交叉露出手臂上的纹身。

"我当然是马上就可以进，但是还得把你们两个从我的守卫范围内剔出去。"斯内普让到一边。"现在你们可以进了。"他冷笑着说。

"我们不是白痴，"一个混蛋恶狠狠地说。

斯内普蜷曲起嘴唇。"我不明白这种想法怎么会进到你们头脑里的。"

那个恶棍挥起手臂狠狠地打在斯内普脸上，斯内普踉跄了一下。

"听着，饭桶，"那个混蛋吼道。"别想耍花样，不然我们让你自己探雷。"

"没有必要这么野蛮，"他厉声说，感觉自己右边的脸颊开始发肿了。

那个混蛋——斯内普认出是那个挨了他一个钻心剜骨的家伙——收回拳头猛扑上来。斯内普畏缩了一下，但是他咬紧牙关挺直后背。他张开眼看着那只离他的脸只有几英寸的拳头。

"门开好了，斯内普？"另一个人问。

"是的，"斯内普咬牙说道。他微微顿了一下然后推开门。两个家伙从他身后挤进来，几乎把他推进门里。他感觉到身后两只大手抓住他的手腕，他连嘴都没张开。

"然后，它在哪？"

"在我的实验室里，"他冷淡地说。"但是你们要是贸然进入的话，头和脖子估计是要受到一点非常痛苦的伤害。"他尽量让自己和声音平淡无波。房间漆黑一片，只有其中一个混蛋魔杖上纤细黯淡的Lumos的光芒。他能看到，或者说他以为他看到了，那两个家伙交换了一个目光。"当然，如果你们不相信我就可以自己试试看。"

"你要是敢骗我们，我就扭断你脖子，"其中一个嘶声说道。

斯内普冷哼了一声。两只手松开了他的胳膊，但是立刻紧紧地箍住他的脖子。"往哪走？"

"向前，"斯内普说。

他们在黑暗中慢慢前行，那两个混蛋小心翼翼地，而他几乎完全放松。他时不时指一下路——出门，沿着走廊走，不，是不是那里，在这儿，白痴（这一句他只是用想的。）他们最终在实验室门前停下来。

"你们得放开我的手，"斯内普说。"我得需要胳膊能动才能打开守卫，"两个家伙都没有回到，于是他又加上一句。

"你最好老老实实的，"还是那个家伙嘶声说到，斯内普也一样选择忽视，他抬起手放在潮湿的门板上。他们都陷入了沉默。不一会儿，门自己滑开，露出里面更沉的黑暗。

他们叮叮当当地走进去，其中一个人骂了一句。"你这里就没有一盏该死的灯么？"

"是，"斯内普说。"我还需要用到手。放神火晶的橱柜有守护。"又一个停顿。"啊，如果你想要点割裂伤，或者是截断一两根手指，那么就去试试看吧。橱柜就在后面。还有，请记住直接把手伸到最底下一层，那样你会直接收到附赠的穿刺伤——"

"快去，"那个混蛋嘶声说，他的大手又一次威胁地环住斯内普的脖子。

斯内普把两只手都放在木质的门板上。那个勒住他喉咙的家伙干脆藏在他身后。另一个家伙在他左边，贴在他肩膀后方，发光的魔杖举在胸前。斯内普打开橱柜门，一排排的小药瓶像是薄雾中的群星一般闪烁。他慢慢吸了一口气，若无其事地伸手到架子后。

他背后的那个家伙说话，"哪一个是——"

他闭上眼睛偏过脑袋，猛然拔开药瓶的塞子就往左肩后泼过去，一遍一遍又一遍。那两个混蛋发出难分上下痛苦的尖叫，箍住他脖子的双手松开了。他冲向右边，眼睛依然紧闭着，屏住最后那一口呼吸。他对这个地方比对自己的手背还了解。有时候他会在黑暗中配制魔药，这样更容易进入那种没有情绪没有思考只能感受到魔力在他指尖低吟的状态。有一阵尖锐得几乎扯破喉咙的尖叫。他跌跌撞撞地向前冲，手举在前方摸索着——还有两步就应该到门了——他的脚趾踢到了什么，接着下一刻它撞上他的肩膀。是门，他想，他两只手抓住它，肺里几乎着火一般疼痛，他冲到另外一边——然后猛地把门关上。

他大口大口地喘息着步履蹒跚地穿过走廊去到客厅。他的眼睛还没有习惯这一片黑暗，只好摸索着去找壁炉架，他的手指终于摸到了那个装着飞路粉的圆圆的容器。他捏了一小撮丢进壁炉里。感谢梅林这东西是自燃的，绿色的火焰盘旋着燃烧起来的时候他忍不住想到。

"神秘事务司，司长办公室！"他叫道。他走进那片火焰中，感觉自己被一片闪烁的绿色漩涡卷走，无数的炉台、壁炉在眼前闪过转瞬即逝，旋转的火焰让人眼花缭乱，然后他被粗鲁地丢在炉前的地毯上。

"西弗勒斯！"

他听到她的声音。他努力眨眼除掉眼睛里的煤灰，然后他看到她惊讶和关切的表情。

"西弗勒斯，你的脸！你受到袭击了？"

他看到有个男人坐在格兰杰的办公桌边嘴里叼着一只烟斗。"不，"斯内普马上冷冷地说。"我只是撞上门了。我没想到你这么晚还在，不过我飞路出来的时候这是我能想到的最安全的地方。"他短短地停顿了一下，然后向那个男子打招呼。"您是杰克·戴米么？"

那个男子皱起眉头点点头。"您是哪位？"

"西弗勒斯·斯内普。您能派遣一位傲罗么？两个入侵者闯入了我的住宅。"

格兰杰看起来目瞪口呆。"但是你不是有守卫么？"

"我被迫放他们进入，但是现在他们已经丧失行动能力了，"斯内普飞快地说。"我相信他们隶属于白骑士。拜托，格兰杰，我没有时间了。"

那个男子询问地看了格兰杰一眼，格兰杰一定给了一个肯定的回复，因为他站起来，想了一小会儿然后说，"一个傲罗够么？"

"是的，我说过了他们已经没有行动能力了，"斯内普厉声说。"格兰杰，我需要一支魔杖。"

值得表扬的是格兰杰二话不说打开办公桌的抽屉。"给，"她说。"白骑士，你是这么说的吧？——你还有多长时间？"

"三分钟，可能更少，"斯内普冷酷地说。他迎上她的目光。"他们用那个小子威胁我。现在他应该就在担心自己的喉咙被割开而哆嗦着。"

"梅林，"格兰杰从牙缝中挤出一点声音。

"他叫奈尔斯，"斯内普突然不相干地说。"你知道白骑士为什么想要融化药剂么？啊——你当然知道。"他在胸前交叉起双臂。"这和你提到过的北方的那个东西有关吧？"

"你是猜到的，还是发现的？"

"我猜的。"

"是的，它的确是和那个有关。"格兰杰说。"那个拥有魔力的实际上是一个人类——或者是什么长得像人类的——他被困在冰块里，常规方法都没有办法打破或者融化那块冰块。"

"而现在它在白骑士手里，"斯内普直截了当地说。

格兰杰点点头，半恼怒半挫败地皱起眉头咬住嘴唇。"我派遣了两个傲罗跟着他，那个间谍，我本来以为——但是——"她自己很快恢复过来。"对不起。"

斯内普习惯性地蜷曲起嘴唇。"拜托，"他说。他松开交叉的双臂开始在房间里踱步，他想把格兰杰突然摆出的学生的脸孔驱除出大脑，起码驱除出视线。他还有多长时间？两分钟？还是一分钟？他想知道那个彼得多么有时间观念。

"我不会给他真的融化药剂，"斯内普说。"但是得是什么看起来像是的东西。"来点硫磺色的发酵的茄科植物？不，别，那东西连普通的冰都融化不了。那么他能带什么去，他能带什么？奈尔斯突然闪过他的脑海——就像是巨猿多毛的手臂里一条苍白纤细的鱼，或者是想要冲破黑暗的表面的一丝白色。一线红色的血液滴落在中央。他把那幅画面推出脑海。一服追踪药剂怎么样？他头脑深处一个狡猾的声音小声提醒道。一服强化奴役药剂也不错？这一服毒药会药倒附近的所有人。他冷冷地想，正好还要救那个小子。

他打断自己的沉思看到格兰杰脸上破碎的表情。"怎么了？"他直接问道。

"西弗勒斯——"她开口正要说话，却被打开的门打断了。

"斯内普？"唐克斯不敢相信地说。

"尼法朵拉，"斯内普粗暴地打个招呼。"很好，你已经能通过我的守卫了。"

"你说有两个人入侵了你的房子？"

"没错，在后面，大概还在实验室里吧，不过不会有问题的，"他说。"我用了Mordacis[注 12]。红火蚁的粉末。"

唐克斯畏缩了一下。"嗷呜，那一定很痛。不过那是他们活该，"她补充说。"我应该去哪里？"

斯内普犹豫了一下。"小斯坦福街14号。"

他看着她走进绿色的火焰里，然后他把注意力转回到格兰杰身上。格兰杰正站在房间的中央，两只手放在自己隆起的肚子上，紧张地扭在一起。

"格兰杰，你想说什么？"他冷冷地说。"要么告诉我，要么就别说。我没时间了。"

她松开自己的双手，让它们垂在身旁。"那只可能是一个人"——她不知道该怎么说，茫然地挥着手——"在那块冰里。"她静静地重复自己刚才的话。"我只能想到一个人。"

斯内普感觉他的胃突然空了一块。"谁？"

"哈利。"

他倒退几步。让他的头脑崩溃的不是格兰杰交织了愧疚和毅然的眼神，不是那两个音节尖锐刺耳的回响，也不是突如其来的可怖的空虚。他吞咽了一下然后转向壁炉。"我们以后再讨论这个，格兰杰，"他说。声音里死一般的冷静空前绝后。他把绿色的粉末洒进壁炉的时候手在发抖。"地狱城堡！"他嘶哑地叫道，跳进火里。

qp qp qp

这帮荷兰人毫无疑问没帮上多大忙，金妮一遍看着那个莫霍克头[注 13]巫师慢条斯理地浏览一张名单一边想。在蹩脚的翻译咒语的帮助下，荷兰魔法部长向他们解释说，他们不能就这么随随便便地飞路去那家夜店，得先解决某种出入的咒语才可以。不管那程序是什么，肯定都需要时间。金妮已经开始怀疑米塔维利是不是还在那里了。她已经疲惫到了没有力气去热切期望什么。她只想要她的床，然后在床上好好地睡上十二个小时。

科马克坐在她旁边，也打了个哈欠。

金妮甩了甩头。"我等不及要回去了，"她小声说。对面墙上的画在她眼里是一片模糊的色彩的漩涡。"现在一定有三点了。"

科马克点点头。"是啊。"

"你够走运的了，你马上就能休假了——多久以后来着？两个星期？"

他瞪着她。"什么？"

"婚礼，你不是要为你的婚礼休假两个星期的么？"

"哦。对，那个。"他揉了揉自己的脸。"是，没错。"

在紧接而来的短暂沉默中，她看着他。"你还好么？"

"啊，啊。"他依然没有看她。"我怎么会不好呢？"

"你有点不对劲。"

"现在是早上三点。还能为什么。"

"呒。"她又把目光转回了对面墙上那副有催眠奇效的画上。"你一点也不担心，对吧？"

"什么？"

她哼了一声。"你的婚礼，你个白痴。乔治要和安吉丽娜结婚的时候，他整整一个月都如坐针毡。甚至看到一朵花都能让他紧张得像是要吐出来。"她微笑着看了科马克一眼，可是他的表情却是紧张拘束的。

"乔治——你哥哥？"

金妮点点头。"是的。"她不怎么和他提起她家里的事情。而他就不一样了。她知道科马克家里有个做会计师的哥哥，他是哑炮，没有魔力也觉得无所谓。她知道他的未婚妻弗朗辛有一大堆讨人嫌的姑姑阿姨。她还知道他其实很喜欢和弗朗辛一起逛街买衣服，尤其喜欢给弗朗辛四岁的小表妹买衣服。

"弗雷德一直很想念他。"

金妮盯着那一大团颜色，咽了口唾沫。"是他告诉你的？"

科马克呼出一口气。"不能这么说……不，但是——"

桌前的莫霍克头的巫师抬起头说了什么。片刻之后，翻译咒语起效了，金妮听到一个非常违和的女性的声音说道，"进入黑暗天堂的暗码是0-3-9-2-8."

金妮站起来说，"需要我们用荷兰语报暗码么？"

过了一会儿他们才听到回答。"不需要，我们的系统兼容英语。"

"谢谢。是0-3-9-2-8？"

那个莫霍克头的巫师点点头打了个哈欠。"你是正确地。"

"走吧，"科马克小声说，捏了一小撮飞路粉丢进壁炉里。

他们走进一间黑糊糊的房间，四周充斥着刺耳的笑声、尖叫声和不堪入耳的说话声，金妮不得不把翻译咒语的覆盖半径调小一点。他们在半满的舞池边缘，四周散布着各种长沙发样的东西。房间里全部的灯光，是来着巧妙地悬挂在房间深处的几盏灯的红色光线，和号角还有噼啪可/卡/因的气味一起昏沉地在房间里沉浮。

"你能……类似于感觉到他么？"科马克小声问。

金妮点点头。如果她集中注意力，她几乎能感觉到他的存在，就在她身边或者前方，像是一张湿乎乎的被单令人不悦地悬在脸前。

"这边，"她说着领着他穿过聒噪的人群。他的存在感更强了，就像是某种鱼的气味。她认出了前方有一条走廊从大厅延伸出去，她带头走了进去。

黑暗更浓了，但是她依然能够辨认出来深红色的地毯还有门上的缝隙。

"你觉得他在某个房间里？"科马克压低声音问道。

金妮点点头。"不过我不知道他到底在哪一间房里，"她也小声回答。"我觉得……他就在前面——"

她感觉到一只手紧紧地抓住她的肩膀，听到一个男人大声嚷嚷着什么莫名其妙的话。她猛然转过身，等着那个阴沉沉笨重的大块头。

科马克显然没有缩小他的翻译咒语的范围，他指向大厅。"我们能看一眼么？"他说，"我们只是……"

金妮马上调整好自己的翻译咒语，片刻之后她又听到那个冷淡超然的女声说："——不然我就好好给你们两个几下子尝尝。"说着，那个大块头把自己的指关节捏得啪啪直响。

"嘿，伙计，"科马克热络地说。"我们又不惹是生非，你不能——"

"我们是奉荷兰魔法部之命来这里，"金妮说着拿出他们在部长办公室刚刚拿到的临时身份证明。她拿出自己的魔杖飞快地用了一个荧光闪烁。"我们有授权搜查这里。"

那个大块头眯起眼睛，然后点点头。他非常可疑地转身冲向大厅。

"停下——"金妮叫道。"统统石化！"

咒语还没来及生效，那个彪形大汉爆发出一声大吼。金妮紧张地等待翻译咒语转化成英语，不过她什么都没听到。大概他没有来得及把一个词讲完。

"掩护我，"金妮小声说，说着她低下身子匆匆向大厅而去。她看到三扇门，米塔维利可能藏在其中任何一扇门后。她轻弹了一下魔杖，快速地扫描了三扇门，上面什么都没有——没有一扇门有讨厌的锁门魔咒、守卫、或者诅咒。她想，除了一个讨人厌的大块头之外，他们什么警惕都没有。她潜行到第一扇门边，用左手握住门把手用力推——什么都没发生。门就是用麻瓜的方式锁上的。"婊子，"她嘟囔着说。"阿拉霍洞开。"她推开门挥舞着魔杖气声说道："荧光闪烁。"

黑暗中传来一声低声的抱怨，紧接着爆发一声含混不清的咆哮。"Reveloso，"她说，完全忽略了接下来在床上那三个紧紧抓住床单遮住自己的女人的狂怒。没有情况。她关上门准备去开第二扇。就在此时，第三道门仿佛被爆炸的冲击波撞开一般猛然甩开，一股呛人的烟雾翻腾而出，萦绕在她脸前，一直侵入到肺部深处——

"Spirabilis！[注 14]"她咳嗽着说，紧紧闭上眼睛和嘴巴，双手捂住鼻子。这股烟雾潮湿而沉重，但是令人不快的感觉也就仅此而已，没有针刺般或者剧烈的疼痛，也没有病态的幻觉或者盘旋的颜色——起码现在还没有……她冒险睁开眼睛。四周一片黑暗，起初她完全没看见那个向她直冲过来的影子。她模模糊糊地听到有人在她背后尖叫——那是科马克，她想道，思绪却沉重得仿佛跋涉过一片沼泽。这时一束红光鞭挞过空气，接着迅速隐没在半空中。

科马克又说了什么。烟雾也在慢慢散去。她能感觉到一只手搭上她的肩膀，但她只是紧紧地盯着地板上躺着的那个人的脸。那张脸——那张脸看起来既陌生又熟悉，就像是梦中的脸……

"金妮？你还好吧，金妮？"科马克在用力摇晃她，不停地叫她的名字。她奇特地感觉自己仿佛超然地从身体里窥视着自己站在那里，然后突然绊倒在走廊里。

那间不断召唤她的房间里只排列着书架，上面的灰尘几乎和摆放的书一样多。在两个书架中间有一幅画像，在开会的时候她总是喜欢盯着那幅画看，因为那是那个鬼地方唯一能入目的东西，唯一与周围格格不入地美丽的东西……桌边已经坐满了人，大家都围坐在那张破烂的桌子边，不过她对此也不十分确定。她还是走向前，发现邓布利多一如既往坐在首座他总是坐的位置上。

"金妮，"他说，尽管他在告诉她的是罗恩和乔治的死讯，那双眼睛依然闪烁有神。"金妮，你没事吧？"

恐惧的感觉在她胃里升腾蔓延，像是一只落水的钢琴，将她拖进深深的海底。琴音叮咚，敲打在包裹着她的孤寂上。她绝望地张开嘴，想要呼喊出声，但是黑色的海水迫不及待地灌进来，迷眩了她的目光，阖上她的双目将她带进无限的黑暗中。

qp qp qp

他跌跌撞撞地冲出壁炉跌进一群半裸的年轻人堆里，他咒骂着，他完全忘记要回自己的实验室拿替代的魔药。一些汗津津的摇摆着的柔软肉体撞上他的后背，他只是暗暗对自己嘟哝着，他回身摸索着壁炉，但是刚巧没有飞路粉了。他不得不幻影移行回去。

他挤过拥挤的人群，走到不那么火热的墙边。后门已经在摇摆的头颅和手臂间若隐若现。十分钟——现在有十分钟了么？他在由于，不过马上还是决定不要回去看看。他很难解释清楚那两个蠢个子为什么不在了，再说他幻影移行回去找一服合适的替代魔药也不会花太久的时间，最多也就半分钟……

他专心准备幻影移行的时候人群开始喧闹起来，就在他要离开前一秒，一个声音碾过整个房间：

[i]请给我一张地图

上面表明确定的方向

引领我去到你的心房……[/i]

斯内普猛地抬起头，他的视线穿过人群，穿过那些眼花缭乱的双手、头颅和人体。在房间的中央有一个舞台，一束强光照亮那个舞台，几乎把光线所接触到的所有物品都漂白，只留下苍白的纯粹的冷酷的颜色。第二个小节的歌声响起，斯内普挤向前想要看得更清楚一点。那个歌手矮小细瘦，声音也是如此相似——不，声音还是有细微的改变，变得和他体内的绝望的情绪更加合拍。

突然，那个歌手高高举起他的双手向后退去，歌词也变了。

[i]我的梦啊……一无所有！[/i]他垂下双手，身体也随之倒下，整个人跌进舞台上明亮的光线中。音乐戛然而止，只剩下一只信手缓缓拨动的吉他。[i]他们苦苦挣扎，深陷泥泞或者尘嚣。最终颓然老去……[/i]一只手抬起，却又立刻垂下——毫无意义的努力。

斯内普觉得自己全身都绷紧了神经。第一次，他脑海中掀起偏执的怀疑的巨浪。这个小子到底是谁？起初那个小混蛋声称自己是个麻瓜，但是很显然他拥有魔力；然后，他又在一起几乎迷惑了他，西弗勒斯·斯内普的骗局中扮演肉票。还有，那歌词，那突生的变化，那近乎猥亵的表演——会不会是某种咒语，某种可以影响他至此的魅惑咒，冷酷地窥探了他自己都不自知的破碎的心防，然后将一切曝露在尖利的强光下丢在他眼前？他咬紧牙关，眼睛别无旁骛地紧紧注视着舞台，完全没有意识到背后向他靠近的身影。

远去的旧梦，破烂的碎片，嶙峋的瘦骨，那个男孩咯咯地笑着。只有一个白痴此才会上这样的当。涉世未深的痴心妄想的白痴。也只有一个老笨蛋能被骗这么久还没有醒。一只长号吹出一声低沉平缓的音符。人群不满地骚动起来。"接着唱啊！"有人叫道，差不多的呼喊也随之响起。斯内普咬牙切齿地希望那个家伙懂得闭嘴。

台上的那个男孩仰起头，露出一片苍白的喉咙。我老了，他带着轻蔑的笑意耳语道。为什么你留下我这么多年任我一个人腐烂，现在却又回来搅起已经沉淀多年的回忆的灰烬？

人群中发出低沉的嘘声。"给老子来点够劲的！"一个人叫道。斯内普挤进人群里想找个看得更清楚的位置，但是肩膀上搭上的两只粗厚的手掌止住了他的动作。他尽力想挣脱开，但是显然他的对手比他强壮太多。他伸手去摸自己的魔杖，但是他心里一沉——魔杖不在。

"你带药水来了么？"彼得咆哮道。

斯内普不出声地诅咒着。"不，还没有，"他挤出一句话。下一刻，头上受到的重击让他站立不稳。

"还没有！"彼得大吼道。

"我认为我们不得不用点别的东西来代替。"

这是一个新的嗓音。斯内普在突然亮起的五彩的光线中睁大眼睛想要看清楚那个人。那该死的强劲的鼓点又响起了，像是一只涎水四溢的狼人一般震动他的胸腔。他只能辨认出几个特征——高挺的鼻子，半闭的双眼。还有，深色的皮肤。

"扎比尼？"斯内普嘶声说道。

一束光照亮直指他的魔杖，紧接着他听到了一声咒语。

"昏昏倒地。"

qp qp qp

"……最好快走……"

脑袋里一跳一跳地疼，她终于醒过来，嘴唇上干得像是盖了一层土。她昨天晚上喝醉了么？

"……她就要醒了……走……"

她的眼睛不情不愿地睁开，又马上被强光刺得闭上。她眯起眼看向旁边。她边上有两个人影，至少她觉得那应该是两个人而不是她睡昏头看到的重影……

"……不……我要留下了。"

一小股水泼上她的脸。

"金妮？金妮，醒醒。"

她皱起眉头。听起来像是乔治在叫她。她是死了么？可是死了的话怎么还这么疼？她睁开眼睛，一只手举起在前额边挡住一些光线。两个人影变得清晰了，强光渐渐褪去变成两支魔杖的荧光闪烁发出的昏暗光束。

"金妮，"那是她的哥哥。

她坐起身，一口气哽住在喉咙里。有那么一会儿，她就这么不知所措地瞪视着那张熟悉的布满雀斑的脸，那头蓬乱的胡萝卜色的头发，还有那双友好而又急躁的欢欣的蓝眼睛，但是理智很快当头棒喝。

"弗雷德？"她的嗓音有点哽住。

"金妮，"他又叫了一声。他嘴边严苛的线条，眼睛里的冷酷，还有退后的发际线，她暗自冷嘲，她怎么会以为他是乔治。

"你终于醒了，"科马克说。他就站在她身后，她有点生气地转回身，差一点就打翻他递过来的那杯水。

"谢了，"金妮小声说。她接过来贪婪地喝掉。"我们这是在哪？"她问科马克，说着用手背擦掉嘴边漏出来的水。在两支魔杖昏暗的光线照射下，这个房间昏沉又邋遢，不知道什么原因，地板上还胡乱堆着床单和枕头。"还有，你怎么在这儿，弗雷德？"最后她诘问道。

"我们还在阿姆斯特丹，"弗雷德说。"在这间迷人的小小夜店里。"

"我问的是科马克，我又没问你。"金妮打断他。

弗雷德转向科马克，向着门的方向偏了偏头。科马克稍稍犹豫了一下，放下杯子走向那扇门。

金妮瞪起眼睛。"科马克！"她叫道，侧身避开挡在前面的弗雷德看向科马克。"这算什么？你是疯了还是怎么了？我们——"

"金妮——"

"真他妈——"金妮从床边探下两条腿接着就要站起来，但是马上呻吟着倒回去，她脑袋里就像塞了一只玻璃鱼缸。

"你得晕头转向好一会儿呢，"弗雷德安慰地说。她感觉到他的手拍上她的肩膀，接着就抬高去抚摸她的头发。

"别碰我，"她抱怨说，然后向后挪去直到后背碰上床头。科马克不在了之后只剩弗雷德魔杖的光线，房间更暗了。然后她看到她刚刚就注意到的东西：墙边靠着一个人。

"那是谁？"她不客气地问道。

"米塔维利，"弗雷德说。

"他死了没？"

"那倒没有。不过他从星期六开始就这么半死不活了。"他的声音里有一点冷酷。

"哦，那就行，"金妮说。她紧紧锁着眉头，估量着自己现在能不能站起来。"科马克和我本应该把他带回总部，我不知道他干嘛把你拖进来——不过他是你的凤凰社里的人，是吧？"她感觉一小扎怒气在胸口渐渐展开探头探脑。"我最近才猜到的——我衷心希望你没让他监视我，弗雷德。你是我哥哥，只不过最近——"

弗雷德伸出一只手抚摸她的头发。她向后仰缩回来。"金妮，"他悲哀地说。

"别动，"她说，她本打算凶狠一点，但是实际发出的声音却更像是一声哭泣。他的手从她的鬓角滑到颈后，缓缓地画着小圈按揉着。她轻喘出一口气，觉得肩膀上的压力轻松了一些。在战争的时候他们常常为彼此这么按摩，她和她的哥哥们，在小小的隐蔽处，或者格里莫广场12号的角落里。她一直一直都在想念这个，直到现在当她回忆起来的时候依然很想念，虽然现在看起来这有点像是动物，像是一群大猩猩之间会做的事情，但是这个举动的确能给她带来比语言更大的安慰。

她微微挣扎了一下。"我……那个时候我在外面……"她停住了。

"米塔维利对你用了Metus。你还记得Metus么？"[注 15]

金妮皱起眉头摇摇头。

"博格特的粉末呢？"

"哦——原来是那个。"她终于想起来了——那是在战争期间时不时会出现的。按照推测它应该和博格特具有同样的效力，只是更棘手的是，它可以由咒语操纵。她皱起眉头。那个时候她昏过去前看到的是什么？一张桌子，然后——邓布利多？不，她有点怀疑。那是什么？

弗雷德飞快地把手拿开放到她身边的床上。这让金妮想起，他们已经很久没这样一起靠着坐在同一张床上或者沙发上，因为弗雷德回陋居的时光总是短暂而不那么愉快。

"一个纳特，告诉我你想到了什么？"他说。

金妮毫无笑意地笑了笑。"你永远都猜不到我的博格特是什么。"

"是什么？"

"猜猜看啊。"他上钩了。她很了解他，她听得出来他嗓音里那种高涨的探听的好奇。她有点挑衅地微笑起来。"我不会就这么说出来的。"

"好吧，呃……"他思索了一小会儿。"伏地魔？"

她大笑起来，但是很快就止住了，这其实没有那么好笑。"不，我只见过他一次，那是……不，不是汤姆·里德尔。不过倒的确是个蛮合情合理的猜测。"她几乎都已经忘记他了，但是她只是想到，没有说出来。

"嗯……木乃伊？还是女妖？"

"不，错了。"

"情人节卡片？"

她看着他。"什么？"

他咧嘴笑起来。"应该是这么写的——'他的眼睛绿得像刚腌过的癞蛤蟆， 他像黑板一样乌黑潇洒， 我希望他是我的，他真的很帅气， 是征服黑魔头的勇士'——"

"别说了！"金妮说，开玩笑地捶了他一下。"我知道是你和乔治送出去的。"

"但那是你写的，"弗雷德说。

"没错，是我写的。"她动了动腿，换了个更舒服的姿势。"科马克还在外面么？"

"是啊，怎么了？"

"哼，你还真是有权有势呐，哈？跟你的信徒，还是随臣……或者其他什么说一声，就让人乖乖在外面候着。"她觉得自己的怒气又勃发起来。"说真的，弗雷德，我不知道你都在玩什么鬼把戏，我也不想知道。"可是突然之间她的怒气全部散去，只剩下深深的疲倦。这种孩子气的倦怠只有双胞胎的玩笑，或者罗恩脸上饱受摧残的表情，或者呆在父亲身边看着他晶亮的镜片后的眼睛听他在耳边念叨些父女间的小秘密才能抚慰。但是现在他们都不在了。全都不在了。

"告诉我你看到了什么。"

金妮叹气。"很蠢，真的。我看到格里莫广场12号的图书室。那是凤凰社的会议。邓布利多在，还有……嗨，我才还有其他所有人，但我主要看到了邓布利多。"还有那幅画，她想道。

弗雷德没有说话。他点亮的魔杖就放在他们中间的床上，只有末端碰到指尖。他沉默得太久了，金妮瞟了一眼他，发现他正在热切地看着自己。

"你最大的恐惧是这一切会再次发生，"他说，声音里有某种诡异的狂热。

"我猜是吧。但是我不知道为什么我还会怕那个。伏地魔已经死了，这次真的死了——"

"不会再是伏地魔，下次不会是他，"弗雷德打断她的话。金妮看到，他的手紧紧握住魔杖，杖尖的那一小团光芒在颤抖。"下次会是其他的什么人——总是会冒出来新的魔头。格林德沃失势的时候，没有人愿意去想可能会出现一个伏地魔。他们能想到的就是保证格林德沃不会死灰复燃，永远地埋藏那段回忆。这次也没什么差别。所有人都只会遗忘，遗忘，然后若无其事地继续过自己的日子。哦，伏地魔都死了——我们别再想那些了——"

"他们当然都想忘记！"金妮坚定地说，声音有些嘶哑。她紧紧攥住手心里的床单。"谁不想？你想一直记得那些么，所有的事情，一刻都不忘记？"那些难忘的时刻就在她的舌尖上，那些连噩梦都无法望其项背的恐怖的瞬间——听说罗恩的死讯，而哈利也被牵涉其中；用马尔福夫妇的尸体交换他们的父亲的遗体；亲眼看到乔治脸上飞速逝去的生气与血色，最终形如枯骨死在圣芒戈。它们像魔鬼一般冲进她的脑海里，挥舞着草叉和利刃，时刻准备着将她大卸八块。她费力地吞咽着，努力地一点一点驱散它们，心房因为每一幅画面而缩紧——坐在桌边的母亲的脸色白得像医院的床单，还有父亲失去颜色的双唇——然后尖叫着颤抖着把它们塞进记忆的深处。

弗雷德微微向前倾下身体。"我永远不想忘记，"他柔声说。"一刻都不想。永远都不想。"

金妮呛笑起来。"你疯了。随便你吧。"她苦涩地说。"你想做什么就做什么。"她不想要这些回忆。或者最起码让这些回忆变得苍白无害，就像展览上的画作，贴在远远的墙上。"我们……不是在背弃过去，弗雷德。这是治愈。这叫做继续。"她停了一下，思索着更贴切的说法。"我们会阻止下一个伏地魔。但是那是法律，弗雷德，是公正，对每一个都平等的公正。为什么里德尔会成为伏地魔？"她想起很久以前那个黑头发的骄傲的年轻人曾经对她说过的话。"因为他觉得世界对他不公，公正没有得到贯彻。而你现在所做的就是能够造就他的事情，弗雷德！如果你的义务警员组织认为他们能够凌驾于法律，那只会造就更多的伏地魔，更多的黑魔王。"

弗雷德摇摇头。他伸出手温柔地抚过金妮的头发。"你不明白。"他静静地说。"你不知道……"

他离开床，金妮的视线落到他手里的魔杖上，注意到他正在摩挲着魔柄。她突然觉得血液全部从脸上褪去。

"弗雷德——"

他转过身，满脸痛苦的神色。"乔治让我保证会照顾好你。"他说。"别担心，不会痛的。"

她摸索着自己的口袋——魔杖不见了。立刻，她从床上 跳开，跌跌撞撞地冲向房门。她刚刚离开床就觉得自己被哥哥的魔法重新拉了回去，四仰八叉地倒在床上。

"告诉我，"她咬牙切齿地说。"你这样做过多少次了？"

"我永远都不会伤害你，金妮，"弗雷德说着举起魔杖。"一忘皆空。"

[注1] 拉丁文revelo是显现的意思，JKR的咒语原形立现是Specialis revelio，这里为作者杜撰的咒语。

[注 2] Medicor拉丁文治愈的意思。作者杜撰的咒语。

[注 3] bless you，类似于在中国小孩子打喷嚏大人会说一句长命百岁的用法。

[注 4] Longyearbyen 挪威属地斯瓦尔巴群岛的首府。

[注 5] consecto，作者杜撰的咒语，语源疑为拉丁文的consector，意为追踪、追寻。

[注 6] 这里是荷兰语，Donker为黑暗的，Lucht为天空。但是对于这个短语，google翻译为深航。Nacht为夜，Danspartj为舞会。某猜测是夜总会之类的场所。某濯荷兰语一窍不通……

[注 7] 拉丁文，愿上天庇佑你。

[注 8] 埃特普Etep和彼得Pete只是字母顺序不同。

[注 9] déjà vu 法语，似曾相识，已经见过，幻觉记忆，或者即视感

[注 10] werewyrm形同werewolf，wyrm表示龙，这里应该指的是某种和龙相似的神奇生物。

[注 11] 此处原文为拼音shen huo jing

[注 12] mordacis拉丁文，为蜇咬，腐蚀的意思。

[注 13]mohawked，mohawk指北美土著居民莫霍克族，后指一种坚硬且五颜六色的朋克发型（实物请见小贝从前的某发型）。

[注 14]Spirabilis源自拉丁语，可以呼吸，疑为作者杜撰的咒语。

[注 15]Metus，源自法语，意为恐惧，忧虑，担心。


	7. Chapter 6

The Ice Melts

经过的这么多牢房里，这一间倒没有那么寒酸。这里比诺特庄园更加令人窒息，但是要比魔法部的牢房里那股子肮脏的官僚作风感觉好——当然，这可能也和呆在魔法部的牢房里时总是焦虑急躁也有关系。面对那帮扭捏作势的偏执多疑的威森加摩远比教授一大群一年级新生的压力大。不过，总好过马尔福庄园。回想起那段时光就让他全身绷紧。有多少次，在漫长的黑暗中的等待后，他被领到一间窗帘紧闭的房间？在那里含着一抹淫/靡的微笑等待着他的，起初是一只英俊的怪物，最后变成了一只瘦骨嶙峋的畜/生……

如果说还有人是比他更好的地牢鉴赏家，斯内普想道，那一定是波特。波特倒没有被填进魔法部牢房的荣幸，不过他除了马尔福庄园和诺特庄园外，还亲身体验过高尔家堪比食尸鬼屋子的地下室，和卢克伍德祖先在俄罗斯的领地。波特。大难不死的男孩。打败神秘人的男人。失踪的救世主。

斯内普闭上眼睛，让疼痛辐射全身。如果格兰杰是对的，如果不可能的事情转眼变成了不可置信却又不可抵抗的真实，那么他除了想念除了回忆之外无它可选——但是他已经走出来了，他扬起一抹讽刺的笑提醒自己。现在他在这里，被关在一间地牢里，却没有在思索怎么逃出去，也没有算计着怎么智取扎比尼，反而全全心全意地想念着哈利·波特。他的爱人，那个最多只分享过一个让彼此手心出汗的吻的人，那个他全心牵挂的人，那个成为他的动力的人，以及，那个背叛了他的人。

他远远地就听见了他们靠近的声音。脚步声，还有门被猛地推开的声音。他掸掸自己的袍子，站在沉沉的黑暗中静静等待着。

两个人影在门边出现了。"他在这，"彼得说。"西弗勒斯·斯内普。"

其中一个小声说了一点什么——斯内普竖起耳朵；听起来像是一个很普通的开锁咒——然后两道栅栏缓缓地沉进地下。

"过来，"彼得吼道，他向前走来，手里拎着一个口袋。斯内普闭上眼睛，固执地一动不动任那个混蛋把粗砺的麻袋丢到自己头上。又一声低喃的咒语，接着他感觉到双腕被扎人的绳索捆绑起来，扭曲成一个疼痛的姿势。

"这边走，"彼得说，斯内普任自己被肩上搭着的熊一般的爪子领出去。

他们一路上都没做声，斯内普对此非常满意，他一直在尽可能地谛听记忆着。庄园的下层听起来空无一物。离开黑沉沉的地牢后，他们走过一段很长的蜿蜒的走廊，从脚步的回声可以判断然后来到一间异常大的房间。接着他们又上了几层楼——或者应该说，是那两个混蛋上了楼，他只是非常困窘地被其中一个抱在怀里扛上去。彼得低声抱怨过他走得太慢了。

又穿过几条走廊之后，他们终于停了下来。斯内普听见一扇门打开的声音，然后他被推了进去。

"斯内普教授，"他听见扎比尼说。

片刻之后，麻袋被拿开了，他发现自己身处一间大房间里。房间里没有窗户，铺满了地毯，地板上有一大块绿色的地毯，上面的图纹是活动着的龙，墙上挂着繁复的波斯挂毯。扎比尼面朝他站着，身上穿着的长袍大概是自从上次食死徒会议之后斯内普所见过的最昂贵的。在吊在天花板上的魔法油灯飘忽的光线下，他的肤色比斯内普记忆中更加黯淡。

"扎比尼，"斯内普说着微微偏了偏头。长袍上的硬毛戳进手腕里。"真是……意外之喜。"

扎比尼笑起来。露出来的牙也太多了，斯内普想道，依然将后背绷得直直的，眼睛轻蔑地眯起。

"我未曾想过会在这里遇到您，教授。"他摇着一只手，而斯内普转过头看见彼得离开房间。除了站在角落里的那个高大的黑人外，房间里只剩下他们两个。斯内普敏感地短短思量了一下扎比尼是在哪里找到这么些半巨人给他服务。

"我也如此，扎比尼。"

"我也从没有想过自己会在这个位置上，"扎比尼说。他脸上的笑容扩大了，看起来就像是第一次去佐科的格兰芬多一年级新生一样，斯内普想道。只不过这个笑容里包含了太多的蓄意，包含了太多成竹在胸的味道。斯内普有些微的担心。扎比尼知道了什么或者掌握了什么？当然，那块冰现在肯定还没有融化，就算冰块真的融化了，乔纳森——波特——或者该死的管他是谁——都不是扎比尼所能掌控的那种强大。他太强大了……除非弗罗斯特——或者波特——醒来的时候是半死不活的状态……但是即使那样——即使那样——

扎比尼继续说。"光鲜的总是那两个人，邓布利多、伏地魔，伏地魔、邓布利多。谁会想到，现在是我，扎比尼，高高地站在最顶端？"

"是么？"斯内普冷哼着说。"很抱歉我没发现你怎么'高高地站在最顶端'。"

扎比尼轻蔑地看了他一眼。这倒是个新的表情，斯内普想道；这个男孩过去大部分时候是冷漠，而不是这种张扬的傲慢，傲慢这种角色总是落到马尔福身上。"你有很多事情都全然无知，斯内普，魔法部也不知道。"他停顿了下，然后笑着说。"你觉得我身家多少？"

"不知道，"斯内普温和地说。

"将近十亿加隆。你知道马尔福家鼎盛时期有多少么？还有布莱克家？"

"不知道。"

"布莱克家族全部身家是五亿加隆，而马尔福家，算上纳西莎·马尔福获得的遗产，一共是四亿加隆。"他依然在笑着。"一共有五十二位威森加摩成员，马尔福收买了其中的四五位，而我的钱，可以收买九个人。而凭借着，啊，我的资产，可以控制十一个人。十二个也说不定。那可是整个魔法部人员的五分之一。"

"能够，还是说已经？"斯内普说。

扎比尼带着某种心满意足的轻蔑半垂下眼皮。"我不会告诉您的，教授。"他低沉地说。挂着那种微笑，斯内普想，他看起来就像是饱餐了一顿可怜的老鼠或者蟾蜍的费尔奇的那只猫。

"不管怎样，言归正传，"扎比尼说。他走回去坐在自己的椅子里，然后向着角落里那个大家伙示意。那个半巨人无言地搬过来一张宽大的椅子放在斯内普身后。

"谢谢，"斯内普说着坐下。

"我很抱歉采取这样的方法，"扎比尼说。"我应该是相当地粗鲁了，但是我们合作过一段时间之后，你有点失去自己的规矩了。"

斯内普蜷曲起嘴唇。"很显然。"

扎比尼嘴角抽搐，脸上的线条变得冷酷。斯内普怀疑过去这个男孩是不是没做过他的毒舌的攻击目标。可能真的没有，他半是轻蔑半是谨慎地想道。"虽然我也不能说你有多彬彬有礼。拒绝做完您的一桩魔药生意……这也不是一个受人尊敬的魔药大师的行为。"

"会出现这样延误，全是由你的信使的愚蠢造成的，"斯内普冷冷地说。"除非你的奴才们拿走了它，我的确带了魔药在身上。昨天晚上我是想把它交给你的代理人来着，可惜……"他的嘴唇缩回来扭成一个冷笑。"发生了一点小插曲。"

"现在已经无所谓了，"扎比尼说。"当然，我也不会介意对一个亟需工作的老教授慷慨一点。"

他有所指地笑起来。斯内普对之报以一副无趣的表情。拜托，他鄙夷地想，扎比尼真的那么高看自己，以为这样的废话就能刺伤他？

"我有一个委托给你，斯内普，"扎比尼说。"我想你大概猜到是什么了。"

"为你制造一服融化药剂？"斯内普干巴巴地说。

"不是什么融化药剂，教授。您会为了我在这方面所取得的研究而骄傲的。我想要你酿造的是吡喃魔药[Pyrane Potion]。您一定知道吧，教授？融化冰块就像是用钻石切割玻璃，能够分解所有的冻结或者固化的咒语。"

"也许。"

扎比尼笑起来。"您不是我考虑范围中唯一的一位魔药大师，斯内普教授。"他停下来，让言外之意静静地悬在半空中。斯内普无动于衷。"但是我还是想要找您，因为我觉得我很了解您。"他又一次笑了起来。

斯内普本来紧紧地盯着一幅盘旋的挂毯，现在他抬起目光看向扎比尼的脸。"我恐怕你实际上不了解，扎比尼。"

"但是我的确了解。我知道你和乔纳森·弗罗斯特的一切。"

他竭尽全力不让自己大叫出声。斯内普努力地将欲望咽下去，狠狠地咬住自己腮帮内侧直到能够尝出血的味道，他希望他的失态没有表现在脸上。扎比尼怎么会知道的？但是那时候的确有几个人一定已经猜到了，那个时候他还没有将他的悲伤守口如瓶。不过扎比尼是否知道在冰块里的人是谁——？

"我还知道你们对特伦斯·莱斯特兰奇做了什么。"

斯内普瞪大了眼睛，感觉心脏都快要跳出嗓子眼。但是扎比尼没有耐心地等下去而是自顾自地说起来。"你知道我在霍格沃茨的时候住的是谁的旧宿舍么？"

"不知道。"

"你的，"他停顿下来，慢慢让露齿的笑意全部展开。"你应该当心你在壁炉里烧掉的是谁的尸体。"

"我不知道你都在胡言乱语什么，扎比尼，"斯内普猛地说。

"我母亲是个灵媒[注1]"扎比尼继续说。"她和鬼魂、幽灵或者之类的关系总是不错。尽管就差那么一点点一点点，但是她预计到伏地魔最终不会取胜……"他坐直身体。"我自己也有那么一点能力。我从某个没有理由不告诉我每一个可怕的微小的细节的人那里听到了些耸人听闻的消息。"

"如果你开始听信没有实体的声音，我会建议你去圣芒戈。"

扎比尼脸上的微笑变得下做不堪。"我知道你的一切，斯内普。我知道莱斯特兰奇和马尔福在你二年级的时候对你做了什么。我知道你七年级中途加入食死徒之后怎么会在伏地魔的追随者中爬得那么快。"扎比尼走近了一点，故意用手指抚上斯内普的脸颊。斯内普绷紧下巴，目视前方。

片刻之后，扎比尼放下手。他偏了偏脑袋。"你不和我的胃口，斯内普。你永远都不是我的那杯茶。有点油腻腻的，你知道。太老了，太……无性了。就像只水蛭，或者，一只老朽不堪的蝙蝠。"扎比尼咯咯笑起来。"你知道么，唯一我觉得特伦斯·拉斯特兰奇弄错了的事情就是他肯定你会戴着一枚戒指。一只很普通的灰扑扑的戒指。我在学校的时候你没有戴。不过现在我觉得他的预言成真了……"

斯内普看着扎比尼转出自己的视野。片刻之后，他感觉自己的手缓缓张开，握住他戴在中指上的戒指。他闭上眼睛，感觉到戒指滑过他的第一个指节，然后是第二个，最终全部脱下。

"呒，"扎比尼说，他又回到视线中。"真普通。材质倒没那么差。不过依然相当廉价。我敢说……二十加隆。也许二十五。不过不会超过三十。"他把它抛向空气里然后再接住。"你还真平静嘛，斯内普。"

斯内普终于让自己冷笑起来。"你的哗众取宠我一点都不感兴趣，扎比尼。"他再次闭上眼睛，仿佛无聊而厌烦一般。"你从过去就一直是个，怎么说呢，喜剧女王。"

片刻停顿之后。"阿尤，"扎比尼怒气冲冲地说。"我想斯内普教授现在需要一点我们的产品。"

斯内普睁开眼睛看到那个彪形大汉递给扎比尼一个小纸包。扎比尼打开它，斯内普看到其中有什么白色的东西。

"我向您保证你一定会喜欢的，斯内普教授，"扎比尼说。他掏出自己的魔杖对准斯内普的嘴。"Coerceo。[注2]"

斯内普发现自己的嘴巴不可抑止地紧紧闭上——他只能通过鼻子来呼吸。扎比尼拿出一根小管子，大约只有他的手指那么长，然后向他靠过来。斯内普向后退，猛然踢向扎比尼拿着白色粉末的那只手。但是他碰到他之前，他就想一只口袋一样被那个大个子抓住，轻而易举地举到半空中。

"统统石化，"扎比尼说。斯内普发现自己的双腿立刻就位，双手也被痛苦地扳向后背。"来吧，"扎比尼说着把管子放在斯内普的鼻子边。"比号角[大/麻]好多了，我向您保证……"

斯内普等到扎比尼把白色粉末举到他脸前，然后猛然用鼻子喷出一股子气。一些粉末四散着飘到地上。

"你……！"扎比尼退后几步然后点点头。下一秒，斯内普因为被狠狠地扭曲的肌肉传来的剧痛无声地尖叫着。那个彪形大汉在他的肚子上狠狠地打了一拳，而他只能一动不动地呆在那里。

"再来，"扎比尼怒气冲冲地说。

斯内普在头脑里尖叫着，眼前一片金星。又不过是一次食死徒会议，他昏沉地想道，或者是某些时候因为邓布利多和他的小秘密们不得不做些蹩脚的粉饰太平，于是伏地魔觉得惯常的强奸还不够，得再加上一点小小的闺房折磨……

当金星终于散去，一种奇怪的感觉冲刷过他全身。他镇定下来。他依然能感觉到飘忽的灯火，眼前闪过的脸，但是他感觉起来就像是独自一人置身于一篇迷雾的海洋，在灰暗的峰峦之间穿过重重空气。在这无边的大海的某处还有一个什么人，一个非常熟悉的人……

"……带他……"

另一个人变得越来越亮，越来越亮，他被星光照耀着。石头地板和墙壁在他眼前蹒跚而过。他感觉到自己被人抬起来，两只胳膊分别被架在两个肩膀上，温和的风拂过他的脸。空气中传来乐声，柔美的音乐……

"……调查……几个小时……"

迷雾的光芒渐渐推进黑暗中。那种人最终终于不再模糊不清。他现在能看到他了，他的脸，还有那淡淡的哀伤的静静守候着的，微笑……

他感觉到自己瘫倒在冰冷的石头上，那幅景象消失了。那一刻他的注意力都集中在手腕上的疼痛，肋骨和腿上的擦伤上。他努力向前看去。他失去了那个人——再次，又一次……啊，如果能身处全然包容全然罔顾的云雾中就好了……他的眼睛不解地眨了眨，看着地上那个画得非常粗糙的五角星，接着迷雾就再次笼罩了他，将他缓缓地卷进全然的黑暗里。

qp qp qp

金妮的杖尖开始迸溅出火花。现在已经上午十一点了，可是哪里都找不到部长。

"那些个会议一般不会开这么久，你觉得呢？"金妮又问了一遍。她握紧手里的魔杖，又一串火花迸到杰克·戴米身上，戴米只是放下手里的咖啡，把火花从身上掸开。

斯克林杰的秘书小姐飞快地点点头，她的眼睛时不时地紧张地看向金妮的魔杖。"通常会议都会在十点或者十点一刻的时候结束。有时候有会有重要的议题，但是今天会议的安排上没有并没有类似的安排。"

金妮又扫了一眼坐在戴米身边椅子上的赫敏。赫敏只是耸耸肩然后又疲惫地看向墙上的钟。

"麦克拉根和部长都不在，"杰克·戴米说。"不过麦克拉根还没来我一点都不惊讶。"

"没错，他连我们每周五的聚会都会迟到，"金妮小声嘟囔道。"如果他连免费豪饮的机会都能迟到，那么他还有什么不会迟到的。"她顿了一下——她隐隐约约地觉得有点烦心，但是她完全弄不明白自己在烦心什么。"有可能他和部长在一起喝茶。"

"可能部长是在和弗雷德喝茶，"赫敏小声补上一句。

秘书小姐桌上的铃响了，秘书小姐飞快地按下它，边上的铃传来说话的声音。"我猜你们大家在等傲罗麦克拉根？"她说。

"是的，"金妮说。"他终于来了。"

门打开科马克匆匆走进来。"抱歉，我睡过头了，"他说。"嗨，Boss，金妮，格兰杰-皮克林夫人。"

"你看到部长了么？"金妮问道。

科马克眨眨眼。"见到了，"他无所谓地说。"我想他应该就在我后面。"

这时候铃又响了，但是还没等秘书小姐碰到它，门就被推开了，鲁弗斯·斯克林杰还有另外两个人走进来。

"你——"金妮忍不住喊出来，但是马上控制住自己。

赫敏和杰克·戴米站起来。"早上好，鲁弗斯，"她很平稳地说。"早上好，弗雷德。"

弗雷德偏了偏脑袋。"早上好，赫敏，还有杰克。"

部长脱下外套，那在金妮看起来相当猥琐渺小的第三个男人飞快地跑过去接过来挂在衣架上。

"霍格沃茨怎么样？"赫敏亲切地问道。

"哦，一切都运作正常，"弗雷德回答说。"我觉得活点地图有可能再次在格兰芬多塔里流行起来了，你都不知道它让我们多头疼……"

"贝琳达，我今天下午有什么安排？"部长打断问道。

"下午3：00和瑞典魔法部长会面，7：00和国际魁地奇俱乐部共进晚餐。"

"好的，"斯克林杰说。他打开办公室的门。"各位请进。贝琳达，如果有预言家日报的人来，让他们出去。"

"是，部长。"

部长的办公室相当简单，只有几幅画点缀着贴着剪报的公告板。金妮觉得这非常像是傲罗办公室。那里也是只在部长的办公桌后面有一副阿不思·邓布利多的空画像，在右边是预言家日报的头版，上面用大号字写着：[i]那个名字都不能提的人惨败而亡[/i]。

那个最后进来的猥琐男分外小心翼翼地关上门。他们就像是对战的魁地奇球队一样面对面站着，金妮干巴巴地想道。她和赫敏坚定地安顿在一边，杰克·戴米就在她边上，大概站在办公室的中间。金妮对着科马克大皱眉头，简单而茫然地好奇他为什么要站得离弗雷德那么近。她的哥哥在一个角落里靠着墙，旁边是那个猥琐男，金妮察觉到他平淡无波的脸上一闪而过一种兴奋的表情。

"部长，"斯克林杰沉重地坐下，开始翻阅堆在他桌子上的羊皮纸的时候，杰克·戴米说道。"我们都想知道您特别驳回扎比尼庄园的搜查申请的理由是什么。"

除了扎比尼和五分之一的威森加摩成员都有关系之外，金妮阴沉地想。

斯克林杰请了清嗓子然后看向赫敏。"格兰杰-皮克林，"他说，"我可以请问你预产期是在什么时候吗？"

金妮瞪大眼睛。她扫了一眼赫敏，发现她皱起眉，然后她的眉毛缓缓地抬起，金妮知道那是赫敏的一个非常冷峻的表情。"两天，不过实际上随时都有可能。"

有一会儿没有人说话。金妮也忍住什么都没有说。这是什么状况？她偷偷看了一眼杰克·戴米，他正在困惑地皱着眉头；然后她瞟了一眼科马克，他倒是一副奇怪地惴惴不安的表情。

"我一直在想，格兰杰……"他拖腔拉调地说。"你为什么不现在就开始休产假呢？压力太大对胎儿不好。时候随时都可能会到，如果你在别处待产肯定会更好。不过我希望你不要误会我的意思。"

赫敏单薄地笑道。"你说得很清楚，鲁弗斯。但是，我不觉得现在就休产假有什么必要。至少，我可以等到小哈利出生再说。"

斯克林杰脸上一副古怪的表情。"这是为了你好，格兰杰。"

赫敏转过头，现在她盯着弗雷德，似乎在犹豫要不要说什么。金妮皱了皱眉，感觉自己好像在一场她不懂得规则的比赛中，但是局势正在迅速地滑向她不喜欢的方向。她看着弗雷德，而弗雷德只是直直地望向前方。她看回来的时候，赫敏已经转回头面向部长，脸上还带着那种冷静的表情。

"我希望能够反对，鲁弗斯，"她说，两只手都搭在肚子上。

"那么，你就逼得我没有别的选择了。"部长站起来，双臂交叉在胸前。"我很不愿意这样做，格兰杰，但是我恐怕我必须要求你退职了。"

金妮猛地向前，"什么！"

"我可以问部长您的理由么？"赫敏冷静地说。

"你对于这个魔力源的相关事务的处理让人很不满意，"斯克林杰咆哮着说。"你严重地低估了必要的安保措施，因此，那个魔力源现在落到了一个非常危险的毒/品销售链的领头人手里。"

"抱歉，部长，但是那是胡说八道！"金妮气愤地说。"赫敏尽她的聪明才智来处理这件事，而且，我很确定她运作整件事绝对比你好。"她看向赫敏，但是赫敏只是紧紧地盯着部长的目光。

"傲罗韦斯莱，冷静，"杰克·戴米说，但是金妮第一次发现他的声音听起来有点紧张。

"很好，"赫敏说。"那么谁将会代替我？难道是"——她转过头——"韦斯莱教授？"

金妮觉得自己脸上血色尽失。

"是的，"斯克林杰生硬地说，"韦斯莱教授将接管神秘事务司。"

金妮能做的只有一直诅咒她的哥哥到下个星期，所以她怒气冲冲地看向杰克·戴米，但是他只是一张扑克脸。接着她的目光又狠狠地投向科马克，但是他们目光刚刚相接他就转开了，就好像有某种难以描摹的负罪感。

"这一点上倒是没有太大关系。"

金妮讶异地看回赫敏。

"现在重要的是不能让白骑士得到那种魔力，"赫敏继续说，她的眼睛依然盯着弗雷德。"如果这项任务能继续下去……[注 3]"她停住了，突然忍不住一阵畏缩，她的手覆上自己的肚子。

金妮向她冲过去，但是赫敏已经站直身子摇摇头。"我很好，真的很好……"

"到时候——了么？"杰克·戴米紧张地问。

赫敏摇摇头。"不……"她睁开眼对部长说。"那么我会把办公室腾出来。"

斯克林杰咕哝着说。"那就去做吧，格兰杰。"

"新闻稿上的声明将是休产假——暂时是这样。"弗雷德说。

金妮紧紧地咬着嘴唇。她背过身去，不然的话如果她看到她哥哥那张惹人生气的脸，大概会忍不住把他变成一只蟑螂。她扶着赫敏走到门边的时候双手在颤抖。

"我没事，金妮——你还是留下来吧，"赫敏说着轻柔地把金妮推开。

"你确定么？"金妮问道。她自己听起来都觉得自己的声音非常刺耳。

"你最好还是留下来，"赫敏低声说。马上金妮就明白了赫敏的暗示——留下来听，留下来观察。她站到一边去。赫敏推开门，然后关上门，只把她留在房间里。

过了一会儿，金妮感觉到有人走到她边上。

"借过，"那个猥琐男嘟囔说，然后溜出门。

金妮气得瞪大眼睛，开始是盯着部长看，但是他只是不停地挪动着桌子上的羊皮纸，然后她瞪向弗雷德。"他是去跟踪她的？"她怀疑地脱口而出。

她感觉自己就好像是被卷入了某种一点都不好笑的笑话里。这太荒谬了，怎么可能是真的。金妮就像是一个梦游的人一样走回房间里。她的心砰砰直跳，腿脚也不利索，仿佛脚下的小毯子在她行走的时候被猛地抽走一样。

"斯克林杰部长，"过了一会儿，杰克·戴米说，"我能否回到最初的问题上——"

"不，我不会给你搜查扎比尼庄园的授权。"斯克林杰打断他说。

金妮看着她的Boss，对他的犹豫寡断非常不爽，然后她抬眼看了看科马克，但是他只是盯着对面的墙壁。

"斯克林杰部长，我理解那个……某些威森加摩成员可能会激烈反对我们的行动，"杰克·戴米说。"但是在紧急情况下魔法部有权限可以做出最终决定，我认为现在就是紧急情况。"

"戴米，你听到我刚才说的话了，"斯克林杰说。"不会有授权。"

压得让人喘不过气的沉默降临。"非常好，部长，我明白了。"杰克·戴米站起来。他看向弗雷德·韦斯莱，金妮本以为她的上司会说点什么。但是，他只是套上自己的外套然后离开了。

金妮交叉起双臂靠在墙边。部长抬起头对着她皱眉。

"傲罗韦斯莱，你可以走了，"他说。

她一个接着一个地打量他们：斯克林杰伤痕累累的侧脸，科马克对墙壁的专心致志，还有弗雷德一脸平静的耐心。这时候她灵光一闪明白了他们之间的关系，然后她一点也不好笑地大笑起来。

"我还从不知道你们和我的哥哥是密友，科马克，还有斯克林杰部长，"她说。"做得好，弗雷德，做得真好。"

她注意到他的手滑进长袍里，但是没等她说什么，科马克就猛然冲上来抓住她的胳膊。

"走吧，"他说，听起来几乎有点焦虑，"我们回傲罗办公室还有一堆事要忙——"

"拜托，别碰我！"她叫道。愤怒的眼泪在她眼睛里打转，让她的眼睛疼痛不已。她带着巨大的愤慨一个接一个地瞪回他们，遭受背叛以及不公正的待遇让她能感受到狂躁的飓风烧灼的热度——背叛了赫敏，对赫敏不公平，他怎么能对赫敏这样！——还有，尽管她不得不带着奇怪的沮丧承认她几乎不明白为什么，但是总感觉她的思绪一圈一圈追寻的是某种空白，而这些记忆上的空白可不会宅心仁厚地自动填补上。

"请离开，傲罗韦斯莱，你可以走了，"斯克林杰说，这次的口气更尖锐了一点。

"部长，我觉得你可以把阿不思·邓布利多的画像取下来了，"她以她此刻能够做到的最大的镇定说，她能感觉到自己在颤抖。"我认为他会是最失望的那个人。"

"适得其反，"弗雷德小声说，但是金妮已经砰然关上了门，像一股风暴一般冲过那位不知所措的秘书小姐。

去神秘事务司的路上，金妮终于冷静下来意识到赫敏的意思。现在最重要的事情是从白骑士那里夺回冰块，赫敏是对的——怎么弄回来现在不重要。不过，她还是不能相信……还有，部长为什么会拒绝授权搜查？除非弗雷德是想要凤凰社得到它，他的凤凰社——

她觉得自己被卷入另一波狂怒之中，也很清楚在走廊上遇到她的人都因为她杖尖喷溅而出的红色火花而匆匆避开。

她急匆匆地敲了一下门然后就猛然撞开赫敏的房门。"赫敏！"她喊道。

办公室已经收拾干净。金妮走进去，她环视着光秃秃的墙壁和天花板，感觉仿佛失去了最亲近的人，惶惶然不知所措。很容易有这里从来没有过任何人的错觉——仿佛她和赫敏没有那么多次一起在这里分享茶和饼干，仿佛那边的那堵墙上也从没有挂满他们在霍格沃茨那段时光拍下的照片。

她缓缓转身准备离开，这时候一小片银色奔到她脚边：那是一只水獭。金妮的心脏瞬间跳漏了一拍。片刻的愣神之后，她扫了一眼门外，然后紧紧关上门，向那个闪闪发光的守护神弯下腰去。

qp qp qp

"喂！你醒了没？"

斯内普坐起来，浑身还在发抖。在黑暗中他几乎看不清什么。过了一会儿，彼得粗鲁地把他拉起来，带着他穿过地牢。

"今天你得好好表现，"彼得说。"在楼上我们给你弄了一个不错的小炼制间。怎么样，高兴吧？"

斯内普低声嘟哝了一句。绳子还紧紧地绑在他的手腕上，他的手指和脚几乎完全没有知觉。他耸耸肩。如果不是彼得把他拎起来，他肯定会倒下来。

这个壮汉低下头靠近他，斯内普都能感觉到彼得灼热的呼吸扑打在他耳朵上。"老板说了，如果你还表现得那么好，我们可以再给你来一口[hit 从下文判断，这里代指强迫SS摄入噼啪可/卡/因]。怎么样，难道你不高兴么？"

斯内普咽了一口口水。"高兴，谢谢，"他简单地说。

彼得吃吃地笑起来，收紧了拳头。

他们终于到达通往地牢外面的楼梯，第一扇窗透进来的光线狠狠刺伤斯内普的眼睛，让他忍不住眯起眼来，世界在他眼前融化成一片无法入目的强光。他能感觉到太阳穴附近开始隐隐作痛的征兆。这可比宿醉糟糕多了，连大麻的后劲都比不上这个，大概只有酷刑咒的后遗症能望其项背。

"到了，"彼得说。他拉开一幅厚重的灰扑扑的帘子，用魔杖猛戳墙上的一派火把。"这些都是你的。"

房间很黑，跟个洞穴似的。斯内普摇摇晃晃地往前走了几步。在房间中央有个工作台，旁边是两簇火焰，一个上面正在熬煮着一口锡镴的坩埚，另一个上面放置的是一口小巧而精致的锅——一只铂金的坩埚。

"你的原料都在那里，"彼得指着工作台旁边的一口箱子说。"我就在附近，看着你。"

斯内普感觉到绳子从手腕上松开落下，他揉着自己的手腕踉踉跄跄地走到工作台前。"就这些了？"

"我需要魔杖才能控制火焰，"斯内普说。

彼得又指了指，斯内普顺着看到一桶水，很细心地搭配长柄勺，还有一堆松木的柴火。"你有这些。"

斯内普冷笑着在胸前交叉起双臂，不过他肩膀上的肌肉钻心得疼。"我恐怕这些还不够用来做一服一年级的魔药。"

彼得咕哝着抱怨。"你就只有这些东西。"

"带我去见扎比尼。这太荒谬了。"

彼得不怀好意地咧开嘴笑起来。"你不需要控制火焰的大小，老板都跟我说过了。它们上面都有魔法，你别没事操心了。现在开始做，不然我给你点颜色瞧瞧。"

斯内普卷起嘴唇露出一个冷笑，但是他现在没力气组织言语来反击。扎比尼是对的，吡喃魔药只需要维持一个温度。这服魔药真正的精妙之处在于对没药[myrrh]的火候的掌控。吡喃魔药不是什么简单的魔药，但是难度也没多高。哪怕那些最艰难的时候，也没什么魔药是他没能力酿造的——即便被酷刑咒无休止地折磨过之后也是一样。但是现在他已经精疲力竭，精力完全榨干，这比身体上的麻痹还要糟糕。

他强迫自己考虑噼啪可/卡/因的恶果。过度使用会导致魔力丧失，通常这会发生在仅仅六个月以后，还会丧失判断力，产生幻觉和淡淡的快感。他带着没有笑意的微笑想道，这些他可是再了解不过了。仅仅摄入三次之后就会上瘾，现在他已经有两次了。缺乏生气，无精打采，这些症状他也是早就察觉到了。

他不知道有没有人知道他的下落，也许格兰杰能猜到，但是他连她能否知道自己失踪了都不确定。如果他在一个月以前消失了，死了，那就和一株仙人掌枯萎在沙漠中央没有什么分别。他猜，直到房东太太每月例行的来访时，他的尸体才会被人发现。他觉得他们很可能计划在他融冰之后就杀了他。他忍不住怀疑他们会不会在那之前再给他来一剂毒/品，如果他们愿意大发慈悲在他尽力穿越那层迷雾跌跌撞撞地追向那张脸、那个人的时候隔开他的喉咙……

他努力从自己的胡思乱想里挣脱出来，几乎被自己的想法惊吓到。他总是对自己的自制力引以为豪，但是这——这不一样。当迷雾终于散去留下他瞪视着石头地面的时候，他知道自己太小瞧噼啪可/卡/因了——这是一种可怕的狡猾的惊人的毒/品。他很好奇是谁在地上画了那个五角星。他第一个想到的是奈尔斯，但是且不论他能不能有机会，他怎么会做这种事情呢，为了他，斯内普？

魔药快要完成了。如果在他完成魔药之前他们就再给他用一次毒/品的话，他能做些什么防护措施，为此他绞尽脑汁。他只能怒气冲冲但是挫败地咬紧牙关。该死的他竟然这么软弱！是因为他在迷雾中所看到的那个人么？他大概也在那块冰里，斯内普耸耸肩提醒自己。

彼得从鼻子里哼了一声。斯内普透过发帘抬头看，那个混蛋头一点一点地好像就要睡着了。斯内普停了下来，魔药已经完成了。马上，他听到砰然倒地的声音，彼得整个人瘫倒在地板上，鼾声如雷。

帘子被拉开，金妮·韦斯莱闪身冲进来。"教授，"她急切而低沉地说。"你还好么？"

"韦斯莱，"斯内普叫道，接着马上收住了声音。还有别人也进来了，那是一个戴着窄框眼镜麻瓜打扮看起来有点瘦弱的年轻男子。他一进来就把手腕举起到嘴边小声说话。

"我们找到他了。是斯内普教授，没错。"

斯内普皱起眉头。魔药还在冒泡，如果他再耽搁下去这魔药就要作废了。他马上从工作台上拿过一只小药瓶，用他的小把手倾斜坩埚，把那微微泛红的金色液体倒进药瓶里。

"那是什么？"韦斯莱问。

"吡喃魔药，"斯内普说，飞快地拧上药瓶的盖子。"一种融化药剂，属于N.E.W.T.S.的水平，虽然我并不相信你真的学过。你们这是一次傲罗行动？"他轮流地看过韦斯莱和那个年轻男子，后者正在走廊处望风。

"不是，"韦斯莱带着惊人的愤懑说。"这只是我和艾伦的单独行动。教授，这位是艾伦·斯康瑟，是赫敏手下的一名魔法专家。"

那个男子伸出一只手。"很高兴见到您，教授。"

斯内普皱着眉头漫不经心地和那个男子握了握手。"韦斯莱小姐，我希望是我弄错了，但是您是单独侵入扎比尼庄园？"

"我还有艾伦，"韦斯莱带着典型的格兰芬多式的挑战回答。"部长拒绝批准我们的搜查。我哥哥已经控制了魔法部。"

"从你的草率行动判断，我假定您是认真的，韦斯莱小姐。"

"没错。赫敏已经被迫休了产假，弗雷德代替了她的位置。"

"那个白痴，"斯内普小声说。"没打算冒犯您，韦斯莱小姐。"

"没关系，"她说。"无论如何，赫敏告诉我也许能在这里找到您。她还说那块冰块应该也在这里，但是我们好像没有找到。"

"是的，它被庄园自己的魔法保护起来了，"那个叫斯康瑟的男子打断说，他兴奋的嗓音有点惹人烦。"我们一到魔力仪指示的地方，它的指针就开始打转。甚至连赤胆忠心魔咒都做不到。"

"不可能是赤胆忠心魔咒，"斯内普说。"扎比尼不会也做不到。"他冷酷地想到，不过扎比尼倒是有可能控制了某个能做到的人。

"您见到他了？"金妮惊讶地问道。

斯内普点点头，他握紧拳头，手指的麻痹感更加明显了。

"我们马上带他走，"斯康瑟再次对着手腕小声说。

"他和赫敏有个可以通讯的东西，"金妮低声说。"那是他们在神秘事务司的最高机密之一。"

"确切来说并不是，"斯康瑟说。"格兰杰博士以我们自己的名义申请了专利，只是给了部里最小的使用权限，所以这东西严格来说是属于她和我的。"他顿了一下。"是，我们马上就走，"他小声说。

"我同样希望格兰杰没有鼓励你们两个进行这种……单独行动，"斯内普不领情地说。

"弗雷德准备这样的动作的时候也没有打算告诉我们任何一个人，"金妮冷酷地说。"赫敏说他可能打算等扎比尼融化了那块冰块得到冰块里的人的效忠，然后他才会在突然启用他自己的该死的凤凰社"

"的确如此，"斯内普说。他思忖之后判断格兰杰还没有将她对于那个冰中人的身份的猜测告知这两个人。

斯康瑟保持着一个蓄势待发的姿势，同时注意着走廊两边的情况。"赫敏还说扎比尼可能对你做出同样的事情，"韦斯莱对着他们两个施了一个无声的反探测咒后平静地说。"我是说，用噼/啪来控制你。"

斯内普克制住一个小小的冷颤。上瘾的最小剂量是三次，他已经摄入了两次。以这种剂量和频率他很有可能……他突如其来地回想起那片迷雾，还有最后那如释重负的天堂般美妙的感觉，他感觉到身体深处浮现出一种令人难耐的瘙痒，一种讨厌的不满足感——他努力将它们都压制下去，这时他才迟钝地想起韦斯莱话语中的言外之意：同样的事情。如同——他们要对那个冰中人，乔纳森，要做的事情？他责备自己竟然没有事先想到这一点。一定会是这样——扎比尼需要某种控制乔纳森——或者说波特——的方法，那只能是利用噼啪可/卡/因。波特——或者说是乔纳森，的确是个有坚强意志的人，但是这对那片排山倒海般袭来的迷雾没有什么作用……

"安全，"斯康瑟小声说。

他们在走廊里潜行，斯内普突然发现扎比尼庄园里奇怪地空空荡荡。马尔福庄园里装饰着密密麻麻的肖像、奇形怪状的雕塑、拉丁文的铭碑等等。但是在这里，斯内普除了彼得和另外那个混蛋之外，连一只家养小精灵都没看见。

他们转过一个弯，然后短暂地停下来——几步远的地方，站在一扇高大的没有装玻璃的窗子前的，是奈尔斯。

"Attono。[注 4]"韦斯莱小声说。一束红光射进那个男孩的胸膛里，他马上倒在地上。"教授——"

"带他一起走，"斯内普说。他能感觉到他走向前的时候韦斯莱和斯康瑟都在看着他，但他只是用力地把那个小子拖起来，这个动作倒是比他预期的要吃力。他知道这个决定很傻很没用。"我可以想见你们两个都没带上一支多余的魔杖。"

韦斯莱摇摇头。"您认识他？"

"是的，而且我认为他可能会非常重要，"斯内普说，希望她就此打住。

奈尔斯微微动了动，发出一声小小的呻吟。

韦斯莱皱起眉。"他是对快速昏迷咒免疫还是怎么回事？我再试一下——"

"不，"斯内普生气地说。他看向斯康瑟。"给我你的魔杖。现在，快——请你。"

"给他，艾伦。"

"谢谢，"斯内普简洁地说。再次握有魔杖在手感觉真好。他刻意背对着他们两个面对着那个男孩。他希望此刻能出点小动静让他们两个看向别处，不过此刻他只能感觉到两个人的目光紧紧盯着自己的重量。"恢复活力，"他小声说。

奈尔斯呻吟了一声微微张开眼。他的唇微张，斯内普很庆幸这一次这个白痴男孩穿了衣服。

"奈尔斯，"斯内普怒气冲冲地唤道。他又喊了一声，感觉血气开始上涌到脸上。"醒醒，奈尔斯。"

他感觉到他怀里那个小子的肩膀猛地僵住了。"放开我，"男孩小声说，"我有武器，我发誓我会——"

"闭嘴，"斯内普打断他说。他停顿了一下，在那个男孩努力眨眼适应光线的时候尽力组织语言。"我很惊讶那个白痴那样拿刀，你的头竟然还好好地呆在你的脖子上。"

"你拿彼得怎么样了？"奈尔斯问道，眯起眼睛飞快地打量过另外两个人。"走，你们都快点，不然我叫人了！我会大声尖叫——"

"安静！"斯内普恼火地低声说。他抓紧了那个男孩，希望能唤起这个小白痴脑袋里的一点理智——尽管他不是隆巴顿那种白痴，但也是另外一种傻瓜，那种他能在其中分辨出一面黑暗的镜子的绝望。"告诉我，奈尔斯，你的脖子怎么样了？他们后来有妥善地治好你么？来，让我看看。"

奈尔斯缩回去。"不——"

"他本应该杀了你的，就在那个时候，就在那里。多少年来，他们一直把你当成妓女婊子？多少次，你受到的是愚弄和背叛？有一些真的非常过分，我可以想见。"

奈尔斯望向远方。他如同斯内普的一样乌黑的头发，像帘子一样遮住他的脸。

"你痛恨这里——我知道你恨它。"斯内普放低声音，只是如同耳语一般地说道，暗暗地希望不需要说出来给韦斯莱和那个和她一起来的陌生人听。"我曾经有和你一样的经历。相信我。我保证，如果你跟我走你永远都不用再回来了。"

男孩的脸如同死一般苍白。"我走不了，"他小声说，"他用魔法把我和他绑起来了，你没有办法——"

"扎比尼？"斯内普唾了一口。"很显然会有更强力的巫师，而我就是其中之一。你面前的那两个也是。如果这一次你不跟我们走，那么以后不会再有人能帮你。你会被困在他身边——永远。"

斯内普后退一点静静地等他做出决定，其实他比自己愿意承认的更不确定。那个男孩吞咽了一口。他向前弯下身，好像打算站起来，但是斯内普把他推回地上。

"怎么样?"

"你赢了，你个混蛋，"男孩喃喃说道。"你没给我选择的余地。我走。"

"和我们一起？"韦斯莱插嘴说。

他不情不愿地抬起头。"是的。"

"很好，"斯内普说。"Vinculum[注 5]。Silencio[注 6]。Levitus[注 7]"

韦斯莱和斯康瑟交换了一个眼神。"实际上，我和艾伦本来以为你能发现，"韦斯莱说。她指向正对着窗户的那面墙。"那块冰，"斯内普猛地转过身。"就在这里。"

"魔力仪指向这里之后就摇摆不停，"斯康瑟解释说。"并且这里没有任何迷惑咒、隐蔽咒，或者别的什么我们能检测出来的。"

斯内普皱起眉头。他转向那个男孩，那小子正一脸闷闷不乐地在半空中挣扎。"也许……"斯内普向着那堵墙偏了偏头。"解除Silencio和Levitus[原文为拉丁文]，"他吟诵道。男孩从半空中落下，差点摔成一团。

"在秘密入口附近瞎晃悠，"斯内普干巴巴地说。"多么地……格兰芬多。"他注意到韦斯莱用饱受折磨的眼神看了他一眼。

"我能感觉到有什么东西，"那个男孩小声说。"仅此而已。我没进去过，彼得告诉我别试图打开任何一扇门。"

"彼得跟你说了什么无关紧要，"斯内普带着一种几近残酷的愉悦说。"如果你能，就把它打开，奈尔斯。"

那小子看了看韦斯莱，接着又看了看斯康瑟。尽管斯内普能从韦斯莱脸上看出来浓浓的怀疑，但是他们两个都同意地点点头。无妨——他开始怀疑自己的大脑是不是受到了噼啪可/卡/因的损伤，才会像这样压榨这个男孩。

"确保没有人过来，"男孩低声说。他的手腕依然被绳子绑着，他弯腰向前，用头抵着墙，然后静静地站着。斯内普交叉起双臂等着。他没有忽略斯康瑟和韦斯莱之间那个困惑的对视。这种入口的确少见，但是他曾经在马尔福庄园见识过——这种隐藏的门是由思想控制的。

奈尔斯站回来。"好了，"他说。"我搞定了。"

他们能听到石头之间碾磨发出的声音。片刻之后，墙上的一块嵌板向上升去，像是一张咧开的大嘴一般露出沉沉的黑暗。

"Protego physicalis[注 8]。"韦斯莱说，一道蓝色的盾牌射进不断扩张的入口里。

斯内普走向前，低头看着奈尔斯。"你刚刚想了什么？"

那个小子沉默了很长一段时间，斯内普差点都要以为他不会回答了，但是又过了一会儿，就在门上升到腰部左右的高度时，他转身说，"十二宫图。相对的动物，你知道么？"

"啊，"斯内普说，这时候墙砰地一声停止了上升，他微微往后退了一步。入口大概停在了与肩同高的位置。他稍稍弯下腰，而韦斯莱谨慎地走过来。里面是一片漆黑。

"我没感觉到任何守护咒语，"韦斯莱说。"可能是安全的。"她回头看了一眼。"我打头。教授，您来掩护我。"

斯内普点头。韦斯莱收回那个防护咒语然后敏捷地走进去。他听见她低声念了一个荧光闪烁，接着他就看见了冰块反射回来的幽灵般的苍白的光。"我觉得没有情况，"他听见她小声说。

"进去，"斯内普说。那个男孩也滑了进去，接着是斯康瑟，他还在飞快地对着手腕小声说话。斯内普转过身，向着空空荡荡的走廊两端扫视过去，然后他也跟着走进黑暗中。

"这个，"韦斯莱兴奋地压低声音说。"这里只有几个三级的恶咒，我已经搞定它们了。我猜他一定押宝在没有人知道怎么进来上。"她对着那个男孩说。"不管你究竟做了什么，你真是太有才了。"

斯内普能听到斯康瑟的含糊的通话声，能看到韦斯莱杖尖上浮动的磷火。这个房间并不是很大，除了一幅脏兮兮的毯子，墙壁都是光秃秃的。那块冰莫名其妙看起来有点小。冰中人正面朝着他，身体蜷曲成胎儿的形状。在该是头发的地方，斯内普能辨认出一团黑色，另一团黑色则是集中在腹股沟。那个人的双臂似乎张开着，像是软绵绵地伸手去够面前的什么东西，又或者像是沉入水中一般。斯内普紧紧地咬住牙关，刹那间身外的世界一片旋转。

"……缩小咒语不起作用，是么？"

"没错，这些冰有某种恼人的特质，我还没见过这种冰，不过和它最接近的可能是西安的兵马俑……"

"我们可以融化掉冰块，"斯内普说。"转移一个人要比转移一块冰容易。"

他能发觉韦斯莱和斯康瑟都不确定地看着他。

"我假设格兰杰还没告诉你们她认为在冰块里的会是谁。"斯内普说。

他们陷入一片沉默。突然，随着石块碾磨的声音房间开始颤动——门在下降，先是降到胸口的高度，然后到了胸口底部——

"韦斯莱，快走！"斯内普叫道。她本能地服从了，如同燕子一般从门下掠过去。"斯康瑟，还有你，小子，快走！"门已经降到腰部的高度并且还在不断地往下落。斯内普猛地转身用魔杖直指那块冰。"Confringo！[注 9]"那块冰块颤动起来摇摇欲坠，接着横倒在地上。他留意到外面闪过一束光，接着传来叫喊声，吃痛的尖叫声。"飞来！"他命令道。

这时门已经迫近他的膝盖。冰块滑过地板，停在空荡处。他犹豫了。冰块的损伤非常小，而外面的闪光仍在持续——他能听到叮当的声音，接着传来一声似乎是韦斯莱的叫声。吡喃魔药就在他手里，但是如果他现在融化掉那块冰，门就会彻底关闭，他就出不去了——

一声爆响，那块冰块猛然从门前弹开，狠狠地撞上后墙。接着门缓缓合上，而冰块又滑回来，斯内普不得不狼狈让开，跌进房间的中央，他绊倒在地，几乎摔伤自己的腿。

他低下头对着那道缝隙看出去。"快走！"他对着赶过来的脚步的影子大喊。"韦斯莱，快走——还有那男孩！"门砰的一声关上了。一切都重归黑暗。

他站起来然后转过身。他什么也听不见了，突如其来的寂静却如同响雷。"荧光闪烁，"他小声说。冰微微地闪烁着，隔着半透明的寒冷，他只能看到一个模模糊糊的影子，那个蜷曲起来的人在冰块中仿佛静静沉睡，他就在他脚边。他努力地吞咽了一口，打开药瓶的盖子，一滴一滴均匀地让魔药倾倒出来。魔药一碰到冰块就嘶嘶作响，化作水蒸气，斯内普眯起眼睛停下了动作。他的手在颤抖。现在冰块越来越单薄，看起来他稍稍用力就可以打碎它。嘶嘶的声音更响了，斯内普后退一点，感觉到水流过他的鞋子。

那个人躺在剩下的冰里。他的皮肤富有光泽，他还在微微呼吸。他的胳膊弯起遮住一部分脸，而剩下没有遮住的脸庞则被湿润乌黑的头发盖住。他的脑海中闪过一幅画面：一个新生的婴孩，湿漉漉的头被助产士温柔地托起。斯内普伸出自己的魔杖拨开那些头发。

他努力吞咽了一下，开始一一对比他记忆中那些特征——那鼻子，那嘴巴，还有那张脸——都是那么熟悉。"乔纳森，"他低喃出声。他看着那双肩膀起起落落，呼吸是如此缓慢，在昏暗的光线下有一两次斯内普几乎要以为它停顿下来，这种恐惧带着巨大的痛苦突如其来，而他只能感觉到自己在喉咙里无助地呜咽。

那种碾磨的声音再次响起。一束银色的光线射进房间里。他看到门下投射进来的脚步的影子。

斯内普拉住那个人的胳膊把他拉起来，让他靠在自己的胸前。奇特的是，那个人的皮肤竟然是温暖的。"恢复活力，"他念道。"恢复活力！"

乔纳森在动弹。斯内普觉得想要说的话就卡在喉咙里，让他几乎不能呼吸。他把架着乔纳森的胳膊退到一个角落里。"乔纳森——波特，"他嘶声说道。血液在血管里砰砰直响，他眼睛后面又开始感觉到头痛在蠢蠢欲动。乔纳森发出呻吟，斯内普几乎是着迷一般地看着他抬起手遮住自己的眼睛。

碾磨的声音停下了。斯内普眯着眼看进光线里。他愣住了。这不可能，在所有人，所有可笑的可能里，偏偏他看到的最不可能……但是他很快就调整好表情露出一个冷酷的微笑。"哇哦，这位是……"

"斯内普教授？我想我听到的是您吧。"

"弗雷德·韦斯莱，"斯内普说。"我从没想到会在这里见到你。"

"我也是。啊，这位是……？"

"……在《预言家日报》上，是吧？'霍格沃茨校长领导全新的凤凰社，拯救了这一天。'我死都不会给丽塔·斯基特专访！"金妮·韦斯莱怒气冲冲地说。"让开点，弗雷德，你堵住了路。"

弗雷德·韦斯莱让到一边。"什么，难道我救了我唯一的妹妹的命，却连个谢字都得不到？"他假情假意地抱怨道，但是韦斯莱女孩忽视他，只是看进来。

"教授？没事，艾伦告诉赫敏了，而赫敏显然觉得最好找弗雷德帮忙……"她没接着说下去，只是把一缕头发捋到耳后。"不管怎么说，我推测弗雷德最终还是决定动用他自己的凤凰社——"她突然停下了。"那是冰块里的那个人么？"

斯内普点点头。"是的，"他脱下自己的外袍裹住波特的身体。斯内普在发抖，不仅是因为寒冷，还因为他不喜欢在这么多人面前只穿着衬衫。他感觉自己有点晕眩，就好像自己站在一艘船上一样，于是他将双臂交叉在胸前，徒劳地想要阻止地面的起伏。

"他要醒了，"金妮·韦斯莱小声说。"梅林！"她突然嘶哑地惊叫出声。"他的脸！看！"

斯内普低头看见乔纳森低沉地呻吟着偏过自己的头，他悚然一惊地想起他几乎快要忘记的事情——这个男人的脸上蚀刻着黑魔标记。

"Vinculus！"[注 10]

斯内普猛地举起自己的魔杖。"盔甲护身！"他怒吼道，弗雷德·韦斯莱的咒语在蓝色的盾牌上碎裂开来。他站起来双臂交叉在胸前，他意识到现在乔纳森的头就搁在自己脚上。

"如果可以的话，"斯内普抢在其他人有任何反应或者动作之前说。"我想向各位介绍——哈利·波特。"

"哈利？"韦斯莱女孩发出尖叫。

斯内普低下头，他看见波特的眼睛已经睁开了，正在缓缓地打量着，打量着这个小房间，打量着墙壁，打量着堵在入口处的那一群人。他发现自己正在等待着那目光抬起看向他，但是这一刻久久未至，而波特已经沉默而困惑地坐起身，斯内普只是将双臂交叉在胸前，更紧地环住自己。

"是哈利！"韦斯莱女孩叫道。"是。是哈利。哈利·波特！"人群如同饿狼扑食一般涌过来。斯内普艰难地走出角落，回头看向那个已经被人群遮住了的男人。这大概并不是真实。

[注1] clairvoyant有洞察力的人，有预见的人，多译为千里眼，但是从下文判断扎比尼的母亲可以同鬼魂交流，故此翻译。

[注2] Coerceo，源自拉丁语，意为限制、约束、惩罚。疑为作者杜撰的咒语。

[注 3] and if it takes an old name to do it，这是一个不完整的句子，并且关于take an old name没有查到特别的用法，这里的翻译为我私下揣测的意思。

[注 4] Attono，拉丁语，意为闪电般的攻击。为作者杜撰的咒语。

[注 5] Vinculum是英语纽带、带子的意思

[注 6] 疑似源自拉丁文silens，意为安静。

[注 7] 疑似源自拉丁文levitas，意为轻盈。

[注 8] Protego为拉丁文，意为保护，在JKR的设定中为咒语"盔甲护身"；Physicalis疑似源自拉丁文Physica，物理。此为作者杜撰的咒语，疑似为守卫咒语。

[注 9] Confringo为拉丁语，意为分裂分解融化。这里是作者杜撰的咒语。

[注 10] 疑似源自Vinculum，英语纽带、带子的意思


	8. Chapter 7

Lights Were Paling One by One

斯内普嫌恶地蜷起嘴唇。一堆韦斯莱的追随者堵在入口处，所有人都带着相当明显的格兰芬多的特质。看到他的出现，有几个人惊讶地倒退了几步。

"斯内普教授？"

斯内普将双臂交叉在胸前。没穿长袍让他感觉有点冷。他还没张口回答，就听见从走廊的另外一头传来沉重而杂乱的脚步声。

"放下你们的魔杖！"一个经由魔法放大过的声音隆隆响起。"以魔法法律执行司的名义，任何反抗都将施以镇压。"

几个韦斯莱的追随者困惑地退后。很显然，这一转折在他们的意料之外。斯内普假笑着。他听见他身后传来脚步声，转身看见两个韦斯莱兄妹从昏暗的房间里走出来。

"这是你们最后的—"突然声音顿了一下。"韦斯莱教授？"

"Boss？"韦斯莱女孩叫道。"是你么？"

"韦斯莱，"那个声音冷漠地说。过了一小会儿，走廊里就塞满了傲罗。斯内普将自己抱得更紧。他从旁边几乎是无意识地扫到，弗罗斯特—波特—躺在一架魔法变成的担架上。他皱起眉头眯着眼睛。斯内普飞快地转过头看向另外一边。

"杰克·戴米，"弗雷德·韦斯莱热情地说，就好像他们是在魔法部的鸡尾酒会上一样。"什么风把你和你的手下都吹来了？"

"部长派我过来，"戴米平淡地回答。

"是嘛，"韦斯莱有点尖锐地说。"可否容我问一句，为什么？"

"和哈利·波特有关，"戴米无所谓地耸耸肩。斯内普看了一眼那个韦斯莱女孩，她正露出一个俏皮的微笑。他顺着她的目光看到了斯康瑟，小伙子正靠着墙坐着，照料着一只看起来断了的胳膊，但是看起来非常地无辜。

"这些是白骑士的手下么？"戴米问道，说着他指着那五六个被牢牢捆住躺在地上的肌肉男。斯内普很满意地发现彼得也在其中。

"是的，"韦斯莱说。"那么我能否问一句，部长是怎么如此…迅速地发现的？"

戴米又耸了耸肩。"你可以自己去问部长。照旧，"他对他手下的傲罗说。斯内普觉得有点好笑，他看见韦斯莱的凤凰社的成员都靠后站，脸上混合着愤恨和懦弱的扭曲表情，而傲罗们训练有素地看守着俘虏。

"他需要去圣芒戈，Boss，"韦斯莱女孩说。"而且我觉得最好给他配备一个护卫，考虑到…"她没有说下去。

"清场，"戴米说。接着他停下来，转向面无表情的弗雷德·韦斯莱。那个韦斯莱女孩正在叫傲罗们聚集到她身边。韦斯莱的凤凰社的成员都忐忑不安地聚在墙边。斯内普发现他在两边都间或看到熟悉的脸。围着波特的那一群人现在正顺着走廊走出去，在乱糟糟的人群里时隐时现。

突然斯内普震惊地直起腰。那个小子奈尔斯不在俘虏中间。不，他有可能逃脱了现场，只不过他很快就会被其他正在安保整个庄园的傲罗抓住。除非—

"扎比尼呢？"他打断韦斯莱和戴米的谈话，说。

两个男人看向他，脸上严峻的表情都慢慢放缓。"我们一路上都没遇到他。"戴米说。

斯内普无声地诅咒着。如果扎比尼逃掉了，带走那个男孩—而他已经和那个小子保证过了，他从那个小子的犹豫里看穿他还怀有的希望，他就以这希望换取他的帮助—他怒火中烧。他比起阿不思，比起乔纳森都好不到哪里去，都是这样许下空头支票…

"斯内普教授！"

是那个韦斯莱女孩。他猛地转回身，敏感地意识到了没有长袍在身后扫过他的脚后跟。她在喊他过去。马上，波特努力坐起来，他看到了他苍白的脸露出来。

他靠近的时候心脏就在嗓子眼狂躁地跳动。"有何贵干？"

"西弗勒斯—"

斯内普把目光从韦斯莱身上收回看向面前的男人。那双眼睛正紧紧地盯着他。过了许久，他努力吞咽下情绪才能开口。"现在是2004年，波特。"

"我们已经告诉他了，"韦斯莱女孩说。斯内普假装没看见她脸上困惑的表情。波特的脸色比刚才更白了。他看起来很年轻，但是一点都不幼稚，可是他就好像是完全成长到刚刚步入成年的时候才被生下来。在他的印象中，乔纳森因为神秘而更显老成，但是现在的他，感觉就像是握着别人的魔杖一样违和。

他看向韦斯莱女孩。"我还有点私事要料理，"他说。然后他略顿了一下，拒绝承认他为什么要等这一小会儿，然后他幻影移行了。

他的公寓还留着傲罗来过的痕迹。幸运的是，现在没有傲罗留下来，一点点小措施就显示出来他的公寓只是最小程度地被侵扰了。他想，很可能只是尼法朵拉·唐克斯过来带走白骑士的手下而已。

他应该小心行事，而且这里并没有什么需要他料理的。事实上他能做的事情总是少得可怜，除了咬牙切齿，不断忍耐，等着只言片语碰巧漏到他耳朵里，还能有什么。而且无论邓布利多怎么解释，他也永远都不明白这一切都算什么。反正有件事他很擅长—那就是忍耐。还有等待。但是现在这等待终于到了尽头—这种陈词滥调，他几乎要对自己苦笑了。那么他还能做什么？像个格兰芬多一样不管不顾大步向前？但是他答应过那个男孩。

他走进自己的实验室。橱柜的门还打开着，地上满是神火晶的黑色粉末。他轻轻一弹魔杖就把这一团乱七八糟打扫干净。他回到起居室里，胃里发出低沉的咕噜声，这时候他才意识到自己好几天没好好吃过饭了。

壁炉里升腾起绿色的火焰。斯内普往后站了一点，不过马上他意识到他还没找一件长袍穿上。

很快格兰杰的头出现在壁炉里。

"西弗勒斯！你在这里。你怎么和我们一起在圣芒戈？整个凤凰社都到了。"

斯内普带着假装的困惑看着她。"我该去么？还有，你看起来很不好，格兰杰。在你把自己拖垮之前快点去睡一觉。"

"哈利在医院里。"

斯内普蜷曲起嘴唇微微别开脸。"我不觉得这和我有任何关系。"

"西弗勒斯！"

他默不作声地盯着壁炉架，就好像他能从那石头做的东西里找到他不断质问自己的问题答案一样。为什么？他知道自己害怕，但是让他心绪难宁的，让他等待了二十五年之后却选择逃避真相的，并不是恐惧。他的思考滞住了。如果不是恐惧，那么还能是什么？

"他醒来之后会需要你。"格兰杰说完之后停顿一下马上补上一句。"这是个凤凰社的聚会，西弗勒斯，你不应该错过。"

"我参加的是阿不思的凤凰社，"斯内普冷酷地说。

格兰杰叹了口气。"好吧，如果你改主意了…"她没有继续说下去。"日安，西弗勒斯。"火焰蜷曲起来又回复红色。

斯内普猛地站起来阔步走进卧室。他挥了挥魔杖，马上感觉到长袍罩上身体的舒适。他希望圣芒戈不会随便乱放他裹住波特身体的那件长袍，那是他特别喜爱的一件。他还想道，如果能从扎比尼那里找回他自己的魔杖就更好了。啊，还有那小子。

很快他就回到起居室里。他会需要凤凰社的帮助，而他很确定，波特-格兰杰二人组很轻易就可以成为凤凰社实际的领导人。如果格兰杰和那个韦斯莱女孩能确立自己的地位，正确地将舆论玩弄于手掌之中，那么弗雷德·韦斯莱不会构成威胁，他犬儒主义地想道。

"圣芒戈，"他丢了一小撮飞路粉到火里然后叫道。

他一踏出壁炉，就几乎被撞了回去。整个接待室塞满了记者。咨询台完全被人群挡住了，他很快就被挤到角落里，从那个角度看起来想要靠近咨询台是无望了。

不一会儿，他看到一个胖乎乎的护士爬到接待台上。她用魔杖轻轻敲了敲自己的喉咙，接着嘹亮得像是尖音号角的声音就回荡在房间里："[b]请安静。请安静！哈利·波特不在这里。我不知道是谁想到的这个馊主意。但是哈利·波特不在这里！这里是医院，不是马戏团…[/b]"

斯内普皱起眉。但是阿斯克勒庇俄斯[注 1]的肖像对他眨眨眼，然后向着出口点点头。

"借过，"斯内普小声嘟囔了一句，穿过人群向门口挤去。

他终于走出来。夜幕四垂。他向着两边看了看，但是这地方空空如也，除了一个医院员工和一个记者看起来想在这里来个秘密访问。

"教授！这边。我身上有幻身咒。这边走。"

斯内普扭头看向韦斯莱女孩声音传来的方向。他小心地跟着那个声音来到一家麻瓜商店的店门边上，旁边是一只被砸瘪了的垃圾桶。随着一声微弱的吮吸一般的声音，韦斯莱女孩出现了。

"可不能让记者们看到我，"韦斯莱女孩小声说。"他们会扑上任何红头发的人。"她把他引到墙边，那堵墙涂满了脏话，笔迹拙劣得比不上四岁小孩。"这里实际上是后门。"

"有意思，"斯内普干巴巴地说。"你从哪里知道的？"

"这是傲罗的暗道。龙蒿[注 2]"那堵墙滑进去，露出里面昏暗的楼梯。"他在六楼，"韦斯莱说。

和阿不思在同一层，斯内普想道。如果他上次来的时候知道这条路，就会方便很多。

"你怎么知道我来了？"斯内普问道。

"赫敏说你很可能会来。"

"我明白了，"他得说格兰杰对他的举动的预测让他很在意，不过这也让他不舒服地想起了阿不思。她有那样的头脑，怎么最后会是一个格兰芬多？

"他们已经给他做了常规检查，"韦斯莱继续说道。"就我听到的，他没有任何问题—就身体上来说。不过魔力…"

"你们留下了所有的记录？"斯内普尖锐地问。

"当然没有，我们一忘皆空了那个治疗师。他的魔力很不同寻常。"

"没错，"斯内普干巴巴地说。他还记得格兰杰说过的话。

他们到达一扇金属门前。韦斯莱转动把手用力向里推。"这东西不太好用，"她抱歉地说，接着她用用力推门。这一次门开了，她几乎失足跌了进去。斯内普跟着走进了这个看起来像是衣柜一样的东西。韦斯莱用魔杖敲了敲墙壁，那堵墙开始融化，不一会儿就露出里面耀眼的白色。

"嗨，"格兰杰说。她正坐在房间中央摆着的床的右边。

斯内普向她走过去。弗雷德·韦斯莱也在，他厌恶地发现，那个家伙正站在床的另外一边。"他睡着了，"他说。

"是的，他睡着了，"弗雷德·韦斯莱说。"他刚到圣芒戈的时候是醒着的，不过很遗憾您来的不是时候，教授。"

"看得出来。"

"莫莉？唐克斯？西弗勒斯来了，"她转头唤道。

两位女士走了进来，最先的是莫莉·韦斯莱，她几乎完全挡住了后面的女巫，除了唐克斯的额头还有那一头直愣愣的粉红色头发还露了出来。

"西弗勒斯，真高兴见到你，"莫莉·韦斯莱说。

"莫莉，"斯内普点头致意。她看起来竟然比他记忆中的还要温和得多。"真是好久不见。"

看到她苍白的微笑，他的这种感觉更甚。"是啊，的确好久了。"他看到她红头发里的缕缕白色，上次见到她的时候她还没有白发。

"尼法朵拉也是好久不见了，"斯内普说。

她沉下脸。"你好，教授。"[注 3]

格兰杰沉思着望着墙壁发呆，斯内普看向她。"就这些人？"没等她回答他就急转回身。"啊，"他眯起眼睛说。"卢平。我们的聚会必不可少的点缀品，不是么？"

卢平的微笑也好像比往常更加迟疑。"你好，西弗勒斯，很高兴见到你。"

"拜托，哪怕消停一小会儿可以么，"格兰杰说道，但是没有一点责备的意思。斯内普没有再说一个字，只是抱着手臂，看到卢平脸上惊讶的表情凉薄地笑了一下。"我给疯眼汉送了消息，不过他还没答复。"

"他很快就会来的，"弗雷德·韦斯莱说。

格兰杰平静地点点头。"那就好，"她微微转头，扫过这个房间里的每一个人。"我召集这次会议是因为哈利回来了。"

韦斯莱女孩开始大声地欢呼鼓掌，唐克斯也跟着开始拍巴掌，但是她们两个很快就停了下来。

"我知道每个人都想知道这么长时间他都在哪里，"格兰杰说。"但是情况很复杂。"她停下来简短地扫过斯内普，接着是卢平。很快，她仿佛什么都没发生过似的继续说下去。"没有人知道究竟发生了什么。我们只知道，哈利在最终战役的那天晚上消失了，之后的四年很可能是在斯瓦尔巴群岛上冬眠度过。"她吸了一口气接着说。"这种魔法冬眠非常的少见，通常来说，它们都是…非正常的，可以这么说。哈利他可能没法告诉我们太多，因为在这段时间里，他大部分时候都处于无意识状态。"

"全部四年？"韦斯莱女孩说道。

"看起来是非常长的一段时间，但是在齐格弗里德唤醒她之前，布伦希尔德大概沉睡了五十年。"[注 4]

"我以为那只是个麻瓜的传说，"弗雷德·韦斯莱说。

"不巧的是，布伦希尔德是公元六世纪在麻瓜和魔法相关政策上起了突出作用的奥地利女王。"格兰杰平静地回答。

斯内普冷哼了一声。"我记得魔法史并不是当年您最爱的科目，韦斯莱？"

无论韦斯莱可能会怎么回答，他的话都被一声礼貌性的"嗯哼"打断了。阿斯克勒庇俄斯半靠在他自己的肖像的画框上。"有几个巫师想要见哈利·波特先生，"他说。"我相信其中一位是魔法部长，一位是叫做科马克·马克拉根的傲罗。"

"怎么办？"唐克斯问道。

"我们知道部长是哪一边的，"韦斯莱女孩阴郁地说。她抱着手臂，直直地盯着她的哥哥。"赫敏和我昨天早上才发现，"她继续说道。"我真没想到你的口袋还挺深的嘛，弗雷德。"

斯内普嘲讽地笑了笑。现在看起来这个新状况就没那么出人意表了，不过还是状况堪忧。他低估了弗雷德·韦斯莱。他镇压下脑袋里不断提醒他其实是整体地低估了所有的格兰芬多的那个声音。

"刻意避开部长可不是什么好主意，"弗雷德·韦斯莱说，就好像刚刚他什么都没听见。

"我不介意科马克进来，"韦斯莱女孩提高了一点声音继续说，现在是她在假装刚刚她哥哥什么都没说。"至少他不是任何人的狗腿子。"

"嗯，"格兰杰说。她的目光瞟过弗雷德·韦斯莱和他妹妹，然后落到床上。"或者我们可以让哈利来决定。"

听到这句话，所有人都不约而同地冲到床边。卢平脸上一片毫无生气的表情，几乎把唐克斯撞倒。只有斯内普却步了，他刻意轻蔑地卷起嘴唇，几乎痛恨地发现自己的胃像是被拳头紧紧地绞住。

"打扰下，"阿斯克勒庇俄斯又重新出现，说。"阿拉斯托·穆迪也到了。"

"谢谢，"格兰杰说，貌似她是除了斯内普以外惟一一个听到了的人。"部长很快也会来这儿，"她通知大家说。看到斯内普皱起眉头，她补上一句，"阿拉斯托也知道这个后门。"

"西弗勒斯，"卢平喊他。他脸上一副紧绷绷的表情。"你能过来这里一下么？"

斯内普将嘴唇抿成一条直线，尽可能冷淡地阔步走到床边。"借过，"他小声说，然后莫莉·韦斯莱和韦斯莱女孩都退开给他让路。

波特脸上一片不确定的笑容。

"西弗勒斯，"他说着向他伸出一只手。斯内普默默地握住了那只手。黑魔标记的黑色衬在波特苍白的脸上看起来非常得违和，那张脸也比他记忆中的更加苍白。他终于无言地意识到了，他一直臆想乔纳森会和他一起慢慢变老，发丝会染上白色的痕迹，眼睛也会变得更加黯淡深邃。但是实际上它一如往昔闪耀着惊人的绿色，只属于波特的绿色。

对面墙上传来摩擦的声音。斯内普马上放开哈利的手，感觉自己脸上又热又红。他懊悔自己放手得太迟了，别人会怎么想呢。他恶意地想道，也许卢平会很痛苦。

"您好，部长，"格兰杰说。

"格兰杰，"鲁弗斯·斯克林杰嘟哝了一声。他走进病房，右边是疯眼汉，左边是一个二十多岁看起来有点眼熟的年轻人。那个年轻人和韦斯莱家的女孩互相打了招呼，斯内普猜测那大概是他以前的学生。

部长简单扫过整个房间，走向前，然后他看向波特，斟酌了许久才最终开口，"有些年不见了，哈利·波特。"

"部长，"波特波澜不惊地说。他瞟向部长右边的人，"阿拉斯托。"波特的话震响在斯内普的脑袋里，他仿佛猛然间回到了二十五年前，回到那石头的走廊里，回到那奔涌的情绪中间，但是他也非常清楚现在的波特和五年前的波特有多么不同。这个波特的冷酷溢于言表，这一点倒是意外，即便他知道真相之后，他还从没有注意到。

"我想你应该想要休养一段时间，"斯克林杰说。"我很高兴你终于回来了，我想我可以代表所有人说我们非常感激能够重新拥有你。"

波特偏了偏脑袋回道，"谢谢您，部长。"

斯克林杰嘟哝了一声然后走回来。"这里有不少老面孔嘛，"他低沉地说。

"是的，"格兰杰说，"现在阿拉斯托也到了，我想我们大概到齐了。"她笑了起来，"甚至阿不思也就在隔壁。"

部长又咕哝了一声。"我不知人我现在还能把他当作你们的凤凰社的领导人。"他看向弗雷德·韦斯莱，清了清喉咙。

"我想，格兰杰是最适合领导凤凰社的人选，如果部长您真的有意愿再为凤凰社寻找一位的话，"斯克林杰还没来得及开口，斯内普就抢先说道。弗雷德动也没动，甚至不知道他有没有在听。"我们在场的每个人都可以证明她和阿不思合作得比其他任何人都紧密。"他顿了一下。"除非您是要提名波特。"

"不，我可不行，"格兰杰抚摸着自己的肚子认真地说。"领导神秘事务司的工作已经让我全力以赴了。"她停了一下。部长赞同地小声嘟囔着。斯内普很确信一定发生过了什么，他轮番地打量过部长僵硬的脸，格兰杰兄妹严峻的表情，还有格兰杰脸上的沉静等待。

"是的，格兰杰，你就神秘事务司的独立性做出的表率非常有效，"斯克林杰沉下声说道。他看向弗雷德·韦斯莱。

"鲁弗斯，霍格沃茨校长要处理的工作量会让你吃惊的，"韦斯莱镇定地说。"我可以理解我的前任拒绝任何魔法部的职位。"

斯内普皱起眉头。他开始慢慢有点明白过来了，很显然在他躺在冰冷的石头牢房里脑袋被噼啪可/卡/因弄得一塌糊涂的时候，发生了很多事情。

部长请了清喉咙，"那么—"

"我怀疑将来凤凰社不会有太多的活动，"格兰杰打断他说道。"伏地魔四年前就已经死了；我的魔法专家们和我彻查了任何可能的线索，也没有发现他有任何东山再起的可能。不过如果你坚持的话，我推荐哈利来做凤凰社的领导人。"

"我同意，"韦斯莱女孩说道。

"我也是，"这是唐克斯。

格兰杰环视一圈，"那么我想这事情就解决了。"

"除了，"斯内普干巴巴地说。"波特是否愿意接受这个职位。"

波特不安地动了动。"我…抱歉，但是我不太明白，"他小声说。他的目光像磷火一样在众人之间飘忽着。"如果伏地魔已经死了，那么我不觉得还有什么必要保留凤凰社。阿不思总是说和平年代就要把它解散。"他补充说。

斯内普能看出来期待的目光都转向了弗雷德·韦斯莱。而莫莉·韦斯莱和卢平就看起来和波特一样困惑。斯内普蜷起自己的嘴唇—也就是说他们和他几个月前一样茫然无知。很显然韦斯莱对他的家人隐瞒了自己的行径。

但是说话的不是韦斯莱。"永远都不会有真正的和平时期，波特，"穆迪咆哮道。他从腰上接下一个小酒瓶痛喝了一大口。"永远保持警惕！"

"没错，"波特说，听起来也有点发火。"但是我们设置了傲罗，这是傲罗存在的理由。"

"你认为伏地魔真的死了？"

沉默如同细碎的玻璃渣一样突兀而疼痛地降临。

"你这话是什么意思？"莫莉·韦斯莱哑声说道，脸色死白。

"阿拉斯托是在说，伏地魔的残余依然留存在这个世界上，但是"—格兰杰不必要地突然提高自己的声音—"这只是猜测而已。我们已经讨论过不止一次了，部长，就在上一次的时候，我向您报告过。"她停顿了一下然后接着说。"伏地魔曾经非常深入地挖掘和利用自己的魔力，以至于只是消灭他的灵魂还不足以消除所有的影响。他想要把哈利用做一个魂器却失败了，就是一个很好的例子。"

"这儿来一点，那儿来一点，"穆迪咆哮说。

莫莉·韦斯莱看起来好多了，不过唐克斯和韦斯莱家的女孩似乎还有点疑虑。斯内普怀疑这有多少是因为格兰杰在撒谎，有多少是因为他们自己在撒谎。格兰杰完全是阿不思合格的后继者，他们都非常擅长撒这样甜美的谎言，他察觉到其中反讽的苦涩，这样想道。但是无法辩驳的事实的确是波特和伏地魔的灵魂都已经不存在了。现在二者之间的区别只是混沌一片，而那唯一的光明在二十五年前就已经闪耀过了。

他不由自主地回忆起了那段过去，那段散发着陈年的油腻气息的往事。不久以前，他还是那惟一一个相信波特，或者说弗罗斯特·乔纳森，还活着的人。这段时间有多久了呢？一年多，在他开始频繁去酒吧买醉之前。还是两年？时间滑不溜手，完全抓不住，笼罩着十一月英伦的浓雾一般模糊。一幅幅模糊的画面展开，如同落在镜子上的灰烬：格兰杰承认自己不再相信波特活着；克里斯托弗的日记在壁炉里燃烧；卢平放弃了；他离开霍格沃茨，离开一切束缚着他的理由，离开所有能让他不只是活着而已的动机；他栖身之所的空虚；还有—现在，他。他扫过固执地皱起的眉头，掠过柔软的下唇，眼神描摹过下巴的形状，现实绝望地掘空他仅有的回忆。他想要诅咒波特，为了他花了二十五年却没有做的事情。这难道不讽刺么，疯了的阿不思就在隔壁的帘子后面自顾自地玩耍？眼前这是他憎恶仇恨的男人，这是背叛了他的男人，这是从他这里无情夺走了半生的男人，这是留给他他唯一可以倚靠同时又在其中挣扎了二十年的回忆的男人，这是直到现在依然是他最美好的过往的男人，现在他却要为了他奋斗抗争。

"这是你们的事，"斯克林杰生硬地说。他往后退了几步。"如果我是你，我会召开一个记者招待会，波特，"他说。"而且是很快。各位日安。"

"日安，部长，"格兰杰说，其他人一起小声嘟囔了一声。穆迪用魔杖敲了敲墙壁，暗道打开了。三个人一个接一个地走进去，然后离开了。

"他们来得可真好，"格兰杰小声抱怨了一句。房间里没有人说话。"哈利，你觉得怎么样？"

波特动了动，其他人都忍不住倾身向前，被包围的感觉让斯内普神经紧张。"还好，"波特说。他试着露出一个苍白的微笑。"现在就是有点…晕晕乎乎的，我是说，记忆，还有别的。"

"来跟我们住一起吧，"莫莉·韦斯莱说。"你上次来住都是几年前的事情了。"

"不，我不太好去打搅—"

"房子太空荡了，"她打断他的话说，"我不习惯只给金妮和我两个人做饭。而且你如果想要做点什么来抵房租，花园里总是有地精需要人赶走。"

波特有点无可奈何地抬头看他。斯内普感觉到格兰杰的视线，他迎上去，看见她扫了一眼弗雷德·韦斯莱然后又回过头看他。

"尽管我知道您非常想和莫莉多聚聚，波特先生，但是我恐怕得占用您几个星期，"斯内普柔滑地说。"我相信您需要一段时间的观察。"

莫莉·韦斯莱不同意，"金妮和我难道不行么？"

"当然，我相信您一定能胜任，"斯内普尽可能友善地说，"但是波特在我的看护下，可能某些…特别之处更方便些。"他停了一下接着说，"波皮已经把他的医疗记录交给了我，"他补充说道。"有些魔药需要病人在场才能酿造。"

"我明白了，"莫莉·韦斯莱说。她顺服地叹口气。"好吧，西弗勒斯，我希望你不介意我给你送点吃的。"

斯内普凉薄地笑笑。"我没有打算饿死打败伏地魔的男人。"

"斯内普，"卢平小声警告他。

斯内普低头看向波特，那双令人心神荡漾的绿眼睛也抬头看向他。"这由您决定，波特先生。"

"我知道了，"波特说，他环视一圈房间。在现在这个位置，斯内普可以看见他吞了一口口水才开口说，"我觉得这样安排再好不过了。"

斯内普咬紧牙，暗暗地责备自己因为这就心跳如擂鼓。这不算什么—但同时这也是他最重要的事情，就和以前一模一样。

会议很快就结束了。唐克斯因为傲罗值班最先走了，然后是弗雷德·韦斯莱，借口他的校长的公务。斯内普有点恼怒地注意到，其他人都不怎么情愿离开，即便实际上没人真的有什么要和波特说。他们似乎满足于呆在他身边，好像他是冬天里的麻瓜暖炉一样。谢天谢地，没人想要他也加入谈话，特别是卢平和波特。最终，他大步走到正在听莫莉·韦斯莱给格兰杰传授妇产科经验的韦斯莱家的女孩身边，打断了女士们的妈妈经。

"什么事，教授？"

"韦斯莱，"他放低声音说，"我希望您能帮我一个忙。"

她看了一眼旁边的两个人，然后走到边上。

"你还记得扎比尼庄园里遇到的那个男孩么？我想他应该叫奈尔斯。"

"那个开门的男孩？我记得。"

"我对他很感兴趣，—他可能非常重要，不仅对白骑士这个案子，还有对波特也是。"严格来说，他没有说谎。"如果他被傲罗带走我，而您能知会我，我将感激不尽。"

韦斯莱家的女孩为难地皱起眉头。"当然可以，不过我想他不在傲罗手里。"

"是，"斯内普冷酷地说。"但是有任何消息都请通知我，可以么？"

韦斯莱家的女孩点点头。

"西弗勒斯？"格兰杰叫他。"我还有些哈利的旧东西。"她看了一眼病床，波特正在和卢平断断续续地谈着话。"你过会儿可以来拿走。"

斯内普沉下脸。突然之间，他仿佛又变成那个恐怖的魔药课教授，被迫照顾那些他宁愿剁碎了做魔药原料的小兔崽子；突然之间，他的年纪又变成了波特的两倍。他偷偷扫了一眼似乎已经和那头狼人重新熟络起来的波特，即便看见了盘踞在那张苍白的脸上的黑魔标记，斯内普还是忍不住地比以往更鲜明地在波特身上看到了他的父亲。他尽力地赶走那个想法，他已经很久不曾想起詹姆·波特了。

"西弗勒斯。"

啊，卢平。斯内普眯起眼睛抱着手臂问道，"有何贵干？"

卢平的眼神落到斯内普的左侧，两个韦斯莱家的女人正在和格兰杰聊天。"没什么，就是…照顾好哈利。"

斯内普轻蔑地哼了一声。"尽可以放心，除了必要的以外，波特不会受到其他的伤害。"卢平的面部肌肉绷紧了，但是他找了个借口，没再啰嗦什么就走了。斯内普感觉到三位女士都在盯着他，啊，还有波特。他撞上他们的目光的那一刻，他给自己戴上了无动于衷的面具。斯内普在心里叹气，就好像是他的宿命一般，他总是要和格兰芬多们打交道。

"哈利，随时都欢迎你来陋居，"半个小时后莫莉·韦斯莱说道。"我们可以一起吃晚饭。"

"妈，他知道，"韦斯莱家的女孩抱怨说。

"你也是，西弗勒斯。还有赫敏，不许自己去买婴儿服，你不会相信比尔家孩子的宝宝套衫有多新。"

"好，"格兰杰微笑着说。"罗杰和我在认真安排哈利的日程表呢。他星期一和星期三是个韦斯莱，星期二和星期四才是个皮克林。"

"别信任麻瓜的东西。亚瑟坚持要给查理买一件麻瓜的婴儿服，结果他三岁的时候差点患上肺炎。哈利，你这个星期六有时间么？"

"妈！"韦斯莱家的女孩恼火地说。"走了，妈。拜拜，赫敏，拜拜，哈利！"

"有什么事都飞路我，"格兰杰说。

"我明天让金妮给你送点烤饼，西弗勒斯。"

"我想波特一定饿了。毕竟他四年都没吃饭了。"

"西弗勒斯！"

"教授再见—"

格兰杰站起来弯下腰。她不确定地笑着看着哈利。"我很高兴你回来了，哈利。照顾好自己，西弗勒斯。"

斯内普点点头。"你也是，格兰杰，"他说，一只手搭上波特的肩膀。"我们要幻影移行，波特。"他简短地说完然后集中精神。下一刻，一波魔力吞没了他们，扭曲了眼前的世界。

他们显形在空荡荡的起居室里。看多了医院光秃秃的墙壁，现在陷入一片黑暗中对眼睛反而是一种休息。斯内普闭上眼，精疲力竭的感觉突然袭来。头疼的预兆在太阳穴附近突突地跳动，缓慢地向着更深处蠢蠢欲动。

"好了，波特，"他说着放开波特的肩膀。"这里是我的公寓，我想你以前应该没来过。"

波特很不寻常地沉默了许久才回答，"是，"他最终开口说道。"是，我没来过。"

斯内普哼了一声。"蒂比！"他突然召唤道。噗的一声响，一只家养小精灵出现了。斯内普张开嘴，但是还没来得及说话，蒂比就突然神经紧张地远远地躲开波特。"蒂比？"

家养小精灵几乎是抽泣起来。"蒂比很、很抱歉。这、这位是斯内普教授的客人么？"

斯内普点点头。波特很惊讶，脸色也有点难看。"有什么问题么，蒂比？"

蒂比摇摇头。斯内普得竖起耳朵才能听清楚那个小精灵飞快地抽噎着说了什么："魔力很不、不友好…这不应该出、出现在家里…"

"蒂比，这是我的客人，"斯内普说。"我向你保证他不会伤害你。"他瞄了一眼正不知道该怎么办只好看向半空中的波特，然后意有所指地清了清喉咙。

"什么？哦…呃，蒂比…"波特蹲下身，但是小精灵尖叫着又往后退。"我猜还是不要了，"波特自言自语道。"我…呃，我保证我不会伤害你，蒂比，我发誓，"他想了一下还是补上一句。

"请安排下，今晚要招待一位客人，"斯内普说。"我还想现在用晚饭。给我准备一点清淡的。我想这位波特，也为他准备清淡的食物。"

"是，教授，"蒂比尖叫着说，马马虎虎地鞠躬之后就立刻不见了。

"我本以为你和家养小精灵们的关系都很好，"斯内普说。

"我…"波特的声音越来越低。"我过去是。"

沉默绷紧了空气。就像是波特带来了某些邪恶的东西，正蛰伏在层层叠叠的阴影中伺机而动。

"厨房在这边，"斯内普说。他看了一眼挂钟，时针几乎已经指向十二点了。他突然非常不舒服地想起，他的卧室太小，睡不下两个人。而且波特不会这么要求的—同时他也不会允许的。

他召唤给那个小子奈尔斯的那把椅子还在原处。波特坐上去抱住自己的手肘。斯内普皱起眉头。

"冷么？"

波特点点头。"有点。"

"你穿得太少了，波特。"他没有指出波特实际上穿着的是他的长袍。"等一下。我想我应该还有些你能穿的衣服。"

他离开厨房经过走廊来到自己的房间，房间里的气味既熟悉又陌生。他还不知道仅仅两天不在家会有多大的区别。斯内普甩开衣柜的门举起魔杖低喃，"荧光闪烁。"魔杖发出噼啪的响声。啊，他想，还有一件事他应该拜托韦斯莱家的女孩的—他的魔杖。

他拿着一件套衫回到厨房，那是他刚刚开始教职时阿不思送的礼物，那个时候阿不思还不知道他会喜欢什么样的圣诞礼物。他发现晚餐已经上桌，而波特已经开始吃饭了。

"这件应该足够了，"斯内普说。

"谢谢，"波特说。"那个…赫敏什么时候生宝宝？"过了一会儿他问道。

"随时都有可能。"

"她打算叫它哈利？"[注 5]

斯内普点点头。看不出波特对此是什么反应，可能既高兴又不高兴，也好像是无动于衷。他下一句话更加犹豫不决。"这个…这个凤凰社是怎么回事？"他顿了一下。"我是说，我不觉得它有什么必要保留到现在，或者我不明白为什么赫敏还没解散它。"

"你呆在冰块里，错过了很多事情，"斯内普干巴巴地说。"凤凰社原已经按照阿不思的意愿解散了。不过没过多久，弗雷德·韦斯莱就重新组建了他自己的凤凰社。就我所知，那是某种私人的义务警员组织。"他歇了口气。"可能更不幸的是韦斯莱还是现任的霍格沃茨校长。"

"弗雷德是校长？"

"的确很出人意料。"

"我一直都以为…"波特的声音沉了下去。斯内普等着他说完。"呃，一个人选应该是你，"波特含混地说。"我真的没想到弗雷德会当上校长，不过我想乔治死了以后他应该变了很多…"

斯内普哼了一声。他们又沉默了一会儿。"我…记不太清楚了，"波特说。斯内普依然没有说话。"或者其实什么都记不起来了，"波特皱眉。"我醒过来的那地方—那是哪里？"

"说来话长。我猜想你清楚什么是毒/品卡特尔？"[注 6]

"毒/品卡特尔？你是说，类似—"波特想了一下。"可/卡/因？大/麻？"

"是的，最近兴起了一种类似的魔法制品。麻瓜和巫师杂交的恶果之一…"他鄙夷地蜷起嘴唇，不过只有短短地一瞬间。

"你是说，巫师古柯硷？类似的东西？"

"我认为是这样的，"斯内普说，不过他不是很确定古柯硷是什么东西。"毒品贸易中一个很惹眼的人物，自称白骑士。"

波特忍不住爆出一声笑。"抱歉。听起来有点土气。"

"的确，"斯内普停了下来。他估计现在对波特隐瞒他做的生意，最终也还是会被他知道。不过这和旁人没有一点关系。"不管他取名是否高明，都不应低估他。白骑士可以在魔法部的对魔力源的调查小队中安插一个间谍…"斯内普察觉到其中的讽刺意味忍不住露出假笑。"而那个魔力源碰巧就是你。"

"我？"

"是的。格兰杰和她手下的魔法专家们发明了某种仪器，这种魔力仪发现你拥有比霍格沃茨强大五百倍的魔力。"

波特坐直身体靠在椅子上。他看起来有点不知所措，不过他愈发苍白的脸色和变得空洞的绿得惊人的眼睛里还有点别的东西，他脸上的黑魔标记也因此变得更加鲜明。斯内普有点希望波特能够对那可怕的黑色图纹施一个魅惑咒，就像他还是乔纳森·弗罗斯特时候做的那样。

斯内普继续说下去。"我相信魔法部和白骑士都在暗中较劲。白骑士曾经短暂地得到了你—那时候你还在冰块里—然后把你藏匿在扎比尼庄园里。由此可见，白骑士的真实身份应当是布雷斯·扎比尼。"

"扎比尼？你说真的？"

"是的，"斯内普干巴巴地说。

波特用掌跟揉了揉自己的眼睛。"真该死，"他小声嘟囔着。"我不在的时候发生了这么多事情。"

"唔，我得说最初那二十年发生的事情更加可观。"

波特的双手无力地垂下。斯内普咬紧牙关，迫使自己保持冷静。厨房里点亮的是过分白亮的光线，格兰杰说这是来自麻瓜使用的创意。太过明亮的光线下，本就苍白的皮肤更如尸体般惨白。

"你怎么…发现的？"

"阿不思一直都知道，"斯内普说。他的嗓音非常冷酷，连对自己也都毫不留情面。"而格兰杰自己发现的。"

"所以…你知道了。"

"是，我知道，"斯内普猛然迸出一句话，最后一个词缀满了浓浓的讽刺。波特一动不动地坐着。"不过我可以肯定，不是每件事都知道。"斯内普冷淡地说完。片刻的沉默之后，他说，"阿不思疯了。"

波特抬起头，这次他是彻底地大吃一惊。"什么？"

"你消失一年后，他的情况就开始恶化了。"斯内普说。"他现在在圣芒戈。实际上，他就在刚刚我们开会的房间隔壁。"

"但是—怎么？怎么会？"

"阿不思老了，"斯内普冷酷地说。波特脸上那种赤裸裸的困惑表情让愤怒的情绪刺痛了他的心。在他印象中，自从波特醒过来之后，这还是他看到了第一个完全没有防备的表情。"如果你愿意，你可以去看他。我肯定他不会介意的。"

"听着—我很抱歉。"

斯内普皱起眉头。他们的盘子已经差不多空了，现在思考变得更加困难，更不用说他还要尽力在一篇疲乏混乱的情绪中理出一丝清明。"为什么…？"

波特非常明显地犹豫之后给出了答案。"为了一切。"

波特看着他，那双毫不躲闪的绿眼睛盯着他的眼睛。"这真是相当宽泛的发现，波特。"斯内普说。斯内普顿了一下，任突兀而冷酷的寂静占领小小的房间。"它甚至无法说明你是否真的清楚自己在为了什么道歉。"

波特的目光中有恳求的情绪，但是那只是深藏在他记忆中那双深不可测的绿色眸子后。"你知道…什么，知道我都经历了—什么？"

"我知道什么？"斯内普的嘴唇不由自主地扭曲，露出一个嘲讽的冷笑。"恐怕我知道的不算多。"他接着说。"怎么，你有多抱歉要取决于我到底知道多少？"

"不！西弗勒斯—求你。"

斯内普艰难地吞咽了一口。那嗓音依然如故，让他胸腔里那根沉睡了二十多年的弦，一朝之间突然被强力奏响。但是那琴弦的音色已经不再如故，埋在胸口里的震荡也只是擦伤久久难以愈合的伤口，痛。

"对不起—"

"我猜测考虑到我们现在的处境，那些不用计较太多，"斯内普尽可能平和地说。"伏地魔已经死了，"他耸耸肩。"毫无疑问没有什么可以抱怨的余地了。"

"不，我对你做了错事，我本不应该—"

斯内普尖刻地看着他。"你本可以改变历史。"

波特的脸色更加苍白，脸上的表情摇摇欲坠。"你怎么知道？"

"格兰杰告诉我的，"斯内普简单地说，"我也检验过她的算术占卜。那不是很困难，波特。你没很好地掩盖自己的踪迹。"

波特呻吟了一声。斯内普古怪地感觉到内心满足的热度升腾起来，就像是将房子燃烧成灰烬的火焰辐射出的最后一抹热度。他一无所有，无福消受这样的满足感，除了它廉价的本身。他感觉筋疲力尽了，多么渴望这时候能来一点大/麻。

"好吧，我对此非常抱歉。就好像—"波特说不下去了。"我不知道。我…我没法解释。"

斯内普扬起一边眉毛。"至少现在你更坦诚了。"

波特什么都没说，只是用指头揉着鼻梁。斯内普瞟了一眼钟—早就过了午夜了。

"很晚了，"他说着站起来。"我没有客房，我恐怕你得勉强凑合一夜了，波特。今晚你睡我的房间。"

"你睡在哪里？"波特说。

斯内普在走廊里停下来。"在起居室，"他挥了挥魔杖，他房间里的灯亮了起来。"浴室在那里。"斯内普指着一个房间说。"你该休息了。如果有任何事，都请马上来找我。"

他立刻离开房间，顺手关上了门。他以那样的姿势在门口呆立了一会儿，努力平复自己。关上一扇门对他而言从未艰难如此，仿佛直接将铅锤的重量压在自己的胸口。

在他入睡前还有些事情要做。最好要检查一下他的守卫。扎比尼也许不是什么强大的巫师，但他拥有的势力不可小觑。斯内普提醒自己第二天一定要记得和格兰杰或者韦斯莱家的女孩提一下自己的魔杖的事情。他尽力回忆了，但还是想不起他拿着的是谁的魔杖…

走廊的门打开了，斯内普静静地坐在起居室的椅子上。脚步声，然后是低沉的浴室换气扇的鼓动声，流水的声音。斯内普站起来开始艰难地把椅子变形成一张床。他希望手里的魔杖没有太笨拙，但是毫无疑问它变出来的枕头是木头做的枕芯。他听见走廊传来的水声停止了，灯关上的声音，脚步声，片刻的空白，然后最后是门被关上的沉重声音。

斯内普起身走到浴室去。他留意到蒂比准备了两套梳洗用具。他很快收拾好自己回到阴暗的起居室里。他庆幸起居室生了火，夜里还是很冷的。他盖着毯子一动不动地躺着，怀疑自己得多久才能睡着。不过他刚刚闭上眼睛，疲惫就沉重地击中了他，片刻之后，他就坠入了辗转不安的梦境中。

A/N: 再次感谢Procyon Black的速校（快速校对~）[注 7]

A/N2: 敬请留言！只不过花费30秒而已，就可以让作者心满意足。

[注 1] Asclepius，希腊神话中的医术之神

[注 2] Dracunculus，拉丁文，一种香料植物。

[注 3] 唐克斯讨厌别人叫她尼法朵拉，在第五册中她因此对阿拉斯托•穆迪抱怨发火，但是这里她只是面露不快。

[注 4] 齐格弗里德或齐格菲Siegfried和布伦希尔德Brunnhilde是德国音乐家瓦格纳作曲及编剧的大型乐剧《尼伯龙根的指环》(Der Ring Des Nibelungen)中的人物（有热爱《银河英雄传说》的亲么？这个应该很熟悉的说…）。

《尼伯龙根的指环》的故事非常宏大，有兴趣的亲请戳a href="."百度百科/a或者a href=".org/zh/尼伯龙根的指环"维基百科/a。

齐格弗里德和布伦希尔德的基本故事是，齐格弗里德奋力杀死大蛇，当他触到大蛇的热血后，忽然能听懂小鸟的话了。听着小鸟的指引，齐格弗里德拿到指环，杀死心怀毒计的米梅，来到布满烈焰的荒山上，唤醒沉睡的布伦希尔德，英雄和美人沉醉在爱情之中。不过最终二人的爱情故事是一个美丽的杯具故事。

[注 5] it，在英文中，对于未出生的胎儿用it它，在个别情况下，对于性别不明的已经出生的婴儿也用it。

[注 6] 卡特尔为法语cartel的音译，原意为协定或同盟。生产同类商品的企业为了垄断市场，获取高额利润而达成有关划分销售市场、规定产品产量、确定商品价格等方面的协议所形成的垄断性企业联合。

[注 7] 作者使用的是speta，speed beta的合成。

译者注： Click


	9. Chapter 8

08 Past and Present

斯内普猛然惊醒，有那么一会儿工夫他只是茫然地盯着天花板。他梦见了扫帚和莹莹的白光，还有因为某种原因在盘底印上"NMR"的陶瓷盘子。他又盯了一会儿天花板，然后突然听见壁炉里传来格兰杰的声音。

"哦，对不起—我不知道您在这里。"

斯内普嘟哝了一声作为回答。他坐起来摸到现在临时在用的魔杖，发现格兰杰正从绿色的火焰中充满歉意地望着他。他犹豫了一会儿才把毯子掀开—他在这种不体面的情况下被人看到。"发生什么了么？"

"呃…有也没有，"格兰杰说。

"真是清楚明了，"斯内普小声说。"Tersus[Tersus，拉丁语，清理整洁干净的意思。]"一小股冰冷的空气打到他脸上，让他几乎丢掉手里的魔杖。"蠢东西，"他抱怨道。

"那不是你的魔杖。"

"您真是和平常一样观察敏锐，格兰杰。"他揉了揉眼睛，这才注意到躺在炉火前的东西。"该死，"他嘟囔道。

格兰杰尽力忍住不要笑出来。斯内普觉得自己的脸一直红到耳朵根了。他很少骂人，最多也就是对着阿不思或者米勒娃再或者是他的坩埚。"抱歉，"他小声说，然后弯下腰捡起那份《预言家日报》。他扫了一眼上面的头条新闻，立刻震惊地差点扯破那张羊皮纸。

"我不知道他们是怎么发现的。我们一忘皆空了圣芒戈里的每一个人，而我不认为弗雷德可能知道…"

斯内普强迫自己放松下来，不然他咬牙切齿根本没法说话。"没错。"配发的照片中一幅是波特的旧照，另一幅则是他大概六七年级时候的照片。他都已经记不清是在什么场合照的了。谢天谢地，波特的那幅照片照的时候战争已经全面开始，因此充满讽刺意味地他看起来比斯内普还大。

"'[B]哈利·波特自时间旅行中归来 曾与当时的食死徒西弗勒斯·斯内普坠入情网[/B]'，"斯内普大声念出标题。"我那时候可不是食死徒，他们连事实都没搞清楚。"此刻他既想把这张低俗的八卦小报撕成碎片丢进火里，又想爆笑出来。

"我知道…"格兰杰安慰地说。"只是我不知道他们是怎么会探听到这些消息的…"

"我知道，"斯内普说。他站起来转回身。短短的走廊里漆黑一片，通向的门都紧紧地关着。"Silencio。"

"哈利还在睡么？"

"你只吵醒了我，格兰杰。"

"抱歉，又是一个傻乎乎的问题。"她等了一小会儿，然后才问道。"你知道？"

"是，"斯内普回答了一句废话。他其实没有自己听起来那么确定，但是他的话听起来似乎很有理有据。事实上他的嗓音说什么都合适。"我还看到他们把阿不思也扯了进来。"

"没错，抖出了和格林德沃的所有事。老实说，阿不思甚至不能自保！"

"是，"斯内普说，不过他没有提醒她那个老巫师也不会受到影响。"有意思。引用自卢平的话。"

"他不是故意的，"格兰杰说。过了一小会儿，她又补充说，"他告诉我了，就在今天早上。他说他很后悔没早点起疑。他们告诉他只是在哈利回来这个时节发一篇纪念凤凰社社员的文章。"

"白痴，"斯内普小声说。他又读了几行报道。"'他和某些人关系密切—其中大部分都是斯莱特林。'我发现卢平忘记了伊万斯。"

"莉莉？哈利的妈妈？"

斯内普嘟哝了一声充作回答。他觉得沉甸甸压在肩头的紧张感慢慢减轻。这篇文章，虽然听起来危言耸听言之凿凿，但其实都是空话没有什么实质性的内容。即便是他们成功地从卢平和另外一位格兰芬多—这个家伙的名字他都认不出来—那里挖到了采访，但是引用的他们的话也都没有什么新意。唯一值得担忧的是，大部分的责难都是真实的。

"有意思，莱斯特兰奇和美特兰。"

"是。"

斯内普听得出格兰杰话中毫不掩饰的犹豫。他把那份报纸揉成一团丢到壁炉边的地上。在绿色的火光下，它看起来非常地险恶，像是表面闪耀的是各种各样诅咒的光芒。

"阿不思从没和我提起过，"格兰杰说。

"是，"斯内普说。窗帘拉得紧紧的，不过还是有光线从缝隙漏进来。光线很强，现在应该已经快到中午了。"我觉得他可能不知道。"

"那么是谁做的？"

斯内普抬眼看向格兰杰的眼睛。"波特。"

她脸上的表情纹丝不动，起码不是他预期中会看到的波动。她已经很老练，不会让情绪表现在脸上。"那么报道里有真的部分么？"

"你不应该问我，而是应该去问波特，"他说。他知道自己是在撒谎，他很清楚地记得，Terrance莱斯特兰奇像是一条肚皮朝上躺在岸边的死鱼，摊手摊脚地躺在壁炉前。他还清楚他的回避很显然不利于波特。就好像他，斯内普，承认这篇推测混杂着指控的玩意儿里面还是有实情，而且都是波特的错。

他一动不动地坐着，仰头盯着天花板和墙壁交接的墙线。又一幕毫无预兆地出现在他脑海里：那是他和弗罗斯特在邓布利多的办公室见最后一面的时候，他努力用只有那两个人亲眼见过的记忆误导他的校长。他闭上眼睛，不过他很快就又睁开眼睛—他意识到格兰杰还在等着他回答。

"不过我很确定阿不思知道点莱斯特兰奇的事情，"斯内普说。"他个人…也牵涉其中。"

"我明白了，"格兰杰静静地说，声音有点高深莫测。斯内普等着她继续说下去。"那是很久以前发生的事了，"她有点迟疑地说。

斯内普简单点点头，他明白她的言外之意。"不过对于波特来说并没有那么久。"

格兰杰咬住下嘴唇。"你刚才说你大概知道预言家日报是怎么发现这件事的？"她转移了话题，说。

"是的，"斯内普说。"扎比尼。"他凉薄地笑了笑。一切都恰如其分地联系起来了，就好像它们都被命定的锁链束缚在一起，只是等到现在才刚好浮出水面而已。

"布雷斯·扎比尼？"

斯内普点点头。"我在他的庄园里的时候，他用尽浑身解数让我相信他能和—一个很了解我的幽灵沟通。那个幽灵刚好是莱斯特兰奇留在这个世界的印记。"

"就像是，鬼魂？"

"不太一样，"他停下来，又把那段回忆重新在头脑里过了一遍，确保可以把事情解释清楚。"我不知道你是否还记得Grimhild Fealty？"[注 1]

格兰杰皱起眉头。"不，我不…不过听起来很耳熟。"

"在奠基人之巢里有这个咒语。"

"哦，我知道了。我一点都记不起来了。"

"这并没有非常详细地记载清楚，"实际上他们是彻底地忽略了这个咒语—这是萨拉查记载的咒语，但是，这个咒语基本没有相关的资料，应该从没有实践过。它还碰巧涉及了有关灵魂魔法和血祭的仪式。斯内普记得他应该是唯一一个留心了这条咒语的人，只是因为它让他想起了泰伦斯·莱斯特兰奇。

"那么这是什么咒语？"

"它遵循了忠诚魔法的原则。因此，如果我记得没错的话，仆人允许自己的部分灵魂融入'主人的腿上'。"他等了一下。"萨拉查对于这个隐喻的处理甚至比他的一贯作风更加模糊。但是，仆人虽然失去了部分灵魂，却获得了ieiunita的能力。"[注 2]

"ieiunita？"格兰杰有点困惑。"它们不是应该据说和摄魂怪有联系么？而且它们不是只存在于传说中么？"

"我猜测它们是这样，"斯内普干巴巴地说。"但是我非常怀疑伏地魔用Grimhild Fealty束缚了泰伦斯·莱斯特兰奇。我还有理由相信扎比尼也同样对那个男孩，奈尔斯，实验了这个咒语。"

"的确，"格兰杰喃喃说。"实验—他成功了么？"

"不完全，但是这就能解释得通他之前和莱斯特兰奇之间的联系。不过我不确定这个咒语还有什么效果。很显然结果并不能让伏地魔满意，因为他没有再次尝试。"

格兰杰点点头。"我知道了，我会让我的魔法专家们调查。我也会让金妮注意一下。"她叹了口气。"我想要你帮我个忙，西弗勒斯。"

"什么？"

"你还记得我们曾经假定可以追踪遗忘咒语的痕迹的那剂魔药么？"

斯内普点点头。

"你还没有实验过，是么？"

"是的，没有。"

"你现在可以做么？我需要它。"

"嗯…"他只能回忆起那剂魔药制作的大概。不过他和格兰杰都事无巨细地留存了当时的笔记。"这是一剂非常复杂的魔药。"

"所以我才会问你，西弗勒斯，"格兰杰说。她微微露出一个微笑。"而且我保证报酬非常丰厚。"

"我不需要魔法部的雇佣，格兰杰，"斯内普柔和地说。但是即便他嘴上这么说，他实际上却在质疑自己的话—他在酒吧里做的那些小生意估计不能再重新开张了。

"当然了。不过这只是政策和原则上的问题。而且，你是为神秘事务司工作，所以你可以拥有属于自己的专利权—只要你之后不会用于黑魔法，而我肯定你也不会这么做。"

"我明白了，"接着他才说。"酬金是多少？"

"一百加隆的定金，如果成功了，再支付三百加隆，其中还不算上原料和器材的损耗。"

斯内普草草地点了下头。"我接受。"

"太好了，我等会儿给你送来一份备忘录。"

"不需要，"斯内普说。他挑剔地掂量了格兰杰一会儿。"这是给谁做的？"

"金妮·韦斯莱。还有…我不觉得我自己也需要，但是有可能。"她将一缕头发挽起拢到鬓角后。"还有莫莉。"

斯内普皱起眉头。"你认为—？"

格兰杰点点头。"是的。希望只是虚惊一场，但是…"她扫了一眼房间。"现在我就不打扰你和哈利了。你的家还真平静，真的。我本以为会被猫头鹰塞满了。"

"它们不知道我住在哪里。"

"啊，"格兰杰笑着说。"有时候我也希望能这样。"她停下来，指了指躺在壁炉前的那份预言家日报。"我一直都没有给任何人一个明确的答复。"她再次停下来，充满期望地看着斯内普的脸。

"那么，你可以继续这么做。"斯内普冷冷地说。

格兰杰平静地点点头。"好的。那么再见。替我问候哈利。"

"好，"斯内普说，看着格兰杰消失在绿色的漩涡里。

在接踵而来的静默中，火光太过耀眼。斯内普有点想要熄灭那簇闪耀的炉火。预言家日报依然在地板上和他面面相觑，照片几乎完全隐没在阴影中看不清楚—但只是几乎而已。波特带着小小的疲惫的恼怒瞪视过来，而他自己的照片，一般被折在下面看不见，另一半则脸色阴沉，不时地翻眼朝上看。

突然他伸手抓起那张报纸，放到炉火边。照片里的波特推了推鼻梁上的眼镜。在巫师中有那么一种传说，不过经常被人忽视，就是毁坏某人的照片或者肖像，会给那个人带来霉运。斯内普还记得他的母亲蜷缩在安乐椅里，用一副黑把手的大剪刀把他父亲的每一幅照片都铰成碎片。他也还记得，在某次他母亲狂怒过后，在那堆碎片里找到了他自己的一张照片，已经完全破碎不堪，无论他怎么试图拼凑起来，都依然没有找到嘴巴的那一块。

斯内普转身轻弹魔杖。"咒立停，"他说，解除了无声的咒语。他穿过房间走进走廊里，愣了一下。

波特在摆着早餐的桌子边抬头看他。"嘿，"他微笑着说。

斯内普简短地点了一下头，不打算让自己说话。他继续穿过走廊走进浴室里，紧紧地关上门。那份预言家日报依然还在他手里。他把报纸和他的魔药月刊一起丢在角落里，然后用手掬起一捧洗脸水，他望着手里的泡沫打着旋儿的纹路呆立了一会儿，才全部扑到自己脸上。

几分钟后，他走进厨房，感觉自己又恢复了理智。

"早上好，"他说。

"好，"波特说。"你的家养小精灵可真棒。土司都妙不可言。"

"蒂比是房东太太的，不是我的，"斯内普回答说。"你变装了嘛。"

波特闻言抬起手贴在自己脸上。"是，我觉得这样要比脸上带着那东西招摇过市方便很多。"斯内普看着波特笨拙地把手放回桌子上。"还是魅惑咒。我得想办法一劳永逸地拜托掉标记。"

"的确，"斯内普说。没等波特再说点什么，斯内普就把那份预言家日报丢到桌子上。"这是今天早上的报纸，体贴的格兰杰小姐送来的。不过，我应该称呼为格兰杰-皮克林夫人。"

波特停下来吃饭，慢慢地举起那份报纸。斯内普在桌子边坐下，开始往自己的土司上抹橘子果酱。他时不时地扫一眼波特的脸色，发现他脸色苍白紧紧地皱着眉。

"格兰杰不知道他们是怎么发现的，"斯内普说。他咬了一口土司慢慢地嚼着。他胃里空空如也，但是却一点食欲都没有。

"关于邓布利多的这件事，"波特最后开口问道。他想做个手势，不过还是又开口说。"是真的么？"

"格林德沃？"

波特点点头。

"是，不过我不得不说预言家日报没有最客观地描述这件事。你不知道么？"

"不，一点都不知道。阿不思从来没告诉过我。"他没再说下去。斯内普偷偷地观察着波特的脸色。那紧紧抿着的嘴角有一抹讽刺的角度，这可和他记忆中四年前的波特截然不同，他甚至不记得二十五年前有见过他这样的表情。

"那么阿不思对你也留有秘密。"斯内普说。

"是，那个老骗子，"波特摇摇头放下手里的报纸。"他伪善的程度哪怕到了今天也依然让我惊讶。"

斯内普皱起眉头。"阿不思？"

"除了他还能有谁？我是说，他曾经疯狂地爱着格林德沃，或者起码看起来是这样，因为他各种各样的烂事都发生了。但是他那时候他却阻止我为你做任何事。"

"我倒是记不起他曾经对我的感情生活那么感兴趣过。"

"那是因为我没有告诉过你。"波特突然顿住，斯内普看到他脸上的表情忍不住蜷起嘴唇露出一个冷笑。

"没错，"他又拿起一片土司开始往上抹橘子果酱。

"西弗勒斯—"

"拜托，别说抱歉。"

果酱刀擦着土司的边缘戳进面包里，动作像是个对吃的挑三拣四的老头子。他给曼德拉草切片，或者是透过玻璃在精确的光线下切割腮囊草的时候，也差不多。

"阿不思是在我加入食死徒一年以后告诉我格林德沃的事情的，"他说。"那个时候我已经杀了几个麻瓜。应该是两个，一个女人一个老人。还有一个他们发现在马尔福庄园边埋伏的傲罗。"

"哦。"

斯内普卷起嘴唇。"阿不思长篇大论，故意说了好一通爱情如何能够使人盲目，即便是到了最后也不能恢复理智，而最终打败他又是多么艰难。"

"他？格林德沃？"

"很显然。"他把土司在手里翻过来调过去，有点恼怒地发现它现在完美无瑕得他必须得开始吃了。"有意思的是，他是光明这一边唯一有这种倾向的人。"

"你是说—？"

"男同。同性恋。而相反的，食死徒就不一样了。只要你有足够的魅力—这魅力是说只要你不像是卡拉布、高尔、诺特、或者卡罗那样的怪物—你就是个玻璃。"

"我…不知道，"波特有点坐立不安。"我一直…呃，我从没想过。我—我回到过去之前从来没想过自己会是这种。"

"同性恋？"

波特点点头。"是，就是那个。"

"那么可能是伏地魔的影响。"

斯内普抬眼看向他。那个丑陋的闪闪发亮的灯泡没有打开，从对着花园的那扇窗户射进来的光打在墙上，落在操作台上，像是透明的翅膀停在波特苍白的脸上。斯内普垂下眼睛看向自己吃了一般的土司，有那么一会儿他都忘记了改怎么咀嚼食物。

"事实上，在过去的时候，我考虑过很久，"波特说。"在二十五年前那个时候。"

"嗯。"

"我最后觉得…我觉得那没有关系，我是说，我一直都带着一点伏地魔的痕迹，伤疤啊，还有其他的一切。"他想对着额头做个手势，想要露出一点笑容，但是都没成功。"我不能一切都算到伏地魔头上。"

"是。那对你来说是道德败坏。"

波特点点头。"是。"

斯内普吃完土司擦擦手。他能听见自己急促的心跳慢慢归于平静，让他渐渐意识到他心中凌乱不堪的矛盾。除了在扎比尼庄园里度过的那几天，这是很久以来都没有经历过的多事的早晨。

"我今天有点事情要处理，"他说着站起来。"我假设你不需要我警告你不许靠近我的魔药实验室？"

"呃—是的，我不会进去的。"

"很好。我恐怕你在我的公寓里找不到什么乐子，除非你愿意处理下猫头鹰邮递。现在它们都找不到这里，不过如果你愿意…"

"猫头鹰邮递？"波特看到那篇预言家日报上的文章，睁大眼睛。"啊—不。就让它们继续迷路吧。"

"好。我卧室里有几本你可能有兴趣读的书。晚上见，波特先生。"

"别那么叫我，西弗勒斯—"

"那么，弗罗斯特先生。"

波特站起来。"乔纳森。叫我乔纳森。"

斯内普发现，波特虽然掌心朝外，指尖却紧紧抠在桌子上，仿佛以此来支撑自己。斯内普吞咽了一下，努力和那个名字奋斗—哪个名字都是—把它推进嗓子里，在推到舌尖上。

"弗罗斯特，"他终于说出口。然后他就转身大步走出房间，为了他不愿意去细想的理由恼火而沮丧。"你应该庆幸我没叫你里德尔先生，"他洒下一撮飞路粉，一边吼道。"对角巷！"他走进去，脖子后一股刺痛让他尽力不回头望去，或者其实那只是隔着两条走廊的一道静静的目光。

=-=首发a href="" target="_blank"魔药炼制间 a href="../" target="_blank"濯濯/a翻译 盗文者会被炸尾螺追杀哟=-=

"金妮，"赫敏抬头笑道。"你还好么？"

"还不赖，"她也笑着回答。"我刚刚去圣芒戈看了艾伦。"

"怎么样？"

"马马虎虎，"金妮耸耸肩，坐在赫敏办公桌旁边的椅子上。"因为碎骨咒的缘故，他们不得不取掉他的骨头，让它们重新长出来，所以我们还不知道他具体什么时候能出院。不过…"她咧嘴而笑。"你知道的，他求我出去的时候看起来吓坏了。我没告诉他你都警告过我了。"

"太好了，不然我不知道他还会不会原谅我，"赫敏说。她用魔杖敲了敲桌子上的茶壶。"金妮，有时候你挺吓人的。"

"只是有时候而已。"她在椅子里动了动。"他和我说起了他爸爸的事情。"

赫敏点点头，脸色冷冷的。"是嘛？"

"这么说，他也告诉你了？"

"是。"

"他真的—很冷静，"金妮皱着眉头说。"我可做不到这么宽容大量。想想看，长久以来一直对妻子和孩子撒谎，甚至最后为了同性情人遗弃了他们。"

"你得想想看他们的处境也很艰难，"赫敏说。"我是说，他们这些同性恋。"

"我知道，但是我还是做不到。"茶壶开始有点发红，自己动起来把茶水倒进茶杯里。

"那么你怎么看待哈利和西弗勒斯？"

金妮耸耸肩端起一杯茶。"我不知道。我想应该没有人知道该怎么看待他们。本来，只要你像是其他正常的巫师和女巫一样生儿育女，做个同性恋也没什么。但是那是战争之前的旧观念了，现在我们开始融入麻瓜的风气，巫师对于这种事情也比从前开放得多。"

"麻瓜们也不是那么开明的，不过我明白你的意思了。"

"是啊。的确，我最先想到的事情就是这是不是我和哈利永远没有进一步的可能的原因。"金妮有点害羞地有点扭曲地笑了笑。"如果那时候他就是个同性恋，那么我当初应该就不会这么信心满满地去追求。"

"没错，"赫敏一边给自己沏茶一边说。"这很能说明问题。"

"你那个时候一直和他在一起，你觉得他那个时候就是同性恋么？"

"呃…"赫敏皱着眉对着自己的茶吹了吹气。"他那个时候有秋，"她慎重地说。"接着战争就开始了，没有人真的了解别人的性生活。"

"那倒是真的。我倒是知道你全部的性生活。"

"金妮…"

"嗯。还有斯内普教授。"

"是的，还有斯内普教授，"赫敏说。

金妮靠在椅子上双臂环住胸口。"你什么都知道，是么？"

赫敏放下茶杯看着金妮的眼睛。"有关西弗勒斯的性生活，是，至少有好几年我是很清楚的。不过哈利那边…在他消失之前，我一无所知。"

"是消失还是回到过去了？"

"我告诉过你了金妮，有些事情我没法告诉你—"

"但是为什么不能告诉我？"金妮叹息着说。"抱歉，不过这有点荒谬。我是说，如果没有什么好隐瞒的，那么我不明白为什么你和哈利还有斯内普教授都不说实话。但是预言家日报编造出来的那坨胡话我一点儿也不相信。我说的是'神秘消失？'还有两个我们听都没听说过的人。预言家日报那些人一定得花不少功夫四处探听才能想出这么一个故事。"

"没错，四处探听。"

金妮突然不说话了，只是看着赫敏。赫敏肩上披着浅蓝色的披肩，肚子彭然挺着。她的头发向后梳，在脑后挽得紧紧得，发髻扎得过紧，卷发的纹路看起来就像是贴着头的木质假发。

"我不明白。我不明白。"

赫敏伸出一只手。"金妮…"

"是，我不明白，"金妮说，赫敏还没碰到她，她就从椅子上站起来。"战争已经结束了，伏地魔已经死了。现在不需要再有所隐瞒了。如果是你的神秘事务司的事情，或者傲罗的公务，我还可以理解。但是哈利没有必要，这些事情没有必要。"

"金妮，这不一定和伏地魔有关。"

金妮稍稍卸掉肩膀的紧绷，但是她很快又重新端起肩膀。"一定！"她以鞋跟为轴转了一圈，开始在房间里大步地走来走去。"我希望我能摔点什么东西，"她生气地说。

"哦，金妮…"赫敏说着努力想要站起来。

"拜托，"金妮小声说着，对赫敏倾下身子，一只手按在她肩膀上。"你看起来像极了想要摆脱大地的大象。"

"我很抱歉，"赫敏说。"我知道你是什么感觉，但是真的…没有确定之前，我不想随便乱说。有可能真的没什么可说的。"

"哈利的魔力比霍格沃茨强大五百倍，"金妮低沉地说。"我还记得，我们在仪式后计算伏地魔的力量的时候，他的魔力是巨石阵的几百倍。他们的魔力差不多强，是不是？"

"金妮—"

这时候传来一声敲门声。

"进来，"赫敏说。

杰克·戴米走进来，手里拿着几幅照片。"打扰一下，"他扫了一样两位女士说。"但是也许您二位能帮助我们。特别是您，格兰杰。"

"什么？"赫敏说着用魔杖敲了敲桌子。茶壶和茶杯自己从桌子上跳开，戴米把一只没封口的信封放在桌子上。金妮探身想看得更清楚一点。

"这封信最初是标明写给一位西弗勒斯·斯内普，"杰克·戴米说。"但是如果找不到斯内普的话，可以把信交给代收者。"

"而我是那位代收者？"赫敏说。

"是的。这是信封里的东西，"杰克·戴米说，把两幅照片放在桌子上。

"哈，"赫敏说。

金妮咬住嘴唇。照片里都是一个年轻人，全身赤裸，却在脖颈、手腕还有脚踝处缠绕着锁链。光亮似乎从遥远的地方照过来，半明半暗，使得年轻人的脸很难看清楚，同样看不清楚的还有苍白的躯体上的斑斑驳驳，不知道那是血迹还是脏污。

"您们知道这是谁么？"

"哦！"金妮猛然一惊说道。"我知道。"

"你知道？"

"还有我，"赫敏冷冷地说。

"啊，那么您二位都知道了，"杰克·戴米干巴巴地说。

"就是这个男孩在扎比尼的庄园里帮助我们找到了哈利，"金妮说。

"是的，"赫敏说。"奈尔斯。如果我的推测没有错，这个男孩可能很重要。密切关注他吧，戴米。"

"我知道了。"

"那么我会把这些照片带给西弗勒斯，"赫敏说着把它们重新放回信封里。"不过我觉得他不会那么乐意看到这些就是了，真的…"

"我可以问问这都是怎么回事么？"杰克·戴米离开房间，他刚关上门，金妮说道。

赫敏叹了口气。"金妮，求你。对不起，但是我—"

"我知道，"金妮打断她的话说。她努力挤出一个微笑。"不过就是和过去一样嘛。"

=-=首发a href="" target="_blank"魔药炼制间 a href="../" target="_blank"濯濯/a翻译 盗文者会被炸尾螺追杀哟=-=

斯内普叹着气走出壁炉。刚刚经历过肆无忌惮的舞池音乐的洗礼之后，安静的房间反而寂静得震耳欲聋。如他所料，他在酒吧间里的努力都付之东流。没错，白骑士的代理人们都从上头探听到了不安定的风声；但是，不，他们可没丢掉手头的生意（噼啪可卡因的生意实在是有利可图）；而且，没有，没有人见过那小子，倒是见过不少个别特征符合的男孩。如果瓦斯先生真的想找一个，那么他顺着巷子多走几条街，这样的男孩不是有的是—？而且，你个买大麻的干嘛这么多问题—？

没人说起预言家日报上的报道。不过斯内普也不觉得逛夜店的人会是那种关心时事的种族。甚至他之前去拜访的药剂师也什么都没说。这可真是谢天谢地。不过，今天注定是艰难的一天，他阴沉地想，而且今天还没结束。

他穿过起居室，然后皱着眉头停下来。波特的房间里传来嘈杂的声音，听起来像是吵吵嚷嚷的说话声。他如同猫咪一样悄无声息地潜行了几步，然后突然想起来那只是音乐声。

斯内普嘟哝着冲进他的药剂实验室。波特在他不在家的时候不敢偷偷进过他的房间，他对此深信不疑。

"咒立停，"他小声念咒，一小包买来的东西重新变回原来的大小。Monkweed应该放到阴凉的橱柜里去，犰狳的十二指肠得放置在黑暗中…他能听见从隔壁房间延伸而来的乐声，如同藤蔓一般缱绻卷舒，在清晨的薄雾中摇摆勾人的手指。

他走进走廊里。到处被黑暗占据着，只有从门下的缝隙里泄漏而出的橙红色摇摆闪烁的光…应该是壁炉里传来的火光，斯内普想道。他轻轻地敲了敲门。

"我可以进来么？"

片刻之后，音乐声停止了。"请进吧。"

斯内普转动门把手走进去。壁炉里火焰明亮地燃烧着，整个房间温暖而适意。两天前还整理得整整齐齐的床铺，现在却像是饱受蹂躏的破信封，床单乱作一团，枕头随意地悬在床边。波特整个人窝在火边的椅子里，手边摆着收音机，手里拿着一杯酒。

斯内普关上门，不悦地皱起眉头。"我发现我不在的时候你随意地挪用了一点东西。"

波特点点头。"是的。抱歉。"

"无需道歉。那个是…啊，没错，那个是阿不思送我的黑比诺葡萄酒。"

"我，我不…"波特捡起瓶子，眯着眼睛看着上面的标签。"我很抱歉随便喝了你重要的东西。"

"波特，无妨，"斯内普说。瓶子空了三分之一。他挑剔地看了那家伙一眼，在红色的火光下，很难看得出波特的脸色如何，波特也似乎一直都是那样没精打采的。

"我还不知道你会听麻瓜的音乐。"

"我不听，"斯内普小心翼翼地坐在自己的床边，仔细地查看那个装满磁带的木盒子。"这些是我父亲的。他喜欢音乐。"

"哦，我明白了。"过了一会儿波特才弯腰从地板上捡起来两样东西。"你不在的时候赫敏来过了，给了我这些。"

"啊，我的魔杖，"斯内普说。"终于回来了。我得好好谢谢格兰杰小姐，还有韦斯莱小姐—"他突然停住了，眼睛紧紧地盯着手里的照片。"抱歉。"

"你知道他是谁？"

斯内普点点头。"你看过了？"

"赫敏给我的时候，信封就没封口，"波特说。他的头微微倾斜一个角度，阴影从旁边投射下来，让他的脸和颈项都沉进更深的阴影中。"她还告诉我，你别像个格兰芬多一样傻乎乎地行事。"

"她无需多虑，"斯内普说，把照片重新装回信封里。"我不是没脑子的白痴。"

波特以矫揉造作的优雅动作把酒杯举到嘴边，喝光了里面的酒。"西弗勒斯，"他缓缓地说，"是那个男孩…"他停住了。

"什么？"斯内普冷冰冰地说。

"那小子是谁？"

"我最近遇到的人，"斯内普简短地说。"我认为他对我们非常重要，特别是在找出扎比尼是如何得知一些事情，又把它们透露给预言家日报这件事。"

"遇到？在哪里？"

"我不认为这和你有任何关系，波特。"

一声破碎的声音。"和我没有关系！"波特尖利地叫道。

斯内普皱起眉头，看着波特的手。"波特，你捏碎了我的酒杯。"

"抱歉。"

斯内普举起自己魔杖，但是他还没来得及念出咒语，波特就摊开手掌，举起手里的杯子。"你看，修好了。"

"哼，"斯内普低声哼了一声。难以置信地使用无杖魔法。面前这个男人眼神狂热，脸颊深陷，他目光中萦绕不去的，是难以置信的沧桑，要么他是一个在短暂的岁月里经历了不可能的遭遇的年轻人，要么，他就已经苍老到不该存在于这世上。

"啊，你说你遇到这个男孩？"

"是，"斯内普飞快地说。"大约一个星期以前，他牵涉进我的一桩魔药交易里。"他顿了一下然后继续说道。"他还只有十五岁，但是已经可卡因成瘾。当时我尽力帮助他，但是不知道是否有效。"

波特静静地消化他的话。"那么这是什么？这些照片？"

"在扎比尼的庄园里，他帮助我们找到了你，"斯内普柔和地说。"如果不是他，你现在可能还沉睡在冰块里，或者也可能徜徉在可卡因的迷蒙中。"

"但是他却寄了照片给你。"

"是，因为我帮忙救出你，波特。扎比尼不喜欢我，而且他还知道我不希望看到这小子死去。"

波特嘟哝了一声，在椅子里不舒服地动了动。"所以他…"他小心地斟酌着用词。"你和他，你们不是—"他又停下了。"有没有什么关系？"

"波特你个格兰芬多，你不是斯莱特林，也不是拉文克劳，"斯内普冷冰冰地说。"理智和智慧都和你的头脑没有半毛钱关系。"

"抱歉！"波特说着举起双手。"我还能怎么想？我是说—"他意指那个信封，露出虚弱不安地笑容，接着他无力地垂下双手。一片静默。"你瞪我，西弗勒斯。"

"嗯。"斯内普向前倾，在箱子里翻找着磁带。"把那个收音机给我，波特。"

"给你，"波特说着把收音机踢到斯内普脚边。"你要听音乐么？"他问道，语调听起来比方才雀跃许多。

"没错，"斯内普回答，抬起头。"你也听听。"斯内普换好磁带，按下播放键。

收音机里传出一声尖叫，波特不禁畏缩了一下。

"位置不对，"斯内普小声说。

"是什么？听起来像是…"

"是歌剧，"斯内普打断他说。"你应该听说过。贾科莫·普奇尼的《蝴蝶夫人》。"

"嗯，有可能。"

"故事简单，但是情节跌宕起伏。在十九世纪的长崎，一个日本姑娘爱上了一个美国士兵。一夜幽会之后他离开了，没有回来的打算，但是她却相信他的誓言，紧紧攀附着唯一的希望而活—他会为她归来。"

"结果呢？"沉重的无声之后，波特问道。

"悲剧。现在应该对了…"他停下来，放低音量。"再过一小会儿就是一曲爱情二重唱。"

斯内普一直盯着飞转的磁带。从余光，他能看见波特坐立不安。"那么那个美国士兵之后回来了么？"

"是的，差不多在最后的时候，他回来了。啊！"他说，调高音量，突然坐直。"就是这里。这一段叫做'晴朗的一天'。"

波特皱起眉头。"我以为它就叫做蝴蝶夫人。"

"这是aria[咏叹调]的名字，不是歌剧的名字，"斯内普不屑地说。"aria—是歌曲的意大利语—"

他没有继续说下去。在竖琴和其他弦乐的熏染下，一个声音开始吟唱。一个小三度的降音，接着升调，降调，紧接一个大二度的升调。伴随着四拍小提琴独奏，缱绻，接着慢慢归于平静，越降越低，最后的音符沉淀于一记木管乐器低沉的和音。

"'当晴朗的一天，'"—斯内普静静地说—"'在那遥远的海面，悠然地升起一缕黑烟，有一只白色的军舰，慢慢驶进了港湾，舰上礼炮齐鸣，已慢慢靠近岸边'。"乐声变强，渐渐声响变大，歌声也陡转直上，更加清晰嘹亮。"'你看见了么？'"斯内普继续说下去，他的嗓子发紧，眼睛紧紧地盯着收音机。"'他就要到了。但是我不去迎接，不去。'"

声音渐渐降低，乐声也只剩下婉转的和鸣。"'我静静地站在小山坡上耐心地等待，等待着和他幸福地相见，'"斯内普接着说。"'等待漫长，我却永远不知疲倦。'"

他猛地抬起眼。波特僵直地坐着，紧紧地抓着椅子的扶手，这短短的一瞥完全看不透他脸上复杂的表情。斯内普往后仰。"她—蝴蝶夫人—依然幻想着如果某一天，她的美国士兵终于回来，她要做些什么。偷偷藏起来一小会儿，任由他一边爬上小山岗，一边呼唤她的名字。"

此刻乐声是如此安静，壁炉中火焰燃烧的噼啪清晰可闻。斯内普又抬起眼，这一次他坚定地注视波特。波特也回望着他，嘴唇微张，他眉目间皱起深深的皱纹，在他双眼上投下深沉的阴影。

"她说，'我会呆在藏身之处，'"斯内普说，"'只是一个玩笑，只是一点点'"—现在只是那个声音在吟唱，嗓音越来越高，直到在一个小节突然拔高—"'只是为了不在这重逢一刻，幸福到死去。'"斯内普吞咽了一口。他又垂下目光，盯着脚边的收音机，然后说。"'只是给他一点点小曲折，他会呼唤我，呼唤我，如同当年，小蝴蝶。'"

乐声柔软，如同情人私语，如同清水叮咚。但是片刻之后，它却如同狂风席卷一般急切。斯内普张开嘴，却又什么都没说就闭上。歌声越来越高越来越亮，终于，房间里萦绕着的只有那歌声，那乐声，还有那骄傲的痴迷的希望。最后一小节的歌声，却几乎淹没在管弦乐宏大的声响中。斯内普闭上眼睛。他已经忘了这支曲子。他和蝴蝶夫人没有相似之处。他和蝴蝶夫人一点儿相似之处都没有。他的希望既不骄傲也不坚定。它那么小，那么背德，那么不值得一提，却该死得持久。而现在他半点希望也无，希望已经化作了现实，这个现实正坐在他面前的椅子上，看着他，一脸困惑和痛苦的扭曲。

斯内普按下停止键。"你喜欢的话，可以全部听完，"他说。"这个录音带的版本非常好：玛利亚·卡拉斯，赫伯特·冯·卡拉扬。"

"西弗勒斯…我很抱歉。"

斯内普几乎笑出来。"把酒给我，波特。你要是一直这么像个一年级的赫奇帕奇一样道歉，我就得来一杯。"

波特把酒瓶递给他。"不介意的话，就用我的杯子吧。"

"行，"他给自己倒了半杯酒，然后小口小口地啜饮。火光映在眼里很舒服，整个房间都是热烘烘雾蒙蒙的。他觉得这个房间闷热得像是夏天的教室，波特十有八九会迷迷糊糊睡着。

"如果这么说能让你好受点—我不想被冰封这么久…或者至少，我不是故意被冰封这么久。"波特咬着下嘴唇，抬起头，一脸复杂难懂的表情。斯内普迎上他的目光，但是他脸上的表情是平和的。"我一点都不知道发生了什么，真的。前一刻—前一刻我还在霍格沃茨，接着，我希望烦心事都离我远远的—所有的事，痛苦，还有将来—"

"你本可以改变未来，"斯内普平静地说。

"我知道！"波特说，他垂下双手，站起来。现在房间里可没那么大空地让他走来走去。"我知道，不过我什么都没做。"他挠着头发。斯内普注意到，现在他的前额是光滑一片。"我认为我做不到—不是怀疑我有没有足够的魔力，而是实际上我即便有足够的魔力，我依然不相信。"

斯内普怀疑地嘟哝了一声。

"我害怕。"

"你？害怕？"斯内普卷起嘴唇露出一个冷笑。"对其他任何人来说，这可能成为一个可信的理由，但是你，你是哈利·波特，这一点就和你有多么不愿意承认它的存在一样真实。"

波特挨着斯内普沉重地坐下，斯内普能感觉到床嘎吱一声。"你有没有想过，西弗勒斯，比你能想像得还要强大的感觉？让我告诉你—太他妈的糟糕了。"

"权力使人腐败,"斯内普说着把酒杯举到嘴边。"绝对的权力使人绝对腐败。"[注 3]

"我不希望这样，"波特喃喃地说。"但是我没法保证。我害怕自己除了该做的，还会做什么事情，既然我这么…强大。那个时候，我做什么都有可能。"

除了改变那名为将来的绝路，斯内普想道，但是他什么都没说。

"我已经杀了莱斯特兰奇，杀了美特兰—"

斯内普尽力保持镇定。知道发生了的这些事是一回事，但是亲耳听到—

波特没有继续说下去。他只是盯着壁炉里的火焰，双手握住拳头放在膝盖上。然后他换了一个姿势，往后靠去，颤抖着吸了一口气。"还有，其他的事情。"他停了一下接着说。"所以我害怕。我害怕那些我能做的事，或者可能会做的事情，还有—害怕你会因此恨我。"

"呃…"

"我知道，"波特打断他。"现在，我害你受了那么多苦，你才更恨我，我也没有什么立场说什么。你没错。我—我活该你恨我。"

斯内普叹了口气。"波特，拜托别这么诽谤我。这么做傻得要命，还耗费精力一点用都没有。"他又给自己倒了半杯酒，尽力端稳手里的酒杯。

波特摇摇头。"你恨我再正当不过了，西弗勒斯…但是你得理解我！"斯内普恼火地哼了一声。波特抓住他的手臂，害得他几乎泼了手里的酒。"我知道和你承受的比起来，我所经历的算不了什么，但是我也很痛苦。每一次想到，都痛不欲生。"

"你睡过去了，波特。你没有感受到任何东西，更没有想到任何东西。"

"不，在那之前，"波特放低声音说。"所以我才呆在冰块了，应该是这样的。我没法忍受清醒着，清楚地知道自己都做了什么。"

"我得说你真是个懦夫，波特。"

"是。"

"空前绝后的懦夫。"

"你言过其实了。"

波特做得太近了，斯内普能从余光看见他在盯着自己，目不转睛。斯内普觉得自己开始冒汗了，汗水浸润了内衣，沿着身侧的线条蜿蜒。他转头想要波特挪远点儿，但是言语在热度中蒸发。波特的眼神愈发深沉，或者其实它们的颜色只是在半明半暗的火光映射下看起来有所不同。它们现在几乎是红色的了，斯内普想着的时候，他们的嘴唇相遇了。

不知过了多久，他们分开，两个人都沉重地呼吸着。波特的舌探出，舔舐自己的下嘴唇。这个小动作很快，很细微，却也很让人心神荡漾。斯内普能感觉到波特的呼吸就扫在自己的颈项上，打在皮肤上薄薄的一层汗水上。他们呆在完全私密的空间里，斯内普意识到。上一次，最不经意的触碰就能让他的脊柱深处忍不住颤抖的经历，还是在那么多年以前，还是在那件宿舍里。他的目光遇上波特探询的目光，那只既熟悉又陌生的手按在床单上，火光闪烁。

好一会儿，他们两个都没有动，终于，波特收回身，虚弱无力地笑了笑。"…真好。就和二十五年前一样。"

"实际上，"斯内普说。"对你来说没那么久。"他让自己站起来，一手拿着酒瓶，一手拿着酒杯。"我想…我该休息了。需要我把它们带走么？"

波特站起来，缓缓地走到火边的椅子边坐下。"不用了。请把酒留给我。"他转过身，脸上带着难懂的笑意。"这酒真不错。"

"我不建议你一个人喝闷酒，"斯内普说。他能感觉到波特的眼睛在自己脸上打转，低头，望向他端正的臂膀，然后目光回到肩膀上，接着，不经意间，望进他的眼里。

"不，"最后波特说。"我不会太晚睡。"他走向前，伸出两只手拿走酒和酒杯，当他们指尖相触的时候，斯内普发现自己不可抑止地吞咽了一口。"晚安。"

"晚安，"斯内普说。他阔步走到门口，任由自己走进要冷很多的走廊里，接着看着那光线消失。

热度依然紧紧地纠缠着他。他轻轻走进浴室，挥杖点亮灯光。莹莹的光线如同干热的风，扫过墙壁，镜子和水池。他盯着警钟的自己。那张脸看起来苍老而憔悴。他以前从未费心注意过，自己嘴边的皱纹。而他的额角，正在一点点掺入白色。眼睛依然如同黑檀一般漆黑，但是眼神却空洞仿佛隔着漠漠的时光，支离破碎，瞪视着自己的镜中目光恍如隔世。斯内普打开水龙头，往脸上泼水，连水感觉起来也是冰冷的，陈腐的。他贴近镜子，皱起眉头，依然紧紧地望着，仿佛镜中那双同样紧盯的双眼，能够从死气沉沉的过去，给他一个答案。

A/N: 再次感谢Procyon的快校！

A/N2: 现在是假期哦。请留言！

=-=首发魔药炼制间 濯濯翻译 盗文者会被炸尾螺追杀哟=-=

[注 1] Grimhild格莉希尔德，北欧神话中尼伯龙根的国王Giuke吉乌基的王后，这位王后是很可怕的人，因为她不但会魔法，且能调配魔法药水，其中一种可以令饮者尽忘前事而服从她的意志。她调好了魔法药水，让古德露恩（Gudrun，其女）拿给希格尔德（Sigurd）喝。结果，希格尔德完全忘记了布伦希尔德（Brynhild）及他自己的誓约，却一心爱着古德露恩了。 在北欧，希格尔德是最有名的民族英雄；所以希格尔德的传说也可以说是北欧的史诗，可以相当于《伊利亚特》。 后来瓦格纳在其传说故事的基础上创作了《尼伯龙根指环》，其中的齐格菲的原型就是希格尔德。

[注 2] 在Dius Corvus的另外一篇HP同人Prometheus Bound中，ieiunita被设定为介于巫师和摄魂怪之间的生物。它们并不像摄魂怪会惧怕守护神魔咒，也不会有任何情绪波动的表现。

[注 3] Power corrupts, absolute power corrupts absolutely. By John Emerich Edward Dalberg Acton, first Baron Acton (1834–1902)约翰·达尔贝格-阿克顿爵士。

译者注： Click


	10. Chapter 9

09 - Four Requests

斯内普挑剔地打量格兰杰的房间。这间房间看起来完全是麻瓜的样式，惹人讨厌，安置着梨形和碟子形状的电灯，还有玻璃制的咖啡桌。仅有的魔法物件是壁炉—突兀的石头怪物—还有一把伞，斯内普认出那应该是守卫的钥匙。

"抱歉，"格兰杰说着蹒跚地走进房间。"罗伯特刚刚打电话过来，他总是忘记带购物单。"

斯内普嘟哝道。"你找我？"

"是，要茶么？"

斯内普拒绝了。

"魔药进行得如何？"

斯内普有点恼火。他还是忍住没有指出，格兰杰的问题本身就是对他的侮辱。"格兰杰，"他恶狠狠地说，"说重点。"

她叹口气，在一把扶手椅里坐下。"哈利怎么样？"

"还在睡，就我所知。"

"你知道了么？"

他没有立刻回答。

"是，"斯内普终于说。

他，在星期六的一大早就站在格兰杰十足麻瓜风格的起居室里，回答完全可以轻松地通过飞路网回答的问题，他好久才消化这个现实。通过飞路网是很轻松，如果不是一定要小心窃听的话。他太明白其中暗含的意味了，不过他不知道自己是否能对他要成为他们的共犯这个事实安之若素。

"我们打算召开一个记者招待会，"格兰杰说。

斯内普蜷缩起嘴唇。"再来点格兰芬多的故作姿态？"

"我觉得这比用谎言粉饰过去要可取。"

斯内普咕哝了一声。

"哈利还好么？"

"你应该去问他本人。"

又被呛了一句。"好，"她说，终于她努力保持的风度坚持不住，听起来微微有些尴尬。这对斯内普来说，是足够的让步，他终于放松自己的肩膀，说出了放在肚子里想说很久的话。

"你觉得那有可能—"

他停下了。

"什么？"格兰杰说。

"那个没脑子的波特，竟然会荒谬地有那种没有根据的怀疑—"他又停下来，不过在格兰杰再次用那种讨厌的滑稽的音调催促他之前，他就自己继续说下去。"他怀疑，那个小子，奈尔斯，会是某种竞争对手，怀疑会抢走属于他的在意，或者好感之类的，是某种萌芽中的威胁。"

斯内普不高兴地发现，格兰杰的脸上竟然挂着忍俊不禁的笑容，不过她脸上同样还有严肃的表情。

"我认为他会想这些是当然的。我觉得啊，任何人如果在他的处境，都会那么想—毕竟这是人性嘛，不是么？"

"而我怀疑你在神秘事务司就只研究这些，"斯内普干巴巴地说。

"哦拜托。哈利他…哈利比你想得更斯莱特林—在伏地魔那档子事情发生之前就是这样。"没错，伏地魔那档子事，相信这一定是个格兰芬多发明的词。

"重要的是他有没有选择做点什么。"

斯内普皱起眉头。他想起一段不那么美好的回忆，有什么人用过相似的句子：重要的不是我们是什么人，重要的是我们选择做什么人。该死的邓布利多，还有他的格兰芬多帮手们。他该死的愚蠢竟然没有和他一起死在疯人院里。

"很好—你觉得依照波特的本性，会因为这样的理由就做出无礼的举动么？"格兰杰反而对他露出无助的笑容，斯内普刚刚意识到，自己问了一个多么愚蠢的问题。

"西弗勒斯，你是最后和他在一起的人，"他说。

"当然，"斯内普小声说。没错。他还坚持着过去固有的印象，以为波特还是有众多朋友，众多盟友，众多星星眼的粉丝。即便他们已经消除了彼此的憎恶之后，他们之间还是存在嫌隙。不过，这个波特不一样，这个波特是乔纳森·弗罗斯特。

斯内普忍不住打了个寒颤。仅仅这个名字就足以在他胸口撕扯出一道深深的伤痕。像是本能。像是条件反射。

"很好，"斯内普说。"第一步：召开记者招待会。那么我们该拿什么对付那帮记者？"

"事实，"格兰杰很明显地不情不愿地说。"除了伏地魔的部分。我们可是说那是伏地魔死亡引起的后果。"

"还有莱斯特兰奇和美特兰呢？"

格兰杰犹豫了。"我们可以说只有邓布利多才知道。"

斯内普又哼了一声。"真是万金油的借口，"他说。"还有，"—他顿了一下才说—"还有和'当时还是邪恶的食死徒'的花边新闻？"

"由你决定。"

"谢谢，"斯内普简短地说。"那么所有人都会知道那不过是一堆狗屁不通的胡言乱语。"

这么说感觉真好，斯内普踏进飞路里的时候这么想倒。这种好的感觉，他没法确切地定义是什么，这种好的感觉，其实打心眼里说，他都不知道自己是不是不讨厌。

-== 濯濯翻译 盗文者会被炸尾螺追杀哟 ==-

斯内普犹豫着走进走廊里。"早上好，"他说。

波特笑着点点头。"早安。"

"我猜你睡得不错？"斯内普说着走到橱柜边，泡茶，顺便还可以背对波特的目光。

"嗯，就是有点—你知道的。"

楞了一下，斯内普皱起眉头，"什么？"

"孤单，"波特耸耸肩说。

斯内普哼了一声转开身，不过波特的表情还留在脑海里，就像是看了太阳太久一样。在那双低沉的眼睛里有不好意思，也有深藏的信心，或许在那双唇勾起的弧度里，还有些勾人的性感。

他用手撕开茶包，在杯子里倒上水。"你吃过早饭了么？"

"嗯，吃了很多。你刚刚去哪里了？"

时机刚刚好，这个问题听起来很单纯，就好像这是一场很普通的周六早晨的闲聊。

"我去见格兰杰，"斯内普圆滑地回答，拿水去煮。"她想要我替她做一服魔药，我们在讨论这件事。"

"魔药？"

"是，用来检测弗雷德·韦斯莱是否定期一忘皆空他的家人。"

"呃…"

他坐下来，看向波特的眼睛。现在他们的对话关注韦斯莱，安全多了，但还不是完完全全地安全：波特只穿着浴衣。斯内普忍不住咽了一口口水。他把视线移开，所以在接下来的沉默中，他不知道波特是不是还在笑。

"是的，"他继续说。"你在北方度假期间，发生了不少事情。"

波特笑了。"度假？那么，等等，赫敏认为弗雷德一直在一忘皆空其他的韦斯莱？为什么？"

"为了掩盖他的义务警员那些活动，"斯内普说，又是那种"拜托就算一次，也用用你的脑子"的语气。

"哦。"

"我们还讨论了…新闻发布会的事情，"斯内普说，小心翼翼地又让他们的视线相遇。现在应该安全了，他想。

另一边，波特的眼睛却更加警觉。"新闻发布会？"

"我相信昨天的头条新闻还没完全被你忘掉？"

"不，还没有，"波特说。他听起来若有所思。"那么我们得搞定什么？"

"关于伏地魔的什么都不要提，而只有邓布利多—现在疯得刚刚好—对莱斯特兰奇和美特兰的事情有发言权。"

"还有呢…？"

"所谓的风流韵事，只是像是《女巫周刊》这样的垃圾草包造出来的谣言。"斯内普冷笑道。"如果你愿意，我们可以声称只是亲密朋友，不过到此为止。"

波特一言不发。该低头了，斯内普想，于是他低头看自己的茶。他自己扭曲的倒影瞪视回来。

"西弗勒斯—"

他停下来，就好像等斯内普说点什么。但是斯内普什么都没有说，于是他继续说下去。

"西弗勒斯，我能…我能理解，你不希望其他人知道—你和我，我们的事。但是没有什么好隐瞒的。梅林的胡子，你的男朋友是杀死伏地魔的男人。我打赌，如果我赞同和斯芬克斯谈恋爱，魔法部都会支持。"

"不，我从不怀疑部里会有这么傻气，"斯内普说，"但是，事实是，我情愿我的私事不要被低俗小报指手画脚。"

"但是这件事不能一直隐瞒下去，还是坦诚以待比较好。而且—"他顿了一下，然后接着说。"而且，我想让他们知道，有人爱你。"

他发出的笑声近乎嘶厉。"有够多的人爱我了，"斯内普说。"你，还有伏地魔。"

那一刻，他觉得自己可能说得有点过了。沉默渐渐绷紧，就像下一秒就会绷断的橡皮筋。

"真糟糕，"波特最后说。

斯内普用茶匙搅了搅自己茶，啜饮了一口。"一定要小心，要是你不想听到不喜欢的言论，就不要邀请你讨厌的同伴。"他轻轻地说。

"拜托，西弗勒斯…"

斯内普站起来。他的茶只喝了一半，但他还是走到水槽边，把茶倒了。

"我恐怕这个周末我的时间表很紧张。如果你想给自己找点有意义的事情，我有些书；如果你想给自己找点头疼的事情，你还有伦敦。"

他走到门边的时候，他才又听见波特说："西弗勒斯…"

他停了下来。表面上蔓延的是只是渴望，只是温顺的热望。但是斯内普能听到—或者是感觉到，或者其实二者兼有—在恭良的表面下盘旋的力量，因为无法释放的挫败而痛苦翻腾。他能想像得出，波特坐在椅子上，浴衣微敞，胳膊慵懒：性感的，有力的。像是大理石一般的肌肤。像是魔咒一般的双目。也许他的眼睛就是魔咒，斯内普想道。他绷紧下巴，闭上眼睛。

"蒂比会为你准备好午餐，"他说。"我大概晚饭会回来。"然后他就走了。

-== 濯濯翻译 盗文者会被炸尾螺追杀哟 ==-

"小心！"

金妮半途中突然转向，抓住鬼飞球。她俯冲过清晨清凉的空气，听见艾伦·斯康瑟胡乱地尖叫了什么，她降落在陋居后的草地上。

"哇哦，"她拖着扫帚到他边上的时候，他说。"我还释了一个光滑咒呢。"

"我这个追球手可不是白当的，"金妮咧嘴笑着说，又把球扔回去，偷偷地在球上面加了恶作剧的旋转。

艾伦堪堪地抓住Chaser。"你是从哪里学到这一套的？"他问道。他把额前的头发掠到后面，然后说，"我要进去一下。你想要什么么？"

金妮摇摇头。"记住厕所在左边，不在右边。"

艾伦有点尴尬地低下头。上次他来陋居的时候，误入了双胞胎的旧房间，结果长出了一对女人的胸脯，花了好几个小时才消掉。

金妮想起来那一段就忍不住咧嘴笑。她很喜欢艾伦·斯康瑟。她本来以为他太书呆子，没有什么罗曼蒂克的细胞，但是她发现他实际上很有男子气概，懂得享受一盘激烈的魁地奇，也有一副好酒量。他也不像她曾经遇到过的男人那样一副色坯样。当然这同时也意味着他可能是同志。不过金妮很确定他是直男。

她转身把鬼飞球丢向空中。等她接到落下的球，她发现自己其实在目不转睛地盯着她的哥哥，弗雷德·韦斯莱。

她立刻抽出魔杖，但是弗雷德没有动。

"你好啊，金妮，"弗雷德平静地说。

她没有立刻回答，只是盯着她熟悉的那张脸。终于，她冷冷地说："弗雷德。"

"怎么？不来个拥抱么？不对我说'弗雷德，见到你真高兴'么？"她的哥哥沉下脸，就像只是输掉一盘噼啪爆炸，但是金妮不知道那表情是不是只是一张面具。

"这一点也不好笑，"她断然说。

弗雷德叹了口气。"如果我说我很抱歉，有用么？"

金妮笑了。"抱歉？"但是她现在的语气不再强硬。她知道弗雷德也听出来了。她也知道，这几天她郁郁沉思的时候就知道，她还是想要原谅他—至少给他机会，让他能找个借口解释自己怎么会变成这样一个混蛋。

"是，我很抱歉。我是个混蛋。"

他看起来还相当真诚。"你为什么要在赫敏背后捅刀子？"

"金妮，"弗雷德无限耐心地说，"你知道她总是步步紧逼，挡凤凰社的路—"

"不要搬出凤凰社的名字，那只是你的凤凰社。"

弗雷德没有说话。金妮差点以为他要发动攻击。但是他只是叹了口气，那一瞬间他显得苍老了许多，看起来像是六十岁，而不是三十岁。

"好吧，我承认这么做很不明智。好吧—就是彻头彻尾的愚蠢。但是我觉得这是为了更伟大的利益。"

为了更伟大的利益。没错，金妮早就听过，听很多人说过。"问题是，"她说着小心翼翼地垂下魔杖。"你认为是为了更伟大的利益的做法，并没有真的给其他人带来好处。"

"我知道。"过了一会儿，他又说，"我看到你刚刚在玩魁地奇。"

金妮点点头，依然保持警惕。"是。"

"我们很久没有好好打一盘了。"

"弗雷德，如果你觉得你玩过那样的诡计之后，我会这么轻轻松松就原谅你，那么你就错了。"

"我并没有这么想，"弗雷德说。他笑得恨不得露出八颗牙齿。不过这笑容刚刚出现就立刻消失，弗雷德马上全然扭转了话题："你还记得过去，我和乔治喜欢把东西藏在那颗老橡树里么？"

金妮皱起眉头，"这有什么关系—？"

"你还记得么，金妮？"

这是干嘛，金妮暗自思忖，吐真剂测试？"实话说，"她皱着眉头说，"不，我不记得了。"她接着说。"我知道你们会把东西藏在楼下的扫帚间里，但是我不知道你们还会藏在老橡树里。"

弗雷德也皱起眉头。"奇怪，"他慢吞吞地说，"不同的记忆，怎么回事？你—"

"弗雷德，你想干嘛？"

"金妮，就迁就我一下，好吗？"

那种装模作样的感觉又来了。这次她很确定。真有意思，她以前还从没留意到。大概是因为她和弗雷德有好久没有好好谈一谈了。

"我想知道你记得多少。"

"记得什么？"

"过去。"

"不知道，"金妮恼火地说。烦躁的情绪让她想跺脚，或者至少抱起胳膊，但是她现在正摆出的是傲罗戒备的姿态。"弗雷德，"她低声认真地说，希望他也能听得懂，别嘻嘻哈哈。过去，在乔治还活着的时候，这一招很有用。"你想干嘛？"

弗雷德还没来得及回答，金妮就感觉到艾伦穿过草地走向他们，弗雷德的眼睛微微抬起。"只是想知道你还记不记得那些重要的事情。"

金妮竭力克制住自己的怒气，她还没有来得及说什么，艾伦就走到他们身边。

"哈罗，"艾伦说。他听起来很热情，但是也很警惕。"我没记错的话，是韦斯莱教授？"

"听候吩咐，"弗雷德说，听起来那么像他过去常说的，金妮震惊了，呆呆地站着，直到两个男人准备握手的手快要碰到一起。然后她抓紧了自己的魔杖。

"嗷！"艾伦叫道。弗雷德只是嘶嘶地抽着气。

"他手上有git-ishness，"金妮简略地说道，尽量不去在意弗雷德脸上被背叛的表情。她想知道为什么。为什么会变成这样？我们是兄妹，该死的还是韦斯莱最后的遗族。

但是弗雷德脸上的表情很快就缓和下来，他柔声说，"哦哦天哪，我们的小金妮翅膀硬了？"

这句话听起来不对劲，结尾没有跟上一句"是吧，乔治？"。不过永远不会对劲了：乔治已经不在了，他就埋在圣奥特特里。为什么弗雷德非要做个傻瓜，发起他自己的凤凰社，到处横行霸道？直到现在，哈利惊喜归来，赫敏又一次对她有所隐瞒（尽管她的理由可能非常充分），她终于意识到她想要的是—家。

可惜，弗雷德没有打算给她一个完满的家。他抽身离开，向着陋居守卫的边缘走了几步。

"我们星期一见，"他说完就走了。

"星期一？"金妮大声问道。"怎么—？"

"哈利·波特的新闻发布会，"艾伦回答道。

"他的新闻发布会！"金妮终于爆发了，一星金色的火花从她杖尖迸射出来。"抱歉，"她说。

"没关系。说下去。"

"呃，我只是希望我知道他想要什么，他在计划什么。"

他们都沉默了下去。政治，金妮暗暗地轻蔑地想道。这本来是珀西的追求，跟她无关，跟罗恩无关，跟家里其他人都没有关系。珀西的野心给他们带来的太多了。一大家子就这么分崩离析，而和解来得太迟，或者说，根本就从未到来。

"还想玩球么？"

金妮摇摇头。"不了，"她说。"我们进去吧。"

"好，"艾伦马上说，跟着她走回陋居。

-== 濯濯翻译 盗文者会被炸尾螺追杀哟 ==-

斯内普带着冷笑站在角落里。通常来说，他是那种常常冷笑的犬儒主义者，不过在今天这场波特万众期待的"新闻发布会"上，则是例外。部里的房间算不上很大，不过房间的一头装饰得给人一种十分宏大的错觉。波特正坐在那里，身边还坐着格兰杰，韦斯莱家的女孩，还有她新任的麻瓜种的男朋友，他们都僵硬地面对照相机的闪光灯和腾起的烟雾微笑着。

而斯内普则站在入口附近。这是临时决定的：波特本来想让斯内普也坐到那边，和他闪亮的格兰芬多拥护者们在一起。不过斯内普只是冷笑着哼了一声。想都别想，没门。

"[b]现在开始，[/b]"一个被魔法变大的声音炸响。"[b]小子们。[/b]"

那是唐克斯的声音和她标志性的冒冒失失。斯内普看到了那一头钉子一般蜷曲的粉红色头发。

"[b]我们可以开始了么？[/b]"

人群突然安静下来。

站在前排的一个记者走向前。"欢迎回来，波特先生，"她说。有人开始鼓掌，有人开始欢呼，接着，斯内普恶趣味地发现，整个房间又开始喧闹不堪。

"[b]你们还想不想继续采访了？[/b]"唐克斯怒气冲冲地说。

人群安静了。

这一幕如果不是这么令人作呕的话，其实还是很有趣的，斯内普想道。格兰杰看起来很愉快，不过也许是因为那种只有孕妇才会出现的超然态度。韦斯莱家的女孩坐在波特的另外一边，看起来相当无聊。她的麻瓜种的男朋友则是一副马上就要激动得尿裤子的样子。

波特本人看起来相当镇定。他穿着很得体，一件看起来相当昂贵的深蓝色长袍，这是他昨天才定做的。斯内普忍不住想，他看起来就像是钱。他突然回想起—这段记忆很多年没有骚扰过他了—那些"聚会"，那些乔纳森·弗罗斯特还是黑魔王的宠爱之人时举办的聚会。他还记得那些矫饰的灿烂，那些凶恶的狂汗。

斯内普耸耸肩。弗罗斯特已经摆脱那些—他死了，或者起码斯内普这么认为。斯内普还在，他被留在这些庄园深处，活在噩梦中。一夜一夜作践自己，卧薪尝胆，积聚着愤怒和仇恨。等到一切终于结束，他却发现自己除了遗骸已经一无所有。

斯内普抬起头，而波特正在盯着他。他们目光相遇的那一瞬，他脸上露出一抹迟疑的微笑。斯内普只是把脸转开。

"关于您这五年都在哪里有许多传言，波特先生。您为什么不告诉我们您究竟发生了什么？"

"呃，"波特说。整个房间的人都忍不住探身向前。"我自己也不太确定，我一直都昏睡在一块冰块里。"他微笑起来，人群中也犹豫着发出一两声轻笑。"我只记得和伏地魔战斗，然后…一股巨大的魔力。"

他停下话头。

斯内普紧张地等待着，他们昨天已经讨论过了记者会上应该说什么。或者说，是他和格兰杰讨论之后通知给波特知道。格兰杰倾向于陈述事实，尽可能减少遮遮掩掩的部分；波特则想要撒谎—结束和伏地魔的战斗之后他就被冻住了，之后什么事情都记不清楚了。

选择对公众撒谎很不像波特的作风，即便已经受尽苦难，曾经的那个波特还是同意牺牲自己与伏地魔最后一搏。这才是没有伏地魔魂片印象的波特。

真是如此么？斯内普比任何人都更了解，记忆是如此狡猾。可能波特的行为看起来毫无章法是因为斯内普一直等待着他身上显露出伏地魔的痕迹。仅仅五年前，他的判断力就出过错，因为他一直以为詹姆·波特的某些痕迹会在他的儿子身上显露出来。二十年前，如果乔纳森·弗罗斯特打算对全世界撒谎，他连眼睛都不会眨一下。

二十年前，他还一无所知的时候。

"然后我被送回了二十年前，"波特说。

人群发出惊呼声。斯内普愣住了。他看了看格兰杰还有其他人。他们都没有显露出太惊讶或者高兴的表情。他遇上波特的目光（第二次！，他有点不高兴地想道），然后飞快移开目光。

"我以化名在霍格沃茨呆了几个月，"终于等到人群都安静下来，波特继续说。"然后我意识到我必须离开，不然我会破坏时间的规则，会想要改变未来。"

人群中有人严肃地点头。每个人都知道时间的规则，擅自行动会导致灾难。也许有人会不同意，不过在绝大多数人眼里，波特更加传奇。率直的格兰芬多得有多么自制才能抵抗行动的诱惑！斯内普本来就是这样打算的，不过他的怒火却一点都没有减少。他们多么无知，斯内普想。

这一次，他只是紧紧地盯着地板。

"因此你才把自己冰封起来，"一个记者问道。"为了不让自己改变历史？"

短暂的停顿之后，波特点点头。

人群中一片窃窃私语。

"波特先生，欢迎回到巫师世界。我们有消息说，您当时在霍格沃茨的化名是'乔纳森·弗罗斯特'。请问这是真的么？"

波特点点头。

"您被分进了斯莱特林学院？"

波特又点点头。人群中更加躁动起来。斯内普在胸前交叉起双臂。他们还没有排练过这个。他很感兴趣，波特—弗罗斯特，甚至是里德尔—会怎么处理？

"但是你11岁进入霍格沃茨的时候，您是被分进格兰芬多学院。这是怎么回事？"

"当时我选择了斯莱特林。我的父母都在格兰芬多，我不想受到更多不必要的诱惑。"

啊，很聪明的回答，斯内普想。让公众又想起那对牺牲了自己的父母。如果过去的哈利·波特这样说，斯内普也许会恶意地想，多么狡猾的斯莱特林！而对弗罗斯特，他可能会—不，他什么都不会判断，那是他完全被爱蒙蔽了。

"邓布利多知道您的身份么？"

"校长知道一点，不过他不知道我究竟是谁。他只是知道我来自未来，并且我属于光明这一边。"

波特回答的时候有些许的犹豫，不过这只会显得真诚，还不至于到引起怀疑的程度。多么纯熟的狡猾，多么巧妙的表演，连斯内普都应该大加赞赏。而他却感觉到恐惧。这是在为他的想法辩护么？为什么他就不能单纯地认为波特就是波特，而不是去怀疑这是伏地魔灵魂存在的证据。

"有报道说您刚刚从冰块里被救出来的时候，身上有黑魔标记，请问这是真的么？"

"是的。和伏地魔的最后一战，我被他折磨的时候，被迫烙上黑魔标记。"

人群中喧闹不已。斯内普冷冷地哼了一声。他都可以想像得到明天早上波特会收到多少谄媚的猫头鹰。

"欢迎回来，波特先生。现在神秘人已经死了，您打算做什么呢？傲罗？打魁地奇？"

波特微笑道，"我还没来得及好好考虑过。我知道我想留在魔法世界，不过我还没想好要做什么。"

"恭喜您获得梅林一级勋章，波特先生。您有什么感想？心满意足？还是难以承受？"

斯内普又冷笑起来。他都能想像波特会怎么回答：获得这样一个荣誉让我诚惶诚恐，我知道我并没有资格得到这样的荣誉，黑魔王的垮台是许多人努力和牺牲才换来的，邓布利多啦，我的父母啦。再掉两滴眼泪。

"当然，我非常感谢。"波特说，他脸上的微笑暗示人们他确实不在乎这东西。"不过还有许多人比我更应得梅林勋章，"他顿了一下接着说，"阿不思·邓布利多，当然，还有我的朋友，赫敏·格兰杰。以及西弗勒斯·斯内普。"

斯内普全身僵住了。人群中传来低语声，内容不详。有几个人转头看向他，他只是冷冷地看回去。

"恭喜您平安归来，波特先生，"那个记者接着说。"我们很多人都想知道您二十多年前在霍格沃茨度过的那几个月的状况。很有意思的是，在您化名为乔纳森·弗罗斯特呆在霍格沃茨期间，霍格沃茨发生了一名学生神秘失踪，泰伦斯·莱斯特兰奇，一名教授神秘死亡，薇拉·美特兰。"

人群轰然。波特轻轻地皱起眉头。

格兰杰倾身问道，"有问题么？"

"是的，有消息称，'乔纳森·弗罗斯特'和这两起案件有关联。波特先生，请问您可以为我们解释一下么？"

斯内普尽力在人群中分辨出那个提问者。那是一个男子的声音，似乎他各自不高，有一头平凡无奇的褐色头发。

"我的确知道这些事件，不过我与它们都无关，"波特说。"考虑到那是伏地魔的第一次黑暗时期，那个时候有许多神秘时间并不足为奇。"

"有说法暗示您可能吸收了伏地魔的"—人群中一片抽气声—"魔力，就在最后一战的时候。你有什么要解释么？"

"我还是第一次听到这样的说法。"

"有趣的是，神秘事务司近来发明了一种叫做魔力仪的设备，这种设备可以指向—"

他们几个人同时动作起来。格兰杰绷直身体，从袖子里抽出魔杖。这个动作很微妙。斯内普也摸到自己的魔杖。片刻之后，他能感觉到魔力碰撞搅动起空气。

"—强大的魔力，"那个记者若无其事地继续说下去。"波特先生，魔力仪显示出，您的魔力强大到足以扰乱地球的自然魔力场。你有什么要解释的么？"

格兰杰站起来。"神秘事务司的测试结果是部里的机密，"她说。她说得很平静，但是掩不住声音里的火气。人群惊讶地安静下来。很显然，斯内普想，他们都傻得不知道该做什么。"你不仅误解了测试结果，更糟糕的是，你泄漏魔法部机密是非常严重的违法行为。"之后她又补充说道，"你们的领袖，弗雷德·韦斯莱知道这一点。"

斯内普眯起眼。他突然明白过来。他越过人群看见，波特倾过身子在格兰杰耳边小声说着什么，而格兰杰也耳语回应。韦斯莱家的女孩则面色铁青。

"无论是不是部里的机密，公众都有权利知道有关这个比地球本身还要强大的男人的真相，这个非常有可能—"

斯内普畏缩了一下。有人刚刚释放出一股非常强大的魔力。

"科—"韦斯莱家的女孩嘶声说道，她的声音被看台上的咒语放大。她猛然捂住自己的嘴巴，不过看起来依然非常愤怒。

即便从斯内普站的地方，他也能远远地看见那个记者僵住了，突然变得更高更壮，发色同样发生了改变。现在他被绳索五花大绑，斯内普都没注意到他是什么时候被制服的。

"神秘事务司的确发明了一种叫做魔力仪的设备，这种设备就像是一种魔力指南针，"格兰杰宣布说，而另一边唐克斯正在把那个记者带出场。照相机的闪光灯这时已经疯狂了。"波特先生的确是一位非常强力的巫师，不过根据魔法隐私条例，他的魔力是他个人的事情。谢谢。"

她又坐下来。这条消息能让预言家日报高兴好一阵子，斯内普干巴巴地想。

波特问道，"还有其他的问题么？"

下面一片闹哄哄。他们应该迫不及待想要提问，斯内普想，不仅是那些可能会让他们锒铛入狱的问题。

"波特先生，您能说点什么—呃，就刚才发生的事情？"

波特似乎在考虑。"怎么说呢，"他说。"我其实不太明白他究竟在说什么。我是说，我知道我魔力很强，不过还没有强到那种程度…"

他露出一个微笑，人群中一片模糊的笑声。不是很有说服力，斯内普想道，他放开魔杖，又摆出双手抱胸的姿势。

"还有另外一件事情，波特先生"—斯内普呻吟了一声，这是一个浓妆艳抹身穿丁香色长袍的女巫问的—"有关您和西弗勒斯·斯内普的爱意的报道属实么？"

爱意？斯内普想要冷笑，不过他很清楚四面八方无论是真的还是他想像的，都有无数的目光投过来。算了，爱看不看。他脸上挂着无比明确的冷笑，双臂将自己抱得更紧。

"是的，是真的。"

斯内普希望他现在靠近门边，在别人眼里看起来没有那么像逃跑—尽管事实就是逃跑，但是仅从波特惊人的…

"我的确爱着他。"

人群中仿佛炸开锅了。拜托，谁来个杀戮咒算了，斯内普想道，脸上因为愤怒腾起红晕，他紧紧地盯着房间对面的墙壁，仿佛打算用目光在墙上掏出一个洞。

"哦，"记者欢快地说，"恭喜您二位！"

终于忍无可忍，斯内普猛然抽出自己的魔杖。"借过，"他咆哮道。

"斯内普教授？斯内普教授，请说一说—"

"障碍重重，"他吼道。

等他来到走廊上，他转回头。他情不自禁，他的脖子，他的身体，全部都背叛了他的意愿。整个房间淹没在闪光灯的光亮、照相机腾起的烟雾、还有不断不断的快门声中。所有的记者都伸长脖子寻找他，那个临阵退缩的黏糊糊的斯莱特林。不过隔着重重，他还是找到了波特的眼睛。

又是一抹微笑，那么不确定，几近绝望的微笑。

斯内普自我厌恶地低吼了一身转身走开。该死的哈利·波特，他想道，他然后想起了乔纳森·弗罗斯特，接着，他惊恐地发现，他几近流泪。

-== 濯濯翻译 盗文者会被炸尾螺追杀哟 ==-

他终于回来的时候，已经很晚了。他本想在外面呆得更久一点，也可能伪装之后用假名在对角巷租一个房间。不过他还要忙格兰杰的魔药。

起居室里没有人。斯内普静静地走过咖啡桌，在自己的公寓里还要做贼一般小心翼翼，他更加厌恶自己和波特。

他走到走廊里才看到波特在厨房里。旁边是一瓶酒。波特背朝着他。太好了，斯内普想道，尽可能悄无声息地走向他的魔药实验室。现在，如果波特能一直盯着厨房的操作台出神…

他闪身进入实验室。惊奇的是，接下来的一个半小时他都一个人安静地带着。魔药顺利地由清澈转为深蓝，再熬制一夜魔药就好了。格兰杰会高兴的。

他走进走廊里，然后停下来。

"西弗勒斯，"

"波特，"斯内普冷冷地说。他立刻转身，尽管他本来并不打算去厕所，不过他马上走进去，然后紧紧锁上门。

他想道，那么做真的很不明智。他才不在乎。不。他的确在乎。他不应该做那个和詹姆·波特对立的笨小子，不该让感情操纵自己，不该疯狂地爱上一个陌生人。

他转身凝望着那扇门。在门的另一边，那个男人一只手就能毁灭世界，既是黑魔王又是救世主。在门的另一边，那个男人是他曾经所爱。

波特已经不在走廊里。斯内普顺着走廊走下去，在厨房发现他。

"波特，"他柔和地说。

"斯内普。"

他愣住了。不过他接下来仿佛没有呆住过似的继续说下去。

"你已经吃过饭了？"

"是的，谢谢。"

"蒂比，"斯内普召唤道。

虽然家养小精灵本能地躲开波特，不过它还是出现在眼前。"有什么吩咐，斯内普教授？"

"我要用晚饭。简单点就好。"

"是的，先生，"蒂比说完消失了。

他们两个人都没有说话。斯内普只是盯着波特身后的墙壁。他感觉到波特正在看着他，不过他不知道是不是只是他自己的想像。沉默降临，斯内普能够感觉到安静之中无所不在的尖刺荆棘，破裂碎片。

"我说了我很抱歉，"波特说。"不过显然这还不够。"

"的确如此。"

桌子上出现一盘香肠和土豆。斯内普拿起自己的刀叉开始切香肠，手指的动作很稳定。

"当然，你说的没错，"波特说。"我对你做过的事情—太糟糕了。"

"嗯，"斯内普说。从波特的声音中，他什么也听不出来。"你这么想很好。"

波特停顿一下继续说道。"有一种叫做Perficio Compunctus的咒语[注Perficio，源自拉丁语，完成的意思；Compunctus，源自拉丁语，穿刺的意思。Perficio Compunctus应该为作者杜撰的咒语。]。如果我对自己用这个咒语，接下来的二十个小时里，我会感受到你过去二十年里所受到的痛苦和折磨。"

斯内普把慢慢一勺食物送进嘴里。香肠味道不错，他想道。

"在古底比斯，这种咒语被用于复仇，"波特继续说。"通常是作为最严酷的惩罚。通常之后收到惩罚的男人或者女人会发疯。"

波特应该闭上嘴，斯内普一边吃饭一边恼火地想。他知道波特说这个是想做什么。不过他既没有兴趣扮演这样一个角色，也不想跟着一个格兰芬多犯傻。

"西弗勒斯，我想要你对我使用这个咒语。"

"我很乐意。不幸的是，我不认为如果我把巫师世界的救世主逼疯的话，人们会非常弹冠相庆。"

"这个咒语有一个非常古老的规定。如果复仇是合理的，那么复仇者不会因此受到惩罚。"

斯内普嘟哝了一声。没错，波特辜负了他—辜负了全世界。他让时间继续发展下去，尽管他这样做意味着整个巫师世界不得不继续经历两场对抗伏地魔的战争。但是波特的无作为也规避了出现更可怕的事的危险。也许他拯救了世界，也许他没有。如果波特并不像他所声称的那样怯懦，世界会变得更加凄惨么？怯懦，了解未来—二者都那么不确定，正如他自己对于波特的在意（他拒绝使用'爱意'这个词）一般，纠缠不清，泥足深陷。

"别犯傻了，"终于斯内普说。

"我想要得到你的原谅，斯内普。"

斯内普忍住没对称呼的变化说点什么。"我恐怕我的'原谅'不是你用一个咒语就能换来的，波特，"他说。他觉得很困扰。他甚至不知道自己这样怨恨波特算不算公平。他只知道，从某种程度上来说，他的确怨恨他。是因为波特在他们的感情中带进了谎言和虚伪？还是因为他对詹姆·波特余恨未消？是因为乔纳森·弗罗斯特离弃他这么久所以愤怒？甚至他现在所感受到的这种情绪是怨恨么？他不是傻瓜，他知道他现在感受到的是出离混乱的情绪，远比他能够分辨得更加纠结。怨恨很轻松。仇恨则更加艰难，因为仇恨远比怨恨更加恶质。他不知道他恨的是谁，也不知道他为什么恨自己？而相反的是—

啊，斯内普想道。所以他恨死感情了。

"你可以做四件事换取我的'原谅'，"斯内普说。

波特惊讶地抬起头。很显然，他没想到斯内普会这么说。

"首先，请不要再要求我的原谅。你在做无用功，而且很烦人。"

波特咧嘴微笑。"我想到了，"他接着说。"不过这有点困难。"

斯内普嘲讽地笑道。"我发现你已经开始抱怨了。你还真是一点都没变，"没等波特因为这侮辱笑起来，或者做别的傻事，他就继续说道。"第二，阻止弗雷德·韦斯莱。我知道格兰杰已经告诉你他最近一些行动的细节。"

"是的。"

"我想我不需要解释，"—即便是对你，斯内普想—"为什么你尤其适合这项任务。"

"大难不死的男孩明白。"

斯内普又哼了一声。他差一点就要笑出来了。但是他为什么不应该笑呢？为什么他不应该让自己相信一切都和以前一样？斯内普继续说。"第三，请你…"他顿了一下。剔除？还是摧毁？"制止布雷斯·扎比尼的活动，我已经告诉过你，扎比尼是非常有影响的毒品贸易链的头目。"

波特点点头。

"最后，救出你昨天在照片里看见的那个男孩。"

斯内普静静地等着。波特的脸紧绷绷，完全面无表情。接着他偏偏头。"好。"

"他的名字叫奈尔斯，"斯内普说。

波特脸上露出某种笑意，"我知道了。奈尔斯是吧。没有姓么？"

"不知道，"斯内普说。

过了一会儿，波特站起来。"我去睡了。"

斯内普点点头。"晚安。"

"晚安。"

波特走过走廊，打开门，走进房间里。门被关上了。波特没有理由回头，斯内普想。他转回自己的晚饭，寂然无声。

A/N: 请留言！谢谢。/

译者注：Click


	11. Chapter 10

10 - Requests Fulfilled

"我真的对你非常失望。放心，告诉你，对我哥哥也是同等待遇，只不过他比你早了几年。"金妮在房间里走来走去，说完她停了下来，却依然克制不住地向往墙上丢东西。"为什么？"

科马克面色苍白紧张不已。"别对我大喊大叫了。我在杰克那里已经受够了。"

"我还没吼够呢。"金妮冷冷地说。

科马克呻吟起来。"金妮…"他把脸埋进双手里。"等一会儿，可以么？"

金妮什么都没有说。她突然有点想拖起科马克找一家最近的酒吧让他好好喝几杯。他看起来糟糕透顶。金妮突然想起来，三强争霸赛的时候罗恩苍白阴沉的脸，科马克现在看起来就和他一样。

"听着，我和我哥哥不常见面，所以我没法替他说什么，"金妮说。"但是我不明白。我明明告诉过你弗雷德和部长是怎么强迫赫敏辞职。"

"是的，我知道—"

"那么你怎么还能对他惟命是从，就好像一个该死的食死徒对神秘人一样卑躬屈膝？"科马克惨白着一张脸。金妮叹了口气走开几步。"他是我哥哥，但是梅林在上，看到过他都做过什么混账事之后…"金妮突然停下了。"奇怪，我记不太清了。"

"什么？"

金妮转身看向他。"什么？"

"你说—算了，没什么。"科马克收起脸上的表情。"只是…只是让我想起点别的。"

金妮眯起眼。"是么。"

"算了，别问了，金妮。"

她耸耸肩。她很了解科马克，知道既然他这样说，那么她就不可能有办法问出点什么。"不管怎么说，你也应该认为哈利有可能会投向黑暗，甚至成为下一个黑魔王。"

"是的，"科马克不情不愿地说。看起来他似乎还想说点什么，不过他什么都没说。

金妮也没问。科马克在抗拒事实。这才是烦扰他的根源。

"好吧，随便你，"金妮说。"我要去找赫敏。"

"我也该走了。"

"去霍格沃茨？"

科马克停下问道，"你怎么会知道？"

金妮转转眼睛。"一个下属完成任务之后会做什么？向他的主人汇报。"说完她走开了，没有注意到科马克在她背后阴沉的眼色。

qp qp qp

"我们在干嘛？"

"等斯内普教授，"赫敏说。"他会带来一服魔药。"

"好吧。嘿，艾伦。"

"你好，金妮，"艾伦笑着说。

金妮转了转眼睛才在他身边的沙发上坐下。"梅林，这让我想起—没什么。"

艾伦只是笑得更灿烂了。金妮看见他穿着一件衬衫，胸前装饰着"VARSITY ARITHMANCY"。"想起了什么？"

"我在霍格沃茨认识的人，"金妮想起的，是那一对克里维兄弟—她截断自己的思绪。想起战争的受害者很危险。

壁炉里燃起绿色的火焰，之后斯内普从里面走出来。

"斯内普教授，"金妮问候道。

"韦斯莱小姐，"他冷淡但是礼貌地说。

"哈利怎么样了？"

"好得不能再好了。"

金妮点点头。斯内普没回答什么实质性的内容，不过她也没指望能从斯内普嘴里问出点什么。

"魔药已经酿好，"斯内普对赫敏说。

她点点头，然后看向金妮和艾伦。"西弗勒斯好心为我们酿造了回忆魔药[Wieder-Denk，源自德语，再次想起的意思。]。"她犹豫了一下，然后继续说。"我和你说过，艾伦。你还记得这种魔药是做什么的么？金妮？"

金妮皱着眉想了半天。突然她想起战争期间的一段回忆。"消除遗忘咒的影响。"

"没错，"赫敏又欲言又止，她求助地看向斯内普。金妮皱着眉顺着她的目光看过去，不过从斯内普的脸上什么都看不出来。"金妮，"赫敏说，完全没有在用她那副司长的口气，这让金妮突然注意到，尽管她们才分开了一年的时间，赫敏身上散发出的母亲独有的镇定。"我觉得你应该喝下。"

金妮眨眨眼。"我？为什么？"

"我们认为…有人一直在一忘皆空你。"

"谁告诉你的？杰克？"

赫敏摇摇头，脸上依然一副紧张的表情。"不，是我自己这么认为的，不过西弗勒斯也同意我的看法。"

金妮看了看斯内普，不过他的一张脸一如既往地掩藏了一切。艾伦也眉头微蹙，他也知道么？金妮有点烦躁地想道。她让自己把视线移开。她有这样的感觉已经很久了。

"好吧，"她小声说。"为什么不呢？"

斯内普摇摇头。他拿出一小瓶绿色的药水，看起来好像有毒。"方法很简单，"他说。"把这些药水含嘴里半分钟，然后吐到这里"—他拿出一个金色的杯子—"我们就可以分析魔法痕迹。"

金妮点点头。"听起来有点像我检查魔法疱疹的时候，"她别扭地对赫敏笑着说。她身边的艾伦则发出一种类似窒息的声音。"我喝了啊，"金妮说。

"注意别咽下去，"金妮仰起头的时候，斯内普说。

尝起来很像薄荷，金妮想道。一，二，三…

"再等一下，"斯内普看到她打算去拿杯子的时候有点不高兴地说。金妮还记得以前他总是在魔药课上批评她对时间的把握。她感觉自己要脸红了，不过斯内普及时克制住了自己，所以她也没有怨恨他。"现在好了。"

金妮把魔药吐进杯子里。现在魔药变成了一种鲜亮的红色，比血色更艳红。"怎么样？"

赫敏冷冷地说，"你被一忘皆空了，而且是定期的。"

"我明白了，"金妮平淡地说。她一时还没有太大的感觉。她看着艾伦拿走那个杯子。"你们觉得是谁做的？"

赫敏咬着下嘴唇。"我认为—我们认为可能是弗雷德。"

金妮觉得胃里一沉。"弗雷德？"她问，痛恨地发现自己的声音就像是霍格沃茨新生一样发颤。你们错了，她想这样说。但是这些话就如同朽木一般，苍白脆弱。

"我们希望能检测出魔法签名，"赫敏说，"艾伦一直在研究分析的方法。"

金妮扫了他一眼。这么说他可能早就知道了，她模糊地想道。她没有愤怒，只是感觉麻木。还有被人生生剥开的感觉，她有点怨恨赫敏选择在这里告诉她这个真相，在斯内普和艾伦面前。所有傲罗在受训的时候都会参加一个有关强制剥夺记忆的影响的研讨会。强制剥夺记忆会造成严重的精神创伤，是对信任的严重侵害，从某些方面来说比非自愿的摄神取念还要恶劣。等等，等等。她突然回忆起课程上学到的许多细节。弗雷德。她气愤地全身紧绷。为什么？难道他们一家遭受的不幸还不够多么？先是珀西，然后是罗恩，爸爸，乔治，查理—

她深呼吸。艾伦的一只手落在她膝盖上，她惊讶地低头看。她默默地看了艾伦的手一会儿，然后她自己的手覆上去。"所以根据分析，你能告诉我是不是弗雷德做的？"

"不一定，"艾伦说。"我能通过魔法签名知道使用的是哪一根魔杖。不过这并不准确，可能那个人使用的是别人的魔杖，不过一般人都不会选择用别人的魔杖，特别是在施展一忘皆空的时候。"

"我明白了，"金妮说。她注意到他说的是那个人，不是她哥哥。"龙的神经和柳树木，弗雷德的魔杖是这样的，"她看到艾伦困惑的表情补充说。"不过你们是怎么猜到我被一忘皆空了？"

"起初是听你说话发现的，有些事情前后对不上。"

"比如？"

"细微之处，"赫敏接着说。"还有，你说弗雷德不怎么出现在陋居，但是守卫显示他经常回陋居。"

"战争时候留下的守卫？"

"是的。"

"啊，"她只在昨天见过他回陋居。那段记忆突然变得尖锐了，虽然细节失真，就仿佛水中望月。她突然想起弗雷德的话：你还记得么，金妮？他问过了。梅林。

"那么是不是没有办法找回我的记忆了？"

赫敏摇摇头。"这不是混淆咒。我很抱歉，金妮。"

替弗雷德抱歉？还是抱歉一直把我蒙在鼓里？金妮觉得自己的怒气就像紧绷的线。她收敛着自己的脾气，怒而不发，但这只是临时的。与赫敏五年的友谊似乎顷刻间荡然无存。又像是战争那个时候，她除了自己，除了傲罗训练和一台收音机以外一无所有。格林尼治地区报告了四人失踪。部里希望每个人都保持警惕，报告每一起可疑的活动。

但这不是赫敏的错，金妮提醒自己。知识在这里没有用。梅林，什么时候她才能真的走出来？

"就这些了？"金妮说。

赫敏点点头。

"那么就这么说，"金妮说，小心地控制好自己的语气。"那么再见了，各位。"

她站起来离开赫敏的办公室。她刚刚在走廊里走了几步，就听见身后传来脚步声。

"艾伦！"

"金妮，"他有点上气不接下气地说。"今天我得帮助赫敏做分析，不过不知道你明天有没有空？考冯特公园[Covent Garden]有场麻瓜表演，我刚好有两张票。"

金妮觉得自己嘴角露出一点苍白的笑意。"好啊，"她说。

艾伦立刻眉开眼笑。"太棒了！八点左右我去你公寓接你？"

金妮同意了。艾伦喜出望外，他们相视而笑，然后道别。

她顺着走廊继续走下去，心里有股小小的温暖在往外冒。不过这对她被一忘皆空这个惊人的事实带来的麻木与震惊于事无补，但是…艾伦还是第一个和她约会不是以带她去酒吧回忆战争开始的人。她想道，二十多岁的人，说起话来却像是饱受折磨的老头子。也许，尽管还有很多事情，还有很多不愉快，但是像艾伦这样的人就是她需要的。他很不一样，他不会唤起那些她无法摆脱却又不愿忘记的过去。

韦斯莱家的女孩一走出去，格兰杰脸上矫饰的表情就垮了，露出疲惫的神情。

"我马上回来，格兰杰博士，"斯康瑟匆匆地说，然后办公室里就只剩下斯内普和格兰杰。一篇沉默。斯内普太了解格兰杰脸上的这种表情了，不过他从来没有真的明白过。这种是深深的挫败的表情，他过去常常在阿不思·邓布利多脸上看过。

"呃，"格兰杰说，斯内普看见她收敛脸上太过明显的表情，她会之后再为这些操心—等她回到家，在她的麻瓜丈夫的怀抱里，斯内普想道。"不管怎么说…"

斯康瑟回来了，轻轻地关上门。

"你可以做分析么，艾伦？"

斯康瑟点点头。"我安排在明天了，"他说道，"就这些？"

格兰杰点点头。"实际上，罗伯特和我想问问你明天晚上有没有空？我们想请你一起吃晚饭。"

"啊…"斯康瑟脸红了。"我很荣幸，不过我明天已经有安排了。"

"哦，没关系，"格兰杰柔和地说。"别的什么时候也行。"

斯康瑟点点头。"我明天晚上要和金妮一起去看茶花女。"

斯内普哼了一声。"祝你好运，"他低声说道。"韦斯莱们—应该说格兰芬多们—对高雅艺术的品味都不值得恭维。"

格兰杰笑了。斯康瑟看起来则有点困惑。"玩得开心，艾伦，"格兰杰说。

斯康瑟道别之后走了。

"好吧，西弗勒斯，"格兰杰说，向他示意对面的椅子。"要喝茶么？"

斯内普的嘴唇微微曲起，"然后呢，格兰杰博士？柠檬雪宝？"

她看了他好一会儿，然后她笑起来。这和她刚才的笑容完全不一样。"一百年出一个邓布利多已经够了。不需要第二个了。"

"现在已经是新世纪了，我想你应该知道。"

格兰杰做了个鬼脸。"我现在挺着大肚子呢。而且跟邓布利多这样强大的男巫比起来，我这个小女巫连他一半的魔力都比不上。"她用手指揉着眉头说。"不管怎么说，罗伯特一直在问我，是不是因为巫师的缘故，所以宝宝才会拖这么久还不出生。"

"魔法婴孩是变幻无常的，"斯内普嘴角抽搐着说。"据说梅林在他母亲的肚子里赖了七年。"

格兰杰呻吟道。"可怜的女人，"她叹气。"哈利怎么样？"

"好得不能再好了。"

"是么，西弗勒斯，他怎么样？"

斯内普顿了一会儿说，"今天我还没有见过他。"

他没有继续说下去。他几乎能看得出格兰杰内心的挣扎：格兰芬多自然而然的担心，战争历练出的本能让她心中警铃大作，同时，还有继承邓布利多衣钵的习惯性的深谋远虑。

格兰杰的目光掠过书桌，落到对面的墙上。"我知道他能照顾好自己，但是他经历过那些之后…"她顿了一下。"我只是很担心他。"

斯内普点点头，等着格兰杰把话说完。

"我是说—"格兰杰的双手落在膝盖上。"除了圣芒戈做的那些，我们甚至都还没有给他好好检查检查。"她突然突兀地说，"上次我和他好好谈话还是五年多之前。"

"当然了，"斯内普说，他刚刚打算讽刺一下，和一根冰棍谈话是多么困难的事情，不过格兰杰接着说下去："在那之前，在罗恩死之前。"她深吸了一口气。"他就变了。战争之前和之后他不一样了。"

她抬起头，斯内普惊讶地发现她脸上带着细微的伤感的微笑。"哈利…现在完全不一样了。是的，我们都变了，但是他—"她咬住了嘴唇。

斯内普知道她没说出口的是什么：但是他变得最厉害。那个她七年里是她最好的朋友，一起在霍格沃茨生活，像兄弟一样爱着的哈利·波特—那个哈利·波特已经死了。现在使用哈利·波特这个名字的人，只有斯内普认识。

"你忘记了，格兰杰，已经过去的是二十年。"

她悲伤地点点头。"是啊。我一直在想，如果我能更快地完成魔力仪，事情会变成什么样。那么我们在战争结束之后就可以把他从冰里救出来…好吧，都是废话。"

"不，不是。"斯内普想道，不过他反驳的理由不是格兰杰能理解的。

他超然地意识到他心中不安肆虐而只有他一个人承受，就好像他抽离了自己的身体自己的思想，客观地观察着这一幕。这个人，这个并非是他的陌生人—怀揣不安。听格兰杰的话，很显然她一点也不惧怕波特，她只是关心他。她极可能已经掂量过波特坠入阴暗面的可能性—毕竟格兰杰也是聪明人，有足够的脑子考虑周全。但是她考虑过，却又置之不理。斯内普高估了邓布利多的教育对于这个女孩的影响。她从没有理解—也永远不会理解—伏地魔的力量。当然，她对伏地魔的力量有一定的认识，但她从未直面过，从未亲历过。

还有，知识对于理解这个男人一点用都没有。害怕，畏惧，关闭自己的头脑，仿佛麻瓜的洋娃娃一般无知无觉—这是对伏地魔。矛盾不安的感情，作为教师本能的保护欲—这是对波特。朦胧而热烈，无止尽的思念，不断重复着产生打消的轮回的困惑，伶仃而痛苦—这是对乔纳森。

但是现在的这个男人既是他们所有人，又所有人都不是。他爱他么？现在说这些还有关系么？斯内普紧紧地盯着桌子，他希望…他都不知道自己希望什么。

这时传来敲门声。格兰杰扫了一眼桌上的小球。"进来，"她说道。

一个斯内普不认识的人走进来。不过格兰杰显然认识，她微笑着说，"科马克，真高兴见到你。"

"你好，格兰杰博士，"他说。他留意到斯内普，然后犹豫着说，"斯内普教授。我不知道你还记不记得，不过在霍格沃茨的时候我上过您的魔药课。我是科马克·麦克拉根。"

斯内普点点头。现在他想起来了，这个人曾经是他的学生。一个相当没救了的格兰芬多。

麦克拉根对格兰杰说，"我们能谈谈吗—单独谈谈？"

"斯内普教授是个口风非常紧的人，尤其在这样重要的事情上，"格兰杰说，尽量保持语调轻快。她挥动魔杖关上房门。"有关弗雷德·韦斯莱？"

麦克拉根吓了一跳。"你怎么知道？"

"我和金妮谈过。"

麦克拉根无声地喃喃了什么。他相当阴沉地最后看了一眼斯内普，然后平静地说，"我想知道神秘事务司是否有办法验证记忆有没有被篡改。"

斯内普和格兰杰交换了一个眼神。"为什么这么问？"格兰杰说。

马克拉根的脸色好了一点。"听着，这只是感觉，好吧？只是一种直觉。不过我认为有人动了金妮的记忆。"

"真是有意思的说法，"格兰杰说。斯内普忍住一个假笑。终于，经历了重重的艰难之后，邓布利多的教导终于影响全开了。

"只是—如果你们有办法，那么我觉得你们应该试试看。而且我也没有胡猜，"马克拉根补充说道。他看起来非常不安。

短暂的沉默之后，格兰杰说："你是不是有什么事情要告诉我们？"

斯内普忍住想要冷笑的冲动。我们？他看了看格兰杰开朗的富有同情心的表情，又看了看麦克拉根苍白的脸。麦克拉根不是应该比格兰杰高几届么？他看起来太像一个空长了傻大个的小男孩了。斯内普想道，战争留下的影响非常奇特：男孩们变成了老人，而男人们却变成了孩子。

麦克拉根还在纠结。"没有什么要说的，"他终于说道，"只是—"他却又支吾起来，最终闭上了嘴。

格兰杰等了一会儿，不过他没有再开口，她叹气。"的确有一种方法可以知道记忆是否被改动过，"她说。"事实上，斯内普教授来这儿就是为了做这个测试。"

麦克拉根的头猛然抬起。"给谁做？我能问下么？"

"金妮·韦斯莱。西弗勒斯，我能拿一小瓶药水么？"

斯内普点点头。格兰杰很显然有什么计划。

"这个小东西里面盛着大约一口的量的药水—顺便一说，这种药水尝起来有点像是薄荷—含着这口药水保持半分钟，然后把药水吐进镀金的杯子里，"格兰杰解释说。

紧接着又是一小段沉默。

"这种分析不仅能检测出记忆被篡改的频率和程度，还能检测出施咒的魔杖的所属。"

麦克拉根还在犹豫。斯内普知道格兰杰在耍什么花招—必须要等麦克拉根自己做出决定。

"你们拿到金妮的检测结果了么？"

"还没有，目前我们的魔法专家还在检测中，"她温和地补充说，"这个过程肯定没有伤害。"

麦克拉根不安地动了动。"是，是，我—"他支支吾吾地说。"我知道这个请求很过分，不过我能不能也做这个测试？就是金妮做的这个？"

格兰杰灿烂地微笑。"这个要求一点也不过分。西弗勒斯？"

他准备好药水。不像是韦斯莱家的女孩那样有点轻视它，麦克拉根一直保持沉默，面色苍白，僵立在那里。

"分析什么时候能好？"他把药水吐进杯子里然后问道。斯内普掩藏住自己的惊讶：马克拉根的药水是浅浅的粉红色。他知道红色意味着记忆被篡改过，绿色意味着没有。而粉红色…

这时传来敲门声。"进来，"格兰杰答道。

一个矮小精干的中年男子走进来，身上穿着编织背心。斯内普认出他是戴米，傲罗部门的头。

"麦克拉根，"片刻的惊讶过后，戴米说，"你在这儿干嘛？"

"呃…"

"部门事务，"格兰杰平静地说。

戴米耸耸肩，很显然不买账，不过看起来他也不关心。"有任务，快来。"

麦克拉根最后看了一眼杯子里静止的液体，然后匆匆走了。戴米关上门，看了看格兰杰和斯内普。"你们这些凤凰社的，"他小声说。

"什么？"

"霍格沃茨遇袭，"戴米说。

房间陷入沉默。斯内普突然觉得似曾相识。不过他提醒自己，伏地魔已经死了。但是有一个阴险的声音小声说：是么？他真的死了么？他打了个寒颤，尽量不去想那双绿色却莫名仿佛隐藏了一丝红光的眼睛。

"所幸没有遇难者，"戴米继续说，"有一个人受伤了。"

"谁？"

"弗雷德·韦斯莱。"

许多年前，斯内普无意中听到了一个预言家预言了那个有能力打败黑魔王的孩子的出生。直到后来很久很久以后，他才疑惑，他怎么会突然想到莉莉和詹姆·波特。

就在此时此刻此地，同样的事情又发生了。只不过二十年前他感觉到的是恐惧还有—他耻于承认这一点—嫉妒，甚至欢欣，现在他感觉到的只有恐惧—深切的无法言明的恐惧。

"他伤得重么？"

戴米摇摇头。"实际上他没有受伤，但他就是昏迷不醒。现在他在圣芒戈。我们猜测你的魔法专家可能帮上忙。"

格兰杰点点头。她敲了敲桌子上的铃铛。"艾伦？艾伦，马上来我的办公室。分析留到明天再做。"

沉默又一次降临。

"我本该在麦克拉根走之前就问的，"戴米说。"不过你们谁见到了金妮·韦斯莱么？"

霍格沃茨遇袭…

这几个字在她耳朵里回响了多少遍？又有多少次在梦魇中听到？那是麦格教授的声音—这是金妮听到的，那位变形课教授说的最后一句话…

你哥哥在圣芒戈。

她闭上眼。在太平间。她知道怎么走：下两层楼，走进一扇门，门上有半透明的窗户，你可以看见模糊的白色床铺的形状…

金妮突然抓住墙壁，动弹不得。

"嘿，金妮，"唐克斯说。"你还好么？"

金妮费了巨大的努力才点点头。"是的，"她哑声说道。"我没事。"

少他还活着。至少他还没停止呼吸。这个念头像是巨石一般裹挟着恐怖的画面向她袭来，她对此无力抵抗：不像罗恩。不像查理。不像珀西。不像乔治。不像爸爸…

"金妮？"

她猛地转过身。"艾伦！"她说。她听得出自己声音里一丝丝的歇斯底里的意味，不过她自己的声音听起来仿佛来自遥远的地方，就好像她自己站在一堵玻璃墙的另一边。"你在这儿干嘛？"

艾伦脸上一副莫测的表情。"杰克·戴米向神秘事务司求助，"他说。他向四周看了看。"我不知道我能帮上多大的忙，不过…你还好么？"

金妮点点头，不过那种灵魂离体的感觉还没有消失。可能只是火焰威士忌，她想。"我没事。"

她那个时候人刚好在绿龙酒吧，那是傲罗们最喜欢的酒吧。她正在消灭她的第二杯啤酒，考虑要不要和那个安静地坐在桌子边上的黑发（就像哈利）纹身（就像比尔）男巫调情的时候，酒吧的招待伯尼向她靠过来，问她有没有听说霍格沃茨发生的袭击。

"听说只有一个人受伤了，"他说，眼神关切。"好像就是你哥哥。"

哥哥。金妮想到这里闭上了眼睛。之后她就只记得自己站在壁炉前，手里抓了一大把飞路粉。她随便叫哪个名字都可以—圣芒戈，陋居，傲罗总部—但是她却去了霍格沃茨，她明明知道那时候傲罗应该已经清理好现场。为什么她没有去圣芒戈，或者去陪她妈妈？（妈妈知道这件事情了么？）也许是因为不想看到哥哥一动不动地躺着，面无血色。也许是因为不想看到妈妈紧紧地抓着流理台，紧到关节都白得失去血色…

"金妮！"

她吓了一跳。艾伦和唐克斯都担心地看着她。"你还是带她出去吧，"唐克斯低声说。"我想，你在这儿也帮不上什么忙…"

"不用，"金妮说，听到自己的声音几乎嘶哑。"我—我只是—"

"金妮…"

她摇摇头。她不会走的，绝对不会。她现在不能走。不去面对从校长办公室延伸出来的长长的螺旋楼梯。她还记得邓布利多告诉他们一家罗恩被绑走的时候她走过这段楼梯。她还记得…

她忍不住发抖了。她感觉到有一只手搭上她的肩膀。她握住那只手，然后—忍不住地—开始握紧。从触感上，她知道那是艾伦的手。她不想回头，不想看到他在自己巨大的手劲紧握之下畏缩的表情—她知道一定会的。

"那是什么？"艾伦说。

她回过神。"什么？"

他又指了过去。这一次，金妮看见地板上一小撮好像白色风尘一样的东西。"哦，只是…"她突然停下，皱起眉头。

"是什么？"唐克斯说。

艾伦又指给她看。

唐克斯俯身，还把魔杖凑过去。她转回身的时候面色严峻。"是噼啪毒品，"她说。

他一时冲动走进一家买酒的店。他本来是打算直接从格兰杰的办公室飞路回自己的公寓，不过弗雷德·韦斯莱那个小插曲过后，他发现自己已经身处魔法部的中心位置，门就在左边五步远的地方，而壁炉则远在大厅的另外一边。

莫名其妙地，他就走出来了。

今天天气不错，太阳很好，微风轻拂，吹动了他的长袍。斯内普感觉自己仿佛走在一片茫然中，与剩下的世界中间隔着不可跨越的距离。

"林奈美酒店，"招牌上写道。斯内普走了进去。

店员等他自己随便看了一会儿才招呼道，"请问您想要什么，先生？"

斯内普停下来，扫视过墙上那一排排的酒瓶。他一瓶一瓶地看过来，漫无目的地读着上面的标签：龙之息，密尔奇陶得[Milchtod]，火焰威士忌—他停住了。苦艾酒。弗罗斯特是不是和莉莉·伊万斯一起喝过苦艾酒？

"呃，"斯内普说，他听见自己发出的声音和平日一样柔和。"我要Milchtod。"

"就要这一瓶么，先生？"

"再要一瓶苦艾酒。"

他付账，就在出门的时候他停下来。"我可以使用你们店里的壁炉么？"

店员微笑起来，露出漏风的牙齿。"当然，当然，请自便。"

斯内普走到壁炉边犹豫了。他想道：我竟然害怕回自己的公寓。他往火里丢了一点绿色的粉末，然后口齿清楚却怒气冲冲地说，"蜘蛛巷尾二十四号！"

起居室里的窗帘依然低垂着，所以他过了一会儿才适应了这里的昏暗。他小心翼翼地大量四周。"波特？"他喊道。没有回音。无声地咒骂了一句，斯内普动作迅猛地掏出自己的魔杖。窗户猛然打开，颤巍巍地震动着，好像不太习惯这么粗暴的命令。

"讨厌鬼，没脑子的小笨蛋，"斯内普厉声说，但是没有人听到。他沿着走廊，走到卧室，推开门，然后停住了。

一丝不挂躺在床上呼呼大睡的，是奈尔斯。

斯内普皱起眉头，又拿出魔杖，戳了戳公寓里设置的守卫。没有被动过的痕迹。他这才第一次好好地看了看那个小子。他全身伤痕累累—有些看起来非常糟糕。看起来像是扎比尼做的好事，斯内普阴沉地想。

"小子？"他说。然后，他很笨拙地吐出一个名字，"奈尔斯？"

没有反应，只不过那小子眉间皱起而已。斯内普叹了口气，用魔杖敲了敲仰面睡着的男孩。"快快复苏—"

那小子突然睁开眼。然后他立刻从床上爬起来，牙齿深深陷进斯内普小臂的肉里。

斯内普忍住一声惊叫。他的魔杖戳上男孩的喉咙，却发现自己突然完全不知所措了。老实说，他完全不知道有什么咒语可以对付一个咬住他手臂的袭击者却不杀了他或者重伤他的。疼痛很快就变得难以忍受了，那小子的脑袋因为用力而不停颤抖着。"松懈无力[Musculus dystrophus]！"

奈尔斯浑身无力地倒在地板上。斯内普后退了一点检查自己的状况，手臂上留下一圈清晰而丑陋的齿痕，有几个地方—大概应该是门齿和犬齿咬的地方—已经被咬出血了。"白痴，"斯内普小声说。他给自己施了一个治疗咒，红色开始变暗，他疼得畏缩了一下，这时候那小子开始动弹。咒语的效力就要消失了。

"五花大绑[Vinculum extremis]！"斯内普大声说，绳索如同鳗鱼一般突然出现在男孩身边将他绑起来，男孩奋力挣扎的景象看在眼里不是一般地令人满意。"现在…"他撞上男孩的眼睛。那双眼睛如今充满了疯狂和野性。斯内普皱起眉头，他转过身再次检查了守卫。安全。他用魔杖划过男孩的身体，但是那小子只是空洞地盯着他。面无表情。

"解释，小子，"斯内普威胁地说。"奈尔斯，"他又加上一句，不过他自己也不知道自己为什么会这么做。

有好一会儿，斯内普以为这个男孩受过严重的遗忘咒的伤害。他的双眼呆滞地妄想虚无，他的全身，斯内普这才发现，他全身都在发抖。

"奈尔斯…？"

男孩猛然抬头看向他的脸，然后打了个寒颤。"那不是梦，是不是？"他小声说，脸上茫然的表情依然没有消失。"我不是在做梦，是不是？"

"做什么梦？"

男孩紧紧闭上眼睛。"他们杀了他。他—他死了。"

斯内普绷紧了下巴。"你喋喋不休地究竟在说什么，小子？"他厉声问道。

男孩的眼神终于清明了。"你！"他脱口而出。斯内普呆呆地看着奈尔斯四处打量，好像他终于意识到现在他身在斯内普的卧室里。好吧，斯内普暴躁地想，也许这个小白痴就是刚刚才意识到。"我怎么在这里？"

"我本希望你能解答这个问题，"斯内普冷冷地说。

"还有，我怎么又被这天杀的绳索给绑起来了？"男孩问道，听起来很生气。

斯内普冷冷地笑着，扯起自己的袖子。"因为这个，奈尔斯先生，因为你作为客人欢迎主人的方式。"

奈尔斯瞪着上面的齿痕。"啥？"

"你咬了我，"斯内普简短地说。

"我这么做了？"男孩愁眉苦脸地说。"我本以为…"他看起来很不安。"呃，我猜我是真的这么做了。抱歉，我本来以为我…"他停住了。

"什么？"

"我—刚才我还不在这里，"奈尔斯说。他声音里有种无助的情绪。"我又回到了噩梦庄园—"

"在哪？"

"哦，那是在德文郡的一大片地方—起码他是这么说的。"

"他是谁？"

奈尔斯咬着下嘴唇。"我的主人。"

他多年的间谍经验现在又派上用场了，斯内普想道。他知道问话的时候脸上的表情凝然不动，如同铁石。"你的'主人'是谁？"

男孩抬起头，透过睫毛看他。这小子和他过去教过的众多白痴学生没有多大区别，斯内普想。这些情绪在他眼前就像白纸黑字一样—愤恨，恐惧。不过其中也夹杂了点别的。有些苍老和精疲力竭。"你认识他。他自称白骑士。"

"布雷斯·扎比尼？"

奈尔斯点点头。"我**附属于**他。"

"我明白，"斯内普说，尽管他实际上不明白。他记得扎比尼说过，泰伦斯·莱斯特兰奇，据斯内普所知，泰伦斯那个时候以一种奇特的方式附属于伏地魔。这种联系是无法打破的：莱斯特兰奇，弗罗斯特杀死的那个人。

奈尔斯继续说下去的时候，他还沉浸在回忆之中，"我那个时候看到…我猜那个时候我一定是睡着了，不过我真的看到了…看到了他被杀了。"

"谁？"莱斯特兰奇？斯内普万分不确定地想道。

"我的主人，"奈尔斯说。他陷入沉默，脸色惨白。

斯内普直起身。"我很遗憾，"他说。男孩看起来像是被抽空了灵魂，这让他想起了许多许多年前的记忆：他记起来读过的一个故事，有关一只附属于一个男孩的猫狸子的故事。那本书里写道，当那个男孩死于一场洪水之后，那只猫狸子无助地四处打转，悲号哭泣，像是经历了一场干热风。那些词句他从未真正忘记，它们描绘的场景他也从未忘记：a fiery wind。

这时一个守卫的警示打断了他的思绪。壁炉里腾起火焰。

"西弗勒斯？"他听见格兰杰叫道。

斯内普飞快地打量了一眼那个小子。他现在惘然若失，看起来没那个心思再像第一次的时候一样损坏什么家具了。"咒立停，"他说。绳索消失了。斯内普离开房间的时候，看到奈尔斯对他露出一个小小的惊讶的微笑。

"什么事？"

"哈利在么？"格兰杰问道。

"不。"

她点点头，面色严峻。"我有消息了。"

斯内普觉得自己因为恐惧有点紧绷。"韦斯莱？"

格兰杰踌躇了一下。"布雷斯·扎比尼死了。"

"扎比尼？"斯内普缓缓地说，就好像这个消息他是第一次听说。

"是的。他的尸体被发现在霍格沃茨守卫的边缘。他是被谋杀的—用弗雷德·韦斯莱的魔杖。"

"但是你不认为是他做的？"

"我不知道。"

"是么？"

"金妮，我完全不知道该怎么想。"

她说的是实话，金妮想道。她真的不知道该怎么想。赫敏不知道该想什么。哦梅林。"好吧，那么他有多大可能会去阿兹卡班？"

"金妮…"

艾伦给她施了一个冷静咒。这个世界现在依然支离破碎，不过金妮现在能够不动感情地看待它们了。或者至少看起来能够。"如果弗雷德进了阿兹卡班，韦斯莱家的名声也要败坏到底了。"

"他应该不会的。而且就算是他杀的—"

"但是他没杀人。"她发现自己站起身，面对墙壁而不是看向赫敏。"这讲不通。他不会杀人的。"

"金妮？金妮，过来，我—"

赫敏的声音有点不对劲。金妮转过身，发现赫敏一只手捂着自己的肚子。她立刻走过去，不过赫敏摇摇另外一只手。

"没事。"她说。"还没到时候呢。"

"也许你会愿意来一点无梦睡眠的魔药？"

那个男孩考虑了一会儿。"那东西对没有魔法的人也有效么？"

斯内普有点发火。"别犯傻了，小子。你是个巫师。"

"我不是。"

"别和我狡辩，小子。"

"我没狡辩。我只是在说实话。我知道我没有魔法。"

斯内普咳嗽了一声。"那么你怎么—"

"是附属关系，"奈尔斯突然说。他在发抖。"是附属关系让我看起来有魔力。"他抬起头，突然变得怒气冲冲。"如果我是巫师，我自己会知道的！"他又安静下来。"我就不会让他们都骑在我头上。我就不会…成那样。"然后他又打了一个寒颤。"不过现在他…"

他没有说下去。"你看见谁杀了他么？"

奈尔斯摇摇头。

"可能是谁在诬陷他。可能是有人到他的办公室里，把他打晕了，在地板上留下噼啪，然后带走他的魔杖，用他的魔杖杀了扎比米。这很可能，不是么？不是么？"

"我不知道。"赫敏好半天才回答。金妮觉得胃里沉甸甸的，她忍不住发抖。

"但是谁会想这么陷害弗雷德？会是谁？"

"问题不是谁想诬陷他，而是谁能诬陷他。"

传来敲门声。"杰克，"赫敏说。"请进来。"

"韦斯莱，格兰杰博士，"他说。"扎比尼的验尸报告已经出来了。"

"然后？"

"结果符合弗雷德·韦斯莱魔杖的闪回咒结果。扎比尼死于开肠破肚咒[Intestine-Splitting Hex]。"

金妮忍不住发抖。她希望此刻除了自己冰冷的双手，能握住什么更温暖的东西。我希望艾伦在我身边，她想道，每一个字都无比清晰无比准确地出现在她脑海中。她愣住了。这只是冷静咒。只要效力一旦失去，我就会变回一个饱受创伤的老姑娘。不像你自己想的一样，你还没准备好。你真的还没准备好。

"谢谢你，杰克。"

"但是弗雷德是不会那么做的，"金妮听见自己小声说。"他甚至应该不知道那个咒语。他不会知道的。"

赫敏只是皱起眉头。

"他伤害你了么？"

奈尔斯有点不高兴。"为什么你每次都要这么问？"

"推测很合理。我假设，你很清楚扎比尼寄给我的那些照片。在照片里，你看起来非常不舒服。"

"是，我记得。"男孩脸上瞬间划过阴沉的表情。斯内普突然想起许多年前，波特那小子每次提及他死去的教父，或者摄魂怪，或者伏地魔表情。"那的确不怎么样。不过大部分时候他们都不会伤害我。倒不是说他们是好人，至少他们都没伤害过我。他不会允许的。"

听起来倒是一位不错的主人，斯内普想道，不过他没有说出来。"你后来被带去哪里了？"

"哦，我不知道。我们不仅仅要躲开魔法部，你要知道，还有别的毒品贩子，他们会想要落井下石。"

"可以想见。"

"我的主人，他—"

"别那样称呼他。"

"什么？主人？"

"是的，就是那个。叫他白骑士或者扎比尼。就是别那么叫。"

斯内普看着奈尔斯脸上各种表情激烈交战—怨恨，哀伤，还有永恒的疲惫。最终一切都消失了。"不过他就是那个人，"奈尔斯低着头小声说。斯内普让蒂比端来的稀粥完全没有动。"而我…而我就是他的奴隶。"

斯内普还是很高兴听出男孩嗓音里阴沉的痕迹。"不再是了。"

奈尔斯闭上眼，很长时间里，他什么都没说。

金妮在沉默中耸耸肩。"我知道你在想什么，"她轻声说，尽管她已经疲惫至极了。冷静咒的效力在减退。"你在想，'这是金妮，她在这里大谈特谈他的哥哥弗雷德，但是她实际上被一忘皆空了。她的话一点可信度都没有。'"

"金妮，我没有这么想—"

"是，你没有，你也不会这么想。"

"你需要休息一下，金妮。"

"是的，"她想回去了，不是回她自己的公寓，而是回陋居。妈妈应该还在圣芒戈。哦梅林，她可能还没听说扎比尼的事呢吧？

"你想让我和你母亲谈谈么？"

金妮转过身，惊讶地张着嘴。然后她合上嘴巴，说，"梅林在上，不用。赫敏，你也应该休息了！"

"我还要飞路联系一个人[firecall]。"

金妮点点头。她转身，却又停下，犹豫道，"你没有—对不起。"

"我不相信是弗雷德干的，"赫敏说。她中途有点结巴，不过她的声音里暗藏着坚定。

金妮立刻觉得冷静许多。是从什么时候，我开始让赫敏承担一切？她想道。自从我的家人开始一个一个地死去。回忆奔涌而来，在那一个星期里，原本美好的一切就突如其来地被卷入命运的漩涡。不过赫敏也在一次袭击中失去了自己的父母，金妮想道。为什么我不能像她一样？我怎么了？

"金妮？"

金妮摇摇头，向梅林祈祷赫敏猜不到她刚刚都在想什么。"回头见，"她说完就离开了。

赫敏不吭声地坐了一会儿。脸上的表情变得紧绷起来。然后她往桌子上的小碗里丢了一撮飞路粉。一簇绿色的火焰升起。"蜘蛛巷尾二十四号，"她说。

"有什么特别的理由需要你像那样一直盯着我？"

"不，不，没有什么。"

"嗯。"

奈尔斯拿起魔药，怀疑地眯起眼。

"没毒，"斯内普干巴巴地说。

男孩脸红了，他喝了一小口，接着又是一小口。现在倒是一点也不像那个一口喝干了整瓶魔药的小白痴了，斯内普想道。现在回想起来，那都像是一辈子之前的事了。

斯内普拿走空碗，他犹豫了一下。"我…我是为了自己内心平和才帮你，"他最后说道。

尽管斯内普能看出来睡意笼罩上奈尔斯的眼睛，不过奈尔斯还是盯着他。"你自己的内心平和？"奈尔斯皱着眉小声说。

"嘘，"斯内普说。"睡觉。"

他看着那双眼睛闭上，突然身体里浮现出一种从未感受过的疼痛。或者，斯内普站在床边，面无表情地看着睡着的男孩，迟钝地想道，是太过久远的疼痛记忆，因为感觉起来，像是影子的影子。

守卫颤抖起来。"西弗勒斯？"

格兰杰。斯内普闭上眼睛，很快他睁开眼睛，走出房间。

"你好，西弗勒斯。"

"你好，格兰杰，"斯内普说着坐下。然后两个人都没有说话。

"呃，"格兰杰微微笑着说，"真是漫长的一天。"

"是的，"斯内普干巴巴地说。我很确定你飞路呼叫我不是只为了说这些废话，他想道。

"你今天见到哈利了么？"

"没有。"

兰杰咬了咬嘴唇。"我知道了，"她说。可能是因为火光的缘故，不过斯内普也的确一直在留心注意着—格兰杰的眼神突然变得警惕起来。没错，他想道。我知道你都在想什么。"呃，如果你见到他，告诉我，好么？"

"韦斯莱办公室里还发现有什么特别的发现么？"

格兰杰犹豫了。"没有，"他说。

斯内普靠在椅背上。"格兰杰，"他冷静而冷酷地说，他有许多年没有用过这种语调说话了。"我希望你知道自己都在做什么。"

他给了她一点消化理解的时间。他很了解格兰杰，一丁点时间就足够她考虑清楚了。"他们真的什么都没有发现？"他平静地说。

格兰杰的脸上混杂了勉强、痛苦和畏惧的奇特表情。"弗雷德的魔杖上发现了开肠破肚咒语的痕迹，"她说。"这就是扎比尼的死因。而金妮也提到，他们在地板上发现了毒品的痕迹。"

斯内普点点头。"意料之中，"他说。"毕竟扎比尼是毒品销售链的源头。"

"你认为是弗雷德·韦斯莱杀了扎比尼？"

"证据就是这么表明的，不是么？"斯内普冷冷地说。

格兰杰点点头，脑袋垂着。

"好吧，我们以后再说，我保证，"格兰杰叹气说道。"等哈利回来之后，告诉我？"

"也许他不会来这儿，"斯内普说道。"去休息，格兰杰。"

格兰杰点点头，脑袋从火焰中消失了。我都在做什么？斯内普想道，绿色的火焰甚至都还没有来得及熄灭。我都在做什么？

他停住思绪，摇摇晃晃地走到厨房。再次维护他。为什么？斯内普闭上眼，有个声音在他脑袋里小声说：就在今天早晨，你还希望格兰杰意识到波特—弗罗斯特—有多么危险。而现在，现在她只不过是刚刚开始有所预感，现在她只是抓到了那么一丝的痕迹，结果你做了什么？你替他打掩护。就像是你亲眼看到他杀了莱斯特兰奇，亲眼看到他像是剥掉一条鱼的鳞一样从尸体上剥下衣服，之后还为他辩护。

斯内普摇摇头，试图推开那些回忆。他的嗓子里紧绷绷的，所有的声音都会被扭曲成尖叫。来杯茶，他想。他走到门边然后猛然停下。

波特正坐在一张椅子上。"嘿，西弗勒斯。"

那种远在伏地魔之前就存在的本能回来了。他吞咽了一口。"波特，"他冷静地说。

窗帘依旧没有拉开。波特现在看起来和黑暗中一个模糊的影子差不多。"是赫敏，"他说。

斯内普点点头，意识波特应该看不到，然后他又判断波特其实应该能明白。他举起魔杖，窗帘被拉开了，午后强烈的阳光投射进房间里。波特看起来愈发地苍白。

"真是，"斯内普说。"今天真是忙死了，不是么？"

他注意到波特一边的嘴角扬起，露出一个微笑。"是啊，"波特说。

他没再多说。茶，斯内普提醒自己，然后他走到橱柜边。"我猜你应该对今天出现在我的起居室里的新客人负责？"

"奈尔斯？是的。"

"要茶么？"

"不了，谢谢。"

斯内普坐下来，轻轻地吹开茶面的雾气。他留意到波特的眼神猛然从对面的墙上移到他的嘴边。"毫无疑问你应该听说了韦斯莱和扎比尼的事情了？"斯内普说，语气依然尽可能地低沉柔和。

波特点点头，表情高深莫测。不，斯内普想道。其实很明显，那是阴沉的表情—不高兴。怨恨和某种内心的不安，就像是琥珀闪烁的最后微光，确确实实地存在。只是沉默让气氛变得不那么轻松。在表象与现实之间，阻隔着厚重的玻璃墙，无法穿透。

他喝了一口茶。

"对不起，"波特突然说。

斯内普皱起眉头。"你应该意识到…"

"是，"波特说。他从椅子上起身，动作迅速直接。那一瞬间，他的眼神充满野性。"我知道，我又说抱歉了，我不是故意的。不过至少这样，你不必原谅我。"然后，他没有再看斯内普，就消失走廊里。


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Interlude

* * *

公寓里静悄悄的，和以前一样。斯内普拿出那瓶密尔奇陶得[Milchtod]，给自己调了杯加冰的酒。冰块在玻璃杯里碰撞，发出令人愉悦的轻响，反射星星点点的火光。

他累极了。最新一期的《尖端魔药周刊》已经邮递到他手里，但是上个月的那本他都还没有来得及看。他圈出来了几篇文章，还有一篇看起来他会感兴趣的工作启事。然后他突然想起来他和那个大难不死的男孩之间所谓的…绯闻关系可能会给他的应聘增加难度。或者也可能会是有帮助。想想就让他心生嫌恶，不过如果置身事外，这件事看起来就滑稽非常了。

他一手拿着《尖端魔药周刊》一手握着他的酒，坐在椅子里。这时候他听见了什么。他皱起眉头，最初是偏执多疑的本能，然后他放松了，有点困惑，不过他知道那是什么声音。

片刻之后，他抬起一只手。"蒂比，"他温和地召唤道。

家养小精灵现身，深深地鞠躬。"听候吩咐，斯内普主人？"

"看看那个小子怎么样了。别让他发现你。"

蒂比鞠躬然后消失。过了一小会儿她回来。"斯内普主人，他在哭。"

"我知道了。"

"他盖着的是床罩，斯内普主人，他没盖床单，"蒂比补上一句。斯内普想，如果家养小精灵被允许抗议，那么蒂比现在肯定就是在这么做。

"我知道了。"斯内普说完偏了偏头。蒂比恭敬地后退然后消失了。斯内普摇晃着酒杯，让冰块在杯子里发出叮叮当当的声响，过了一会儿，他才把注意力放回到月长石和大叶草[eel grass]上。

"我不知道是这么正式的约会，"金妮小声说。

艾伦邀请她去看"表演[show]"的时候，他还以为只是塞蒂娜·沃贝克[Celestina Warbeck]的演唱会差不多的东西，或者是特尔菲竖琴[Delphic Harpers]之类的小型聚会。现在想想看，她早该有所察觉，嘿，毕竟表演的名字是意大利文的，但是—歌剧？

"我们的座位在顶层，"艾伦说。"位置—呃，本来可以找到更好的位置的，不过我以前坐过那边的位置，角度挺好的。"

他们就座之后，金妮眯眼浏览他们拿到的小册子。很显然剧情发生在法国，而唱段却是用意大利语演唱的，讲述的是一个死于肺结核的女子的故事。她希望光线能更明亮一点，或者要是能在这儿把魔杖拿出来就好了。不过她没有，她想，爸爸应该为她"尊重麻瓜"而骄傲的。

"我猜你以前还没看过歌剧。"

金妮摇摇头。"妈妈有几张歌剧的音乐碟，不过她更喜欢克兰纳德[Clannad]和雷鸟[Capercaille]。你知道的，"艾伦轻轻点点头，金妮继续说。"我觉得罗恩不怎么喜欢音乐，不过双胞胎喜欢最新潮的麻瓜乐队—红辣椒乐队[Red Hot Chili Peppers]、咕咕玩偶[Goo Goo Dolls]之类的。"

[注：Clannad，绝非日漫Clannad，这里应该指的是恩雅Enya加入的那个Clannad乐队。Capercaille，苏格兰著名的凯尔特乐队。Red Hot Chili Peppers，美国著名的放克摇滚乐队。Goo Goo Dolls，美国摇滚乐队。译注：金妮提到的这几只乐队的成名时间加入HP的时间线后，比较双胞胎的年龄，可以说都不是"最新潮的"，不过后两只摇滚乐队的风格相对魔法世界，应当说的确非常标新立异。]

她喘了口气。"实际上，"—她咯咯笑起来—"罗恩管这叫拉丁音乐。"

[译注：Latin Music拉丁音乐，主要是指拉美地区的一种流行音乐形式，这种音乐结合了欧美、拉美、印第安甚至亚洲音乐的多种形式，实际上和前面提到的Funk或者Rock相差很大。]

"哦，是么？"

金妮没有回答，她翻开自己的小册子，举到脸前。她没注意到，很显然艾伦从没见过罗恩。她做了个鬼脸。她这个错犯得够傻的，她怎么会这么傻乎乎的？哦算了。

灯光暗了下去。金妮看了一眼艾伦，他也看回来。现在感觉不错，她想，艾伦的手刚刚慢慢地伸过来，现在正放在她的膝盖上。小提琴初试新声，金妮靠在椅背上，把手放在艾伦手边。

酒保嘴唇上细微的动作本就逃不过斯内普的眼睛，而当他留神观察的时候，这点小小的扭曲就昭然若揭了。

"两个西可，"酒保说。

斯内普往桌子上丢了两个硬币。

"请慢用，先生。"

至少认出他的那一刻那个嘴唇上的动作是所有酒保通用的。斯内普拿起他的酒走到墙边。他的食指习惯性地在杯口边缘摩挲—一下顺时针，一下逆时针。酒里没毒，他也没有期望酒里有毒。

他来这是因为他睡不着，他要做生意。如果那小子有什么需要，蒂比会照顾好他，不过他没对此抱多大期望。他也不指望男孩会发现他不在家，他是悄悄离开的。

斯内普认识在《尖端魔药周刊》上发布启事的那个人。（他不喜欢叫管"那个"叫广告，以这样的名字来称呼他的艺术品实在是太平凡了。）启事有点挑战性—需要找到能够在金基托上抵消月长石的效力的方法。尽管启事里并没有说明，不过斯内普立刻就明白了：金基托在治疗精神魔法中非常有用，而月长石有止痛的特效。他当然不是第一个试图把月长石加入金基托的人，不过启事里还别出心裁地要求加入橡树根和百里香。启事里还附上了猫头鹰邮递的地址，斯内普根本就没放在心上。他知道到哪里能找到卢西亚诺·桂[Luciano Gui]。

[译注：Gui在这里可以有两种解释—1.这是汉语拼音桂。也常用作意大利名Guilherme吉列尔梅的缩写形式。两种说法都解释得通。实际是ABC，对中国文化相对比较了解。是一个非常常见的意大利男名，意大利歌唱家帕瓦罗蒂、意大利作曲家贝利奥都叫做Luciano。出于斯内普对人一贯态度礼貌而疏离，因此称呼他人时使用对方姓氏的缩写的可能性比较小的考量，且Gui在搜索引擎所展现的意大利语中多用做名而不是姓，以及我自己身为中国人的私心，在这里将Gui做中文处理。]。

桂出现的时候，已经过了午夜很久了。斯内普先看到他，不过并不打算费心先打招呼。桂一如既往精心打扮，一如既往在意大利筋肉男的陪伴下。斯内普等了一会儿，让内心英国式的嫌恶缓和成简简单单的蔑视。他看着桂叫了酒，和酒保打趣，漫不经心地扫视过整个房间…然后认出他停下目光。没错，斯内普想道，有些恼火。他不喜欢桂脸上那个冷笑，也不喜欢他对着那个意大利人交待事情的方式。

桂穿过人群。斯内普原本靠在墙上，看到他过来，他也直起身体，双臂抱在胸前。

"啊，西弗勒斯，老朋友！"桂说道。"多高兴啊—见到你真是意外之喜！"

"我也是，"斯内普拖腔拉调地说。

桂转过身。"西弗勒斯，这是法比奥[Fabio]—法比奥，这位会是你这辈子见过的最聪明的人。最最有智慧，最最有原则，最最有考量，最最—啊！"

"不敢当，"斯内普说。他转身看向那个意大利人，"法、比奥。"名字真难听，斯内普想。

那个男人傻乎乎地咧着嘴笑。"Ciao[意大利语，你好/再见]，西弗勒斯，"他说。他的嗓音非常女性化，和他的体格太不相称了，斯内普留意到，不过桂经常会带这样的人在身边。上次是别的男孩—是个希腊人，但其实他们都没多大差别。

[译注：原文这里是but practically a clone"但是实际上是个克隆人"，考虑到目前还没有经过科学界确认的克隆人，以及西弗勒斯·斯内普作为一个巫师对于麻瓜科技的了解，所以译者在这里判断为桂对男伴的品味从一而终。]

斯内普又对桂说。"我是来做生意的。"

"哦，拜托，西弗勒斯，你知道这里是什么地方！来这里就是要享受，享受生活，享受爱情，还有享受性爱—啊，当然最最重要最最主要的是爱情。你说是不是，西弗勒斯？"

斯内普有股克制不住的冲动想要捏捏自己的鼻梁。"我得再说一遍，桂，我真是低估你乱冒傻气的才能了。"

桂笑起来。"好吧好吧，我知道这种地方你看不上眼。你太英国了，肚子里脾气太犟，脊梁骨太直。不过我倒是蛮奇怪的，你竟然会自己跑到这里来。"

法比奥咯咯地傻笑起来，斯内普看到这种白痴的傻笑就条件反射地想做点什么，比如扣学院分或者安排关禁闭。

"没错，"桂继续说道，眼睛里闪闪发亮。"难道你不应该和你的爱人一起来这种爱之小屋么—嗯，西弗勒斯？"

"就像是你带着你的爱人来？"

法比奥脸上的笑意褪去了，不过桂伸出一只胳膊揽住他，长袍的一角飞起来拂过他膨起的肚子。斯内普记得桂生于格林德沃被击败之前。"生活中处处都充满了爱情，西弗勒斯。不过我们还是来谈生意吧，嗯？无论是英国佬还是美国佬，'做生意'可是不分国界的。"

他们就橡树根的问题讨价还价，还讨论了加入百里香时机上存在的困难，以及使用铂金基托代替金基托的可能性等问题。五分钟之后，法比奥已经眼神呆滞坐立不安了。斯内普刚要尖酸刻薄地挖苦几句，桂就及时地抬起手摸摸法比奥的脑袋。

"给我再买杯酒好吗，亲爱的？然后你去跳舞吧，我一谈妥就去找你。"

法比奥走开了。斯内普垂下眼睛。他有点冲动想告诉他的这位同样身为魔药大师的朋友，他带来的这位"亲爱的"不到十分钟就会投入到别人的怀抱里去，不过他还是保持沉默。桂自己也很清楚这一点。

"问题就在百里香上，百里香，"桂嘟囔道。"怎么才能及时地加入百里香？这种植物，百里香很顽固。也许我们可以试试看对坩埚施咒，嗯？"

"可以考虑。"

"你还记得最初这是为什么设计的么，斯内普？这是你的点子。只有你才能想到这样的主意。天—对坩埚施咒！"桂嘲弄地笑了一声。"啊，多可惜，全是为了战争设计的。这个创意本来可以发表的。"

"你后来发表了论文。"

"但是你的名字不在论文上。好吧，别放在心上，老朋友。所以—一个魔咒…"

一个小时，他们就已经大概讨论出一个计划，斯内普简直迫不及待要投入实验了。在保持坩埚遍历[ergodic]的同时调整火焰—这么简单的事情他怎么会没想到的呢。应该会有用的—不过理论上的可行性还不够。接下来几个月他可以好好地研究研究这个项目。

[译注…大概算不上：ergodic，数学术语，遍历的。我是数学白痴，不太明白Wikipedia对此的解释= =]

"过程中你会发备忘录给我么？"桂说。

斯内普点点头。"我每个星期都会通知你最新进展—如果有任何发现的话，也会保持及时更新。不过我觉得至少一个月以内不要指望能有什么突出的进展。"

桂笑了。"我见过你眼睛里的那种神情，西弗勒斯。你现在已经迫不及待要开始了，是吧？你一回去就会开始夜以继日地研究你的魔药。"他叹了口气，掏出一大袋钱。"我欠你太多了，西弗勒斯。"

"你没有义务要付钱给我，桂。"

"谁说的。你是在为我的魔法学院[Istituto di Magico，意大利语。]工作，不是么？拿着。"

斯内普接过钱袋。扭捏作态会让他更厌恶自己。这些钱太多了，远远多过他做其他那些委托能挣到的。

"太好了，太好了[buon，意大利语。]。啊，我支付的报酬很可观，对吧，西弗勒斯？"

斯内普点点头。

"我本应该—本应该按照正常的支付程序付给你报酬，而不是在这种地方，在同志酒吧里—如果你决定好要替我工作了。你本能得到源源不断的资助。供你一个人使用的私人实验室—还有属于你的助手，和助手的助手。你的名字却被刊登在每一张报纸的最头条。啊，"桂举起一根手指，"别解释。我知道你没办法—在这个阴冷阴沉阴雨绵绵的不列颠，这里都是一些不知道怎么做同志的同性恋。"

"哼，"斯内普说。"那么为什么这么说？"

"过去你一直在等，一直在观望着，等待着。但是现在他回来了，不是吗？你终于找回他了。干嘛还呆在英国？你想去哪里都可以。"

"可能我碰巧喜欢呆在英国。"

"也许因为他想要留在英国。是这原因么？还是说你就是旧情难忘？"

斯内普一言不发。就这么幻影移行离开这里的愿望几乎压倒一切。

桂叹了口气。"现在，正如你想要好心提醒我的一样，我得去找我的'亲爱的[amor，意大利语]'了。晚安，西弗勒斯。"

斯内普点点头。"晚安，"他说道，注视着桂消失在人群中。

演出结束的时候，金妮已经完全被故事吸引住了。男主角用他的男高音谴责维奥莱塔[Violetta]的时候，金妮简直忍不住要对他施一个结结实实的软腿咒，而在第三幕，女主角用美妙的女高音演唱咏叹调的时候，她几乎都要哭出来了。

"哇，"掌声停歇、他们走出剧院之后，金妮说道。"真精彩啊。"

"你喜欢么？"艾伦说。他看起来非常非常地高兴。

"是，我很喜欢。"

他们随着人流往前走。最近的飞路站点在几个街区以外。天气并没有特别地冷，不过金妮还是感觉胳膊上开始有点起鸡皮疙瘩。

"对歌剧个喜爱是从我爸那里继承来的，"他们默默走了一会儿之后，艾伦说。"他还留给我点CD。"

金妮点点头。CD—她知道CD是什么。她爸爸很迷恋这些小东西，他甚至还想办法弄到了一台据说应该可以播放CD的机器。当然，那台机器就没放过一个音符。

"他离开之后留下的CD中有一张就是这部剧，所以这部剧是我最早喜欢上的歌剧之一。"

他沉默了。金妮侧身，抓住他的一只手腕。"这部剧真的很棒，堪称完美，"她说。

艾伦转身向她靠过来。一切都仿佛顺理成章。她也贴近他，迎上一个落在嘴唇上的吻。

他们来到那个飞路站点，这地方实际上是一个麻瓜和巫师混合的酒吧，金妮来过几次。艾伦向着酒吧方向侧头示意，而金妮微微犹豫之后，点点头。

"那么傲罗们是怎么瞒住这里的这些麻瓜的呢？"他们点好酒之后艾伦问道。

"在门那边有一个选择性的遗忘咒，"金妮说。

"我一直以为没办法有选择性地区别出麻瓜啊？"

"是不行—那个咒语只是会通过你对你在酒吧里看到的一切感到困惑来辨别。如果你很习惯魔法的话，咒语是不会起作用的。"

艾伦明白了，点点头。他举起酒杯，笑容灿烂得像个傻瓜。"干杯[Libiamo]！Da-da-da-da!"

[Libiamo为意大利文。著名的《茶花女》唱段《祝酒歌》的意大利名就是Libiamo Ne' Lieti Calic。]

金妮大笑起来。现在她胸口里慢慢的充满了愉快，酒精则令她神经放松。啤酒尝起来很棒。她盯着壁炉看了一会儿，然后对艾伦说。"喝完酒我们就走？"

艾伦点点头然后喝干他杯子里的酒。

他们站到壁炉前，艾伦手里捏着一小撮飞路粉，这时金妮说，"来我那里坐一会儿怎么样？我有点香槟—不是最好的，不过我觉得成色也相当不错了。"

"好啊，"艾伦马上说。

"好，"金妮笑着说。"对角巷！"她喊道，然后走进炉火里。

对角巷里几乎空空荡荡的，不过现在这个时间也不足为奇。他们肩并肩走着，不过之间没有碰触。金妮庆幸自己昨天刚刚打扫过房间。她是用过了一个小小的触发式清洁咒（从《女巫周刊》上学的），如果她家里来了客人，这个咒语会把她所有的脏衣服都丢进柜子里去，不过她上次检查那个咒语还是在一个月以前。

"你住在克里斯蒂娜冰淇淋店[Christina's Ice Cream]楼上？"

"嗯。这房子过去是双胞胎的笑话商店，两层都是的。不过他们把底下那一层卖掉了，把上面那一层留给我。地方真的有点太大了，我真的应该找个室友的…"金妮推开门打开灯。"别脱鞋子了，没那么讲究—我去拿喝的。"

她回来的时候发现艾伦正在看她放在壁炉上的装饰。

"喂，"她唤了他一声，手里的东西瞄准他。

他转过身。"我，什么—"香槟塞子砰得一声弹了出去，艾伦吓得大叫一声倒进沙发里。

"抱歉，"金妮大笑着说。"这是乔治教我一个恶作剧。"她递给他一只玻璃杯，然后往里面倒酒。"哦—倒太多了。清理一新。你还好吧？"

"没事，刚刚真的吓到我了。"

"对不起，"金妮说。不过艾伦一直面带微笑。"试试看和六个兄弟一起长大，其中两个还是调皮捣蛋大王，你也得这样。"

"谁是捣蛋鬼？"

"弗雷德和乔治。"

艾伦眨眨眼，脸上一片空白，这让原本充斥在金妮胸臆中的快乐稍稍泄了气。"弗雷德—你是说韦斯莱校长？"

"嗯。他过去是个捣蛋鬼。"那还是在他成为一个战士，成为一个对他的家人使用一忘皆空的偏执狂之前的事情。金妮留意到艾伦脸上也有一丝踌躇的表情，很显然他也想到了。毕竟他正在对她的记忆进行分析。

"我看到了—你在厨房的时候—我看到了那些照片。他们都是从霍格沃茨毕业的么？"

"是，"金妮说。她知道艾伦说的是什么照片，不过她也没继续说下去。她不想在这个话题上多说什么。她把照片放在壁炉架上是有原因的，她摆放照片的角度是特意计算好的，火光亮起的时候，所有的照片都会隐没在阴影中。

她微微后退，感觉有点头晕目眩。酒精开始上头了。"和我说说美国吧。"

艾伦是很容易与之交谈的人，特别是他发现对方希望他深入地谈点东西的时候。他们一边谈论美国在处理麻瓜-巫师问题上的愚蠢，一边喝光了第一瓶香槟。说到马萨诸塞州塞伦法院最近的一些轶事的时候，金妮考虑要不要去拿点黑啤酒[brown ale]。其实他们已经喝得差不多了。不过戴米已经通知她明天她可以休息，而且她已经有一个月没好好喝过了。不过艾伦也许会觉得她喝起酒来凶狠得像是个七十岁的老太婆。

金妮站起来的时候，艾伦停住了嘴。"继续说，"金妮从厨房里对他说。"塞伦发生了什么？"

不过等她拿着两份黑啤酒回来的时候，有关塞伦的喋喋不休已经进入尾声。金妮觉得美国的麻瓜-巫师关系总结一下其实也没太多好说的。艾伦很显然对这个话题很了解，金妮想。

"来点啤酒怎么样？"

"哦，太好了，"艾伦说着又喝了一口。"这个和我在波士顿喝到的不一样。这个尝起来更好。"

金妮笑起来。"我还担心你会觉得不好喝。"她的手指敲着玻璃杯的另一边。"实际上罗恩从来都不喜欢啤酒。喝够黄油啤酒之后，他的下一个选择就是火焰威士忌了。"

"哦，"艾伦礼貌却没有实际意义地应了一声。

他不知道罗恩，这像是锤子一样砸中了金妮。艾伦从来都不认识她已经死去的那些家人。他可能都没听说过他们—可能在他看来，她的家庭就该是现在这个样子—就好像罗恩、查理、弗雷德还有她父亲都从未存在过。他怎么能这么想？其他人也就算了，他们都没什么名气，但是罗恩不一样—他怎么可能从来没有听说过罗恩？

"我在伦敦第一次喝醉就是因为火焰威士忌，"艾伦说。"我到现在都受不了那股味道。"

金妮硬挤出一点笑声。"是啊。"

"那么，呃…"艾伦清了清嗓子。"以前—罗恩生前很喜欢火焰威士忌咯？"

金妮点点头。但是他的体贴没有用。泪水，忍不住止不住的眼泪还是涌进她的眼眶，仿佛她身体里暗藏这一个连她自己都不知道的蓄泪池。她吐出一口气，咬住自己的嘴唇，想要忍住泪水。在艾伦面前哭泣，实在是太难堪了，更何况今天还是他们第一次约会—哦梅林，她怎么哭起来了？但是她停不下来。

"金妮？"

她把啤酒放到一边，深深地弯下腰，脸埋在两膝之间。她尽力保持不动，尽管巨大的悲伤下，她忍耐的呜咽让她的胃感觉起来像是抵上肋骨一般疼痛。她尽力集中注意力—想想看现在她这个样子他妈的有多古怪笨拙—感觉起来有点用，也许…

艾伦靠得更近了。"金妮，怎么了？"

她不知道。她真的不知道。当然和那些死去的人有关，和那场带走他们的战争有关，和自从他们走后一切都变得不一样的世界有关，还有—和艾伦竟然不知道这一切有关。但这些还不足以让一个人痛哭起来。金妮摇摇头表示自己没事，但是艾伦却笨拙地用胳膊环抱住他。泪水再次溃堤。她悲哭起来，泪水打湿了胳膊。

"嘘，嘘，"艾伦小声说着，同时一只手在她背上安抚地画着圈。"没事的，会好的…"

金妮想，艾伦不明白。他怎么可能明白呢？没有人会明白的。即便是邓布利多也并非全知全能，他无法预测将来，也不是永远都有解决问题的办法。但是从某些方面来说，这无所谓。

金妮用力地吸了吸鼻子，然后坐直身体，飞快地擦干眼泪。她讨厌自己哭起来的样子。哪怕在罗恩死的时候，她都会呆在盥洗室里哭鼻子，回教室之前会留心用咒语消掉眼睛上的红肿。无论如何，在那个时候保持自己体面的仪表，尤其是在那些斯莱特林面前。

"抱歉，"金妮终于平静下来。

"别这么说，"艾伦说。"这很难过，我知道…"

他其实不知道，她想。但是谁又能知道呢？他的左手滑落到她腿上的时候，她转过自己的手心，握住了他的手。

斯内普刚刚幻影显形在自己的公寓里，就立刻把斗篷甩到一边，开始翻找一张空白的羊皮纸。羊皮纸总是有个讨厌的习惯，就是你需要的时候就总也找不到它们。

他急匆匆地写下他和桂的这次会面的备忘，一个顿都不打。一个灵光闪现的火花可以激发起他的头脑的所有潜能。他们之间的小小会谈远比他希望得还要有启发性—他本来自己都没有想到那个咒语，即便这个本来就是他自己的创意。接着他停了下来。下一步就已经是实际地开始酿造了。

斯内普放下羽毛笔。现在已经很晚了，而他也已经很累了。桂错了，他有点苦涩疼痛地想。他没打算夜以继日地工作，沉浸在酿造魔药的狂喜之中。他本该这样做，但是他却已经老了。

炉火奄奄一息。他胃里空空如也，但是他并不太想吃东西。并且蒂比现在应该已经睡熟了，徜徉在属于家养小精灵自己的梦里。

斯内普站起来穿过走廊。他突然停了下来，转身，愣住了一小会儿。"波特？"他说。

不过没有回音。斯内普转身走回自己房间里，关上了房门。


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 – Before the Judgment

* * *

金妮犹豫了。

并不是因为对于检测的结果有任何的怀疑，而赫敏也是出于全然的好心—可能是太好心了。也许这只是她自己胡思乱想，不过感觉起来好像这种认知（从某种程度上来说这是怀疑）激活了某些她已经遗失了的记忆。她昨晚梦见，她站在陋居的厨房里—午后的阳光在墙上投射下一片黄色的光斑，空气微凉—和微笑着的弗雷德聊天。那么这是记忆，还是只是一个梦？

金妮和办公室的门面面相觑。她叹气，希望自己之前有和艾伦说过这件事，不过得说这种可能性不大。艾伦是个阳光大男孩。战争期间艾伦一直呆在美国。金妮挪动脚步敲了敲门。

过了好一会儿她才听见赫敏的声音，"金妮？"

"对，"金妮回答说。"是我。"

又过了一小会儿。"进来吧。门没锁。"

她转动门把手然后走进办公室—她停在门口。赫敏坐在办公桌后面，鼓起的肚子抵着桌子。她手边摆着一只冒着茶的热气的黑色马克杯，一只雪花玻璃球纸镇，金妮觉得和邓布利多的办公室非常相似。但是真正夺走她的注意力的是站在角落里的哈利·波特。

"哈利！"金妮说。她向前走了几步—停下—然后又抬脚走过去。她突然觉得很困惑，却不知道为什么困惑。

"你来之前，我在和哈利说话，"赫敏说着轮番地打量他们两个。"我们还没说完，不过他说你听到也没关系。"

"金妮，"哈利点点头微笑着说。

金妮也点点头，不过她依然感觉自己好像错过了什么。她找了把椅子坐下来，不过她留意到哈利依然站着。还有他怎么穿得这么破破烂烂？她眨眨眼。"哈利，"她说。"你还好么？"

哈利耸耸肩勉强地笑了一下。"我很好。"

他看起来有点奇怪，金妮想。战争期间他的傲罗制服从不离身，那之前…好吧，之前他倒是有那些他的麻瓜亲戚们不穿扔给他的旧衣服。不过这条牛仔裤看起来很合身，可是他的衬衫怎么会破成那个样子？赤手空拳和人打了一架？

他和赫敏对了一个眼神，然后发出一声让金妮愈发困惑的轻笑，补充说，"不过我本来看起来更好一点。"

"Yeah—你的衣服是怎么回事？"

"呃，"哈利低头看了一眼然后抬起头。他又笑了一声。"我…摔了一跤。"

金妮看了看赫敏，不过赫敏的目光落在哈利身上。她终于发现赫敏眼角那些紧绷的线条，她现在看起来不同寻常地苍白。

"我们刚刚在谈话，"赫敏开口，然后又停顿了。"我们刚刚说到几天前霍格沃茨的事情。"

金妮咽了一口口水。她从哈利看到赫敏，又从赫敏看到哈利。他在点头，动作缓慢，脸上还挂着古怪的微笑。他为什么在笑？接着笑容不见了，现在他注视着金妮。

"弗雷德出事了我很遗憾，"他说，"我猜他现在在圣芒戈？"

金妮点点头。

赫敏动了动。"我们刚刚谈到—谈到那些有可能的怀疑。"她扫了哈利一眼。"可能是谁杀了扎比尼，还有袭击了弗雷德。"

"哦，"金妮有点踟躇地说。难道不是扎比尼把弗雷德打晕，而之后弗雷德杀了扎比尼（用了她难以想像的残忍的恶咒）么？但是赫敏暗示说—她是在暗示，是不是，暗示还有其他的可能性？"是、是谁？"

赫敏和哈利之间眼神闪烁，金妮不知道该怎么打断他们。

"好吧，嫌疑人有限，"哈利说。"弗雷德可不是软柿子。我不知道扎比尼如何，不过我一点也不惊讶他有能力那样子轻松带走弗雷德。尽管他因此被杀了。"

"扎比尼生前必然得是强力的巫师才能劫走弗雷德，"赫敏同意说。"除非袭击弗雷德的人非常得…出乎意料。"

"或者两种都成立。"

"没错，"赫敏缓缓地说。

但是会是谁？金妮不知道。听起来—尽管很奇怪—但是好像他们都知道那个人是谁，他们都心照不宣地描述这个人。但是除了一个人她想不到其他人，除了（但是怎么可能会是？）—

"但是神秘人—"金妮默然无声了。

"的确像是他会做的事情，"沉默之后，哈利说。他听起来依然若有所思，不过现在他又开始微笑了。

"伏地魔已经死了，"赫敏柔和地说。

金妮看着哈利。哈利依然沉默着，依然挂着诡异的笑容，那笑容看起来就像是克鲁克山偷到了一团毛线球，或者是捕到了一只耗子。

"他已经死了，现在我们不可能把他揪出来让他为现在发生的事情负责，"赫敏继续说，她的声音很镇定。

哈利脸色巨变。片刻之间发生的变化让金妮震惊—他脸上的表情扭曲了，紧紧地抿起嘴唇，眼睛变成了另外一种颜色，不过金妮不敢打包票自己有没有眼花。

"负责？哈，"他把双手从口袋里抽出来抱在胸前。"他现在是死了，所以我们就不能为他做过的事情谴责他了，是么？因为他死了，所以事情就一笔勾销了，是么？"

然后，令人困惑的是，他的脸色又立刻变了回来。这是一种封闭的姿态，金妮意识到。所以她看到他的那一刻才没有走过去抱住他；所以她会坐在这里，离他远远的。战争期间，尽管他保守的秘密要远远多于所有人，他也会直接地表现自己的疲惫。而现在哈利的脸上再也读不出东西，金妮发觉自己感觉—真希望这种感觉并没有那么浓烈—害怕。

"别在意，"他说。"我有个问题，赫敏。"

赫敏动了动。"说说看？"

"摄魂怪现在都在哪里？"

赫敏愣了一下。"他们已经不在阿兹卡班了。怎么了？"

"只是好奇而已。你知道的，我问别人也可以，"哈利听起来真的只是随便问问。

"他们现在在北罗纳[North Rona]，"赫敏说。"那地方距离苏格兰的北海岸线有七十公里。我们和麻瓜首相达成了协议—那里将永远不会有人打扰。"

"那么它们以什么为食？"

"北极光带来的能量。战后我们研究的第一件事就是—怎么才能让摄魂怪满足。实际上突破性进展是美国人的功劳。我们和摄魂怪也达成了协议—它们不被允许踏足大陆，但是它们在小岛半径二十公里内可以自由活动，只要它们不伤害麻瓜渔船。"

"它们同意了？"哈利顿了一下。"肥肉就摆在嘴边却不能下口[They're living with sheep.请允许我的一点点调皮3]。"

赫敏很严肃，"哈利，你想怎么办？"

"什么都不做，"他简洁地回答。然后他站直身体。"抱歉，不早了，我得走了。"

"去西弗勒斯那里？"赫敏说。

哈利的脸色又是一轮变化。"不是，"他说，声音中潜藏着的是浓浓的不悦，让金妮都忍不住为之畏缩—不过也可能是因为他不打招呼就突然幻影移行走了，这可是非常不礼貌的行为。

金妮叹了口气。她等着赫敏开口，不过赫敏没说话。"真是…"她没说完，直接换了一个话题。"那么他认为谁是伤害弗雷德的人？"

赫敏动了动。"我不知道，"她说话的语调出奇地平静，平静得有点古怪。突然她用手捂住了自己的肚子。

"赫敏—！"

"没事，"她小声说。她把椅子往后推了一点，腾出空间转身，右手还搭在桌子上。"现在随时都有可能—任何时候都…"

"你脸色白得吓人，赫敏，"金妮说着走向前。"你真的还好么—赫敏？—"

"不，还没开始呢，"赫敏说。"我还好。"

金妮又退了回去。赫敏满脸都是汗水，紧咬着下嘴唇，面无血色。"我得飞路呼叫下西弗勒斯，金妮，你能—"赫敏突然停住了。"哦，我都忘了，你是来拿回忆魔药的检测报告的。"

"没关系，"金妮说。她自己都快忘记这件事了，不过现在猛然想起，她心里咯噔一下。"赫敏，你还是回家比较好—你看起来糟糕透了。"

"我没事，"赫敏犹豫了一下。"我很遗憾。"

"怎么了？"

"你的检测—结果是阳性的。施咒的魔杖是柳树木，龙神经的杖芯，长度大概在十三到十六英寸之间。"

金妮点点头。"谢谢。"

"我很抱歉。"

金妮摇摇头。她本想说她早就料到了，她本想说如果测试结果是阴性的她才会大吃一惊，不过她没有说。"妈妈让我告诉你，她说下次她有机会来的话，会给你带一大锅myrgum茶。据说产后喝对身体好—我们兄弟姐妹们出生之后，她都喝过。"

赫敏点点头。"替我谢谢她。"

金妮站起来走到门边然后停了下来。"赫敏，照顾好自己。"这么说真奇怪，她想。这么说让她想起了战争的时候。但是那场战争真的—真正地结束了么？

"谢谢，"赫敏说，她的脸看起来就像是掩在月亮前的云朵一样透明。"你也是，金妮。"

金妮笑了笑，打开门走出去，然后轻轻关上了门。

斯内普强硬地建议奈尔斯穿上正式的巫师长袍去对角巷的时候，那个小子只是稍微地抗议了一下就妥协了。

"可是我又不是巫师，"奈尔斯抱怨道。

"但是你是要去哪里？那些是什么人？"

在蒂比的帮助下，斯内普找到了一件不知道是什么时候留下来的睡衣，刚好合适奈尔斯。两天里奈尔斯一直穿着那身睡衣，一点抱怨都没有。那小子依然在承受痛苦，很显然的事情。

"我不是巫师，"他穿上长袍，同意让蒂比提他捋直头发，甚至脸色也和缓了很多，但他还是抗议说。尽管斯内普没有亲眼看见，不过很显然他刚刚哭过。斯内普情愿让那个男孩独自悲泣：让他留存那一点尊严吧。他也很显然这么希望，而斯内普赞同这种对尊严的诉求。

"但是你要和我呆在一起，而我是巫师。"

奈尔斯一脸街头巷尾广为流传的轻蔑表情。"那么别人会怎么看你？"

斯内普并没有屈尊回答，不过他的确有考虑过。他知道现在报纸上的头条上大肆宣扬的是什么：[加粗]前食死徒和大难不死的男孩的罗曼史[加粗]，这还是最温和有礼的说法。他可不会对丽塔·斯基特那样的记者利用他和那小子的照片能够添油加醋编造出的故事有任何错误的幻想。不过他一点都不在乎。猫头鹰们找不到他，而他的生意也不会受到影响。如果弗罗斯特—波特—看到了报道—那也只是波特的问题。

斯内普任由这个念头在思绪里沉浮了一会儿才把这件事丢开。"你以前用过飞路么？"

那个男孩警惕地点点头。"我讨厌飞路。"

"我也讨厌，"斯内普说。他往火里丢了一小撮飞路粉。"喊'对角巷'，小子！"

奈尔斯走进壁炉里，声音尖细颤抖。"对角巷！"

斯内普随后跟上。

今天的天空清澈明亮，有一点微风。出来走走真是异乎寻常地令人心情愉悦，斯内普想。学校在足足三个星期之前就已经开学了，所以对角巷里没有成群的白痴学生和他们的家人堵塞道路。而且，斯内普病态地想道，巫师世界还没能真正从战争造成的人口损失中恢复过来。这也是散步如此令人愉快的原因。

"那是什么？"奈尔斯怀疑地问道。

"是一个魔女[hag]。你以前没见过？"

[Hag是民间传说中常见的人物，通常的形象都是有魔力的年老而丑陋的女人。大部分的Hag呈现的都是邪恶的形象。这个词可能源自于古英语中的hagtesse，意为女巫。不过在某些地方的传说中，hag是一种能够带来噩梦的妖精，它们坐在人们的胸口，将噩梦送进熟睡的人心中。]

"我见过，不过我一直不知道是什么。"他皱着眉头，不过眼睛依然来来回回地打量着。"还有那个是什么？"

"那是妖精[goblin]。"

[Goblin是一种传说中的类人邪恶生物，是一种西方神话故事里的生物，在不同作品里有不同的形象，也会有不同的译名，一般的形象为矮小、尖耳、生活在地下、对采矿有独特见解、迷恋财宝。在HP的故事中，Goblin是看守古灵阁的妖怪，人文社的翻译为妖精。]

奈尔斯点点头。

"你可以想问就问，奈尔斯。"

他又点了点头。"那个是什么？"

"哪个？"

"就是那个，挂在招牌上的那个。"

"梅林，你不知道什么坩埚么，小子？"

"我怎么会知道？我又不是巫师。"

"嗯。是不是我们很快就能知道了。"斯内普顺口说道。

奈尔斯抬起头。"哈？"

"我们会去奥利凡德那里。如果你有魔力—我认为你有—那么你需要一根魔杖。而且我恐怕在这个问题上你的想法无足轻重。我们现在就在往奥利凡德的店走。"

奥利凡德也没能毫发无损地度过战争。实际上食死徒最早袭击和破坏的店铺中就有奥利凡德的店，不过奥利凡德一定是早有准备，因为他的损失竟然只有暂存在他店中的三百多支魔杖和一两把木头椅子。斯内普怀疑那位老人能活下来一定有邓布利多的暗中活动，不过他也不确定。他永远也不会知道了，不过他也根本不在意。

斯内普能看出来，奈尔斯第一眼就不喜欢奥利凡德。

"别碰我！"奥利凡德让他坐到一把细长的椅子上的时候，他尖叫道。

"奈尔斯，"斯内普嗓音圆滑地警告说。

"你的亲戚，斯内普教授？"

"谢天谢地他不是，"斯内普说，打算不纠正老人称呼他的方式。

"啊，"奥利凡德眨眨眼说。"那么我想这个男孩身体里没有一滴魔力存在这个事实不会让你太失望。"

奈尔斯瞪起眼睛，双手抱在胸前。斯内普突然莫名其妙地想要微笑。看着这个小子像他一样站着，过长的黑色头发披在脸颊两边，熟悉的长袍勾勒出身体尖锐的线条，这是多么奇怪的场景。"看，我早就告诉过你了。"

"奥利凡德先生，我们是来买东西的，不是来征询您的意见的，"斯内普说完坐下来，目光望向窗外。

"试试看这个，孩子，柳树木和龙的神经，柔韧但是戳刺有力。不—不是那样子，孩子，我恐怕你拿错了方向…"

斯内普闭上眼睛。他十一岁的时候来过这里，那个时候他非常非常地紧张—不是担心自己不是巫师，而是因为他想要最好的魔杖。特别的魔杖—能够让他知道自己也是最好的，正如他一直希望的那样。斯内普感觉到自己唇边浮起一丝微笑。十三英寸，乌檀木，龙神经，一直表现完美，帮助他成为…成为什么？魔药大师，没错。然而，那个失恋成灾的十七岁笨蛋却盲目地将自己卖身给双重的苦役。既是一个主人的工具，又同时是另一个主人的—玩物。他生来便栖身于的这具身体—这具一天比一天不中用的身体正在抱怨奥利凡德家硬得该死的椅子—已经精疲力竭。不过他还从未感觉自己破烂不堪。

斯内普皱起眉头。再一次，他的思绪又不受控制地转到波特身上。弗罗斯特身上。

"还没好么？"奈尔斯抱怨说。

"在这儿，"奥利凡德说。"不，算了，这一支。"

"没用。"

"似乎的确如此，"奥利凡德说，微微向斯内普偏了偏头，不过斯内普假装没有注意到。

奥利凡德和奈尔斯花了半个多小时试用店里的各种魔杖。斯内普看着剩下的那堆魔杖颤巍巍地堆在一起，慢慢减少，终于，当最后一根魔杖试完之后，他站起来。

"我恐怕这里没有一根魔杖适合他，"奥利凡德说。"你也许可以试试看别家，"他又补上一句说。

"的确如此，"斯内普把一只手搭在奈尔斯肩头，说。"谢谢您，奥利凡德先生。"他走出魔杖店，让奈尔斯走在他前面。

"我们真的还要去别家碰运气么？"

"不，"斯内普说。

他们经过了药剂师的店，斯内普短暂停留，路过了蜂蜜公爵的分店，这回是奈尔斯。路过福洛林·福斯科[Florean Fortescue]的冰淇淋店，斯内普停了下来。色彩鲜艳的遮阳伞下的桌子几乎全是空的，桌面闪闪发亮，看起来就像是一个诱人的邀请。

斯内普对奈尔斯说。"小子，你不可能一直都住在夜店里。"

奈尔斯没听懂。"哈？"

"我很好奇你遇到扎比尼之前生活安排如何。"

"生活安排？"

"你一直都混迹在街头？"斯内普说，他有点发火，不过马上就后悔了。

"是，"奈尔斯无动于衷地说。"只不过，有个老太太施舍食物给我们。冬天的时候她会搭起来帐篷，我们就睡在里面。不过有一次，我们打架了，有个姑娘的脸被割破了，然后她把那顶帐篷收回去了整整一个月。那可真是太糟糕了。"

"没错。那位女士叫什么？"

"我不知道—哈伯德[Hubbard]之类的。我觉得她应该是有魔力的，因为她给我的感觉，和—和你们其他人的感觉是一样的。像是事情会在你眨眼的时候发生。不过我想她现在已经死了。"

"你怎么知道？"

"她住的地方被炸了，我去看过。"

"我很遗憾。"

奈尔斯耸耸肩。"实际上我也不太确定她是不是真的有魔力，因为我从没见过她拿魔杖。"

"嗯。也许她是一个哑炮。"

"哑炮？"

"出生在魔法世界却没有施展魔法的能力的人。"

奈尔斯点点头，眨眨眼。斯内普发现那是那小子用到自己脑子的信号。"相反的情况会发生么？你知道，就是没有魔力的人实际上却有魔力？"

"我猜测你说的是麻瓜种，"斯内普干巴巴地说。"是的，的确会有这种情况发生。实际上那位女巫—格兰杰—就是麻瓜种。"

"哈？格兰杰？"

"脑袋从壁炉里冒出来过的那个女人。"

"哦，是的—她想要一点硫黄，是么？"

"是描绘石[Limnstone]，小子。没错，就是她。"

[Limnstone，由英文limn和stone合成的词。Limn的意思是描绘描写。疑为作者杜撰的物质。]

"描绘石是做什么的？"

斯内普耸耸肩。"可以用来增幅魔力。相当无害，因为对于附有恶意的魔力没有增幅作用。"他没有说出他认为格兰杰想要这种石头的原因。他猜测他们可能在弗雷德·韦斯莱身上，或者是他办公室里的可卡因粉末里发现了这种物质。像格兰杰这样细心谨慎的人想要增幅残余魔力的强度用于追踪罪犯，这种做法很正常。他不由自主地希望他们的努力正常进行—既没有突如其来的好运加持，也没有厄运降临。

"它怎么知道有没有恶意？"

"问得有意思，"斯内普说。他看着冰淇淋店的玻璃橱窗里展示的冰淇淋皱眉，那些巨大的冰淇淋球同时以三个正交轴为轴心旋转。"这个问题最好是这样解释—"

"斯内普教授！"

斯内普偏了偏脑袋。"韦斯莱，斯康瑟，"他不解地皱着眉。"我看到你们去了药剂店。"

金妮·韦斯莱点点头。她看起来有点上气不接下气。"赫敏—赫敏生了！"

"生了？"

两个人都点了点头，斯康瑟的眼镜危险地掉到鼻尖上，他忙把眼镜推回去。"她想要磨成粉末的信天翁的爪子[powdered albatross feet]，所以我们来买。"

斯内普困惑地皱眉。"她说要用来做什么么？"

"没有，"韦斯莱说。"不过你见过哈利么？她想让他去一趟。"

"我有几天没见过波特了，"斯内普简洁地说。

"我想到了，"韦斯莱说。

斯内普眯起眼睛。"你上次见他是什么时候，韦斯莱？"

"赫敏的办公室，两天前。"她脸色阴沉下来。"他看起来不太好，衣服破破烂烂的，像是刚刚打过一架。呃—还是麻瓜的那种打架。"

斯内普哼了一声。他猜测指望波特能带着一两处瘀伤就脱身的可能性不大。"格兰杰没有告诉你们她想要信天翁的爪子做什么么？"

"没有，"韦斯莱说。

"她需要这个有什么问题么？"斯康瑟说。

斯内普犹豫了一下。"磨成粉末的信天翁爪子的一个用途就是做魔力触媒剂[catalyst]，而，我想你一定知道，分娩需要很多魔力。如果这就是她的计划的一部分，那么她这种率性妄为也是非常危险的。"说到一半，斯内普的嗓音变得异常严厉，他看见斯康瑟也抿紧嘴唇。

"喂喂，"奈尔斯惊讶地喊，"那边那个家伙—他在拍照—"

韦斯莱猛然转身。"记者，"她念叨说。"照相机飞来！混蛋，他的相机上面有手滑咒语[Slippery Hex，这么翻译的确是我手滑了3]。"她顿了一下。"羽加蒂姆勒维奥萨！"

"谢谢，"斯内普诚恳地致谢。他松手让照相机掉到地上，然后一脚踩了上去。"韦斯莱，你最好把信天翁的爪子交给我。梅林才知道格兰杰的格兰芬多脑袋里都在打什么主意。"

"我认为—"就在韦斯莱正在犹豫的时候，斯康瑟说。"赫敏想要这些粉末有她自己的理由。我确定她不会让—任何事情陷入危险。"

他们短暂地陷入僵局。斯内普冷笑一声抱起胳膊。"很好。那么我什么责任都不负了。"

韦斯莱短促地停住了。

"怎么了？"斯康瑟问道，脸上一副急迫的关心的表情。（所以韦斯莱家繁衍的本能又开始运作了？斯内普想。很好。）

"没什么，"韦斯莱说。"只是赫敏真的很希望哈利去见她。"

"想要找到他的难度大到几乎不可能，"斯内普干巴巴地说。

"啊，对了，"斯康瑟说，眼睛亮了起来。"魔力仪。"

斯内普点点头。他看向奈尔斯然后停住了。

"我可以照顾他，"韦斯莱主动提出。"你之后可以去圣芒戈接他。奈尔斯，是这个名字吧？"

斯内普犹豫了。那个男孩皱着眉头，很显然很困惑。"奈尔斯？"

"圣芒戈是什么地方？"

"医院。"那个小子依然没有回答，斯内普对着韦斯莱点点头。"你还记得她，对不对，奈尔斯？她是个傲罗—啊—她还救了我们。"

奈尔斯脸上的那点困惑消失了。"那么好吧，"他飞快地抬头瞟了一眼斯内普，斯内普试图摆出一个多少有点安慰的表情。

"小心照顾好他，韦斯莱，"斯内普说。"他没有魔法。"他转过身。"那么？随时恭候，斯康瑟。"

斯内普不得不承认，魔力仪是相当天才的发明。他看着斯康瑟把魔杖举在指针的上方，而那根针浮在浓稠而澄清的液体表面。他能看得出来，非常轻微地，但是那根针的针头的确微微下沉。

斯康瑟抽回魔杖，匆匆地趴在书桌上，在羊皮纸下记录起来。

"如何？"斯内普说。

"他确实距离我们非常近，"斯康瑟迟疑地说。"信号非常强，那个小小的下沉的偏角表示他很可能就在伦敦的某个地方。"

"伦敦的某个地方，"斯内普重复了一句。"真是确切得惊人呐。"

斯康瑟似乎一点都没在意。"似乎指向的是对角巷或者查林十字街的什么地方。大概往东十公里左右。"

斯内普沉默了一小会儿。"你是说往东？"

"是的。"

"那么我觉得我知道他极有可能在什么地方了，"斯内普打断他说。"如果他不在那里的话，我会在五分钟以内就回来—不然就是我已经找到他了，然后我会尽力带他去圣芒戈。明白了么？"

斯康瑟点点头。"需要我跟你一起去么？"他补上一句。"他是很强力的巫师。"

斯内普停下，尖刻地瞪了面前的男子一眼。"我很怀疑如果你和我一起去能帮上什么忙，"他冷冷地说完就幻影移行了。

斯内普幻影显形的时候，房间里黑漆漆一片，没有其他声音。斯内普静静地站住，谛听，他在战时学会保持安静。壁炉里的火已经熄灭了，应该是蒂比做的。窗帘拉得严严实实。《预言家日报》还摊在起居室的桌子上，和他早上出门的时候一模一样。

他走过走廊，悄悄地勘查客房。为了以防万一，他把魔杖举在胸前：但房间里依然空无一人。斯内普皱起眉头。他回到走廊里，慢慢地走到浴室门前，停下。他什么都感觉不到。现在只剩下他自己的房间了。他不出声地推了一下房门，门慢慢地打开。

斯内普皱起眉头。"波特？"那个摊手摊脚霸占他的床的人没有反应。他的胸口上盖着白色的麻瓜衬衫，随着他的呼吸上下起伏—不过如果他睡着了，那么他的呼吸也太快了。"波特！"斯内普大步走到窗边，用力拉开窗帘。"听见了么，波特？"

波特像猫一样叫了一声，猛然躲开刺眼的光线。

"别跟我捣蛋，波特，"依然没有回声。斯内普的双唇扭成一个火力全开的冷笑。"嗯？你闯进别人的房间，霸占别人的床，对这个房间这张床的主人却什么话都没有？"他强迫自己住嘴。他不知道自己为什么突然之间火气变得这么大，不过他知道怎么处理自己的怒气。

过了一会儿，他恢复了冷静，刚刚的火气已经熄灭，现在不过是被他推到脑后的一堆灰烬。斯内普皱起眉头。"波特，你生病了么？"这很明显，他怎么会到现在才注意到？斯内普立刻走到床的另一边。"波特？"

波特脸色苍白，呼吸短促，满脸汗水—额头、脸颊，甚至脖子里都是汗津津的。衬衫完全被汗水浸透，边缘处破破烂烂地挂在身上，露出一点下面的皮肤，隐隐能看到黑色的体毛。双手没有痛苦地握紧，但是动作迟缓，缓缓地缓缓地移到脸旁—

波特睁着眼睛。

"你个白痴，"斯内普哑声说道，不知为什么，他的心跳得飞快。"你都做了什么好事？"他顿了一下，几乎因为自己的猜测恐惧起来。"噼啪可卡因？"

波特闭上眼睛。

"到底是还是不是？"斯内普问道。不过他立刻冷静下来，又一次稳住情绪。他几乎痛恨在光线下看到波特，看到那张他铭心刻骨的脸，那张在他眼中无比美丽的脸。"而且我发现你屈尊选择麻瓜的装束，多么令人敬佩的选择啊。"

波特闭着眼睛说，"别说了。"

"别说什么？"斯内普站起身。"你知道格兰杰正在分娩了么？"

那个白痴终于张开了眼睛。"赫敏？—现在？"

"当然不是明天，你个白痴，没错，就是此刻。她想见你。她现在人在圣芒戈。你摇头干什么？"

"我不想去。"

斯内普沉默了一会儿。"你的不负责任又一次令我惊讶了。"斯内普抱起手臂。"怎么？如果没什么别的事了，你得入院接受戒毒治疗。"他停了一下，接着说。"你吸了多少？一克两克，还是一整块？考虑到属于你的魔力的大小—"他又停了下来。怒气本身已经不足以维持他说完他要说的话。

"那不好么？"波特淡淡地说。"所有的魔力，我身体里所有这些邪恶的力量，最终都会消失。"

"你个白痴！你以为你是伏地魔吗？"他猛地闭上嘴。波特在轻笑，仿佛斯内普刚刚说的话是全世界最好笑的事情。"即使你失去了所有的魔力—正如你如此愚蠢地打算的一样—这些魔力最终会流向何方也无法预计。更不用说，造成的后果是，你要么是丧命，要么发疯，要么变成一个哑炮—三种可能同时发生。"

波特又笑了起来。"一个死了的发疯的哑炮。嗯，一个人能既死了，同时又疯了么？"

斯内普还在组织最严苛的语言来回答的时候，波特的脸色突然变了。"我不喜欢你叫我波特。我希望你不要再叫我波特。"

斯内普的思路被打断了。波特的话听起来让人很不舒服，听起来像是在嘲弄。"那么，你希望我叫你什么？弗罗斯特？"

波特掂量了一下。"呃，为什么不呢—为什么不叫我弗罗斯特？为什么不叫我里德尔？"他停了下来，看起来像是在品味这段沉默中的滋味。斯内普瞪着他，胸口紧得几乎无法呼吸。"你不是觉得我很像他么？"

"我恐怕你这样的控诉太放肆了，"斯内普竭尽所能地冷淡地说。"我没有这么想过。"

波特摇摇头，发出恼人的轻笑。"你真是个蹩脚的骗子，斯内普。"

"是么。"

"那么，我们去不去圣芒戈了？"

斯内普犹豫了。波特的脸色还是很苍白，不过看起来没有那么痛苦了。就好像他不费吹灰之力就能克服毒品带来的影响。"我被告知，格兰杰一直坚持要见你。"

"那么走吧，"波特站起来走出房间。斯内普跟在后面。"我真的不喜欢幻影移行。"

"那么我们飞路过去，"斯内普说着把装飞路粉的罐子递给他。"波特？你还好么？"

波特点点头。他伸出手，但是没有抓飞路粉，而是抓住了壁炉架。

"波—"斯内普没有说完就闭上嘴。为什么他就没法让自己称呼面前这个人为弗罗斯特，或者乔纳森？甚至不是哈利？他想要伸手碰他，但他们之间却仿佛隔着一道无形的壁垒。

波特举起另一只手，抓了一点飞路粉。"是圣芒戈？"

斯内普点点头。然后，他马上把罐子放在壁炉架上，马上自己也抓了一点飞路粉。"别急—我和你一起去。我可不希望你走错了壁炉门。"但就在他转身的时候，他听见飞路启动时候吸走巫师的声音，从眼角看见腾起的碧绿色的火焰。

金妮没想到奈尔斯在街上会这么明目张胆。她带着他去小店买三块巧克力，结果他们拿了五块回来。

"你更愿意付钱是么？"他挑衅地问道。

"当然，"金妮愕然地回答。

"哦，"奈尔斯说。"如果你希望我这么做，我可以把那两块送回去。他们不会发现的。"

金妮咬住了嘴唇。"算了—下不为例。"她希望真的可以算了，她提出要带奈尔斯去圣芒戈的时候可没打算姑息偷窃。"吃一块巧克力吧。你以前吃过巫师的巧克力么？"

奈尔斯踌躇了一下。"我不清楚。"

"给，尝尝看，"金妮看着他剥开包装纸，试探性地咬了一口。那可真是很大的一口，金妮看到巧克力粘到他嘴角上，不过他自己一点儿也没发觉。

壁炉里的火焰变成绿色，艾伦从里面走了出来。

"你来了。斯内普呢？还有哈利呢？"

"斯内普说他知道波特在哪里。我没跟着去。他不让。"艾伦发现了巧克力。"哇，有五块呢，能给我一块么？"

奈尔斯估量地看了他一会儿，然后才递给他一块。"你欠我的了，"他粗鲁地说。

"嗯。你想我用什么还？"

奈尔斯耸耸肩，又重新摆出一张扑克脸。

艾伦和小鬼们相处得不错，金妮想。"奈尔斯，斯内普教授说你完全不会魔法？你想不想要艾伦教你？他会很多魔法。"

"我一点魔力都没有，"奈尔斯说。"我是麻瓜。"

"哦，"金妮说。这可是出乎她的意料的回答。

壁炉里的火焰又一次变绿了，这次是莱姆斯·卢平走出来。

"教授，"金妮打招呼说。她感觉到一阵愉悦，莱姆斯是与过去仅存的联系之一，他一直都没怎么变过—也许是因为在第二次战争开始之前，他就失去了所有的朋友。而且，现在他不再是教授之后反而更有趣了。

"金妮，是我，莱姆斯，"他说。"嗨—你是艾伦，对吧？我记得是赫敏介绍我们两个认识的。赫敏现在怎么样了？"

"还在里面，"金妮说。"她进去还没有一个小时呢。"

"还在里面？她—她是在里面生孩子？"奈尔斯说。他搞不太懂。"这也太安静了。我以为女人们生孩子的时候都能吵死聋子呢。"

金妮犹豫了一下。她能看见莱姆斯看着奈尔斯那种平静的打量的眼神。"他叫奈尔斯，"金妮说。"他是和斯内普一起的。"

"啊，和亲爱的老西弗勒斯一起的，"莱姆斯说，好像那一句话就把一切都解释清楚了。"他现在如何？"

"我上次见到他的时候，他正要去找波特，"斯康瑟回答道。

"我知道了，"莱姆斯回答。他看向金妮。"那么你呢，金妮—还有你妈妈呢？"

金妮点点头。她想说赫敏和哈利似乎都觉得是别人而不是她的哥哥是那个牵涉进毒品里的凶手，不过她不确定自己是不是应该知道这些。而且，赫敏正在分娩，而哈利两天没有联系他们任何一个人了。"还不算最糟糕，"她微笑着说。

走廊尽头的门被猛然推开，三个人走了进来。金妮皱起眉头。疯眼汉穆迪和杰克·戴米来这里做什么？她突然想起他们还没有把哈利从冰块里弄出来、弗雷德还清醒的时候发生的事，立刻，怀疑变成了警惕—他们来这里是不是打算接管赫敏的神秘事务司？但是，不对啊，杰克·戴米一直是赫敏这边的。

"嗨，老板，"金妮招呼道。"穆迪。"

"格兰杰还没生完？"穆迪问道，咚咚地敲着门。

"阿拉斯托，"杰克·戴米责备道，和蔼地环视房间里的人。"这可不是应该首先问的。"

"如果格兰杰小姑娘让我们到这里来，见鬼的她就应该解释清楚原因。"

金妮吃了一惊。赫敏总不能是希望他们几个做她孩子的教父吧？太荒谬了。她把房间里的人一个接一个地看过来。她注意到莱姆斯也在打量所有人。

"怎么？"穆迪问道。"我们是不是得这么傻坐着等格兰杰生完孩子？还有，波特在哪里呢？我以为他会在这里。"

壁炉里的火焰变成绿色。哈利走出壁炉之后莱姆斯第一个上去拥抱他。不过金妮注意到，奈尔斯开始发抖。她半是本能地向他靠过去，不过他转脸看向她，那一双眼睛仿佛燃烧一般，着实吓到了她。

"是他做的，"奈尔斯小声说。

"什么？"金妮说。她分心了。壁炉的火焰再次变成绿色，莱姆斯和哈利不知道在说什么，而穆迪正试图插话，走廊尽头有人正在不断开门关门开门关门。

"他—那个人，"奈尔斯说。"他杀了我的主人。他杀了扎比尼。"

- Chapter 12 End -

- TBC -


	14. Chapter 14

第13章：另一起死亡

* * *

金妮脑子里一片空白。一时间，太多事情，太多人拥挤在这条短短的走廊上—穆迪，戴米和莱姆斯就站在走廊那扇开开关关的门边（它怎么一直就没消停下来？）；艾伦站在她身边；还有斯内普教授和哈利。

金妮缩了回去。哈利正看着他，和几天前在赫敏办公室里一样笑着。为什么他看起来像是知道奈尔斯小声说了什么？他刚才那么小声，声音那么颤抖，应该只有她一个人能听见。那么哈利—如果他有的话—为什么要偷听？那种困惑的感觉在她心里一点点累积，浸润她的思绪，但是她暂且都丢到一边。

她察觉到艾伦走到她身边。"这是怎么回事？"她问道。

"不知道，"艾伦很紧张地说。"很显然—这是魔法，但是不是普通的魔法。我觉得这种魔法和魔杖没什么关系。"

其他人看起来也不知道发生了什么，金妮想。她留意到穆迪摆出战备的姿态：靠在墙边，魔杖抽出握在手里，好的那只眼睛紧紧盯着不停扇动的门，那只假眼疯狂地转动着。

"不管这是怎么回事，我得说他们做得不错，居然把我们都聚集到这一个地方了，"戴米含蓄地说。

穆迪跺了跺脚。"有他们好看的，走着瞧吧。"他哼了一声。"谁陪着格兰杰？她的麻瓜丈夫还有护士？有人查看过她的情况么？"

"门应该是锁上的，"哈利说。

金妮和其他人一样，都看着他。他看起来有点烦躁，她想，但他的确如此。

穆迪又哼了一声，一瘸一拐地走到门边。"阿拉霍洞开！"他低吼出咒语。"Patefacio！"魔杖翻飞出复杂的动作。"Mellon！"可是他拧动门把手还是没有用。"我们可以打破这扇门。"

[译注：Patefacio源自于拉丁语，打开（门）的意思。疑似为作者杜撰的咒语。Mellon，源自The Lord of the Rings《魔戒/指环王》，为精灵语"朋友"，是进入矮人的地下城池Moria摩瑞亚的通关密语。]

"格兰杰在里面，"杰克•戴米说。"阿拉斯托，你在开玩笑吗？"

"恩？怎么说？"

金妮想，他不会真的这么做的。爸爸过去总是说穆迪从不先打招呼再行动，而且很喜欢激怒同事。她看向奈尔斯。这孩子什么都没说，只是死死地盯着地面，但是他的肩膀耸着，看起来紧张得神经都要绷断了。不知为什么，让她想起了斯内普。

艾伦靠过来。"我想我知道这是怎么回事，"他小声说。

金妮也向他靠了过去。她老板和穆迪正忙着拌嘴，斯内普则忙着盯着墙看，没人理她。"什么？"

"这肯定是无杖魔法。我施了一个显示控制程度的魔法，结果显示的是我见过的最低值。这附近肯定有很强的魔力源。"他小声说。"我觉得可能是因为赫敏的分娩。"

"什么？但是不会这么强—"

"是不会，但是她在刻意集中并且增强魔力。还记得信天翁的脚爪么？如果她还有像是百年人参或者高纯度的描绘石[limnstone]—"

[译注：Limnstone，由英文limn和stone合成的词。Limn的意思是描绘描写。疑为作者杜撰的物质。在第十二章中作者这样描写这种石头的作用—可以用来增幅魔力。相当无害，因为对于附有恶意的魔力没有增幅作用。]

金妮咽了一口唾沫。她知道他在想什么，而且她也想到了。"会没事的，赫敏那么聪明，她不会做傻事的，"金妮尽可能安抚地笑起来。

"是啊，但她同时也非常—"艾伦顿了顿。"非常非常…勇敢。"

"当然啊，"金妮依然不太明白。"她是个格兰芬多嘛。"

艾伦的目光闪烁。"但是如果她打定主意，她可能会做点—"

金妮转过头，突然一切都对得上号了。上次金妮见到赫敏时，她显得那么紧张却又决绝，现在完全能说得通了，理由是这么得明显。她已经知道了—或者起码是有足够的理由怀疑—所以她才会这样做。这也解释了为什么哈利脸上会有这么奇怪的表情—

这一切足以让她头晕。她趔趄了一下，一定是艾伦扶住了她，不然就是她的双膝在一年又一年的忍耐与磨砺中变得坚强。过了一会儿，她的眼睛终于能聚焦了，她才看清楚她一直盯着的人，那是哈利。哈利也在望着他。她想，他知道，但他一直都在等待。

"我们可以对爆破施一个包覆咒[Quilt Charm]，"穆迪好的那只眼睛闪闪发亮。"不过没关系，还有更好的法子呢。"

"你可以敲门，"斯内普干巴巴地说。

穆迪阴沉地看了他一眼。

艾伦清了清喉咙。"我倒是认为那不失为一个好主意。"

没人说话。金妮想，每个人都忙着打量估算其他人呢。她微微向前走了一步，立刻感觉到所有人的视线都集中到她身上。"我来敲门。"

穆迪哼了一声。"韦斯莱，我也能敲门。"他走到一边。"请吧？"

圣芒戈医院的门都漆成光亮的白色，金妮走到门边停下来。风声呼呼的，房间里还有一扇门在啪啪地打开又关上，很难听清楚这扇门里的声音。她敲了敲门。

过了一会儿，门打开了。门是向内开的，可金妮却不得不后退一步，因为产房里的风猛然灌入走廊。她站稳努力睁开眼睛，赫敏在里面么？房间里有一张床，赫敏是在那么？—

"不！不，我不会离开她的！"

金妮跌跌撞撞地退回，堪堪避开同样踉踉跄跄撞过来的罗伯特，赫敏的丈夫。他在最后一刻用单手抓住了门框。咆哮声更刺耳了。金妮想，一个男人不得不抓住门框才不会被看起来像是有龙卷风那么厉害的狂风卷走，但是这风却在三英尺外就减弱了，这多怪异啊。

"出什么事了？"穆迪问道。

被吹到进走廊里一大截的护士努力想站稳脚跟。附近的莱姆斯好心地帮了她一把。

"她在分娩中唤醒了什么东西，"她气喘吁吁地说。"到处都是符号—这是典型案例[textbook case]。我得承认，我还只在教科书上见过。我这辈子都还没见过一次分娩乞灵[birthing invocation]呢—太危险了，对大人孩子都非常危险。"

[译注：textbook case通译经典案例。同时直译还是"教科书案例"的意思。]

罗伯特还没有放弃挣扎。金妮拧起眉头，这可真是让人不忍心的一幕。

"我告诉他了，他什么忙都帮不上，但是他就是不相信我，"护士紧张地拉着自己的袍子说，摇摇头。"可怜人。还是个麻瓜。"

"赫—米—"

"昏昏倒地！"

穆迪的魔咒射入罗伯特身体里，他整个人像面口袋一样倒下来。

"不能温柔点么？"杰克•戴米冷冷地说，急忙过去帮莱姆斯扶起倒下的罗伯特。

"格兰杰有事要做，"穆迪嘟囔说。"可这个麻瓜正碍事。这不就完了么。"他垂下魔杖。"好了，现在呢？"

他们都沉默了下来。门啪嗒啪嗒的声音听起来竟有些安慰，像极了以前金妮和母亲一起把白床单晾晒在陋居外面，风吹过，床单就拍打起来，仿佛活过来一样。

穆迪对护士说，"课本上关于分娩魔法还说了什么？"

"呃，我记不清了，都好久以前了…"护士的声音沉下去，很显然是被穆迪的魔眼下到了。"我觉得其中有—有宽容[Clemency]或者公正[Justice]？"

"宽容和公正是完全不同的概念。"斯内普冷冷地打断说。他双手抱胸，金妮不由得想起了魔药课上的场景。"分娩就是将干净纯粹的新生带到这个世界上。而为了与之平衡，会毁灭这个世界上的不洁和邪恶。"

"所以格兰杰是认为我们当中有人身上有不洁和邪恶的东西了，啊？"穆迪讽刺地说。"斯内普，要我说，我还真不知道她要驱邪的是谁？恩？会不会是—你？"

金妮很惊讶，斯内普竟然只是僵着一张脸瞪着穆迪而已。"有可能，"他最后说。"但我认为不是。"

金妮想，她想驱邪的人是哈利。

"是他，"奈尔斯举起手，用食指直直地指向哈利，说。"她想要那个男人。"

莱姆斯说，"我认为这相当荒谬，奈尔斯。"

穆迪小声嘟囔着。金妮知道，他开始明白过来了。她爸爸过去总是说，穆迪不是个笨蛋。"那么波特？你觉得格兰杰想要谁？"

哈利又笑了。所有站在这条走廊里的人中，只有他穿着麻瓜的衣服，也只有他在笑。"有个非常简单的办法，应该能搞清楚魔法想要谁进去。"

"波特，说说看。"

"我们可以试着走进去嘛。"

艾伦点点头。"应该有用。"他犹豫了片刻又补充说，"我觉得她应该是想要进去三个人。通常乞灵魔法都是这样的—增幅是以三个为单位。"

所有人都点点头。金妮想，赫敏是想要西弗勒斯和哈利进去，毫无疑问，她之前就特别要求过。但是第三个人是—？

"那么，"穆迪说着重重地用木腿在地上敲了一下。"所有人都站好！你也是—你叫啥？"

"斯康瑟，"艾伦说。"不过我不认为她想要我进去。"

"为什么？"

他犹豫了。

"说出来，小子！"穆迪吼道。

"她想见的是斯内普教授和哈利，"金妮插嘴说，因为每次穆迪的眼睛瞪过来的时候，艾伦都忍不住惊跳一下。"她特别要求过。"

"哦？那么，斯内普。原告还是被告？"

斯内普不以为意地扯出一个冷笑。"还有一个角色叫做仲裁人。"

"斯内普，想得倒美，以为你能逃脱自己的过去，哼？"穆迪对波特点点头。"他才有可能是那种仲裁人。我还听说他给自己弄到的魔力，好家伙，那叫一个多。是不是，波特？"

金妮看看斯内普又看看波特，不知道眼前是不是真的。而实际上，连她自己都没有意识到自己还抱着一丝希望，希望这是真的，直到奈尔斯开口说话。

"他—斯内普—是那个仲裁人。我则是控诉谋杀的那个人。她希望由我说出来。"

"是，"其他人反应过来之前，哈利就说道。"赫敏当然会知道应该选你，不是么？"他摇摇头。"聪明反被聪明误。"

金妮转身，艾伦也跟着回头，金妮发现自己忍不住和他担忧地对视一眼。她终于意识到，自己对这个魔法，还有可能的后果一无所知。她甚至不知道为什么这个奈尔斯小子会是—如果他没有撒谎，而哈利也同意他的说法—原告。如果真的是哈利伤害并且陷害了弗雷德，为什么原告不是她？

哈利靠近门边。"好吧，我去，如她所愿—也如你们所有人所愿。"他回过头，几乎是嘶吼地对所有人说。"睁大眼睛，张大耳朵，你们不就是为了见证而来的么。"他走进去，就仿佛空气将他吸入了另一个世界一般风声大作，没等她来得及多想，奈尔斯也仿佛被揪住了长袍一般冲进门里。

房间里的人又开始互相递眼色。金妮想，只有斯内普没有。他依然靠在墙上站在墙边，眼睛盯着房门—或者只是在发呆。

"斯内普，"莱姆斯赶在其他人前面说。"告诉我，这都是怎么回事？那个孩子说的话是什么意思？"

"往后站，卢平，"穆迪咆哮道。没有人再说话，除了风低沉的轰鸣，还有门扇打开关上的声音，一片寂静。"斯内普？"

斯内普动了动。"抵消描绘石最好用木炭[charcoal]—任何一种都可以，鼻涕虫和跳蚤药店[Slug and Jiggers]肯定有库存。"

艾伦点点头，但是穆迪吼道，"你在说什么，斯内普？"

斯内普没理他。"同时我还推荐给格兰杰准备点myrgum茶。"

[译注：在前文里金妮有提到myrgum茶，说是莫莉总是说这种茶对于刚刚分娩过后的孕妇是最好的了。我依然没能查到myrgum是什么物质，因此附上原文并且继续请求帮助。]

"好的，"金妮说。她想，妈妈也总是推荐这种茶。斯内普大步走到门边，一边从长袍里掏出什么东西—看起来像是样式非常简单的戒指—然后他停了下来。"还有，如果可能的话，请拉住《预言家日报》的记者。"

然后他走了进去。空气嗡嗡作响。突然，砰砰作响的门停了下来，如同心跳一般，终于安静了。

窗帘是拉着的，天花板上的灯也灭了。斯内普很庆幸房间里黑暗一片，能让他感觉不到外面有一群人在密切地注视着他们。乔纳森—波特—是对的，格兰杰就是聪明反被聪明误。

他对分娩乞灵知之甚少，因为相关的文献记载非常少，他猜这是因为很少有女人有这么大胆子—或者有这么大魔力。他在哪本书里读过？是霍格沃茨的藏书么？

波特俯身查看格兰杰的情况。斯内普连忙走到产床的另一边。斯内普想，她晕过去了。

"蠢姑娘，"斯内普喃喃道。

"你在侮辱我的朋友，"波特说。

斯内普站直身子，看起来似乎想要反唇相讥，不过他最终什么也没说转过身去。门半开着，尽管看不太清楚，但还是能从门缝里看见穆迪和卢平着凑在一起吵得不可开交。狼人大概是不相信他的教子是—斯内普没有继续想下去。狂风大作。而他是来做仲裁人的。

房间里有两把椅子。奈尔斯窝在其中一把椅子里。另一把里放着一个书包，还有些斯内普觉得应该是麻瓜糖果的东西，应该是赫敏的丈夫—一如既往，他想不起来那名字了—带来的。

等斯内普回过身，看见波特脸上挂着那种最近才经常出现的，空洞的微笑。

"什么？"

"那种表情不适合你，波特。"

"哦，抱歉。你打算做什么—宣布我有罪？"

斯内普穿过房间。刚刚他才想起来，自己恨波特。他都在这个男人身上看到了什么？（不管他的名字是什么—是弗罗斯特，乔纳森，甚至是里德尔。）但是忍受了十七年的孤寂，十七年的相思成疾，还有什么能期待的？如果他真的有能力做这场魔法的仲裁人，那么好，他会宣布波特有罪—许多罪名，其中斯内普最痛恨的就是彻头彻尾的不成熟，完完全全的以自我为中心。如果他真的有能力做出判断—但是即便现在，他依然不知道自己要决断的是一场怎样的审判。事情似乎有些不对？

格兰杰发出呻吟声。

"我们最好抓紧点，"斯内普说。"事不宜迟。"他仅存的一点儿有关分娩乞灵魔法的记忆告诉他，这种魔法会延迟分娩的过程—但是耽搁太久可能会危及胎儿的生命。他还记得那本书里的's'写得都好像'f'，那是非常古旧的手抄本，其中有一句是：力量予以宽容[powerf that adminifter clemenfy]。是他在六年级时读过的书，那一年他如饥似渴地读了很多。

"继续，"波特说。

斯内普转身。奈尔斯一动不动地蜷缩在椅子上，窗帘透进来的光微微照亮了他。"奈尔斯？"

男孩偏头看向另一边，不过依然一言不发。斯内普等着他，不过耐心从来都不是他的强项。"奈尔斯？你准备好了么？"

又等了一会儿，那个男孩终于抬起头。斯内普发现他又哭了起来。奈尔斯摇摇头。

波特笑了。

"你对他做了什么吗，波特？"斯内普猛地转身，嘶声问道。

"什么，我吗？哈，我能做什么？"

奈尔斯站起来。"你杀了他。"

斯内普眨眨眼。风向又变了，正如那个时候他试图贸然地对波特做出裁断一样。他可以肯定，如果他能看见魔法的流动，他能发现有很强一股魔力从那个男孩流向波特，而魔力的触须就缠在他自己的脖子上。斯内普清了清嗓子。"杀了谁？"

"他杀了我的主人，布雷斯•扎比尼。"

斯内普顿了顿，说。"奈尔斯，你凭什么做出这样严重的控诉？"

奈尔斯耸耸肩，阴郁地低头看着自己的脚尖。斯内普的余光看见人们挤在门口，不过风似乎遮住了他们的脸。他可以肯定，这股风正在—柔和地，但同时又不屈不挠近乎冷酷地—强迫男孩回答。"我不知道—因为我被他束缚了，我猜。而—"他似乎正在组织语言，又或者是阻止句子从嘴里一股脑蹦出来。"而且他让我感觉到了魔法是什么样子的。"

斯内普藏起自己惊讶的情绪。所以尽管这小子不停地否认自己拥有魔法，但其实从某种程度上他的确拥有。他是一个麻瓜，但是因为被束缚，所以他能感觉到身体里的魔力—然后又突然感觉到魔力都消失了。

"这就是他的所作所为，"奈尔斯平静地说，斯内普却在他身上察觉到了无比接近于骄傲的情绪。

波特咯咯地笑出声，听起来异常不祥。"还有呢？"

"你杀了他，你用非常可怕的东西杀了他。而—而且不仅如此，你还说是别人杀的。你说是你朋友杀的。"

奈尔斯的声调提高了。斯内普非常惊讶，这小子怎么会知道？一定是这魔法通过什么方式让他知道的。斯内普扫过窗帘还有门 ，他看不出风的方向。

"继续。"波特说。

"你很多年以前就杀过人。那个时候你亲手杀死了两个人，你还间接地害死了很多人。你还摧毁了一个人的心智，如果你不那么做他就不会背叛你的父母。你还因为自己懦弱离弃了那个爱你的人，自己躲起来。"

斯内普吞咽了一口。这些事情即便是他，也并非全都知道。他看着这两个人，波特依然冷冷地盯着那个男孩。"继续。"

"那一切都是你做的—全都是因为你以为毫无希望，因为你没有改变你能改变的。或者你就是因为喜欢这种无助的感觉！"奈尔斯站起来说。"那就是你的罪—你犯了绝望的罪孽。"

斯内普发觉，奈尔斯变得越来越激动。他考虑要不要插进去阻止这小子做出任何过激的行为，不过看起来他的长篇大论已经结束了。斯内普没有贸然行动。他转身，知道接下来会发生什么。

"那么，波特？你打算反驳这些指控么？"

波特转头，他们目光相撞的时候，他的眼睛闪闪发光。"你都怎么想，西弗勒斯•斯内普？"

"眼下这个问题无关紧要，波特，尽管我知道对你来说'切题'和'相关'都远超你—"他截住自己的话，他太激动了。"对你的指控都属实么，波特？"

"是，也不是。"波特交叉起手臂。"你还没有回答我，西弗勒斯•斯内普。我想知道你的想法。"

"我是仲裁人—我不做判断。魔法将扮演法官的角色。"

"如果我想要你来判决呢？如果我告诉你，你不必做这个见鬼的仲裁人了呢？"

"你别无选择，波特—"

"如果我不想再继续这场魔法了呢？"

斯内普狠狠地咬住牙根。他知道风并不是针对他，风都集中在波特身上。但是波特似乎除了发梢轻微的拂动，整个人完全不受影响。"乞灵已经开始了，波特，所以我们必须坚持到结束。"

波特这时已经走到格兰杰床边。"不然呢？"

斯内普走到床的另一边，低下头。格兰杰看起来非常苍白，呼吸急促，不过斯内普不知道这些是否都是妇女生产过程中的典型症状。"不然你很有可能杀了格兰杰还有孩子。"

波特笑了。"斯内普，你是在威胁我么。那么，魔法想要我做什么？道歉？忏悔？还是自断双腕？"

斯内普想，没时间在这里磨磨蹭蹭了，不过他还没来得及说话，就注意到了别的动静。他转过身，看见奈尔斯站着，手里抓着魔杖—斯内普意识到，那是他的魔杖。那小子是怎么拿到的？还有，如果他什么魔法都不懂，他为什么—？

空气躁动不安，男孩的脚下凝聚起朦胧的绿光。斯内普盯着那股绿光，那种刺痛的感觉他毕生难忘，那是如同古旧的地窖一般，阴沉的死亡的气息。那束绿光升起，奈尔斯甚至都没能念出咒语，波特就已经大叫一声猛挥出手。整个世界都凝固了。魔法之势迅雷不及掩耳，斯内普忍不住眨眼，就如同面对闪电袭来。

"你做了什么？"斯内普转身质问道。奈尔斯定在原地不同，手里还握着魔杖，不过他看起来朦朦胧胧，就仿佛凝固在厚厚的玻璃中。就连风也停下来了。"发生了什么？"

"我停止了一切，"波特说。

"停止一切？"

"没错，我停止了所有一切。我只是想和你谈谈，西—"他及时阻止了自己。"斯内普。"

斯内普哼了一声，相信波特只用一声大叫，就能做到像是阻止'一切'这么了不得的事情。格兰杰看起来也仿佛在玻璃的另一边一样朦朦胧胧，不过—仔细看过去—她似乎还在动。

"格兰杰的分娩魔法还没有结束。"

"我知道。"波特说。斯内普注意到，他的目光扣住他，分毫不离。"怎么说？"

斯内普也看向他。"什么怎么说？"

"问题还没有结束。你怎么想？你"—波特的声音里充满了讽刺—"是否碰巧也同意那些对我的指控？"

斯内普没有说话，思想却没有停滞：风，停下来了，完全没有反应。所以波特是把他们两个人同其他一切都隔离开了，斯内普想道，就困在这个他制造出来的小世界里。斯内普严肃地看着波特的脸—面无表情，嘴角有一丝苦涩的弧度—看出点什么—什么都可以。

"告诉我你怎么想，斯内普，"波特不带感情地说，"而不是你觉得我想听到什么答案，不要做错误的尝试。"

斯内普想，听到波特用姓来称呼反而觉得生气，自己还真是说一套做一套，不过这恐怕是他套在自己头上最轻的罪名了。"我对此没有任何看法。"

"哦，真的么？"波特现在很明显是在冷笑了，不过他嘴角的冷笑更像是被惹火了。"那么你是否同意对我的指控呢？见鬼了，说点什么，斯内普。"

"我没什么好说的。请把我们从这里弄出去。"

"除非你说点什么—不然我不会放你走。"波特抬起一只手摸了摸头发—斯内普以前见过很多次这样的动作。波特开始紧张了，不过斯内普并不因此觉得自己就多了点把握。紧张感堵在他嗓子眼里蠢蠢欲动。"我回来以后，我们还没有机会好好谈一谈。你脑袋里都在想什么，斯内普？"波特抬起眼睛，顿了顿才继续问。"你的感觉如何？"

"感觉？"不知为何，这个词却突然冻结住了斯内普脑袋里的什么东西。"这就是你关心的—我的感受？你做了这么多傻事…"斯内普想，这个人可以眨眼间毁灭世界。也可以扰乱他的心。"过去这二十年不是靠着我感觉怎么样活过来的。"斯内普突然住嘴了。为什么想要控制住自己的情绪这么困难？"那无关紧要，"他平静地说。

乔纳森离开后的这些年，他问过自己，为什么会变成这样—他的生活只有一个中心，他要失去这个中心才明白这意味着什么。他还记得颤抖着醒来，包围他周身的寒冷彻骨的绝望，握住扫帚柄的双手冻得失去知觉，他想过要飞过整个苏格兰寻找乔纳森。他，西弗勒斯•斯内普，犯过那样的傻。

"我不是为了伤你的心才离开你，"波特说。

斯内普忍住一声冷笑。没错，他真的想过，哈利波特实际上是在时间旅行回去的时候遇到麻烦，然后把自己冻在大冰块里，这样来伤他的心，斯内普的心。

波特又抬起手理了理头发，然后转向一边。窗帘透进来的一丝微光让他看起来更像石雕一般。"我说过，我没有改变时间线是因为我害怕，如果我这么做了可能会发生什么，害怕这股力量—属于我的力量。"他毫无笑意地笑了笑。"我猜这就是我那时候的想法…"

斯内普觉得嗓子发干。他突然有冲动，不管波特接下来说什么都用尖牙利嘴堵回去，不过他仿佛被钉在地板上了一样。

"我从冰里醒来的时候，其实并不惊讶。"波特下意识地挥舞双手。斯内普认出，从他还是他魔药课的上的小男孩时气，这也是他紧张的标志之一。"倒不是说我做了什么预知梦之类的。不过我在慢慢慢慢地靠近表面，然后我醒了，而你就在我眼前，就像是我为自己争取到的时间终于耗尽了。"

波特抬起脸。斯内普想，他们之间终于什么也没有了，没有烟雾，没有火光，也没有黑暗。就仿佛他们穿越了二十年，穿越了半个北冰洋，终于相见。

"我从冰块里出来之后， 感觉—感觉非常非常愧疚。我还是乔纳森•弗罗斯特，我也还记得我伤了你的心，伤得有多深。"波特深深地吸了口气。"你没有接受我的道歉。"

"我的确没有，"片刻的沉默之后，斯内普说。

"不，我不是在责备你，"波特说。"我想，如果我是你，我也不会原谅我自己。但是我很难过，我因此很…绝望。"他笑了笑，又很快收住，就仿佛他们之间再次落下一堵墙。斯内普不知道，做错了什么？"赫敏的分娩魔法是对的—同时也是错的。如果魔法本身就毫无希望，那么自然屁结果也不会有。"

"是的，"斯内普说，不过他其实是在专心地研究面前的这个男人。波特？乔纳森•弗罗斯特？哽在他喉咙里的窒息感越来越强烈。

"我感觉起来就像是回到了还是乔纳森•弗罗斯特的那个时候，但其实没有那么严重—而且我得承认，其实我应该还是蛮享受的—因为我并不需要再担心了。至少，有二十年不用担心。你知道我在说什么么？你明白么？"

斯内普皱起眉头。波特正直直地看着他，就像刚才一样，但是他却并不觉得他们把彼此看得多清楚。"明白，"他说。斯内普想，但是为什么他们还在这儿？他们得结束这场分娩魔法—时间不多了。

"但是现在—"波特一只手揉了揉头发。"现在不一样了，因为未来，至少是我的未来，是无限的。"他接着说。"你拒绝原谅我之后，斯内普，我突然意识到，我的感觉是顺从—不是愤怒，不是赢得你回头的决心，也不是任何我应该感觉到的情感。我只是不在乎了。"

波特停了一会儿，就好像等斯内普的反应，然后他继续说。"而且，我感觉，这儿再也没有我牵挂的事情了。我走在街上，什么都吸引不了我。魁地奇不行，呃…"他放下手。"我不知—天气也不行？还有—"他咕哝着说。"性也不行。"

所以波特已经失去了宝贵的欲望？那一刻，斯内普清楚地意识到，自己这副残破不堪的身体，油腻腻的头发和大鼻子，还有稍稍工作几个小时就疼痛不已的后背，一阵头晕目眩。波特刚刚说了，我再也不在乎了。

"我真的感觉到了什么，反而是在做你要求我做的那四件事的时候，在我使用自己的力量的时候。"波特又笑了，硬生生将斯内普的眩晕感全部驱散。"那种控制别人的力量，那种随心所欲的力量。令人毛骨悚然不是么？多像伏地魔啊。"

"你不是"—他依旧需要点缓冲才能说出这个名字，不过这小小的停顿破坏了他肯定的语气—"伏地魔。"

"有所谓么？"

斯内普绷紧下巴。他并不真的想离开，他并不真的想离开这个产房，在走廊里毫无用处地焦急踱步等待，不然他不会闭上嘴。

波特又笑起来，不过这次要淡然很多。"还记得伏地魔举办的那个可笑的假面舞会么？尽管我让你别去，但是你还是跟过去了。"

斯内普点点头。他当然记得。

"那你还记得么…"波特停了停。"我记得就是在那之后吧。还记得我怎么杀了泰伦斯•莱斯特兰奇么。你也在。是你想当了处理尸体的方法。是某种粉末—"

"我记得，"斯内普打断他。"很久以前的事情了。"

"对我来说不是。"

斯内普动了动。这样不行。他已经很放纵波特了，即便现在拥有黑魔王的全部魔力加上他自己的，也不能再继续下去。"你想做什么？"

波特的眼睛闪闪发光。他抱起手臂直起身。"我不是开始就问了你么，你在想什么，斯内普？"

"波特，让我说明确点。怎么样你才能停下这种…我不知道怎么称呼它—暂停？"

"我想知道你想要什么，斯内普。"

"我什么都不想要。"

"真的吗？"波特哼了一声。他往旁边看了一眼，斯内普顺着他的目光看过去，模模糊糊地看见奈尔斯直挺挺地站在那里。"真的什么都不想要吗？看起来你对那边的某个人—挺热心的。"

"无稽之谈，我没有必要回答你的疑问。"斯内普冷冷地说。

波特哼了一声。"不，我不是这个意思。如果我真的这么以为，那么我就不会说说而已了。不过他跟你很像，不是么？他有什么地方让你想起了自己，只不过他还年轻，还没有经历过那么多苦难和磨砺。"波特又发出一声短促的笑声。"我们第一次见面的时候，你不也是因此才注意到我么？苦难和磨砺。"

斯内普什么都没有说。他觉得自己应该顺从波特，不过他的态度无关紧要。波特说得那么头头是道，但其实他说错了。二十年了，他—西弗勒斯•斯内普—已经变得认不出了。此刻的讽刺之处，不是波特身份的变化，而是他，斯内普，已经完完全全改变了。所以一切都变得无关紧要，所以他们几乎形同陌路。斯内普想，他们别无选择，也没什么好后悔的。

"你想要回到过去那样，是么？"

斯内普摇摇头。"我不想。"他不想回到傻乎乎痴等的时候—甚至不想回到二十年前，那段因爱情心醉神迷的日子。"我只想离开这种停滞的状态，回去结束这场分娩魔法。"

波特点点头。斯内普想，他的脸看起来更苍白了。"你爱我么，西弗勒斯？"

斯内普没有回答。风慢慢地回来了。

"如果可以，请原谅我。"波特说。他转过身—

世界的沉默突然被打破了。龙卷风般的狂风扫过，斯内普不得不俯下身抓住床框。窗帘随着狂风飘扬，门外又传来人群的喧闹声。身后的格兰杰的头动了动，发出呻吟声。

前方，奈尔斯已经举起魔杖。斯内普眼看着绿光随着奈尔斯的动作暴涨，缠绕上他手持的魔杖。风中的味道是那么干燥苦涩，就像是人的骨灰。"阿瓦达索命！"奈尔斯叫道。

咒语劈开空气，波特却垂下手，绿光在他手心里蜷缩成球，又立刻再次射出，刺进奈尔斯的身体里。他眼里的光熄灭了，人软软地倒下。

空气里沉重的压力消失了。斯内普跌跌撞撞地站起来，耳朵里和胸口里猛然清明起来，生生发疼。明知道没有用，他还是踉踉跄跄地走过去，差点被自己的袍子绊倒。这时，他身后传来脚步声。"赫敏！"韦斯莱像是复读机一样一遍又一遍地叫。

斯内普听了下来。他听见新生儿可怜巴巴的哭声。很显然分娩魔法已经结束了。他扫过整个房间，同样是做无用功，很显然，波特已经不见了。

"是男孩，"韦斯莱说。"看啊，赫敏，你生了个儿子！"

斯内普抓住奈尔斯的手腕，皮肤还是温暖柔软的，但是他知道要不了一个小时，这具身体就会变得冷硬。他不记得波特是什么时候不见的—一定是就在他反弹了那记咒语之后。但是为什么他却记得波特的脸，惨白僵硬，面无表情，就像是一张鬼魂的脸。

"他怎么了？"穆迪问道。

斯内普伸手阖上男孩的双眼。他还有许多事情需要解释。

- Chapter 13 End -

- TBC -


	15. Chapter 15

第14章：会面

* * *

斯内普以前从没来过部里的这间战略室[emergency room]。很正常，他以前受邀参加的紧急会议，不是在格里莫广场，就是在纯血统的庄园。

格兰杰打破了沉默。"艾伦？"

"有什么事，格兰杰博士？"

"请把魔力仪拿来。"

"好的，"艾伦•斯康瑟说，不过他同时还飞快地瞟了格兰杰一眼。只一眼，不过如果看到的是黑魔王，那么这小子就没有命看到明天的太阳了，因为这一眼虽然只有一瞬间，也同样代表了对指令的怀疑。

"金妮，和他一起去。你们可以用飞路。"

韦斯莱女孩点点头，往火焰里丢了一点飞路粉，和斯康瑟一起消失了—在他们离开前的最后一刻，他们手牵着手。斯内普感觉古怪却又受到感动，战争时期人们经常这么手拉着手一起离开—然后粉身碎骨地归来。

分娩魔法刚刚结束他们就都到了这里。当然，中途并非一点儿都没耽搁，他们起码花了十分钟陷入一片混乱。护士忙着把每个人都轰出去，罗伯特—还是罗杰来着，总之就是格兰杰的丈夫—一会儿和刚出生的儿子唧唧咕咕，一会儿担心他妻子的状况，一会儿又坚决要求知道发生了什么。现在这个麻瓜倒是镇定下来，安安静静地看着妻子给孩子哺乳。斯内普觉得这是穆迪手滑施放的那个镇定魔法的功劳。

部里的战略会议室中间是一张椭圆大桌，周围安放了椅子。没有人坐主席位。格兰杰和丈夫坐在中间的位置，韦斯莱和斯康瑟刚刚坐在他们身边，对面是穆迪，杰克•戴米，还有卢平。哦，可怜的傻狼人卢平，斯内普想，他还在假装镇定呢。毫无疑问，卢平一定是反反复复地告诉自己，詹姆•波特的儿子不可能是个杀人凶手，他的灵魂也不可能和黑魔王的灵魂联系在一起。斯内普感觉自己露出冷笑，不过不明显。

房间后半部还有几把椅子，上面躺着覆盖着白布的男孩的尸体。现在斯内普就站在旁边。在医院里乱作一团的时候，一个护士过来问过，"他还好吗？"

"相当好，"斯内普说，嗓音低沉，如仿佛能压断枯枝的浓雾。他站起身，小心地站在护士和尸体中间。"一切都在掌握之中。"

护士看起来依然将信将疑。

"他说得一点儿也没错，"穆迪突然在旁边出现，大声说道。护士看了一眼他的魔眼，然后就被吓跑了。"找个东西罩住它，斯内普。"过了一会儿穆迪说。斯内普点点头，穆迪一定是第一个发现那尸体的人。现在尸体上盖着的是医院的床单，白色的，正是邓布利多偏爱的颜色。黑魔王更喜欢用黑色掩盖他死去的手下的尸体。

他们和一个婴儿还有一具尸体一起等待魔法部长大驾光临。已经过去五分钟了。再过五分钟，斯克林杰也就落到福吉同样的水平，那位相信解决问题的最好办法是忽略问题的魔法部长大人。

壁炉的火焰变成了绿色。韦斯莱和斯康瑟带着魔力仪的金制仪器走出来。"我们回来了，"韦斯莱说。"部长还没到？"

"忙他见鬼的公务，"穆迪咆哮说。

"要我把魔力仪架设好么？"斯康瑟问道。

这时候房门打开，部长走了进来。他看起来火气不小，从衣着看起来，好像他是刚刚从一个重要的外交会谈上赶过来。他身边跟着一个年轻一点的—傲罗，一眼看上去就知道，还是位熟人。

所有人异口同声地问候"部长"，金妮•韦斯莱礼貌地加上一句"科马克"。

"好吧，到底是什么事情，格兰杰？我正在和法国总统会谈中，她听说我要参加一个紧急会议，非常不高兴。不过显然她还是更喜欢听副首相说笑话。哦，"他停了下来。"啊，格兰杰，祝贺你生了个小宝宝。我不知道来着。是男孩还是女孩？"

"男孩，"格兰杰说。然后她转过头。"艾伦，请架设好魔力仪。"

艾伦点点头，魔杖在盆边敲了敲。距离太远，斯内普看不见针尖移动。房间里沉默了。

"好吧，这到底是怎么了？"部长眯起眼问道。

"我相信，"穆迪说着，魔眼偷偷地打量过桌边的每一个人。"这事儿和波特有关。"

"哈利•波特？"斯克林杰说。他脱掉长袍，递给科马克，在主席位坐下。"我们不是已经处理好他的事情了么？都开过新闻发布会了什么的？"直到现在他才注意到房间里其他人。部长看过来的时候，斯内普微微偏了偏头。

"恐怕事情更严峻了，"格兰杰说。

"什么？"斯克林杰厉声说。"波特黑化了？"

斯内普留意到，狼人的下巴绷紧了。"不，"格兰杰慢慢说。"我认为他可能…犯罪了。"接着她环顾周围的人，斯内普略略使用了一点儿摄神取念，他看到了疲惫，怀疑，后悔，还有恐惧。他并不觉得这有问题，她有权感觉怀疑，后悔和恐惧。

"犯罪？他做了什么？"

这次是穆迪回答。"谋杀？"

"谋杀？谋杀？"部长脸色刷地变白了。他扯开自己的领子，斯内普看在眼里觉得这个动作相当滑稽。"波特谋杀？"

"可能，"穆迪说。

"可能？"

"你最好询问格兰杰和"—他翻了个白眼—"斯内普。他们被锁在某种分娩魔法之中。在场的还有一人，不过不幸的是他现在已经死了。"

"谁死了？"斯内普看着部长茫然的眼神终于落到房间里的尸体上。"那就是死者？"

没人说话。斯内普想，这就像是某种小孩子才会玩的游戏：不许说话不许动。"是的，"最好是韦斯莱打破沉默。

斯克林杰走过来，犹豫了一下，终于掀开了白布。斯内普想，奈尔斯的脸现在完完全全变白了。

"是谁？"

"无足轻重的小角色，"斯内普说。部长的眼神说明他对这个答案相当不满意。"从扎比尼的大本营里解救出来的一个男孩。他和我还有…波特生活过一段时间。我不知道他从哪里来，恐怕永远也无法的得知。"

"那么他对Crackle上瘾？"

"麻瓜，"斯内普冷冷地说，很高兴看见部长畏缩了一下。"不过如果你愿意，也可以当做他对Crackle上瘾。"他几乎是懒洋洋地加上一句。

斯克林杰恼火地看了他一眼，然后回到桌子边。斯内普几乎要同情这个男人了。"格兰杰，"部长说。"发生了什么？"

"是分娩魔法…"格兰杰开口，又停了下来。整个房间的人都看向了她的麻瓜丈夫。斯内普差点几乎也有点（非常轻微的一丁点儿）同情这个男人了。他的妻子利用他们第一个孩子的出生施展了一个差点要命的咒语。不过他知道么？也许不知道，对于记忆有许多办法，夫妻之间的忠诚并不可靠。"原本是打算利用魔法让哈利忏悔。"

"忏悔什么？"

"哈利很显然要为扎比尼的死和韦斯莱的遇袭负责。"

斯内普想，在斯克林杰听来，这个消息可远比谋杀一个身份不明的麻瓜男孩严重多了。他看了看其他人，韦斯莱脸色苍白，但是还是要比僵硬着一张脸的卢平镇定许多。很显然她已经猜到了。穆迪表情冷酷。戴米，一如既往，摆着一张扑克脸。"怎么？你怎么知道？"

"这是唯一的可能。分娩魔法的魔力也验证了这一点。魔法以这样的罪名控告他。"

"我们应该逮捕他，"斯克林杰喃喃地说。

斯内普冷哼了一声。斯克林杰又恼火地看了他一眼，斯内普觉得有话要说，"逮捕他—然后让他逃脱？只有他愿意被捕的时候，你们才有可能抓到他。我恐怕，他的魔力已经到了超乎你想象的地步。"

"你什么意思？"

"霍拉旭[Horatio]，天地之间有许多事情，是你们的哲学里所没有梦想到的呢。"

[译注：Horatio霍拉旭，莎士比亚著名戏剧《哈姆雷特》中的角色。这句话正是出自《哈姆雷特》。]

"斯内普，有话直说…"

"波特曾经有能力改变时间线，"斯内普停顿了一下。"斯克林杰，只是出于一个学者的纯粹的好奇心，你相信自己有能力想象死亡么？死去，一切落入虚无。"

"我认为没人可以，"斯克林杰冷冷地说。

"你可以想象自己能够控制死亡么，不仅是自己的死亡，还有魔法本身的发生和消亡？不，我以前认为不可以。但是波特有这个能力。同时，波特还是一个人—一个并不非常完美的人。"斯内普转过头。"格兰杰，我揣测，在你考虑使用分娩魔法的时候，一定想到过他巨大的魔力，还有你这种行为背叛的本质。"

格兰杰僵住了。她抬头看向斯内普，他不需要使用摄神取念就能读懂这个倔强的傻傻的格兰芬多的目光。"我承认这个想法很冒险—虽然最终没能得以实行。"格兰杰说。"但是虽然我知道这个魔法，很显然，要比哈利的魔力弱得多，单我希望能够多多少少将哈利领到正途上来，哪怕是微小的改变，有时也能—"

"魔力仪的探测范围是多少，格兰杰？我肯定你用了一个Veneficus Duco，我也肯定—质疑你简直是犯罪，格兰杰—你知道巨石阵就足以超过它的能力了。"

"西弗勒斯—"

"但你依然选择了继续。"

"我也不知道分娩魔法会有多强大，"格兰杰低声说。

"但是你觉得值得赌一把，没错，不过就是几条性命—波特，我，奈尔斯，你自己，还有你的儿子。如果你哪怕有那么一丁点儿成功的可能，我都不会骂你傻瓜。但是格兰杰就是个傻子，傻女人，傻母亲。"

格兰杰目光闪烁。"这无助于事，西弗勒斯。"

"我同意，"杰克•戴米打断说。"现在应该讨论应该如何处理哈利•波特，而不是相互指责。这个男孩不幸死于一场意外—格兰杰的确错误地计算了风险，但那就是意外。"

"是的，"韦斯莱说。"赫敏只是做了自己觉得最好的决定。"

"哦？那么我们现在怎么做才是最好的？"斯内普喘了口气说。"逮捕他？对他发起战争？魔法部对抗大难不死的男孩。"

"闭嘴，斯内普，"穆迪咆哮说。

斯内普转向格兰杰。"恭喜你，格兰杰，完全继承了阿不思•邓布利多的衣钵。邓布利多让哈利忍饥挨饿了十一年，然后让黑魔王每年威胁一次他的性命直到他破碎不堪—"斯内普停下了，他的声音开始发抖，这不是什么继续说下去的好兆头。"但是他肯定这是为了更伟大的利益，起码他自己这么觉得。他还有预言可以安慰自己，而格兰杰，你没有，不过我肯定你有自己的支撑，你几乎牺牲了自己的孩子去背叛你的朋友，这是多么令人欢欣鼓舞的想法啊。看着儿子一点点长大肯定是对你最大的安慰。贝拉特里克斯•莱斯特兰奇都会为你骄傲的。"

"斯内普教授！"韦斯莱喊道。

"如果我不是以为这是唯一的方法，如果我不是有理由怀疑"—格兰杰炯炯地盯着他—"你可能会选择帮助他，而不是先做需要做的事情。正如你以前做过的。"

"是的，"斯内普柔和地说。"我想，我以前可以不顾一切地帮助他。毕竟，我投靠黑魔王又转投邓布利多都只是玩而已。"他想起卢平和穆迪还在场，停下了。"我觉得我们彼此误会了，格兰杰。我对需要做的事情的理解是自私的，而且不够狡猾。"

"打断一下啊，"斯康瑟说。"魔力仪—在动。"

韦斯莱，卢平还有穆迪凑到盆边。部长站在另一边，看起来很困惑，而不是急切地想要解释。

"刚才还没有监测到，"斯康瑟说。"我本来还以为仪器有什么问题，不过似乎是他能够隐藏自己的魔力。"

"我明白了，"格兰杰说。

"他现在在哪？"韦斯莱问道。

斯康瑟站起来。"他就在这，在伦敦。"

简短的沉默之后，穆迪尖锐地问，"伦敦哪里？"

"非常接近—就在南边几英里以外。"

杰克•戴米问，"他在靠近么？"

"不，他停在那里不动了。"

"他想要我们知道他在那里，"格兰杰说，听起来有些疲惫。

斯克林杰不明白，"为什么？"

斯内普气冲冲地没法把话收在肚子里，"不然为什么他能把自己的行踪隐藏起来，却还是让魔力仪监测到他？"

"他也许可以给我们送一只猫头鹰，"韦斯莱猜测道，不过她太天真了，斯内普甚至连对她大吼大叫的想法都没有。

"圣芒戈就在南边几英里远，"格兰杰说。

"是的"斯内普冷冷地说。"他希望我们去探望弗雷德•韦斯莱？"

又是一小会儿的沉默。然后斯康瑟说，"他不见了。"几个人白痴一般地问"不见了？""针不再指示了，"斯康瑟放下盆，看看格兰杰，又看看斯内普。

"那么，斯内普，"穆迪咆哮说。"要不要告诉我们你怎么知道的？"

"我不知道。不过很有可能，不是么？毕竟格兰杰的分娩魔法决定要为了弗雷德•韦斯莱现在的状况，还有扎比尼的死，惩罚波特。"当然，还有其他的原因，不过没有必要告诉他们。"我也当然可能猜错了。毕竟我一点儿也不了解波特的自信。也许他又要给太平间送去一具尸体。"

"斯内普，"卢平恼火地说，看起来像是刚刚度过满月之夜一般疲惫。"拜托你，冷嘲热讽没有用。"

斯内普冷笑了一声，不过什么都没有说。

斯克林杰尽可能威严地说。"麦克拉根？麻烦你去圣芒戈查探一下，然后回来汇报情况。"

傲罗点点头，稍稍犹豫之后，他走到壁炉边，丢下飞路粉，喊出目的地，然后消失了。斯内普想，飞路系统依然能用，也就是说圣芒戈还没被夷为平地。

房间里再次安静了下来。斯克林杰清清嗓子，回到主席位坐下。斯内普扫了一眼，没找到钟表。格里莫广场，或者黑魔王挑选的纯血庄园里，烦人地摇个不停的钟摆都是每个房间的必备品，现在他倒是有点怀念它们了。

格兰杰的宝宝发出咯咯的声响。"嘘，"格兰杰小声说，似乎此刻她全部的注意力都在臂弯里的这一小团心头肉上。她现在感觉如何了？斯内普问自己，对刚才自己说的话有没有一点后悔。答案是没有。原因再明显不过了：格兰杰说的没错。波特，或者弗罗斯特，或者随便什么代号，都是他最终的终点，他就仿佛一只钟逃不过12点，指南针逃不过北方，魔力仪逃不过魔力源—他所作的一切，都最终是为了乔纳森，为了哈利。

壁炉再次闪出绿光。麦克拉根走出来，后面跟着一个男人，那头艳红的头发再眼熟不过了。韦斯莱家的女孩立刻叫出声："弗雷德！"

"金妮，"弗雷德·韦斯莱穿过房间拥抱自己的妹妹。

这是在做梦么？弗雷德性命无忧，当然，这一点所有的医生都向她保证过了—但是不知道为什么他就是醒不过来。但是现在他醒了，就站在她眼前。他从壁炉里走出来的那一刻，她恍然间仿佛看见爸爸，又像是看见了罗恩，更像是看见了乔治。突然，她想起被一忘皆空抹去记忆前一刻，瞥见的弗雷德的面孔。有什么关系呢，起码他现在活着。

"金妮，"弗雷德听起来有点窒息，于是她终于退后了一点，放开他。她看了看别人—每个人看起来都惊喜非常。当然，斯内普还绷着一张面无表情的脸。

"真高兴你醒过来了，校长，"部长亲切地说。他走过来拍了拍弗雷德的后背，弗雷德微微做了个鬼脸。

"今天是什么日子了？"

"二十七日，"赫敏回答说。"你昏迷了大约一个星期。恭喜你醒过来。"

"谢谢，"弗雷德平静地说。"哦，原来你已经生下宝宝了。恭喜你，赫敏，还有你，皮克林先生。"

赫敏和丈夫点点头。金妮想，弗雷德看起来有点苍白，不过还算健康。妈妈知道了，一定会喜极而泣，然后尽力给弗雷德塞一肚子牧羊人派[shepherd's pie]，接下来一个星期都还要幸福地给他织件新毛衣，时不时偷偷地抹掉眼角的泪。妈妈一定想现在就知道，不过可能得等一会了。金妮看了看其他人。

[译注：shepherd's pie牧羊人派，是一种土豆泥肉馅饼。塞一肚子这种馅饼其实挺受罪的，一般来说，这种馅饼的分量是足够供多人分享的。而且想想看，羊肉馅加上土豆泥…多管饱啊。]

"那么你最终是怎么把自己弄醒的，韦斯莱？"穆迪问道。"还是说有谁给了你一点点帮助，嗯？"

弗雷德笑了。"我饿了，饿得快死了，真的，鲁弗斯，有吃的吗？"

"没，我们可没想到，不过—麦克拉根，请你去拿点吃的。就去部里的厨房拿。快点去。"

科马克跑出去，看起来对自己跑腿的这个新身份有点不高兴。

"真高兴你醒过来了，校长，"部长又说了一遍。他坐在主席位上，却努力想靠近弗雷德，也就是说他得穿过金妮的位子，她不得不往后靠让出地方。金妮看见艾伦对着部长滑稽地挑了挑眉毛。"我们现在处于困境之中，而你是解决问题的最佳人选。或者说是唯一人选。"

金妮自己都不知道自己为什么要盯着赫敏看。赫敏则一脸无动于衷。"是么？"弗雷德沉着地问道。"什么事？"

"波特犯罪了，"部长说。

"啊，波特投向黑暗面了，是么？"

金妮看了自己哥哥半天，皱起眉。也许是因为他刚刚从昏迷中苏醒，但更可能是因为他知道，过去的几年里，他一直对自己的脑子捣鬼。如果她曾有过一丁点怀疑，怀疑这个弗雷德不是她以为的那个人，那么现在这点怀疑也消失了。他不是，证据就在她面前，一直都在她眼前。面前的这个人，不再是她记忆中的那个弗雷德，但依旧是弗雷德。金妮想要抓住他依然保有打击手的肌肉的胳膊肘，布满和金妮自己的一模一样的雀斑的胳膊肘。

"并非如此，"赫敏说。"哈利唤醒你之后，他对你说了什么？"

弗雷德咽了口唾沫。金妮惊讶万分。弗雷德以前从不犹豫，在母亲的咆哮中长大，他总是能摆着一副扑克脸掌控一切。"有意思。所以是你求他唤醒我的？"

"不是，"赫敏说。金妮眨了眨眼睛—斯内普放下抱在胸前的手臂。

"波特唤醒你？"部长结结巴巴地说。"格兰杰，看在梅林的份上，你怎么会知道？"

她怎么会知道？金妮也很好奇，不过下一秒她就明白了。答案不言而喻，艾伦的魔力仪指示，哈利去了圣芒戈，然后消失了，接着弗雷德就清醒地过来了。

"通过魔力仪的显示，我们怀疑哈利去过圣芒戈，我只是猜测哈利去那里是为了唤醒弗雷德。"赫敏停了下来。金妮不由自主地看向斯内普，他依然石头一般地一动不动。

"他没说什么，"弗雷德说。"我撒谎了。"他扬起眉毛，一只手抬到嘴边。"我撒谎了，"他又小声说了一遍。

金妮扫了一眼艾伦，瞥到部长一脸困惑。她又看回去，看到斯内普闪闪发亮的眼睛。斯内普知道什么。

"怎么了，韦斯莱？"穆迪低声说，他倾身向前，显然很在意。"你的舌头出了什么问题？"

弗雷德垂下手。"波特诅咒[jinx]了我。"

[译注：jinx，给某人带来一系列的坏运气，从解释上来看，有一点点像"钉小人"的感觉。这种诅咒不明显，不会直接致命，但会带来坏运气。]

"你知道是什么诅咒么？"赫敏说。

弗雷德摇摇头。"不知道，他下咒的时候什么都没说。只是用到了手而已。无杖魔法，"他做了个鬼脸。"有那种力量，会用无杖魔法也不奇怪。"

"看起来如果你说实话，诅咒并没有什么影响，韦斯莱。"斯内普突然说。

沉默之后，部长清了清嗓子，"目前看来这可能是个'不许撒谎'的诅咒[a truth-telling jinx]。有可能它就是要你如实传达施咒人想要你说的话而已，就像是混淆咒[Confundus]之类的…"

"混淆咒的作用完全不同，"斯内普冷冷地说。

"哈利说了什么？"赫敏插嘴问道。

弗雷德看向斯内普，然后说，"哈利对我说，'这不在那四个要求之中，但是告诉他，我还是做了。'"

金妮看看弗雷德，然后看看斯内普。斯内普眼睛里腾起浓烈的黑暗，淹没一切。金妮从未见过一双眼睛如此像黑曜石。

"他就说了这些？"赫敏说。

弗雷德没回答。沉默继续。金妮没有动，似乎所有人都没有动。"他说，对我说，'请求得到原谅吧。还有，尽力原谅你自己。'"

请求得到原谅。金妮觉得自己的心脏悬起来，然后又落下去。这句话可能有别的意思，可能是在说别的事情，但是她知道，哈利说的是—弗雷德对她做的事情。对母亲做的事情。金妮觉得自己快要高兴地唱起歌了。哈利犯了罪，但是他这么做，说明他本质依然善良。请求得到原谅。这句话就像是在她头脑里打开了一扇门，突然她听见哈利的声音，像他的习惯一样，在句尾前有小小的停顿。她一下子就明白了，这是哈利想要得到原谅，想要斯内普原谅他，想要爱人原谅他，想要自己原谅自己。

金妮看着斯内普，他的眼睛依然如同闪耀的黑曜石一般。

部长动了动，"这句话是什么意思？波特小子想对谁说这句话？"他又动了动，金妮模模糊糊地猜测，部长以为这话是对他说的。

"不是很难猜到，不是么？"穆迪低吼道，不怀好意地笑了。"我猜韦斯莱先生已经传达给了那个人。"他的眼睛转到斯内普那边。

幸运的是，这时门开了，科马克漂浮着一大托盘的茶、饼干、烤饼、松饼走进来。

"太棒了，"弗雷德疲惫地说。"我—我撒谎了。"

众人又沉默了。科马克困惑地把托盘放在桌子上。

赫敏说，"弗雷德，哈利还说了什么？"

弗雷德舔了舔嘴唇。金妮留意到他看着自己的右手。"他说，'我会确保你不会犯傻。'"

"梅林啊，波特到底什么意思？"

弗雷德没说话。金妮知道，他心里清楚。

"想拿回自己的魔杖么，韦斯莱？"穆迪粗暴地说。

"哦是的，我们马上把魔杖还给你。麦克拉根，快去拿。"

"好的好的，"科马克相当不耐烦地说。

斯内普半是冷笑半是嘲讽地发出了一声响，让人很难忽略。"韦斯莱小姐，你可以把自己的魔杖借给你哥哥，这样他可以熟悉它的感觉。"

金妮不明白，她刚刚的一丁点儿恍然大悟被这句没头没脑的话一扫而光。怎么了？

"斯内普，"赫敏责备地说。"给，"她拿出自己的魔杖，让它从桌面上滑倒韦斯莱面前。

弗雷德拉过来然后—什么都没有做。他的右手就放在魔杖上，但是却像只手套一般一动不动。"没用，"弗雷德说。"我没法拿起来。"

难以置信。弗雷德举起右手，伸伸胳膊，张开手又握拳。这只手明明是挥舞球棒的手，可是为什么拿不起魔杖？弗雷德用左手指尖捻起赫敏的魔杖，然后交到右手上。可是他松开手，魔杖滑过他的手指，落到桌子上。

弗雷德把魔杖滑回去。"谢谢你，赫敏，"他说。

部长皱起眉头。"这是怎么回事？你没法拿魔杖了，韦斯莱？又是诅咒么？"

"很显然，尽管这可能比诅咒严重得多，"弗雷德叹口气说。"很显然，在我自己还有什么人原谅我之前，我都没法持魔杖。"

被我原谅，这个念头在金妮脑袋里悸动，不过她没有说出来。她感觉到有人在看自己，抬起头，看见了艾伦同情的目光。

"那么韦斯莱，我们马上治好你。格兰杰，可以让你的魔法专家们研究治疗校长么？"

赫敏顿了顿，回答，"我不确定我能做什么，部长。"

部长皱起眉头，"我明白了。"

斯内普冷笑了一声，脸上一副和格兰芬多一年级新生呆在一起两个小时的表情。"波特有能力改变时间线。解除他对韦斯莱施放的咒语大概就像解除巨石阵的魔法。我想有点难度。"

"那么我们要做什么？"

斯内普又冷笑起来，松开抱在胸前的胳膊。"什么都不做。"

部长生气了，"你什么意思，斯内普？"

"你—或者我们任何人—什么都做不了。"

"必须做，"赫敏小声说，听起来比金妮印象中任何时候都疲惫。

斯内普讽刺地说，"做什么，再生个孩子，格兰杰？"

金妮也有点生气了，不过莱姆斯说话了，"他爱过你，西弗勒斯。"赫敏说话的时候有气无力，而莱姆斯则只是听起来坚强有力而已。"他毕竟爱过你。"

"卢平，你什么都不知道，"斯内普怒气冲冲地说。"别自以为是。"

"他依然爱你，"莱姆斯说，听起来像极了弗雷德承认自己撒谎的语调。

"白痴畜生！"

"斯内普，"穆迪咆哮道。

"他现在超越了我们所有人，"斯内普简短地说。金妮可以看见，在他身处的阴影中，他的喉结在动，仿佛他自己都不相信自己所说的话。"我们难以望其项背。"

"斯内普说的没错，"弗雷德说，自从他从壁炉里走出来，他的嗓音终于变得自信肯定起来。"我们什么都做不了—但有些事情我们必须做。波特现在超过我们。他新的黑魔王[He is Dark]。"

斯内普撇嘴。"多典型的韦斯莱，把所有你无法理解的事情描述成邪恶的。"

弗雷德静静地看着斯内普，他说，"波特有伏地魔的灵魂。"

斯内普脸色大变。如果放在许多年前，那么金妮会乐于看见斯内普不爽，即便现在，看见痛苦将他的表情撕扯得支离破碎，双眼罩上深沉的阴影，是令人心旷神怡的景象，—却也是令人痛苦的景象。"他还保有自己的灵魂。"斯内普终于冷冷地说道。

有一会儿弗雷德没说话，接着他露出微笑，金妮立刻就理解了。以前这个笑容指向她的时候，她怎么会没有意识到？她怎么会没看到？这个笑容在说，弗雷德知道接下来会发生什么，而别人不知道—她不知道，斯内普也不知道，只有弗雷德知道。只有弗雷德，因为他掌控着新凤凰社，因为她和斯内普都被迷惑了。然而，金妮想，这些她都可以原谅。她可以的。

"我们必须尽力阻止他。"弗雷德慢慢说。"邓布利多留给我们一个抵抗几乎不可能抵抗的邪恶的传奇。虽然看起来令人难以置信，但我的男巫和女巫们现在也处于同样的境地。我们必须抵抗不可能的邪恶。"

"韦斯莱你个傻瓜，"斯内普低声说。"傻得难以置信才对。波特，或者弗罗斯特，或者随便你叫他里德尔，和魔王完全不同—和伏地魔完全不同。"

静默就像是待鱼上钩一般一触即发。"这次你不需要为光明而战，斯内普，"弗雷德低声说道。

"你是个傻瓜，因为你不理解现在的状况，"斯内普继续说，嗓音里几不可闻的嘶声像是小毒蛇[adder]，情绪完美控制。"你是个傻瓜，因为你生活在幻觉之中，以为还有凤凰社存在，还有战斗在继续。战争已经结束了。"

"战争永远不会结束。"

"战争永不结束，是因为生活本身就是一场战争，"斯内普终于咆哮起来。"面对这么多做过的、没做的、不得不做的事，死得容易，生却艰难。你很清楚，韦斯莱，不然波特不会让你选择做个麻瓜，还是请求原谅。"

弗雷德绷紧了下巴。"你是在欺骗你自己，斯内普。你才是需要请求原谅的人，不是我。"

最后的三个字回荡在金妮耳朵里，她一直在等，等这句话，以及之后弗雷德挫败地低声说，我撒谎了。

"是吗？"斯内普异常冷酷地说。

"我做的一切都是有必要的，我不后悔，也不会改变。"

金妮几乎没有意识到自己站起来，直到艾伦和弗雷德都盯着她。"金妮？"艾伦说，不过她没有看他，而是紧紧地看着弗雷德。他像是被魔法强迫一般，终于抬起头看向她。

"你没有做过任何需要得到原谅的事情？"金妮一字一顿地说。

金妮发现，他在努力读她的思想，了解她都知道了多少。现在才怀疑他会摄神取念太迟了，她来不及关闭自己的头脑。不过随他看吧，随他去。反正她此刻脑袋里只有发生的事情—没错，还有—她愿意，只要他请求，她愿意原谅他。

"都是必要的，金妮，"弗雷德最后说。

"那么你一辈子都别想拿起魔杖了，"金妮沉默了很久之后，说。他的眼睛暗了下去，但是只有一瞬间。"论邪恶，你和哈利不分伯仲，弗雷德。你做过的这些事，乔治永远不会做的。"

"我认为你对乔治的事情没有发言权，金妮，"弗雷德说。"他没有死在你怀里。"他嗓音颤抖地说完，金妮才明白了他眼睛里的神情。

"爸爸，或者罗恩死的时候，你也不在。"最后金妮转开视线，环顾四周。她其实一直都知道此刻还有旁人在场，但是有些话就是忍不住。剩下的还是回陋居再说吧，这毕竟是他们的家务事。"我要去告诉母亲你醒了。我不会告诉她这些事情，没有必要让她为这种事情难过。不过如果你敢动我一根汗毛，弗雷德，别忘了我有傲罗徽章，你没有。"

"我什么都做不了，"弗雷德干巴巴地说。

金妮几乎要笑出来了。"没错，我都忘了。我该谢谢哈利才对。"她转过身，庆幸自己说起话依然清晰克制。"我肯定哈利不是魔王。不过我们必须采取行动。"

"是的，"部长一辆茫然，不过尽力假装镇定。"行动。"

斯内普松开抱在胸口的胳膊。"抱歉，不过我对你们毫无希望的努力一点兴趣都没有，而且还有要事在身。"

"什么要事？"穆迪咆哮道。"不是向波特小子汇报，嗯？"

斯内普脸上掠过一抹微笑。"如果你也想一起来，那么欢迎，疯眼汉。我要去的地方没有哈利·波特。"他向着房间后方奈尔斯的尸体偏偏头。"我要火化埋葬了他。不会花太长时间，没什么葬仪需要费心。"

"你要把他的骨灰埋在哪里？"赫敏问道。

"我的家族墓地，"斯内普冷冷地说。"现在请见谅—"

"啊，麦克拉根你回来了，"部长一把从他手里拿走弗雷德的魔杖。"请你护送斯内普教授。"

科马克更恼火了，点点头。

"很好，放机灵点，小子，"斯内普恼火地说。"我们去墓地。"

**- Chapter 14 END -**

**- TBC -  
**


	16. Chapter 16

第15章：摄魂怪的末日

* * *

他返回魔法部会议室的时候，尽管看不见天空，但想来已经日落西山。魔法点亮的灯像是贝壳一般吸附在天花板上，把房间照射得如同他和麦克拉根走的时候一样明亮。斯内普还记得，据说魔力强大的男巫和女巫们可以仅凭时间的魔法就判断出现在的时刻。那还是在他非常小的时候读到的书，他还记得书上童趣的插图—一个女巫闭着眼睛，向着暮色深沉的天空伸出双手。而这么多年过去了，他还是想知道自己是否拥有那种力量，习惯性地坐直身体放松感官，体会身体里的韵律，感受光影的变换。

韦斯莱们都走了，穆迪、卢平和部长也不在，只有戴米坐在角落里，读《预言家日报》。感觉到他们走进来，他抬起头。

"啊，麦克拉根，你终于回来了。太好了，下面你来值班。"

"是的，长官。"麦克拉根叹口气说。斯内普心里哼了一声，他都快要同情这小子了。这个格兰芬多今天下午的表现几乎称得上可以忍受。

"打起精神来，我去拿点茶和饼干。格兰杰身边得有人陪着。"戴米对着房间里点点头。一两把椅子变成了一张穿，现在格兰杰就躺在上面，旁边鼓起的小包，斯内普猜那应该就是她的孩子。格兰杰的丈夫睡在旁边一张椅子上，脖子弯成不舒服的角度，等他醒了肯定会觉得肩背酸痛。斯内普猜测那个麻瓜是不是又被施了镇定咒，他还想知道，格兰杰有没有想过，就在她现在躺着的地方旁边，几个小时前还躺着一具尸体。

格兰杰的头侧了过来，很显然她没有睡着。"西弗勒斯？"

斯内普忍不住撇了撇嘴。他不知道原因，但就是突然厌恶起格兰杰。"如果没有什么要紧的事情—看起来的确如此—那么请恕我告辞了。"

"恐怕你不能走。"戴米说。"格兰杰会跟你解释。麦克拉根？"

斯内普想，又是格兰杰。戴米走进壁炉，麦克拉根到角落里坐下来。他又忍不住想对格兰杰的母性尖酸刻薄几句。

"抱歉，西弗勒斯，"不过还没等他说话，格兰杰先开口了。她听起来还很虚弱。"既然你对哈利这么重要，部长希望能让你在控制中。弗雷德也是这么想的。"

那个爆竹？斯内普想道，从不放过任何在心里默默吐槽格兰芬多和韦斯莱们的机会。"你呢？"

"如果是我，我会放你走。你在哪里都是一样。"

斯内普哼了一声，他不得不在这一点上同意格兰杰的意见。她小心地理了理包裹着孩子的毯子，然后问道，"奈尔斯…？"

"在斯内普家的地下墓园里，"斯内普简短地说。

格兰杰点点头。"虽然我已经说过了，但是我还是要说，我真的很遗憾。"

斯内普点点头。他也很遗憾，但是理由不同—他有太多理由要感到抱歉了。这也不能减轻他的惊讶，尸体竟然这么快就不可挽回地化为尘埃。斯内普家的墓园坐落在麻瓜的公墓里，他肯定麦克拉根对此应该也十分惊讶，这个可怜虫因此额外多挨了几次尖酸刻薄的侮辱。斯内普亲手把奈尔斯的尸身化成灰，他使用的咒语太高深，麦克拉根完全没有意识到这是一个黑魔法。然后斯内普才意识到他没有带来骨灰盒。

"我们可以去珀尔塞福涅夫人店里[Madam Persephone's]，"麦克拉根建议说，于是他们两个两个小时后带着一只小小的紫杉木盒回到墓园。（店里穿着糟糕的老处女店员使劲浑身解数想把一只更浮华的罐子推销给斯内普，上面还有希腊少年的裸体画像。然后她还非常冒犯地询问他的墓园的所在地。）

[译注：Persephone珀尔塞福涅，古希腊神话中的女神。她是得墨忒耳Demeter和宙斯Zeus的女儿，她被冥神哈德斯Hades诱拐，成为冥界之后；后被其母所救，从此以后每年在人间过六个月，然后在地狱过六个月。]

"真正存放在这里的很少，"斯内普打开门，带路走下去，忍不住说—其实是咆哮—道。不过麦克拉根只是礼貌性地回应了一句。接着，斯内普把骨灰盒放在几乎是空荡荡的长架上，默默而凝重地后退一步，伫立了一会儿。他一直没有找到父亲的麻瓜亲属们—那些关系疏远的没有来往的亲人们都埋葬在哪里。而母亲也被从神圣的普林斯家族除名。所以他才会选择这样一个离经叛道的地方，一个麻瓜公墓，这里也只存放了两个灰扑扑的骨灰盒，分别是父亲和母亲。现在，多了一个他几乎不了解的麻瓜男孩。

格兰杰又疲倦而沙哑地说，"他们决定对哈利进行全面警戒。这就意味着部里每个人看到哈利都必须上报。"

斯内普哼了一声。"白痴。明天早上，全世界都会传满风言风语。误报会多到他们的魔杖都烧不完那些文件。"

"我知道，但是他们也别无他法。"

就好像你什么都做不了？斯内普想这么说，不过他还是尽力忍住了。他看着格兰杰动来动去，整理盖着的毯子。在旁边的角落里，麦克拉根在看戴米留下的魁地奇杂志。

"我不知道能做什么，西弗勒斯，"格兰杰说。她低垂着目光，语气低落。麦克拉根一定听到了，不过他没有反应。"现在我甚至无法思考。"

"你已经精疲力竭了，格兰杰。"斯内普说。"我能理解，分娩非常消耗母亲。"

"谢谢你，西弗勒斯。只是，现在一切的发展似乎都超过了我以为我能够的程度。"她微微调整了一下怀中孩子的姿势。"即便是最困难的数字算命法问题也本该不在话下—数字算命法是纯逻辑的问题，只要找对了入手的角度，一切都能迎刃而解。"

"只要你能正确地解析问题，你终究会找到答案。"

"当然。就像你不能用计算来解决拓扑学问题，或者用群论解决一个很明显是单纯的数论问题。"

"是的，尽管其中还有共通之处，"斯内普说。

"是的，但是…"她吸了口气。"但是一旦涉及到哈利，似乎不同了，或者不对劲了—一切的一切。就好像我一直都是试图在用计算来解决拓扑学问题，或者用群论解决一个几何…我不知道。"格兰杰抬头扫了一眼。"我们所作的一切似乎都错了。"

"也许，"斯内普冷冷地说。而他实际上想说的是"没错，你就是做错了，我们都错了"。斯内普那一瞬间感觉有点同情格兰杰。通常来说，他都不是什么有同情心的人。他会做的是精准而冷淡的观察，以此分析许多不幸的故事中的不幸的"角色们"，诸如此类。不过他感觉到的似乎算不上同情—不，他感觉到的是复仇的快感，因为他早就知道自己胸口的希望其实愚蠢幼稚，其实毫无希望。现在事实的确如此。结果他高兴了么，他算是赢了吗？他有感觉到那么一丝喜悦么？

—当然！斯内普几乎想要喊出声。他当然高兴了，他一直都知道事情会变成这样。现在预言成真，他应该回家开香槟抽大麻，享受黑暗，寻欢作乐。

但是，在这间半明半暗的房间里，在这场谈话的间隙，他却发觉到横亘其中的巨大谎言。斯内普对自己也同样能够冷静地进行观察。斯内普很清楚，自己是个骗子。这帮助了他和伏地魔周旋。一个谎言大师的最高奥义就是能够让自己都刚好半信半疑。有十多年，斯内普一直都相信自己多多少少是食死徒。有二十多年，斯内普都一直相信乔纳森，他一生的挚爱，还会回来，回到他的身边—可是，然后呢？结果呢？还有最他妈诱人的谎言—一切都会好的。这个想法是这么诱人，哄骗得让他放下了自己的冷静客观。假如他真的仔细考虑过，哪怕只动那么一瞬间的脑子，他都会很清楚地明白，这是一个傻瓜的肥皂泡白日梦。一个拥有一部分伏地魔的灵魂—一个他几乎一无所知的人，一个骨瘦嶙峋、遍体鳞伤、乏味无趣、尖酸刻薄，这样的两个人，他们的将来怎么可能"一切都会好的"？

想想看，多么愉快啊。自从冰块融化以来，他们之间一直笼罩着阴云，是否这就是原因？—因为这一切从过去一直都是痴人说梦，将来也不会改变？斯内普知道事实就会是如此。他一直将自己的才智视作补偿一切缺陷的馈赠（骨瘦如柴，自己都觉得自己有些畸形。反社会人格。穷困潦倒），他可以翻来覆去地反复思考，直到去伪存真，就像是打磨钻石，只得出最真实的结论。这也是一颗钻石，纯粹却苦涩的一枚。他活得越久，眼见过越多的人发疯死亡，他仿佛就收集到越多的钻石。钻石啊。斯内普暗自里冷笑，从没有人发现绝对真理的实用价值。

格兰杰叹气。"我们从一开始就错了。他从冰块里出来时，我们就应该及时照料好一切…"

"是，找到他然后骄纵他。"斯内普打断她的话。这个傻女人，他想道。格兰杰的那一点点可取之处还经常被格兰芬多的本质掩藏起来。"当然，好像那就能挽救今天发生的一切了。"

格兰杰近乎哀伤地看着他。"但总是有可能的。"

"不。"

"但是—你不会这么想的，西弗勒斯。即使你真的这么认为，这也是错的。"

"我可没有你们格兰芬多的理想主义。"斯内普冷冷地说。

"这不叫理想主义，"格兰杰说。"好吧，就算按照你的说法，理想主义。但是总会有些事情是有可能改变的，到现在也并非绝无一线希望。我知道。"

斯内普毫不掩饰地冷哼了一声。"你知道？容我冒昧地说，格兰杰，你的行为只有四个字可以形容—'痴人说梦'。当然，另外四个字也可以，'格兰芬多'。"

"你既然提到了'痴人说梦'。那么，西弗勒斯，我能否也送你四个字？"

"说。"

"哈利•波特。"

"非常聪明，格兰杰。"斯内普咬牙切齿地说。"但可惜，你的四个字似乎刚好证明了我的观点。"

"你错了，西弗勒斯。你忘记了么，当初人们也不认为哈利能够成功地结束那场战争。他面前的是重重的阻碍，甚至预言也不支持他。难道你不记得战争最后时期是什么样的境况了么？我们都不再抱有希望—不然，也不会有'痴人说梦'这四个字。"

"我不需要你重复自己说过的话，格兰杰。"

"我只是在提醒你，有时候一切看起来的确毫无希望，但是等事后回想起来，就会发现事实并非如此。难道你不记得了么，那个时候甚至连邓布利多都不认为计划能够承购，唯有哈利，只有哈利一个人还相信—"

壁炉的火焰变成了绿色。韦斯莱家的女孩从里面走出来。"摄魂怪！"她气喘吁吁地说。"摄魂怪入侵伦敦。"

斯内普抽出自己的魔杖，尽管他冷冷地想，魔杖准备好也没有什么用。他最多只能变出一点雾蒙蒙的守护神。

"什么？"格兰杰说。"有多少—在哪？"

"我没数，也没人有法子统计。"韦斯莱说。"但是应该有上百只。我追着一小群经过圣奥特里[St. Ottery]赶来的摄魂怪来到伦敦，到处都是如此。"

[译注：St. Ottery，猜测应该全称是Ottery St. Catchpole奥特里-圣卡奇波尔村，陋居的所在地。]

"但是圣奥特里是在南边。"格兰杰说。"他们一定是从海上来的。有多少遇难者？"

"我不知道，也没人知道。"

"但是你有—看见么？"

"没有，"韦斯莱说。

格兰杰形容憔悴，不过斯内普知道，她依然在紧张地思考，就要得出他已经想到的地方。当然，格兰杰没有见过伏地魔和摄魂怪达成的协议，所以慢了一步。斯内普还记得，那时的情景让他嗓子发干。那个时候有多少—一千？还是成千上万？它们会一起行动，摩肩擦踵，一只只干枯的手，一颗颗骷髅般的头颅，无数腐烂的斗篷，汇聚成乌云，铺天盖地袭来。

"守卫应该能够把它们挡在外面，"格兰杰平静地说。

"除非他们是来和平建交的。"斯内普说。"那么守卫就无法阻挡它们。它们是来谈判的。如果没有一名受害人，我一点都不会惊讶—起码目前如此。"

格兰杰小心翼翼地站直身子，脸上疲惫的表情昭然若揭。韦斯莱家的女孩抗议了一声，但是格兰杰摇摇头。

"当然，你不会愿意参加的，"斯内普冷冰冰地说。"或者再次地—拿你孩子的性命冒险。"短短二十四小时内接连两次—就算是贝拉特里克斯•莱斯特兰奇都不会有这样的纪录，斯内普想道。

格兰杰摇摇头。"我必须去。金妮，你能让我漂浮起来么？"

"别犯傻，格兰杰！"斯内普突然暴怒，咆哮道。"别跟我来你们格兰芬多那套。你刚刚分娩，还自作聪明地做了分娩乞灵，现在魔力处于最差的状态。和你的麻瓜丈夫老实呆在魔法部里，要是情况不妙就赶紧逃命。"

"我必须得去，西弗勒斯。"格兰杰低声说。"通常来说，摄魂怪对它们接触过的上一位人类大使还算友善。现在再找一个新的接洽人几乎不可能。"

斯内普几乎立刻就理解了。

"金妮，把床浮起来会比较简单一点，"格兰杰说。"还有，科马克，能请你帮个忙么？请送我丈夫回家。我家在皮克林大街48号[48 Pickering Street]，我家在西面，他在家会比较安全。如果有需要的话，你可以对他再用一个镇定咒。金妮？"

"羽加迪姆勒维奥萨[Wingardium leviosa]，"韦斯莱家的女孩还没反应过来，斯内普就念道。"你带路，韦斯莱—我的守护神很差劲。"

"但是赫敏…"韦斯莱家的女孩踌躇不前，不过斯内普没理她。他将床移出房间，来到走廊里。走廊里漆黑一片，斯内普已经能感觉到它们，如果它们是来猎食的，这种感觉还会强很多。

"赫敏，你为什么不把小哈利也送回家？"韦斯莱家的女孩低声问道。她们的声音压得很低，尽管现在无论是尖叫还是耳语都没太大区别。"我可以把他送回家，然后再赶回来。"

"摄魂怪不会亲吻婴儿，"斯内普简短地说。"他们还没有太多记忆，灵魂也没有成长好。"

"而且他会想吃奶，"格兰杰垂下眼睛说。斯内普惊讶地发现，她看起来变年轻了。也许这只是寒冷造成的错觉，但是他感觉自己漂浮起来的人散发出光芒。尽管肩负沉重的职责—还有错误—格兰杰依然是一位母亲。

他们拐过一个弯，斯内普不得不把床移到走廊的一侧。一群惊慌失措的文职人员挤成一团想要逃走。"摄魂怪！"有人尖叫道，差点卡在床和墙壁之间。

"韦斯莱，下次请劳烦你开路。"斯内普怒气冲冲地说。

不过已经不需要了。他们很快就来到魔法部入口处的接待处前，如果这里都没有摄魂怪，那么它们就还在路上。斯内普感觉快冷到骨髓里去。格兰杰把孩子紧紧地裹住，小家伙睡得很安静，斯内普松了口气。不过也许又是镇定咒的作用？

"金妮，开门，"格兰杰说。

金妮•韦斯莱点点头。"好的，"她拉开门，猛然袭来的寒气让斯内普不由得咬紧牙关。我以为…他想起了二十多年前的事情，手中仿佛握着一根冷冰冰的扫帚。霍格沃茨。他终于想起来了。那疲惫至极的感觉，却依然无比地恐惧，恐惧乔纳森•弗罗斯特会离开他—去到遥远的北方不知名之处，去到那片极寒之地。独自醒来，茫然若失，唯有孤独陪伴。

婴儿张开嘴，尖细地哭叫了一声。"嘘，"格兰杰小声说。斯内普能听得出她的声音在颤抖。

他们走进去。房间里挤满了人，大部分都是傲罗。韦斯莱家的女孩走到一边，斯内普发现了几个红头发家的。他很不高兴地发现弗雷德•韦斯莱呆在阿拉斯托•穆迪边上，不过两人都脸色惨白，这让他的心情好了一点。房间里有微风，在房间的另一头，守护神浮动，守在敞开的门前。

"走吧，"格兰杰说。

斯内普点点头。他们走到一半的时候，被一个斯内普不认识的傲罗拦住，不过这时韦斯莱回来了。很快他们就走到守护神中间。而此时，一小群摄魂怪出现了。透过大门，斯内普只能看见它们大概呈三角形排列，领头的是一个特别高大的摄魂怪。摄魂怪身侧重重的是银色的雾霭，斯内普却不知道这是死亡的迷雾，还是魔法的效果。

"金妮，你留下，"格兰杰说，斯内普想，这种命令根本没有多大意义。韦斯莱家的女孩后退到斯内普身边，她紧紧握着魔杖，手都在发抖，马形的守护神已经消失在外面的雾气中。

"赫敏，你确定么？"金妮•韦斯莱说，声音小得几乎听不见。

格兰杰点点头。"不过能让你的守护神跟着我们么…西弗勒斯？"

斯内普浮着格兰杰走过去。摄魂怪头领也走向前。周围的空气太过沉重，已经很难分辨出周围建筑物的轮廓，雾气悬浮在头顶上。不过还是能看出摄魂怪占据了通常情况下应该人群熙熙攘攘的伦敦街头。斯内普咽了口唾沫，握在手里的魔杖就像—就像是记忆中的那把老彗星，沾染了石砌扫帚棚里的阴冷。他开始希望格兰杰能尽快结束她的会谈。

很快，摄魂怪头领退了回去。格兰杰转身，"西弗勒斯—西弗勒斯，"她说，狂风撕扯下，视线中她的脸孔模糊不清，声音也支离破碎。"别管我了—快走！"

斯内普皱起眉头。他看见摄魂怪头领仿佛应声而动，守护神的荧光照耀下，它抬起双手，慢慢地举到长袍的风帽处。寒气如剑，一直刺入心底。

"格兰杰，你个傻瓜！"斯内普吼道。他收回漂浮咒。现在他终于明白了。他手心里全是汗水，但是声音坚定毫不动摇。"我就在这，"他凝视着黑暗，厉声说。"你想要做什么？"

那个摄魂怪现在把手伸进自己袖子里。斯内普看着他，紧张地等待着，不知道会发生什么。那只灰色的消瘦的手拿出—一张麻瓜的纸？很显然，那就是麻瓜用的最普通的那种纸，折的好好的，在紊乱的风里显得格外地僵硬。现在那个摄魂怪直直地把那张纸递过来，就好像是耐心地等待斯内普接下。

斯内普接了过来。

金妮现在什么都想不了，她满脑子都在重复一个念头：活下来，活下来。包围一切的寒冷似乎也要压碎她的生活。

但是她还是把金洁[Ginger]（她给守护神取的名字—她从没对任何人说过，这名字是来自于七岁的时候爸爸读给她听的一本图画书）放在身边，等待赫敏谈判结束，尽管似乎这是场持久战。

然后那个出来谈判的摄魂怪又退了回去。赫敏现在在说话，但是金妮听不清楚…她那个嘴型，是在喊"快走"吗？寒冷几乎攫住了她。然后那个摄魂怪又伸手—

斯内普走上去。"格兰杰，你个傻瓜！"他咆哮道，这句听得倒是很清楚。然后，他对着自己面前的黑影说，"我就在这。你想要做什么？"

摄魂怪头领把手从兜帽旁移开，伸向袖子，拿出…那方块是什么？纸条？金妮想要看清楚一点，但是不可能。无论如何，那个摄魂怪直直地把它递过来，然后斯内普—突然—接了过来—

一瞬间，天地都静止了。然后，就像是吸气一般，世界变成了光，纯粹的光。

光。

金妮满脑子都只有这一个字。她不知道为什么自己的眼睛能够承受这么强烈的光。疼痛终于稍稍退去，她能够畏缩着眯起眼睛望向面前的东西，她只看见了一个影子。巨大的影子—不断伸展，向四方扩张，直到遮天盖地，原本被光亮衬托出的影子终于被光亮吞没，弥散在空气里…

金妮一直望着高处，那些影子被不容抵抗地拉扯去的地方，她终于低下头，看见地面上成片成片的黑色斗篷。这时，她终于意识到这时什么光—是摄魂怪，高高飞起、变形。金妮也终于发现寒冷消退了，现在空气变得暖和了。微风拂来，就像是春天或者秋天早晚那样和煦。

她身后人们在大喊大叫。有些人在多余地喊，"摄魂怪！摄魂怪！"半空中的阴影在减退，像是烟雾一般在空中盘旋，终于彻底消失不见。就像是迟来的长长的喘息一般，地面上的光黯淡下来，慢慢变得柔和，直到恢复正常。

摄魂怪不见了。

"赫敏？"金妮叫道，因为赫敏现在软软地倒在床上，身体蜷缩着护住小哈利。

"我没事，"赫敏回答道。

金妮四处张望。摄魂怪们原本占据的地方，现在只剩下破烂的布片，被一些依然没有消失的守护神好奇地嗅来嗅去。"发生了什么？"

"我不知道，"赫敏说。

前厅原本凝固的沉默逐渐解冻，随着人们慢慢回过神来，声音也越来越响。金妮能听见身后传来的只言片语，大部分都是在重复"发生了什么？"，或者是有关梅林之名的咒骂。还有赫敏的宝宝的号啕大哭，音调如同气球般越升越高。

"斯内普！"疯眼汉大吼。"你要去哪里？斯内普？"

金妮看见，斯内普正快步穿过地上的布片，似乎完全没有听见疯眼汉在叫他。

"让他走，"赫敏叫道，不过金妮很怀疑，周围这么吵闹，疯眼汉能不能听见。金妮几乎是本能地走到一边—她是不是应该试图拦住斯内普？她不知道—这时，一束魔法的强光从她身边擦过，直直地射中斯内普的后背。他停住了，像是被线绳牵住的木偶一般扭过身。

"你要去哪里，斯内普？"疯眼汉叫道。

人群安静下来。金妮不自在地看了看斯内普的后背，又看了看门厅里聚集的人群，感觉自己仿佛卡在中间，不上不下的位置。几个老傲罗面色不善，过了这么多年，金妮终于响起来，斯内普曾是一名食死徒。

"让我走，阿拉斯托。"

"什么？"疯眼汉吼道，扬起魔杖。

斯内普一抖，被迫转了整整一百八十度。金妮看见，他的脸就仿佛橡胶面具一般。不是有什么可怕的魔法施放在他脸上，就是刚刚发生了什么可怕的事。

斯内普又开口，这一次他的声音几不可闻。"让我走，阿拉斯托。"

"你要去哪里？"

"这无所谓。"

疯眼汉嘲笑说，"怎么？不好意思告诉我们，斯内普？你手里的是什么？是摄魂怪给你的东西？"

"摄魂怪已经不存在了，"斯内普冷淡地说，但平静下却有种尖锐的情绪蔓延。"它们已经被解决了，或者随便你怎么看，被摧毁了，被释放了。摄魂怪已经不是问题。现在放我走。"

疯眼汉沉默了一会儿。然后弗雷德（金妮咬住自己的腮帮）扬声说，"你是要去见波特？"

斯内普什么都没说。金妮直觉地想，他就是要去见波特。或者—也许不是，她对自己说。但是傲罗训练的课程突然跳进她脑海里—她的导师根植进她身体里的所有本能都在叫嚣，斯内普的沉默就是默认。但是斯内普是应对这种审问的老手。他是不是在某种咒语的控制下？

"波特想要做什么？"一个人结结巴巴地说。这是—金妮很惊讶，她还以为他已经逃走了呢—这是部长的声音。

弗雷德又说道，"斯内普，你刚刚收到的纸条上写了什么？"

斯内普动了动。"这和你们无关。波特现在已经不再是危险人物。"

有人闻言发出惊讶的声音。金妮看看难以捉摸的斯内普，又看看忙着交头接耳没空注意他的人群。金妮发现，赫敏在皱着眉头，她自己对此很惊讶，但没有到震惊的程度。她一直都觉得哈利没有黑化。

"你怎么知道？"疯眼汉叫道。

斯内普停了一会儿回答，声音依然小得奇怪。"就写在上面。证据就是摄魂怪都消失了。"他又沉默了一小会儿，继续说。"他现在已经没有法力了。波特已经失去魔法了。他用此来和摄魂怪交易。"

人群中的低语更响了。金妮皱起眉头。她不理解，他所有的魔力？那么哈利现在是—？她突然想不下去了。

"这似乎有些牵强了，斯内普。"又是弗雷德说话了。金妮不禁咬紧后牙。但是人群的低语却没有因此平息，反而因为弗雷德的话变得更加恼人。等到金妮的怒气终于稍稍平息了一点，金妮意识到，似乎人群中有许多人和她一样相信，或者起码半信半疑—哈利没有黑化。

"我很抱歉，校长"—斯内普嘶哑地说，突然他的声音失去了所有的平静，甚至几近颤抖—"那么也许您可以解释，摄魂怪怎么会都消失了？"

弗雷德淡漠地笑了笑。"我肯定还有很多解释的方法，不涉及哈利•波特的解释。"

"哈，多么有道理的解释，校长！"斯内普喊道，却丝毫不损耗他语调里的怨毒。金妮突然发觉，自己从未见过他这么生气，或者说沮丧，或者苍白憔悴。他在发抖。"我确定，无论您说什么金玉良言，《预言家日报》都会甘之如饴。现在，阿拉斯托，能请你—"

"斯内普，"疯眼汉打断他的话。"你拿着的纸条上写了什么？"

"我已经告诉你了，"斯内普愤怒地说。"他—现在已经没有魔法了，这就是摄魂怪被摧毁的原因。"

"就这些？"疯眼汉咆哮道。

"其他的，是个人隐私，"斯内普吼回来。

接下来是一片寂静，金妮在这压迫的静默中感觉自己头颈刺痛。沉默延绵。金妮开始张望。她突然发觉，其他人也都在相互张望。她又看回斯内普，只有他，眼中一个人也没有。

"西弗勒斯…"赫敏紧张而疲惫地说，却语气温和。她却又闭上了嘴。

"斯内普，"疯眼汉粗鲁地说。"给我看。"

又是一阵沉默。然后斯内普偏了偏头。一阵风吹过，那封信从他的袖口里如同一只鸟儿一般振翅飞出，飞进疯眼汉手里。他的魔眼紧紧地盯着斯内普，真的那只眼则低下去飞快地扫过那张纸—眼睛睁大了，接着又眯起来，终于尖刻地停了下来。

"我明白了，"疯眼汉大声说。

"阿拉斯托，"弗雷德说。"我认为很难相信一封波特亲手写的信。而且，我觉得部长在这一点上和我看法相同。"

"什么？哦，是的，"部长说。"是的，我也是这么认为的。"

沉默之后，弗雷德示意那封信，说，"阿拉斯托，如果你不介意的话？"

突然，如果爆炸一般，一股强风冲来。弗雷德被逼得踉跄后退。那封信，突然变得鲜红，从疯眼汉的手里弹出，射进斯内普的手里。金妮目瞪口呆，那是无杖魔法么？

"不，"斯内普愤怒地嘶声说，听起来莫测难辨。"你不会看到的，韦斯莱。"他唾了一口。金妮再次震惊了。斯内普在哭。斯内普真的在哭—所以他的面容才会如此扭曲，她从未见过他如此坦露震惊的情绪。然而，他再次控制住自己，又恢复了面无表情。就像是看着一条离开水的鱼无助地挣扎。"他被亲吻了！你现在已经心满意足了。"

亲吻了？金妮震惊地想。斯内普在一片死寂中直起身子。他低下头，转身离开，脚下是空空荡荡的街道。"扫帚飞来！"他厉声说，魔杖指向魁地奇精品专卖店。一把扫帚—金妮认出来，那是火弩箭—伴随着玻璃橱窗破碎的小小声音，在一片震耳欲聋的静寂中，呼啸而来。斯内普爬上扫走，升到空中。他飞走了。

- Chapter 15 END -


	17. Chapter 17

第十六章：尚未逝去

* * *

金妮拉紧斗篷的兜帽，遮住自己的脸，以免被浪花溅到脸上，不过依然有漏网之鱼。她俯身趴在船边上，把嘴里又苦又咸的液体吐进冰冷的大海里。这时又一股浪打过来，她紧紧地抓住船舷，稳住身体。她旁边的艾伦扑到船边，吐了出来。

"我们快到了，"金妮喊道。

距离摄魂怪从魔法部前消失，已经过去了六个小时。五个小时前，她和一小堆傲罗接到前往苏格兰的命令。他们要去往北罗纳[North Rona]，摄魂怪原本聚集的地方。四个小时前，他们不得不重新组队—空中的魔法干扰使得他们无法控制自己的扫帚。麦克拉根掉进水里过，现在可怜巴巴地蜷缩在他们从一个麻瓜船长手里征用来的船里，在角落里发着抖。那个麻瓜船长和他们一起在船上，很显然对他们一行人的说辞抱有疑心。他们之后得一忘皆空他。

[译注：North Rona北罗纳，这是英格兰列岛中，有人类长期居住的岛屿中位于最北方的一座岛屿。不过该岛自1844年后就再无常住居民了。]

麻瓜船长蓄着一脸大海颜色的大胡子，脸上挂着冷冰冰的微笑。"你还没告诉我，你为什么对这座岛这么热心，小姐。"

"我们是地质调查组，"金妮重复道。这是赫敏教给他们的说辞。

"是嘛？你们找什么？"

"岩石，"金妮愣了一下，说。

"那么不是尸体了？"这个麻瓜指着海里，冷酷地说。

金妮的心猛地一沉。哈利，她想。她看不到这个麻瓜看到的东西。海浪翻腾搅动，冰冷的白色沉沉浮浮，看起来就像是人的脸或者手臂。"在哪？"她刚想说，但是这时她看清了，及时咬住自己的嘴唇。

"那不是尸体，"艾伦艰难地说。

"是，"金妮同意说。

"我猜也不是，"麻瓜船长说，他的发现没有被证实，语气勉强得有些病态。"那么那是什么？黑色的斗篷？浸透了海水却还能浮在海面上不沉下去？"

"看起来的确像是黑色的斗篷，"金妮说。

海里漂来的斗篷越来越多，黑色的布料，随着波浪不断起伏，金妮想，看起来的确很像溺水的尸体。或者是海豹，也有可能是成群的狡猾危险的海藻。麻瓜拍打着船舷。"这些东西会缠住螺旋桨，"他说着放慢了引擎。

北罗纳首先眼入眼帘的是两座小山。岛的西南面坡度较缓，他们便从这里登陆。"我们没多少时间了，"麻瓜说。

"明白，"金妮简单地说。这个麻瓜显然脾气乖戾，但暴躁程度则取决于他们给他多少钱。艾伦眨眼间就弄出了一些麻瓜的钱，但是他知道麻瓜的这些东西是怎么回事。

他和金妮走在前面，看起来能脚踏实地让他高兴不少。在一块大石头背后躺着几件黑色斗篷。金妮转过身，现在那个玩笑驼背鬼鬼祟祟的麻瓜还在视线范围内，不过已经听不见说话了。"看来并不是所有的摄魂怪都去了伦敦吗？"金妮说。

"我猜没有，"艾伦说。"一定还有不少留在这里。"

他们走近了看起来很像是用岩石堆砌的小屋。的确是房子，用扁平但是很不整齐的石头堆成。金妮停了下来。"这不是哈利干的吧？还是摄魂怪们？"

艾伦摇摇头。"麻瓜曾经在这里居住了几百年，不过现在已经废弃很久了。不然我想他们也不会把摄魂怪安排在这里。"他小心翼翼地注意脚下的路，避开在风中飘扬的一片破破烂烂的黑色斗篷。"看起来像是小教堂—嗯，七世纪或者八世纪吧，我猜。圣罗纳教堂。"

"你觉得他会在里面么？"金妮说。

"有可能，"艾伦回答。

"看一眼？"

艾伦犹豫地点点头。金妮走在前面，从平板的石头砌成的门往里窥探。里面什么都没有。

他们马上山。就像是他们的出现惊扰了这里的平静似的，在风的吹拂下，几件斗篷在岩石后面或者小丘后面时隐时现，有时候这些黑色的布料颤抖着伸展向他们，就像是伸出的手臂，飘忽却吓人得很。金妮远远地避开他们走，等风平息，布料落回地面上，她就往上面丢一块大石头。

"我们要去那里么？"艾伦说。"但是老实说，无论死活，我都没看到什么看起来有可能是哈利•波特的。"

那么他可能在无边无际的大海里，金妮想。那些在海水里沉沉浮浮的摄魂怪袍子，其中就有可能是哈利。不过这个岛比从远处看起来大多了，他可能蜷缩在某块岩石后面。她不知道该期望什么。起初，他们都被突如其来的转机蒙蔽了头脑。难以置信，摄魂怪们都消失了，都被消灭了。金妮想，就好像他们击败了伏地魔一样。尽管海风刮在脸上，像是刀割一样，尽管这近乎谄媚的亲近，还有他们肩头的搜寻任务，但心里的那种轻松感依然存在。

"斯内普教授在哪里？"艾伦说。"他领先我们一大步。"

"如果他坚持骑扫帚的话，他到不了这里，"金妮说。"魔法会把他从扫帚上打下来的。真希望没有。我希望他能发现有魔法，然后回头。"

"我也是，"艾伦说。但是金妮知道他们两个心里都想，像斯内普这样已经疯狂得不顾一切的人，不可能这么轻易就放弃。"如果我们用定位魔法[homing spells]，也许会有帮助。"

"或者是用追踪魔法[tracking spell]。"

"或者是温暖魔法[heat spell]，"艾伦说。他已经冻得把长袖衫的袖子扯出来拢住双手，手里抓着一副望远镜。金妮看着他望向远方。"什么都没有。"艾伦说着垂下双手。"怎么了？"

金妮摇摇头。"没什么。"她说，不过他们走开的时候，她拍了拍他的肩膀。

艾伦突然停下来。"有什么东西，"他透过望远镜看着，说。"那里，就在那座山上。你没看见她么？那时—"艾伦停下了。

"谁？什么？"

金妮焦急地等他说话。她没有看见其他人。艾伦放下望远镜递给她，看起来很疑惑，很没把握。"呃，就在，就在那里，往那座山上看。"

"哪里？"金妮什么也没看见。

"你没看见她么？"

"谁？"金妮移开望远镜再看。山，海，天，再无它物。

似乎多少温暖咒都起不了作用。斯内普坐在炉火前，发着抖。他得多蠢才会掉进水里，需要被卢平从水里救出来，这有多尴尬，他还发着抖，几乎淹死。天哪，他大发雷霆，完全失去了控制，是在是太丢脸了，像个疯子一样。但是乔纳森—

斯内普抬起头。"你在做什么，卢平？"他气冲冲地吼道。

"看风景，"卢平温和地说，就好像他真的完全无辜似的。"你这儿的风景真不错，西弗勒斯。"

"让你那副脏兮兮的狼皮离我的窗户远点！"斯内普咆哮道。"还有拉上—拉上窗帘。"他的嗓音开始危险地有想要发抖的迹象。所以他又看回可怜兮兮的炉火，热度辐射在他的皮肤上，脸上，手上，火辣辣的。

卢平在沙发上坐下。（斯内普还记得，奈尔斯曾经躺在那里，被五花大绑怒气冲冲，却生龙活虎。）"我明白，西弗勒斯。"

"你才不明白，"斯内普低声嘶吼道。"没有人明白。"他死死地盯着火焰，直到双眼发痛。不，让它们作痛的并不是炉火。如果他不再是一个敏感的有感情的生物就再好不过了—生死水可以做到。也许得是更强效的东西。任何东西都行。

"我明白。"

"没人问你！"斯内普吼道。

卢平似乎很想说说话。斯内普屈尊俯就地给了他一记眼刀，比这可怜的狼人赢得的还要严厉—不请自来，却不知道适时地离开，死活不走，打扰他，剥夺他此刻空虚的内心最需要的安慰，孤独。

卢平说，"我很难过—也许没有你那么难过，西弗勒斯。我不能这么说。但是失去哈利，我几乎和你一样难过。"

卢平也会因此受伤，斯内普想。波特是卢平最后的亲人。哈利，乔纳森，哈利，乔纳森。这些名字紧紧地联系在一起，就像是鬼魂，像是死物，他从不知道这两个名字在他心里有如此巨大的能量。在一个可怜虫，一个笨蛋，一个遍体鳞伤的人的心里。

"我记得，我在一夜之间失去了詹姆、莉莉和小天狼星。我们本该能幸福地生活在一起。但那天晚上，我是全世界最不幸的人。也许，除了神秘人。"卢平笑了一声。"但我高兴—尽管每次想起，都让我心如刀割—我很高兴小天狼星还活着。即便他对莉莉、詹姆和哈利做了那样的事情，即便我本该希望他千刀万剐，即便我的确希望他悲惨地死去，但我依然很高兴他只是被关进阿兹卡班—而不是—"卢平没有说完。

斯内普没有反应。

"小天狼星真的死了的那天，就好像一切又重头再来。我得再次一边一边地重温。"卢平还在喋喋不休。"这让我很难过—原谅我这么说—哈利从未像是对小天狼星那样依赖我，这让我很难过。之后，一切都太迟了。我一直希望，等他长大之后，我们能更亲近一点。即使他—"

斯内普转过身，就好像把他绑在炉火上的绳索突然消失了。"够了！够了！"他尖叫道。"难道你不明白么？你真的就不明白么？"他怒气冲天—他能感觉到自己已经气得失去理智了。"走开！"他叫道。"我要一个人呆着！就今天，"他嘶声说，像是被泼进炉火里的水一般无助地抱住自己。"然后我会好的。滚！滚回你自己满是跳蚤的狗窝里去，舔你自己的伤口。别管我。"

他把脸埋进手里，稳住自己的情绪，稳住里歇斯底里的自己，稳住内心里已经再无依靠的自己。卢平还是没有动。"我不保证自己会做什么，卢平，"斯内普沉下声说。

"我去厨房可以么？"

"不—现在到这里来，到壁炉边，然后我把你飞路去你自己的小破窝。"斯内普咆哮道。

"西弗勒斯—"

"走开。厨房，走廊，随便你。"他颤抖着深深吸了口气。"求你。"

卢平犹豫了很久。斯内普头也不抬地补上一句，"我不会自杀的，卢平。如果你那个可怜的小脑瓜在想这个的话。"

"我去厨房，"卢平说。

卢平走错了方向。斯内普看着走廊，看见卢平过了一会儿穿过走廊，尽可能地轻手轻脚，好像徒劳地想要保持低调安静。斯内普抖了抖魔杖，门关上了。

一个小时之后，他蜷缩在沙发上，手里是一瓶密尔奇陶德。本来可能会是更带劲的火焰威士忌，再加上几口Crackle。听听，火焰威士忌和Crackle。所以卢平在厨房里带着也不是什么坏事。斯内普可不觉得如果厨房里有只狼人的话，会放任自己醉倒在酒柜里。

四周的墙壁已经开始有点摇晃。斯内普喝得太快了。现在感觉起来沙发好像在摇晃，仿佛他再次飞到空中，不停追逐，再加上他到现在一直没有吃饭，空空如也的胃很想吐。追逐的也不过是不属于他的东西。刺刀一般的顿悟，斯内普忍不住闭上眼睛—他的脑袋依然运转得很好，应该是好过头了。

突然火焰变成了绿色。斯内普茫然地盯着火焰发呆。然后他急忙坐起身，把酒瓶放在沙发旁边的地板上。"韦斯莱，"他终于找回自己的声音说。

金妮•韦斯莱从壁炉里走出来。"斯内普教授，"她说。

斯内普不必要地点点头。这种感觉太超现实了—就好像他还是霍格沃茨的教授似的。"韦斯莱，"他又说道。

"莱姆斯在哪？"

"你是来带他走的？很好。他在厨房里。我带你去。这边走，"他小心翼翼地说。他不认为自己的话里有什么明显的侮辱，也许只是太不明显了。韦斯莱向他这边看过来，不过从门口透进来的点点光线不够，他看不清她脸上的表情。

"卢平，你出什么事了？"斯内普猛地推开门，说。

狼人笔直地站着，双手紧紧地抓住椅背，眼睛直勾勾地望向前方，仿佛他面前有什么东西，但他面前什么都没有，只有流理台，上面放着一只留下咖啡渍的杯子。

"金妮，西弗勒斯，"卢平终于转过身说。"我没听见你们进来。"

"你怎么了，狼人？你看起来像是见鬼了。"

"我差不多就是见鬼了，不过不可能。"卢平转身，努力挤出一点微笑。"金妮。赫敏告诉我你已经从北罗纳回来了？"

"怎么没人告诉我。"斯内普恼火地说。"韦斯莱，哪里有什么特别的吗？风景名胜？"

韦斯莱竟然有胆量觉得好笑，甚至还有点同情。"不，我们什么都没找到。那座岛上和附近的水域里有大量的摄魂怪的长袍，不过整个不列颠都是这样，很明显的事情。我们还看到了重身幽灵[doppelganger]。"

[译注：doppelganger重身幽灵，是一个德语单词。意思为"极为相似的人"。 本意是指某一生者在二地同时出现，由第三者目睹另一个自己的现象。该存在与本人长得一模一样，但不限定为善或恶。还有译为分身、替身、生魂、二重身等。是一种被多部电影演绎过的超自然现象。在某些作品的诠释中，它们会威胁本体的生存。"重身幽灵"的译法来自游戏《古墓丽影》。]

"重身幽灵？"卢平颤抖了一下说。

"有好几起报告称目击了哈利•波特。不过大部分都是其他人。有几个人看到了邓布利多，还有些人甚至声称它们看到了神秘人。"

斯内普微微发抖。这些人的重身幽灵，他一个都不想见。"格兰杰找到原因了么？那个女孩总是能找到解释。"他闭上嘴，不知道狼人能不能闻到酒味。

"好了，西弗勒斯，你如愿以偿了，我要走了。"卢平说。

"太好了，"斯内普阴沉地说。

"但是金妮得留下来。"

尽管金妮•韦斯莱脸上还挂着那副傻乎乎的同情的表情，但还是露出了一点愧疚。格兰芬多和他们的同情都见鬼去吧！但是他不能对他的学生施咒。尽管他记得金妮•韦斯莱已经不是他的学生了。"很好，如果你非得这么做不可！那么乖乖呆在厨房里。"

"你没事吧？"

"他走了我就没事了，"斯内普指着卢平咆哮道。

狼人离开了。

"所以你们在北罗纳什么都—没看见？"他前脚刚走，斯内普就问道。

"没有。那里斗篷遍地，但也就只有斗篷而已。岛上还有些建筑，不过艾伦说那是麻瓜建造的。我们让麻瓜船长带着我们在岛上兜了几圈，以防有什么遗漏。不过我们只看到漂在水里不会沉下去的斗篷。

"除此之外，艾伦以为他在岛上看到了其他人，但那只是重身幽灵。"

"他看见了什么？"斯内普问道。

"他以为他看见了他母亲。但她在战争时期就已经去世了。"金妮说。

"我明白了，"斯内普说。"你没法用搜寻魔法？我推测，那座岛上有大量野生魔法，但是在岛周围的水域里呢？如果他在迎风面落海，那么他会被冲上海胆。但他如果再背风面落海，那么到了现在，海流应该会把他带离野生魔法影响的范围。"

"我没想到，"金妮说。

"很显然。"

"但我想赫敏现在正在和丹麦的人鱼族[Danish merfolk]协商。"

斯内普闭上眼睛。他想到，死去的他也许会被发现—如果还能被发现的话。黑魔王往泰晤士河里丢了不止一具尸体，很多都肿胀不堪，被鱼撕咬得面目全非，脸上手上还有脖子上细嫩的肉全都被啃食掉。生命只剩下残破的身躯。还有些尸体从此销声匿迹，但是斯内普知道它们就如同弃物般躺在冰冷的泰晤士河底。

"我呆在厨房，需要的话叫我，"韦斯莱说。

斯内普很生气。格兰杰很显然要把这种防备他自杀的监视进行到底了。太荒谬了。如果他想了结自己，他们绝对拦不住他。他的公寓里现在没有战争时那么多的致命陷阱了，他早已做好心理准备，每一次的落日都是迎接最后一天的结束，但是老爷钟里就藏着一个碎肠咒[Intestine-Shattering Hex]，沙发也不是真的沙发。

不过韦斯莱让他一个人呆着也是件好事。他捡起酒瓶子咕咚咕咚地灌了一大气。他已经习惯了希望，同僚的死，亲近的人的死，波特也不过是另一个死亡的影子。他会悲痛欲绝，但是他依然会挺过去，像是老鼠，或者蟑螂。

还有…

不管是什么事情，他还从没有这么确定自己弄错了。此时他的思绪阴云笼罩，被悲痛夺走了理智，他不知道究竟错的是什么。也许他这一生都是个错误。也许这一天之后他的每一天都会是错误—假如经过了这样的变故，他的生活还能继续的话。

斯内普颤抖着吸了口气。即使是在黑魔王面前奴颜婢膝，即使是邓布利多疯狂危险的行动，他都可以毫不在意—他的灵魂深处或者是思想深处紧锁起来的，如同珍珠般的内核，远比他们都强大。现在，在朝夕之间，它已经被碾碎了，万劫不复。

他现在，只是一把靠着魔力和皮肉裹起来的老骨头，仅此而已。

时间流逝，他不再在意。炉火再次变绿。他飞快地坐起身，不小心踢倒了已经空了的酒瓶。"韦斯莱，"他说道，这才发觉嘴里一股毯子的问道。不知道什么时候，他睡着了。

"教授，"韦斯莱平静地说，好像看见她的老教授在沙发上睡着是很稀松平常的事情。"嘿，赫敏。"

"格兰杰，"斯内普说。

格兰杰小心翼翼地走出来，孩子裹在毯子里抱在怀里。斯内普看见它，火气又噌噌地上涨。他讨厌小孩子。他们像女妖一般哭声尖利，像曼德拉草根一般到处流口水。他们会长大。"你是下一个预防自杀看守？"

"我们很关心你，"格兰杰说。

斯内普哼了一声。"你们找到什么了？"

格兰杰叹了口气，没有立刻回答。他感觉自己心里揪了起来。"没有。不过现在整个英国到处都是重身幽灵。我觉得这次的规模绝对史无前例。尽管的确和孤赏石[Standing Stone]的传说有相似之处。"

[译注：Standing Stone，园林上称为孤赏石。是一种巨大的直立的石头，多成群出现，排列成椭圆形、马蹄铁形等，但具体的用处不明。]

"你们在北罗纳背风面撒网了么？"

"我在陋居，"韦斯莱说着走进飞路系统。

"没有，不过我们请丹麦魔法部派出人鱼搜寻。老实说，我觉得他们的效率会比我们高很多。那片地区的魔法干扰比我们最初预料的范围还要广。"

斯内普没有回答。他不太看好海洋生物。他叹了口气，他开始有点头疼，嘴里除了毯子味，也开始发干。"去厨房吧，格兰杰。不管你自己怎么想，我的起居室不欢迎你。"

"你没事吧，西弗勒斯？"

他一点都不想和她的格兰芬多的人文关怀打交道。"蒂比！"斯内普叫道。家养小精灵紧张兮兮地出现在他面前。"给我一杯水，再准备点晚饭。你需要吃点什么吗，格兰杰？"

"不，我吃过了，谢谢。"

蒂比鞠躬然后消失了。

"看来是没法劳动您二位离开我这小公寓了。不过我想请你尊重我的意愿，离开我的视线不算什么不情之请。"斯内普疲惫地说。

"如你所愿，"格兰杰说。不过她还呆在原处没动。典型的格兰芬多，斯内普想道。他记不清厨房里还有没有白兰地，密尔奇陶德已经喝光了。"哈利也是我们所有人的朋友。"

"你什么意思？"

"我说他是我们的朋友…我们也很想念他。"

"所以我不应该为他伤心，是不是？斯内普，油腻腻的老—"斯内普暴怒起来，下巴绷紧。格兰杰怀里那一团毯子视乎是他和她之间唯一的障碍。

格兰杰依然平静地说，"我不是那个意思，西弗勒斯。"

斯内普喉结动了动，嗓子里发干，吞咽起来很困难。"当然。当然不是，我明白。哈利是朋友！哈利是我们所有人的朋友！"尽管他已经尽力压抑了，但他自己都能听得出来自己的嗓音尖利得不正常。他在心里，一遍一遍又一遍地重复这个毫无意义的句子：哈利•波特是我。哈利•波特是我。

"不，西弗勒斯，你是那个最难过的人。我不希望你误会我的意思。"

"我最难过？"斯内普哼了一声。"他从不曾属于我。他只曾属于你们—他的格兰芬多朋友们。现在他至少是属于英国。他为打败伏地魔奉献了自己一半的灵魂，现在又为驱除摄魂怪耗尽了另一半。他不是我的。"

"但是他的心—我找不到更好的说法—是属于你的。"

"不是。"

连他的心也不是他的，因为他拒绝了。他记得很清楚，清楚得可以蒙蔽一切，哈利—乔纳森—站在他面前，圣芒戈的门像是风中的床单一般飘摇—他说：我想知道你想要什么，斯内普。

我什么都不想要。

然后—然后（他的心灵之眼刺痛，仿佛盯着真理之星[Star of Truth]看了太久）—然后他问了那个问题：你爱我吗，西弗勒斯？

[译注：Star of Truth真理之星。可能出自Vivian T. Pomeroy维维安•T•波默罗伊的短诗Star of Truth真理之星。但老实说，无论这首诗还是这位作者，我都查不到太多相关资料。]

西弗勒斯·斯内普没有回答那个问题，仿佛这样做就能否认，这个男人是他生活的一切，是他绝望的根源。如果他这么做了，那么伏地魔的问题就不会被解决，弗罗斯特—就是波特—离开他，给他留下的绵延三十年的愤怒也不会消失。也许最终，那个摄魂怪之吻不会发生。但世事终不能完美。时间毕竟是他们的。斯内普把这个念头扫开，因为这对他而言并不必要，必要的是他的骄傲他的绝望（他不得不承认的）懦弱—和愚蠢。他是对的，因为最后他的确成了一个懦夫。他只剩下骄傲绝望懦弱，后见之明，还有无尽的苦痛…

"魔法部在做什么？我猜是在重塑它们的英雄？"斯内普问道。

"是的，正在加班加点。我想《预言家日报》打算上马一个持续一周的哈利的特别企划。"

"他成了产业了。但我想这对你而言是最希望看到的结局？"

"西弗勒斯—"

"他也会这么希望的，"斯内普继续说。"他是那么格兰芬多。他不能控制自己的魔力，所以他决定—怎么说？—回馈给不列颠。多么崇高，多么无畏。"

格兰杰没说话。斯内普避开目光，心里充满袁洪。他—不情愿地—想起了刚刚卢平说的那些有关小天狼星·布莱克的话，不得不承认他说的都是对的。

"我们终于彻底粉碎了Crackle的交易链，"格兰杰说。"我们发现前几天有大批Crackle被盗。毒贩们都以为是自己人干的，但我决定是哈利做的。Crackle能把魔力从身体里剥离出来。"

"是的，"斯内普说，满心希望格兰杰能闭上那张嘴。

格兰杰安静了一小会儿，但似乎还是忍不住想说。"《预言家日报》会在特别报道里提到你，提到你对他曾有多么重要。"

斯内普什么都没有说。他不由自主地看着他—格兰杰，这个女人穿着一件松松垮垮的长袍，乱蓬蓬的头发下是一双疲惫但是镇定的眼睛，怀里抱着一个孩子—他自己的孩子。他的生活已然结束，永远结束。"你很满意这个结果，格兰杰，"斯内普说。

"西弗勒斯，我不明白你什么意思。"

"你明白。你最好的朋友，你的老朋友，他死了，你却到现在一滴眼泪都没掉过，你抱着你的新生儿，你叫他哈利。很好。现在只剩下乔治·韦斯莱得到原谅，而你忘记你对自己头生儿子做过什么，然后一切就都过去了。"

赫敏·格兰杰不为所动。"我不明白你为什么说起这个。"

斯内普没有回答，她继续说，"我做了必要的事情，斯内普。你怎么敢指责我忘记了差点对我的哈利做了什么。"

斯内普吸了口气再吐出来，但依然没有说话。

格兰杰走到窗户边。"我永远都不会忘记，但是—你太难过了，"她换了一只胳膊抱孩子，拉开沉重的窗帘。"我能理解。"

"是吗？"斯内普说。他猛地抬头。"我认为你不理解，格兰杰。"他停了一下，因为他直觉地感觉到格兰杰的背影变僵了，紧接着她的肩膀就抖得像是雨水冲击下的岩石。斯内普皱起眉头，然后明白过来，格兰杰是在无声地哭泣。"格兰杰。"

他不知道该怎么办。格兰杰终于僵硬地迟缓地转过身来，他看见她面容痛苦地扭曲着，眼泪不停地从脸上滑落，打在婴儿身上，现在那个孩子已经开始不安地动弹起来。"格兰杰，马上把眼泪收回去，"斯内普命令道，但是没有用。

这可真是戏剧性的大逆转，斯内普想道。他扶着格兰杰到沙发上坐下。"我看见—"她张口想要说，却说了一半就哽咽住了。斯内普走到窗户边向外望去。街上很正常，什么都没有—街道和墙壁跟他的小屋里的阴暗比起来，几乎是白色的。

"你看到了什么？"斯内普问道，不过他几乎立刻就猜到了。无论如何格兰杰现在都回答不了。

斯内普往壁炉里丢了一小撮飞路粉。"接通陋居！"他吼道。绿色的火焰燃烧起来，他看见一件空荡荡的房间，有人正在吵闹—一个男人在哀嚎，悲惨得就像在阿兹卡班。

然后一声噗，金妮·韦斯莱出现。"斯内普教授！"

"格兰杰现在崩溃了，你最好过来一趟，不然我就把她的孩子丢进壁炉里，现在它已经开始闹人了。"

韦斯莱点点头。

"她从窗户里看到什么—我想应该是重身幽灵。它对她的影响很大，"斯内普说。

"乔治刚刚也看到了一个，"韦斯莱说。"他也差不多崩溃了，他以为那是弗雷德。"

"我明白了。"

"你还好吗，教授？如果你愿意，我可以让艾伦到你厨房里呆着。"

斯内普尽可能冷漠地拒绝了。过了一会儿，房间里除了他终于没有其他人了。真安静。他走到窗户边，又向外望去。路上什么都没有，也没有人经过。阳光透过空气和窗玻璃倾斜近来，刺痛他的双眼。

蒂比在厨房里炖煮着什么，现在正在微微地冒着热气。斯内普走过厨房，走进浴室。他嘴里发干，头闷闷作痛。他打开放着各种头痛魔药（上了年纪之后，头痛发作得也比以前频繁多了）的橱柜。关上柜门的声音响得出奇。

冷水泼在脸上—水珠在脸上发着光。他抬起头望着镜中的自己，却看见了背后有东西。他不是一个人。斯内普猛然装过身，抽出魔杖。但什么也没发现。

斯内普熄灭浴室的光，走进厨房里，一口气喝光了蒂比倒好的水。他想起来自己治恶心的药已经吃完了。他上次吃饭是什么时候？他一点也不想吃东西—有脚步声。

他站在厨房门口，手里握着闪光的魔杖。但是又什么东西都没有。斯内普静静地等待，紧张地谛听，"滚出来！"他命令道。没有回应。

他走进浴室。一张脸—属于他自己的脸—映在镜子里，形容枯槁，眉头深锁，皱纹深深地蚀刻进眼下和嘴角的皮肤里，显得比平时还要阴沉。脸颊消瘦，嘴唇干瘪。他又老又丑。斯内普用魔杖敲了敲水龙头，水流了出来。他把脸凑到水下，双手用力地搓过脸颊，像是要洗掉这讨厌的幻觉。他却感觉到一双手放在自己后背上。一双属于站在他身后的身体的手。

斯内普直起身。水还在流，他向镜子里看去，看见了自己的脸—还有另一个人的。但等他转过头，却又不见了。"出来！"他尖声叫道。

但他闭上眼睛，水依然在流淌，从水管里流出来就直直地淌进排水孔里，他手在发抖，那种感觉又来了。斯内普没有动，任由背上的手移到他肩膀上，几乎是充满愁思地抚摸着他。接着，他听见耳边的低语："西弗勒斯。"

斯内普转过身，看见哈利·波特穿着乔纳森·弗罗斯特的衣服。斯内普大量了他一会儿。最后他说，"你是个重身幽灵。"

"没错。"

斯内普耸耸肩。这个幽灵的声音仿佛在这小小的房间里无限地回响。"你为什么来折磨我，幽灵？"他慢慢地用颤抖的声音纠正说，"乔纳森？"

"什么？"

"你都已经死了，为什么还来这里？"

"我是还没有死去的幽灵。我只能呆一会儿，西弗勒斯。然后我就会离开你—正如你所说，不再折磨你，"重身幽灵说。

"你会离开我，"斯内普说，离开浴室走进走廊里，走进黑暗的起居室。他拉开窗帘，白亮的阳光炫目地照射进来。他转过头，看见乔纳森·弗罗斯特的重身幽灵轻巧地走进阳光里，低着头，就仿佛不知道要不要进来。

- Chapter 16 End -


	18. Chapter 18

第17章：走出尘埃[Out of the Ashes]

* * *

斯内普站在壁炉前，默默地望着那个重身幽灵。终于，他开口说，"你能呆多久，幽灵？"然后他补上。"乔纳森？"

"什么？"

"你能呆多久？"

"没多久，"弗罗斯特忧愁地说。

斯内普哼了一声。"没多久是多久？几天，几周？还是几分钟？"

"几个小时吧。"

斯内普站直身子，默默地打量着那个重身幽灵，那个乔纳森。斯内普想道，没有必要为称呼这个东西乔纳森感到愧疚不安—乔纳森·弗罗斯特本身就从未真的存在。他一直就像是重身幽灵—美好，却只是幻觉。阳光照射下，它看起来白得耀眼。斯内普想道，它看起来像是大理石雕，如同瞪羚般流畅的肌肉线条在皮肤下紧绷。乔纳森也在观察他。"你喝了不少酒。"

"跟你无关，"斯内普冷冰冰地说。"幽灵，你有肉身吗，还是说你是非物质的存在？"重身幽灵没有回答。"白痴！我叫你幽灵的时候你就假装听不见是不是？你就是幽灵。"

"你倒是很擅长假装我不是什么，"乔纳森平静地说。

"但你就是个重身幽灵。"

"的确。"

尽管经历了这么多，斯内普却还是感觉到自己的心—学不乖地、不由自主地—就沉了下去，像是希望的东西溜走了。"你被摄魂怪亲吻了？"

"是的。"

"继续—"斯内普不耐烦地说。"说清楚点，弗罗斯特。"

"我和摄魂怪达成了协议。他们拿走他的魔力和他的灵魂。我的魔力和我的灵魂。然后我的魔力就能释放它们，把它们送回自然中去，变成海洋、土地、天空的一部分，回到它们真正属于的地方。"

"明白了，"斯内普干巴巴地说。"而你回来纠缠我们是因为？"

"伏地魔窃取来的魔力属于每个活着的人。我依次去找他们，只是为了结束这一切。有合必然有分。这些人见到我的时候，看到的将是对他们而言最有力的东西—属于过去的回忆，一段无声的投影。"

"你却给我的投影加上了声音，为什么？"

"因为他一直在意着你，因为我一直在意着你。"

斯内普扭开头。他感觉自己的内心被剖开，尽管房间里除了他只有一个影子。还有汹涌如同海洋般强烈的感情冲刷过他。"这是事实，还是他—你—这么以为而已？"

"他怎么想，并不重要。我怎么想，也不重要。过去的事情就已经过去。他曾是唯一一个有能力可以改变过去的人，但他现在已经走了。"重身幽灵伤感地说。斯内普终于感觉到一股怒气升腾，这个重身幽灵忧愁的口气，坚持使用第三人称，都激起斯内普的火气，就好像他面前的是一只会动的木偶，拙劣的模仿—但，的确，这就是事实。他面前的就只是一个拙劣的替身。

"你的身体在哪里，乔纳森？"

幽灵耸了耸肩。"我不知道。我留在一个有魔力的地方了，然后我就再也感觉不到了。"

"它死了吗？"斯内普鼓起勇气问道。

"我不知道。"

斯内普生气了。"你知道什么？"

乔纳森看着他。斯内普不知所措，他不知道自己看着的是一个替身，就像他一直以为的那样，还是一个有自己的思想的东西。此刻，他觉得这个幽灵有自己的思想，他探看过去，却惊人地陌生。"我来这里是因为我关心你。他也关心你，西弗勒斯。但是我会离开。"

"那么你不是鬼魂了？"

乔纳森摇摇头。"我是他拥有的魔力，而不是他的灵魂，或者说我不是我的灵魂。"乔纳森接着说。"这可真麻烦，真希望我可以不用代词。"

斯内普咕哝了一声。"但你是乔纳森留下的印记，还拥有他的记忆？我是说你自己的记忆。那么你记得—"斯内普顿了一下。"你还记得圣芒戈里的分娩乞灵吗？"

"我记得。"

"你还记得那个时候你问了我什么吗？他—也是你—对我说的最后一句话？"

"我记得。"

"很好。那么我现在告诉你—尽管你只是他的影子—我回答你—"斯内普屏住了呼吸。"答案是'是的'。"

乔纳森的重身幽灵摇了摇头。"西弗勒斯，你没有必要告诉我。"

"是，我知道，"斯内普打断他说。"所以我刚刚才回说'尽管你只是他的影子'—"

"真的没有必要，"乔纳森平静地说。"没有必要纠结过去，也没有必要解释。此时此刻，站在你面前的，我…不再是那个我。别再说这个了，如果可以的话。我…"乔纳森皱起眉头。"我只是魔法，我知道我只是幻影。"

"你是幻影，"斯内普重复道。

"是的。"

幻影…斯内普凝望着他的脸，望着颈项的线条，还有如同花瓶颈般的手臂，和身体分明的轮廓，斯内普却感觉无比地孤独。他就像是望向镜中向倒影寻求陪伴。可是这么多年之后，乔纳森对他而言，不早已更似幻影，而非记忆中的那个他？他—斯内普—什么时候接受的那个活人？…那个真实存在的人产生了这样的幻影，但是那个让他身体里发痛的人自己也是幻影—而非存在。现在，他永远都不再存在，只有幻影，和模仿幻影的幻影。

"你在这儿能呆很久吗？"斯内普问道。

"不。"

"你…"斯内普犹豫了，然后才问道。"你除了身影，还有声音。这对重身幽灵来说不太寻常。你是不是也有实体？你能被触碰到吗？"

"你为什么不试试看呢？"乔纳森说道。斯内普靠近他，他微笑起来。"在你的洗手间里，我碰到你了。"

"没错，"斯内普说。他双手扶上对方光裸的肩头。靠近了许多之后，那张脸看起来也有了生气，就好像斯内普真的低头看着—在自己的起居室里—看着乔纳森·弗罗斯特。眉梢自动地打趣地扬起。

"西弗勒斯，"乔纳森的幽灵说。

斯内普没有说话。他弯下腰，嘴唇印上重身幽灵的唇。那双唇温暖而柔软，在他的双唇下轻动，斯内普退回来，继续打量面前的幻影，尽可能一动不动，因为此刻，他感觉自己如，如同在危险的陡坡上，只能堪堪保持平衡。

但乔纳森站起身，"来，跟我过来。"

"你要去哪？"幽灵温柔却不容抵抗地拉着斯内普，走出起居室溢满的阳光，走进走廊里的黑暗中，然后走进从厨房门里投进来的微光中，就仿佛是摇曳在现实与虚幻之间。

"当然是去你的卧室。"

斯内普从门口往后退了几步。"不，"他说，却也在好奇，不知道自己看着的究竟是不是一个幻影，还是干脆只是他脑袋里的幻觉？

"西弗勒斯，"乔纳森叫道。他站在门口，不容反抗。

"这对我会更糟…"斯内普咬着牙说。他走到门边，现在乔纳森的身体紧紧地贴着他的身体，他们之间毫无缝隙。他们几乎是是跌跌撞撞地走到床边，然后双双躺倒在新换好的床单上。（蒂比一定是在他不在家的时候洗过床单了。）

"西弗勒斯，"乔纳森又说。

这个名字像是打破了某种魔咒。斯内普立刻意识到这个幽灵身上、他们紧贴着的热切间的转瞬即逝。他触摸到的顺滑、温暖、却切实存在的—皮肤—但却好像他在用第六感感受这个幻影。这是种失落感，真实存在在他们的每次触碰中。乔纳森的手拂过斯内普的后背，他的后背就立刻开始发烫。

"你还记得你第一次带他到这间房里吗？第一次带我来？我记得我是睡在沙发上的。"

"我想你说过，"斯内普说，"没有必要再纠结于过去。"

"嗯。但是过去一直持续到现在，不是吗？"

"诡辩。你还有多长时间，幽灵？"

乔纳森没有回答。他只是依然来来回回地抚摸着斯内普的后背，就像是顺着他的脊柱解开那里的紧张。斯内普的脸舒服地依偎着枕头，乔纳森转了个身。睡意笼罩了他。他觉得自己应该再重复一遍自己的问题，加上乔纳森的名字，但是他又几乎害怕这么做的时候刚好撞上了回答。

但是，终于他的不耐烦占了上风。"乔纳森，你还剩下多长时间？"

"不长。"

斯内普嗤之以鼻。他讨厌这样模棱两可的答案，这显然是这种超自然事物的风格，是乔纳森·弗罗斯特的风格。"你总是会要离开我，幽灵。"没有回答，实际上，斯内普也不希望他回答。"二十五年前。然后你去了北罗纳。幽灵，最后是现在。"

重身幽灵动了动，但还是默然无声，像个真正的幻影一般。

斯内普的手指僵住了。"我不想你走，幽灵，我想要你留下来，"他的低语淹没在枕头里。重身幽灵听不听到都没关系，因为它只是个幻影，只是一个不存在的东西。斯内普张开嘴，但是他想要说的那些话，那些与他本性不符的话—他爱乔纳森—爱哈利—尽管他还没有决定好要说那个名字，然后他才意识到他只需要用到第二人称的代词就好—却没有说出口。错误已经得到了原谅，那个重身幽灵，它这么说过了。

乔纳森有动了动，斯内普担心地想，是不是重身幽灵打算离开。他能感觉到它在一刻不停地翻身。也许它会偷偷溜出卧室，如同客人或者陌生人一般走出房门。他想，更可能的告别是，它就这么消失，就像重身幽灵惯常做的一样。幽灵依然在动—却越来越迟缓轻微—斯内普想要抬头看：可如果就在这一刻它就消失了呢？如果下一刻他怀中就只剩下毯子床单，和冷酷的空气？

他没有抬头，他会后悔，他不会看到这个幻影的消逝的景象。他记得，当他还很小的时候，晚上躺在自己的床上，相信小仙子会来到他的房间里，看着他，不过他得保持静止才行，一动都不能动。他就一直装睡，尽管看起来更像是石化了而不是睡着了，竖起耳朵，听。一动不动。

"斯内普教授！"

斯内普吓了一跳。声音是从起居室传来的。他本能地低头看，却看到窄床的另一边已经空了。乔纳森的重身幽灵已经不见了。

那个声音又喊了他一声（"斯内普教授！"）。斯内普侧过身，先是脚触到地面，然后身体前倾，才站起来。他老了，真的老了。他走向门口的时候，走廊看起来模糊不清。他知道，那是因为眼泪。

"斯内普教授！"金妮韦斯莱的头说，看起来兴奋得有些奇怪。

"韦斯莱？"

韦斯莱停了下来，好像努力地想克制住自己。"你一定要马上来看看。我就在魔法部的入口，在大厅那里。"

"你在说什么，韦斯莱？"

"你应该马上来看看，"她又说了一遍。斯内普不知道要不要破口大骂，但是韦斯莱又不像是那种会精心安排恶作剧—她毕竟曾是波特的格兰芬多小队的一员。

他点点头，警惕心几乎压垮他。"如果这是你们格兰芬多的疯狂游戏，韦斯莱…"他往火力丢了一小撮飞路粉。"魔法部！"他叫道，然后走进壁炉里。魔法立刻带着他旋转起来—就在他转过来背对着炉火面对着起居室的那白驹过隙的一瞬间，他看见了起居室有动静—或者以为他看见了—乔纳森的重身幽灵，不是—？

斯内普踉跄着差点跌倒，不得不尴尬地让韦斯莱抓住他。魔法部大厅乱成一锅粥。每个入口都挤满了人，除此之外，在人群的前方，记者们（斯内普感觉怒气暴涨起来）成群结队地拥堵在一起。有几个记者手里捧着巫师的照相机，似乎在做报道。斯内普双臂抱胸，向着墙边走去。困在眼里不曾流下的泪水刺得他眼睛发痛。

"这边，"韦斯莱熟门熟路地说。"让路，请让路！傲罗公务！让开！"

斯内普紧紧地跟在后面。他马上就被认了出来。有人抓住了他的手肘，他此刻没有心情保持风度，转头对着那个人怒吼。他决心，如果这到最后结果只是因为什么没来头的缘故—现在看来很有可能—那么他会立刻诅咒韦斯莱。当他动作明显地把魔杖抽出来之后，局面立刻改善了。

"谢谢你，魔法部很快就会发布修正后的官方申明，"韦斯莱吼道。然后她转过身。"这边走，"她说着，领着一肚子狐疑的斯内普走向傲罗办公室。

韦斯莱飞快地说。"我会尽快告诉你为什么来这里。但是我们现在离大厅还太近了—这块区域我们还没来得及彻底清场，也许什么地方还有几天前警备松懈的时候残存的窃听咒。"

"如果这是你的，或者格兰杰的小把戏…"

"不是，赫敏还在陋居。她的重身幽灵对她的影响真的非常大。"

"你见到你的幽灵了吗，韦斯莱？"

金妮犹豫，不过还是平静地说，"是的，是我父亲。我在陋居的后院里看到他。"

"我知道了，"斯内普说。他们转过一个弯，他顺着走廊看过去，看到有人消失在走廊尽头那个对称的拐弯出。他的喉咙发紧—那是—？

"是哈利。"

"什么？"

"他还活着，斯内普教授，他的灵魂还在。"韦斯莱现在笑着说，那个微笑看起来几乎扎上翅膀，就要从她的脸上飞起来。"哈利很好。"

斯内普惊呆了。

"他失去了所有的魔力—所有的魔力都给了摄魂怪—艾伦说他的魔力太强大了，摄魂怪们再也吃不下他的灵魂，如果能说得通的话。不过他是在巨石阵下被发现的，那里的魔力干扰甚至比北罗纳还要巨大。实际上，是艾伦发现的—他使用了一种魔力仪的变体—斯内普教授？"

斯内普放下刚刚伸出扶着墙稳住自己的那只手。"波特…他在哪里？"

"疯眼汉坚持要扫描他。我告诉科马克别让他闹得太夸张了。他们在傲罗休息室。我们快到了。"

"你要带我去见他？"

"当然了！"韦斯莱说。"一个麻瓜旅行团发现了他，把他作为失踪人口上报。那个时候，哈利已经打算尽可能悄悄地回来伦敦，不泄露自己的身份…我们都在竭尽全力把这件事压下来，当然啦。记者们都为之疯狂了。"

斯内普支吾道，"他在那儿—？"他们现在走进一条小小的走廊，右边有一扇打开的门。他能听见声音—穆迪的声音。然后一个声音回答。他的手扶着的墙壁触感突然变得粗糙起来，在这些墙被喷涂之前，就已经覆盖了一层壁纸，这能够阻止反射。斯内普呼出一口气—气流从牙缝里嘶嘶通过。他害怕，他不知所措，他感觉自己就像是一条被逼到绝路的老狗，露出牙齿，随时准备好示威地吠叫。

但是那只是一瞬间。韦斯莱来在说话，他没有回头，直直地往前走。

"—想要释放，所以我猜测它们不打算要的灵魂了。我还要对你说多少次？"哈利·波特在说话，他在忍无可忍地对穆迪说话，他背对着门，双手格兰芬多式地在空中挥舞。

这就是斯内普看到他的那瞬间看到的。他看见的是哈利，而不再只是幻影，是比幻影更鲜活真实千百倍的。那乱蓬蓬的头发，翘着，指着他，活力十足。他停了下来，让—不仅仅是让，更是希望，让这一刻永远刻在自己的身体里。韦斯莱很快就会赶上来，然后韦斯莱会说话，会叫哈利的名字。然后，乔纳森会回头，他会转身，会看向他。

[译注：不知道是否为巧合。本文的总标题Ashes of Time和最后一章的章名Out of the Ashes不仅相互呼应，而且都是电影的片名。Ashes of Time是王家卫导演的《东邪西毒》的英文译名，Out of the Ashes则是2003的一部美国电影。介绍称，这部电影描写的是一个曾在集中营里被迫为纳粹服务、同时为了尽可能地保护犹太人女性的生命的妇科医生，当战争终于结束，来到美国却噩梦未尽历尽波折寻找新生的故事。还有私心提一下，Linkin Park的主唱Chester的个人乐队的专辑也叫做Out of Ashes"破土而出"。]

全文完


End file.
